le juste vivra par sa loyauté
by scars from the sun
Summary: [1976] Eva Brown se retrouve entraînée dans un jeu morbide du chat et de la souris par Royce Mulciber. Sans parler de sa relation ambiguë avec Sirius Black. / / "On n'est pas des amis. C'est toi qui me l'as dit, non ?" Et Eva pouvait difficilement contredire ces mots que Sirius lui avait dit car elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour un de ses amis.[Sirius x OC]#Poufsouffle#Slowburn#
1. Les justes et loyaux

**Note de l'auteur : **Merci de laisser un commentaire à la fin de votre lecture si vous êtes inspiré(e)s !

* * *

**le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Les justes et loyaux

* * *

À 11 ans, tu avais compris qu'en restant dans la société sorcière, tu étais condamnée. Ta mère avait fait des choses dans sa jeunesse dont elle refusait de te parler et ces choses avaient fait de toi une espèce de plaisanterie.

Aux yeux de la communauté des Sang-Purs, ta mère était une salope qui avait couché avec les bonnes personnes pour obtenir un emploi au ministère. Lorsqu'elle eut une promotion en 1975, les railleries avaient même monté d'un cran.

Être secrétaire de l'ambassadeur britannique au ministère français n'était pas une mince affaire, mais rien ne les ferait changer d'avis.

Tu pourrais leur dire qu'à chaque fois que tu sortais le soir, tu pouvais voir que la lumière du bureau de ta mère était toujours allumée et que tu pouvais l'entendre parler à la personne qui était apparue dans sa cheminée privée. Tu pourrais également leur expliquer que des chouettes bruyantes venaient sans cesse dans votre appartement - de jour comme de nuit. Tu ne savais plus combien de fois tu avais été brutalement réveillée par une chouette qui poussait des hululements stridents pour que ta mère la nourrisse.

Tu pourrais aussi leur raconter que ta mère passait des heures dans la salle de bain le matin à se maquiller pour que son visage soit impeccable. Tu étais la seule à savoir à quoi ressemblait son visage dénudé. Parfois, tu ne pouvais t'empêcher de fixer les poches sous ses yeux. Ses cernes étaient si profondes que tu avais le sentiment qu'elle pourrait s'endormir pendant une année entière et que, pourtant, à son réveil, elle serait encore fatiguée.

Tu étais aussi la seule qui savait qu'une bonne partie du salaire de ta mère disparaissait dans l'achat de produits cosmétiques et médicaux. Tu savais que ta mère ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir la moindre imperfection. En tant que membre du personnel d'une personnalité publique, elle devait avoir une apparence soignée, irréprochable.

(_Un jour, la personne que tu haïssais le plus au monde t'avait dit que, sans son apparence physique, ta mère n'aurait rien réussi dans sa vie. Tu ne lui avais pas répondu._

« _Ça fait partie de mon travail, Eva. _»

_Tu savais que ça en faisait partie. Pourtant, tu te demandais parfois si ce n'était pas seulement une question de fierté)_.

Tu pourrais argumenter autant que tu le voulais, mais rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ne changerait l'avis de ces adolescents bien habillés au regard méprisant. Ta parole n'avait aucune valeur pour eux.

Ta vie avait été préméditée par une réunion bien tardive au Ministère le 3 juillet 1958. Tout était lié à cette nuit fatidique. Mais ça, tu ne l'apprendrais que bien plus tard. À dix-sept ans, tu ne connaissais pas encore toute la vérité.

* * *

.

**Octobre 1976**

**.**

* * *

**7ème année**

* * *

« _Eva_ _!_ Attrape ! »

Charlotte Tronsky dirait que c'était le sixième sens innée d'Eva Brown qui rendait son amie capable d'attraper tout à n'importe quel moment – dans ce cas-ci, pendant qu'Eva était accroupi dans le couloir, son sac à même le sol, occupée à trifouiller dans ce dernier pour en sortir un brouillon de dissertation de Sortilèges qui était coincé entre les pages de son manuel de potions.

Pourquoi là ? Eva ne le savait pas. Sans doute qu'elle avait mis ça précipitamment la veille lorsqu'Emmeline lui avait proposé une partie de Baveboules.

Tout cela pour dire qu'Eva entendit son prénom être crié par une voix masculine avant qu'elle ne se rende compte que quelque chose volait dans sa direction. La seconde suivante, elle levait la tête et dans sa main se trouvait un crapaud qui croassa pathétiquement.

« Oups, dit Eva Brown d'un air penaud en relâchant la pression qu'elle exerçait sur l'amphibien. Mais t'es qui toi ? » Demanda-t-elle aux yeux noirs globuleux qui clignèrent en tandem avec les siens.

La réaction de Charlotte fut beaucoup moins calme.

Effrayée, Charlotte poussa un hurlement strident qui fit sursauter tous les élèves présents dans le couloir qui se retournèrent avec des yeux ronds pour fixer la perturbatrice qui, inconsciente des spectateurs, ordonna à son amie de lâcher « ce truc tout visqueux et dégueu ! ».

Eva qui tenait maintenant l'amphibien en question contre son torse (le hurlement de harpie de Charlotte l'avait fait rentrer la tête dans les épaules par réflexe) baissa les yeux vers ce même amphibien qui croissait frénétiquement en la fixant.

Malheureusement, Eva n'était pas capable de parler crapaud. Bien qu'elle aurait _adoré_ savoir ce que ce crapaud volant avait à dire.

« Il n'est pas si moche que ça. Il est même mignon sous un certain angle, » commenta Eva en faisant la moue, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour fixer l'amphibien d'un air contemplateur.

A l'incompréhension et au grand dégoût de Charlotte, Eva leva sa main à hauteur de son visage pour fixer dans les yeux le crapaud qui continuait à croasser désespérément.

« Eva mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est pas un Niffleur. C'est un _crapaud_, » dit Charlotte d'un ton effaré, paraissant se poser intérieurement des questions sur la santé mentale de la brune.

Mais Eva n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer qu'une voix bien familière capta leur attention.

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ton crapaud survivrait l'envol ! »

Et la voix d'Amos Diggory firent réagirent de deux manières bien différentes les deux Poufsouffles.

Le regard d'Eva ne se posa qu'une brève seconde sur le crâne rasé d'Amos avant d'être plus intéressé par l'arrivée d'Akash Banerjee qui traversait comme une flèche le couloir bondé en n'hésitant pas à pousser ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, profitant sans vergogne de ses coudes pointus et du fait qu'il faisait deux têtes de plus que la plupart des étudiants.

Une petite Serpentarde poussa un piaillement aigu lorsqu'elle se retrouva les genoux à terre après qu'Akash l'eut trop brusquement bousculé.

Le regard de Charlotte s'accrocha, quant à lui, sur la carrure imposante du Capitaine des Poufsouffles qui marchait tranquillement contrairement à son ami et elle ne put détourner son regard de lui.

Elle le vit faire un clin d'œil joueur à un trio de Serdaigles de 6ème année qui l'observaient discrètement, causant un rougissement de gêne de la part des jeunes filles qui détournèrent bien vite le regard. Charlotte vit aussi le petit sourire satisfait que déclencha leur réaction chez Amos.

Comme une réaction en chaine, le sourire d'Amos fit perdre toute trace de bonne humeur du visage de Charlotte qui se mordit la joue pour contenir son émotion.

Oh, Charlotte bouillonnait.

* * *

.

Au même instant, Akash Banerjee venait de terminer sa course.

Accroupie qu'elle était, Eva aurait pu être intimidée par la taille conquérante d'Akash (1m92 tout de même) qui l'observait de ses yeux sombres mais il n'en fut rien. Avec une grimace contrariée, Akash imita la position d'Eva et s'empressa de lui arracher le crapaud des mains pour le blottir fermement contre son torse. Il caressa même avec son index le dos du crapaud qui s'était soudainement tu.

Un peu décontenancée, Eva observa d'un œil curieux le visage renfermé d'Akash dont les traits s'étaient adoucis maintenant que l'amphibien était lové dans la paume de sa main.

Le voir d'aussi mauvaise humeur était rare. Il était plutôt du genre à mettre cette expression sur le visage des autres.

« Il est à toi ce crapaud, Akash ? s'étonna Eva. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlé ? »

Mais Eva ne reçut pas de réponse car Amos venait enfin d'arriver (ignorant complétement le regard noir de Charlotte qui ne le lâchait pas du regard) et, contrairement à Akash, il semblait d'humeur très badine. Il s'arrêta derrière Akash qui était toujours accroupi et posa ses mains sur les épaules de celui-ci et les secoua moqueusement, se mordant sa lèvre souriante.

Il paraissait inconscient du public qui le couvait du regard.

« Hein Akash, pourquoi tu n'as pas présenté _Aristote_ à Eva ? » le charia Amos.

Akash poussa un soupir excédé puis se releva, ses genoux craquant au passage.

Il dépassait maintenant Amos d'un quart de tête. A eux deux, ils devaient former le duo le plus grand de Poudlard. A se demander ce que les Poufsouffles mangeaient.

Eva se releva elle aussi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lourd, mec ... » grommela Akash d'un air excédé, levant ses yeux au ciel.

Amos lâcha une exclamation amusée puis abattit sa grande main à l'arrière du crâne d'Akash pour lui ébouriffer ses cheveux foncés.

« Arrête de faire ta sainte-nitouche, Banerjee. Présente plutôt ton Aristote chéri à la douce Eva. Eva a le droit de savoir qui lui fait concurrence, non ? ajouta Amos en lançant un clin d'œil joueur à Eva qui sourit avec exaspération alors qu'Akash se dégageait de la prise d'Amos avec un grommèlement mécontent.

– Y a rien à dire de plus, s'exaspéra Akash en levant de nouveau les yeux au ciel, puis, de mauvaise grâce, ajouta : Eva, Aristote. Aristote, Eva. »

Et ça semblait suffisant pour Akash. Pour Eva aussi, elle n'avait pas besoin du blabla qu'Amos appréciait tant.

Alors qu'Eva se rapprochait d'Akash pour se mettre elle aussi à caresser d'un doigt prudent le crapaud toujours aussi silencieux - l'affection que lui vouait Akash devait être réciproque - Amos parut ressentir le besoin de donner plus d'informations sur le crapaud.

« Non mais honnêtement, Aristote doit être le crapaud le plus chouchouté de Poudlard. On ne le croirait pas comme ça mais les yeux globuleux c'est le kiffe d'Akash. D'où son faible pour Astrid Matthews. »

Cette dernière phrase fit réagir Akash. En un éclair, il s'était retourné pour asséner un coup de poing bien senti dans le ventre d'Amos qui en perdit son souffle. Plié en deux, Amos se mit à rire avec difficulté, ne paraissant pas préoccupé par la lueur assassine qui brillait dans les yeux d'Akash.

« Bah quoi ? Tout le monde le savait, non ? »

Mais, non, tout le monde ne le savait pas.

Eva ne le savait pas et le reste du couloir ne le savait pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'Amos ouvre sa bouche. Et, malheureusement pour l'intimité d'Akash, lorsqu'Amos ouvrait sa grande bouche, bien des oreilles s'attardaient sur ses paroles.

La preuve, des murmures intéressés se faisaient entendre autour de leur groupe.

Astrid Matthews, la petite Serdaigle qui passait son temps libre en compagnie du garde-chasse bourru de Poudlard intéressait _Akash Banerjee_ ? Depuis quand ? Était-ce réciproque ? Est-ce que les deux avaient déjà été vu en compagnie l'un de l'autre ?

Sans aucun doute que cette nouvelle allait faire le tour de Poudlard d'ici la fin du dîner. Et le coupable c'était Amos qui continuait à rire tout en esquivant mollement les coups qu'Akash lui assénait avec beaucoup d'entrain, lui.

« Rougis pas, mec. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir un faible pour Astrid Matthews ! » rigolait Amos.

S'il n'y avait pas eu un public aussi attentif, Eva aurait allégrement rejoint Akash pour donner une correction au benêt que les Poufsouffles avaient comme capitaine de Quidditch. Elle haïssait les commérages et entendre ce brouhaha de gens qui chuchotaient sur le dos d'Akash lui donnait des envies de violence.

Mais, ils étaient en public et Eva ne voulait pas se retrouver au centre des rumeurs aussi tôt dans l'année scolaire. Elle avait réussi à se faire discrète depuis la rentrée. Elle dut donc prendre sur elle :

« Amos. T'exagères, » dit Eva en fixant le capitaine de Quidditch d'un air réprobateur.

– Oh allez, avoue que c'est drôle, se défendit Amos en gardant toujours le sourire alors qu'Akash venait de lui donner une gifle à l'arrière du crâne.

– Pas vraiment mais c'est pas moi qui te feras changer d'avis, soupira Eva. Mais bref, changeons de sujet, ça ne sert à rien de continuer. Akash, il est où ton crapaud d'habitude ? Comment ça se fait que je ne l'ai jamais vu ?

– Ça c'est parce qu'il a un lit tout douillet dans notre dortoir, répondit Amos en faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard blasé d'Eva et Akash. Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que je ne ramène jamais de filles dans notre chambre ? Je veux pas qu'elles s'enfuient en hurlant en voyant un crapaud obèse, ricana-t-il en donnant un coup de coude à Akash qui expira avec fatigue.

– Ou plutôt que tu préfères les laisser en plan quand tu veux plutôt que de prendre la peine de les faire sortir de ta chambre, » cingla Charlotte d'un ton si venimeux qu'Eva grimaça avec gêne.

Depuis le début, Eva craignait que la situation dérape en sachant que Charlotte et Amos étaient à moins de 5 mètres l'un de l'autre. L'étrange mutisme de Charlotte prenait fin. Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que Charlotte se contienne, de nombreux yeux étaient posés sur leur groupe.

Eva n'osa pas s'interposer. Et à en juger par le changement d'expression d'Amos, il était trop tard pour le faire.

D'un sourire jovial Amos était passé à un visage de marbre. La froideur qui se dégageait de lui et le dédain de son regard mirent Eva mal à l'aise. Elle détestait le voir ainsi, il lui faisait presque peur à cause de sa ressemblance avec un certain Serpentard.

Cette facette d'Amos eut un tout autre effet sur Charlotte dont les boucles blondes foncées s'élevaient légèrement en l'air à cause de sa magie. Elle paraissait livide, comme si la vue de l'air méprisant d'Amos la mettait hors d'elle.

« On t'a sonné toi ? »

Puis, Amos reposa son attention sur Akash, laissant clairement entendre que Charlotte ne valait pas la peine qu'il en dise plus.

Du coin de l'œil, Eva vit Charlotte virer au rouge sous l'effet combiné de la colère et de l'humiliation.

« Bon mec, on va ramener ton p'tit chéri à la maison maintenant que Hagrid t'a rassuré sur sa santé ou tu préfères y retourner pour mater la Matthews ? En même temps, je dois avouer qu'elle a une sacrée paire de–

– Oh ferme-la, Amos. » râla Akash avec moins de véhémence qu'auparavant.

A sa grimace, Eva devinait que le clash Amos/Charlotte l'avait mis aussi mal à l'aise qu'elle et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : foutre le camp. Ce qu'il fit après avoir lancé dans sa direction un « o_n se voit plus tard, Eva_ » rapide.

Amos ne tarda pas à le suivre, n'oubliant pas d'ébouriffer les cheveux d'Eva au passage.

Son visage était de nouveau illuminé par son sourire moqueur habituel. Si l'altercation avec Charlotte lui avait fait un quelconque effet, il ne le montrait pas du tout.

« J'allais dire une paire de gants ! brailla Amos en direction d'Akash. Faut bien en avoir pour être une bonne véto, tu sais !

– Quel pauvre con ce mec, » marmonna Charlotte une fois qu'Amos eut disparu dans la cage d'escaliers.

Eva lui jeta un regard prudent. Elle voyait bien l'effet qu'avait Amos sur son amie mais elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la calmer.

Qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent con et puéril ? Qu'elle valait mieux qu'un mec dont la vie tournait autour du Quidditch, de ses potes et de ses pulsions sexuelles ? Qu'elle ne devait pas lui porter d'importance ? Que d'ici un an ce serait elle avec le job de rêve tandis que lui il serait toujours à se bourrer la gueule avec ses potes et se réveillera tous les matins avec un mal de tête vrillant et le ventre qui tangue ?

Eva le lui avait déjà dit des dizaines de fois et à chaque fois avec avec le même résultat : Charlotte se vrillait encore plus, lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre puis partait faire la tête jusqu'au lendemain où Eva serait obligée de s'excuser.

C'est pourquoi Eva décida sagement d'ignorer le problème.

« Bon, on va la faire cette dissert' ? » proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Les yeux sombres de Charlotte l'assassinèrent deux longues secondes du regard puis la blonde lâcha un soupir rageur tout en agrippant sa frange d'une poigne de fer. Diplomatiquement, Eva ne lui fit pas remarquer que sa frange pointait vers le plafond une fois qu'elles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque sans échanger un mot.

Devoir s'excuser deux fois cette semaine lui avait bien suffi, Eva ne voulait pas le faire une troisième fois. Et puis, la dissertation était pour demain et, sans Charlotte, Eva allait recevoir un P qui allait la faire pleurer de désespoir. Autant ne pas se mettre Charlotte à dos ce soir.

« Hé regarde, c'est Brown la pétasse. »

Eva se raidit à l'entente de la moquerie qui précéda un coup d'épaule brusque.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Eva faillit s'emmêler les pieds mais elle reprit son équilibre rapidement. Il y eu un instant de flottement où elle observa le sol dallé où une araignée courait joyeusement. Son cœur se pinçait dans sa cage thoracique.

Elle tourna mécaniquement la tête.

Franchement, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le faire. Elle savait à quelle Maison appartiendrait l'élève qui t'avait insulté.

Le sourire narquois que lui lançait Evan Rosier n'était pas inattendu.

La main de Charlotte qui serrait son poignet n'était pas surprenant non plus. Et le regard inquiet mais craintif qu'elle lui jetait était à prévoir lui aussi. Donc, Eva fit un piètre sourire qui n'était guère qu'un étirement de ses lèvres à son amie et elles reprirent leur chemin.

C'était du banal. Elle aurait dû passer outre comme elle espérait que Charlotte le fasse concernant Amos mais ses pensées qui passaient habituellement du coq à l'âne restaient fixées sur le même sujet.

Plus tard, Eva ne pourrait même pas dire par où elles étaient passées pour atteindre la bibliothèque. Elle ne se rappellerait même plus avoir rendu instinctivement son sourire à Emmeline Vance alors qu'elle et Charlotte s'installaient sur la table que leur amie leur avait réservée.

Pour être honnête, Eva ne serait même pas capable d'expliquer à Flitwick ce qu'elle avait écrit sur sa dissertation. Charlotte lui avait expliqué quoi écrire, elle avait écrit mais son cerveau était comme une éponge déjà gonflée à bloc. Il avait absorbé tout le liquide du nuage noir, il n'y avait plus de place pour autre chose. En bref, elle avait recopié stupidement et elle allait le regretter amèrement au prochain contrôle surprise de Flitwick.

* * *

.

« Miss Brown. Ne sortez pas tout de suite à la fin du cours, j'ai quelques mots à vous dire, » Flitwick informa son élève de sa voix fluette en s'arrêtant à la table de la Poufsouffle qui tentait de contrôler son aguamenti pour qu'il ne dépasse pas 25 centilitres.

Eva détestait les exercices de contrôle. Si elle avait besoin d'utiliser un aguamenti ce serait pour éteindre un feu ou nettoyer Oscar – elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de le nettoyer avec un pommeau de douche, il s'amusait à le mordre au lieu de la laisser le laver en paix.

Dans les deux cas, Eva n'aurait pas besoin de serrer les dents pour contrôler son empreinte magique. Elle ne comptait pas non plus errer dans un désert avec seulement un gobelet de 25 cl avec elle.

Premièrement, l'eau de l'aguamenti avait un goût horrible et, deuxièmement, elle n'avait pas de gobelet de 25 cl en sa possession. Mais ça, Flitwick n'en avait rien à faire. Le but en tant que 7ème année n'était pas que d'avoir un vaste répertoire de sortilèges mais de savoir les utiliser avec modération pour pouvoir enchaîner sans s'évanouir de fatigue. Le but ultime étant aussi de pouvoir le faire non verbalement.

Concentrée sur son sortilège, Eva en oublia de répondre à Flitwick qui ne s'en offusqua guère. Il hocha la tête dans sa direction puis parti inspecter les performances du côté des Serdaigles.

Kate Godfried était occupée à discuter de manière virulente avec Marlène McKinnon qui, elle, ne paraissait pas accorder autant d'importance au sujet de leur discussion à en juger par ses hochements de tête distraits. Malheureusement, le manque d'attention de Kate Godfried lui coûta car, à la stupéfaction de la salle, elle jeta un aguamenti des plus puissants juste au moment où Flitwick arrivait à hauteur de leur table.

Il y eut un silence de mort brisé que par le son des gouttes d'eau éclatant sur le sol. Eva ne put détacher ses yeux de la vue mortifiante du professeur de Sortilèges qui donnait l'imprssion de s'être promené en plein milieu d'une violente tempête écossaise.

Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'Eva qui avait des problèmes à contrôler sa magie.

« Oh merde. »

Le sentiment collectif se fit bien transmettre par le chuchotement de Kate Godfried dont le visage avait perdu toute couleur alors que ses yeux étaient gros comme ceux d'Aristote, le crapaud d'Akash.

La Serdaigle apparaissait comme tétanisée, la main tenant sa baguette toujours brandi vers Flitwick qui s'essuyait lentement le visage d'une main, paraissant lui aussi être tout aussi choqué par son état de chien mouillé.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui ne perdait pas le nord.

Yeux bleus électriques, haute queue de cheval, bouche finement recouvert d'un rose à lèvres, Marlène McKinnon avait le mental tout aussi soigné que son physique. D'un mouvement de poignet compliqué, elle agita sa baguette en direction de Flitwick dont les vêtements et cheveux furent agités par un courant d'air soudain avant qu'il ne soit aussi sec qu'il y a 15 secondes.

« Très belle démonstration d'un sortilège informulé, McKinnon. 5 points pour Serdaigle. Malheureusement, je me dois d'enlever 10 points à Serdaigle : votre inattention pourrait vous coûter dans l'avenir Miss Godfried si vous usez d'un sortilège plus dangereux que l'aguamenti. »

Kate Godfried baissa honteusement la tête à l'entente de la réprimande de Flitwick dont la voix fluette ne cachait pas son agacement. Il arqua son bras puis, avec une vitesse qui prouvait son expérience, il lança un sortilège informulé qui fit disparaître toute trace d'eau dans la salle et fit léviter les gobelets que les élèvent utilisaient depuis trois bon quart d'heure vers les étagères au fond de la salle.

« Bien, je crois que nous en avons tous eu assez de l'aguamenti pour aujourd'hui. Nous allons exceptionnellement terminer plus tôt. Les copies de votre contrôle sont sur mon bureau. Prenez les en sortant. CALMEMENT ! » ajouta-t-il alors que les chaises raclaient bruyamment sur le sol et que la voix des élèves s'élevait.

Son ordre fit effet une bonne seconde avant que le brouhaha ne s'élève de plus belle lorsque les premiers élèves ayant pu jeter un coup d'œil à leur note maugréèrent avec mauvaise humeur.

Alors que la plupart se précipitait de sortir pour avoir une pause de 10h plus longue, Eva, elle, rangeait lentement ses affaires contrairement à ses habitudes. Habituellement, elle serait une des premières à foutre le camp mais, si elle ne voulait pas écoper d'une retenue, elle avait intérêt de rester pour les réprimandes de Flitwick.

Eva répondit au « _on se voit en Métamorphose_ » de Charlotte avec un sourire distrait avant de remarquer Akash et Amos qui s'approchaient de Kate Godfried.

Un trio peu banal mais ils devaient certainement la féliciter pour son _aguamenti_ qui avait abrégé la leçon de par moitié.

Du moins, Akash devait avoir ça comme motif, Amos en profitait juste, lui.

En effet, la main qu'il avait posée sur l'épaule de la grande et menue Serdaigle ne bougeait plus. Sans doute qu'il avait tout aussi bien remarqué qu'Eva le rougissement de Kate Godfried à son toucher. Eva le voyait à son sourire qu'Amos était amusé par cette réaction.

Eva posa son sac sur la table puis enfonça sa joue dans la paume de sa main – Emmeline accaparait Flitwick pour l'instant, sans doute en train de titiller sur sa correction.

Akash était toujours en train de parler avec entrain, elle entendit des bribes de mots : « Quidditch », « mouillé », « boue », « cul ». Sans doute ses complaintes contre les entraînements de Quidditch qui le faisait rentrer la plupart du temps d'une humeur massacrante et « avec de la boue jusqu'au trou du cul » comme il aimait le raconter à tout le monde.

Ce qui était paradoxal chez Akash c'était qu'il se bornait à s'inviter à tous les entraînements de Quidditch – profitant du fait que son meilleur ami en soit le capitaine – et pourtant il s'évertuait à se plaindre du rythme infernal des entraînements alors que personne ne le forçait à y aller.

Eva savait qu'il y allait pour s'améliorer et _enfin_ parvenir à devenir un membre officiel de l'équipe mais vu le nombre de fois où il se plaignait, elle se demandait si tant d'effort en valait la peine.

Malheureusement pour Akash, son public ne paraissait pas très attentif à son histoire.

Kate Godfried devait bloquer sur le pouce d'Amos qui caressait langoureusement son épaule recouverte de sa robe de sorcière.

Marlène McKinnon qui était toujours aussi soigneuse avec le rangement de ses affaires était, elle, à côté du trio et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer elle aussi le manège du Capitaine des Poufsouffles. Eva la vit discrètement lever les yeux au ciel.

« Miss Brown. »

Eva tressaillit sous le coup de la surprise, interrompue dans son espionnage. Les yeux sombres de Flitwick l'observaient derrière sa monture. Il avait beau être petit, il l'intimidait avec autant d'aisance que McGonagall.

« Oui, professeur, dit-elle en se redressant.

– Vous ne prenez pas la peine de jeter un œil à votre copie ?

– Je pense déjà savoir que le résultat n'est pas bon si vous voulez me parler, » admit-elle en n'osant pas croiser le regard inquisiteur du professeur de sortilèges.

Flitwick émit un son contemplatif et deux secondes plus tard une feuille de parchemin lévitait sous le nez de la 7ème année, la faisant loucher dessus. Comprenant que la feuille ne bougerait pas, la Poufsouffle la prit d'une main récalcitrante.

« Eh bien, nous allons reprendre ensemble tout cela, » dit Flitwick et, l'estomac noué, Eva le regarda léviter pour se mettre debout sur la chaise à sa gauche habituellement occupée par Charlotte.

Dans un coin de sa tête, Eva se dit que Flitwick était l'exemple même d'un parfait contrôle de son essence magique. La majorité des étudiants de Poudlard exploserait vers le plafond s'ils se lançaient un sortilège de lévitation ! Ce qui expliquait en partie la popularité du sortilège de _Levicorpus_ : il suffisait de nommer le sort puis de pointer sa baguette de sa victime vers le haut pour l'exécuter.

Derrière la silhouette menue du professeur, elle vit qu'Amos, Akash et Kate Godfried avaient disparu.

Marlène McKinnon, quant à elle, rangeait ses deux plumes _Marronnier_ qui brillaient dans leur pochette respective. Etant donné qu'il n'y avait parfois que 10 minutes d'intervalle entre chaque cours et que les couloirs et les escaliers de Poudlard étaient un labyrinthe d'une grandeur digne d'un marathon, c'était un réel mystère qu'elle soit toujours à l'heure vu l'attention qu'elle portait au rangement de son sac.

« Miss Brown, » la héla Flitwick et Eva se reconcentra sur son examen qui manquait cruellement de contenu.

Le professeur de Sortilèges passa quinze bonnes minutes à s'assurer qu'Eva avait compris le contenu de ses cours. Au bout de quelques questions, Eva se sentit toute penaude de ne pas avoir porté plus d'attention à ses cours de Sortilèges. Heureusement pour elle, Flitwick ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant, se contentant simplement de lui demander calmement de faire des démonstrations de sortilèges qu'ils avaient étudié en cours avant de la guider pour les explications théoriques.

Elle hésitait à chaque fois avant de répondre mais il ne la rabroua pas, se contentant de rediriger la conversation si elle se sentait bloquée.

Avant de la laisser partir, Flitwick l'informa qu'il n'allait pas prendre en compte ce contrôle pour la moyenne du trimestre, les résultats médiocres d'une partie de la classe l'en ayant dissuadé.

« Mais ne donnez plus de devoirs de ce niveau, Miss Brown. Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose, venez m'en parler à la fin du cours sinon vous aurez bien du mal pour vos A.S.P.I.C.S. C'est compris ? » lui dit-il en l'observant par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes.

Son cœur frémissait de nervosité à l'entente du mot « A.S.P.I.C.S. » mais les conseils de Flitwick lui avaient redonné la pêche. Elle lui décocha un sourire rendu lumineux par son soudain regain d'énergie.

« C'est compris, professeur ! Je n'hésiterai pas alors. En espérant que vous ne finirez pas par en avoir marre de moi, plaisanta-t-elle en se levant, son contrôle hâtivement rangé dépassant de l'ouverture de son sac.

– J'ai bien peur que mes Serdaigles soient beaucoup plus avares en précision que vous, Miss Brown, rétorqua Flitwick avec un sourire, sautant lui aussi de sa chaise. Miss McKinnon doit certainement attendre que je sois libre pour me poser quelques questions d'ailleurs, » ajouta-t-il en trottinant jusqu'à son bureau.

Eva le suivit, prenant garde de ne pas faire de trop grandes enjambées pour ne pas lui marcher sur ses chaussures.

« Oh non, j'ai dû la faire attendre longtemps.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. A qui sait être patient, les choses arrivent toujours à temps, n'est-ce pas Marlène ? » dit Flitwick en direction de la porte restée entrouverte qui fut poussée par la concernée qui arborait le même sourire que Flitwick sur ses lèvres rosées.

Un sourire typiquement Serdaigle aux yeux d'Eva. C'était le sourire mystérieux des sages. De ceux qui échangeaient des blagues intellectuelles qui lui passaient complètement au-dessus.

« Oui, professeur car l'homme patient et courageux fait lui-même son bonheur.

– Joliment dit, Marlène. »

Ils étaient bien des Serdaigles. Ce n'était pas avec ses camarades de Poufsouffles qu'Eva allait s'amuser à échanger des proverbes. Et si quelqu'un le faisait, ça n'étirerait pas des sourires amusés sur les lèvres des blaireaux. Ça provoquerait plutôt un regard d'incompréhension. Dans le genre «_ qu'est-ce que tu me chies ?_ ».

« Hum, d'accord… » marmonna tout bas la Poufsouffle, ses yeux allant de la figure bien soignée de Marlène McKinnon qui était rentrée dans la salle d'une démarche décontractée au professeur Flitwick qui l'accueillait en lévitant une boite de sucreries vers elle.

Marlène piocha dedans sans un mot. Comme si recevoir des bonbons de Flitwick n'était pas un honneur donné qu'à quelques rares élus.

.

* * *

.

La dernière fois qu'Eva avait assisté à ce privilège était l'année dernière lorsqu'Akash avait fait apparaître un patronus corporel dès son deuxième essai. Le sourire brillant de Flitwick n'avait été concurrencé dans sa brillance que par le panda rouge d'Akash qui trottinait tranquillement sur le sol pour renifler partout.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, le panda rouge avait longuement reniflé les chaussures d'Astrid Matthews. Pas que ça ait dérangé la Serdaigle qui s'était accroupie pour roucouler face au patronus.

Peut-être que l'idée qu'avait Amos comme quoi Akash était intéressé par la brune n'était pas si saugrenue finalement…

Si Eva ne se méprenait pas, Marlène avait elle aussi fait apparaître un animal un peu plus tard durant la même heure. Un tout petit qui sautait partout à une vitesse tellement fulgurante que la Poufsouffle n'avait pas pu identifier sa race. Mais, Marlène, elle, n'avait pas eu droit à toute un cortège cérémonial pour l'échange des bonbons.

(_La classe entière avait applaudi Akash. Eva, s'esclaffait allègrement alors qu'Akash s'était agenouillé pour accepter solennellement l'offrande de Flitwick, comme si c'était là un adoubement._)

Sans doute que Flitwick avait été ému de voir que le cancre de la classe qui utiliserait un _wingardium leviosa_ pour coincer une plume dans la narine d'un élève _(Amos Diggory en 1ère année, la légende disait que c'était le début de l'amitié Akash-Amos)_ était capable de faire apparaître aussi aisément un sortilège d'un niveau si avancé que même des sorciers adultes peinaient à réussir.

Pour être honnête, Eva n'avait pas été tant que ça surprise par l'apparition du Patronus d'Akash.

C'était un imbécile heureux. Des souvenirs heureux, il en avait des tonnes. La preuve, il était du genre à rigoler lorsqu'il lâchait un pet particulièrement bruyant – la colocation était parfois un peu difficile dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

.

* * *

.

Refermant la porte derrière elle, Eva fut confrontée au silence du couloir vide.

L'offrande de bonbons ne devait être un privilège rarissime que pour les Poufsouffles.

Sans doute que Flitwick avait quotidiennement de longues discussions passionnantes avec les esprits brillants qui siégeaient à Serdaigle. Il devait donc se restocker assez fréquemment en bonbons. Après tout, Eva ne le voyait que quatre heures par semaine. Étant à la tête de la Maison des aigles, il devait avoir des entretiens privés remplis d'exhibitions de magie incroyables qui valaient deux Chocogrenouilles.

Il ne suffisait que de penser au palmarès de la promo de Serdaigle de son année.

Astrid Matthews avait mauvaise réputation parce qu'elle traînait avec Hagrid, le gigantesque et robuste garde-chasse qui effrayait la plupart des élèves mais ses heures passées à l'extérieur ne prouvaient que son virtuose et son dévouement pour s'occuper des créatures magiques.

Marlène McKinnon, elle, excellait dans tous les domaines, décrochant aisément tous les ans la place de tête de promo comme soupirait souvent Charlotte avec lassitude lorsqu'elle s'efforçait de réviser jusqu'à pas d'heure pour décrocher la meilleure note de la promo.

Kate Godfried, malgré sa mauvaise performance d'aujourd'hui, n'avait jamais concocté de potions imparfaites, la faisant d'office une invitée récurrente du club de Slughorn.

Et les quatre garçons de Serdaigle n'étaient pas en reste : Luke Carstein, préfet-en-chef, Tony Valasquez, chouchou de McGonagall et batteur d'exception, Francis Lockart, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et, pour terminer, Adrian Parkinson, rival de McKinnon dans toutes les matières scolaires et héritier des Parkinson.

Non, Flitwick ne devait pas avoir besoin de dédier un quart d'heure à ses Serdaigles pour corriger un contrôle surprise mensuel. L'honneur revenait à Eva qui bataillait actuellement avec Akash, Meredith Ravencrest et Liam Olsen pour ne pas être la dernière de la promo.

* * *

.

Durant ses réflexions, les pieds d'Eva se dirigèrent automatiquement vers la cour où se trouvaient sans grande surprise Amos et Akash. Cependant, ils n'étaient pas assis à même la terre pour jouer à une partie de Baveboules comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis la rentrée pour la pause de 10h.

_(Même si Akash et Amos râlaient et se moquaient tout le temps d'Eva pour son envie de jouer aux Baveboules, Eva les soupçonnait d'apprécier ce jeu. En effet, au fur et à mesure que les parties s'enchaînaient, c'était Amos ou même Akash qui demandaient de faire une autre partie, ne supportant pas qu'Eva les batte.)_

A la place, Amos s'était trouvé un coin pour se poser avec Kate Godfried dont les joues n'avaient toujours pas perdu de leur couleur alors qu'elle entourait une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, écoutant Amos attentivement en le regardant avec un regard par en-dessous. Ils étaient tous les deux assis sur un banc éloigné tandis qu'Akash discutait au niveau de la fontaine avec Francis Lockart et Tony Valasquez.

« Hé, Eva ! Attrape ! »

Son bras se leva. Eva attrapa ce qui se révéla être un vif d'or. Ses ailes lui chatouillaient la main alors qu'il se débattait pour s'enfuir.

Une ombre se posa sur la Poufsouffle.

« C'est incroyable ton talent d'attraper tout à n'importe quel moment, rigola Luke Carstein qui venait d'apparaître à la gauche d'Eva, le tissu de sa chemise lui effleurant son avant-bras à découvert puisqu'elle avait relevé ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes durant le cours de Sortilèges. T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas retenter de rentrer dans ton équipe de Quidditch ?

– Tu sais très bien que je suis aussi à l'aise sur un balai que Chourave avec des talons, répondit-elle avec un sourire, l'état pitoyable de sa Cheffe de Maison tentant de marcher avec les talons que McGonagall l'avait forcé à mettre pour les réunions parents-profs de la fin de 5ème année à l'esprit.

– Tant mieux pour nous. On a déjà bien du mal avec Amos et James Potter, Serdaigle n'a pas besoin d'un autre monstre de Quidditch comme concurrent.

– Si seulement. J'aimerais bien revoir la coupe de Quidditch dans notre salle commune, soupira Eva d'un air rêveur. Tiens, tu veux que je te le rende ? ajouta-t-elle lorsque le vif d'or tenta avec force de s'échapper, faisant vibrer sa main pliée.

– Oui, il vaudrait mieux que le Préfet-en-chef ne perde pas le vif d'or. Je ne sais pas qui me tuerait d'abord : McGonagall ou Francis ? plaisanta Luke avec un petit rire.

– McGonagall sans doute. Elle n'a toujours pas digéré sa défaite de l'année dernière. J'ai cru entendre qu'elle avait parié avec Slughorn toute sa collection de vaisselle écossaise. »

Luke fit une grimace alors qu'ils s'échangeaient précautionneusement le vif d'or.

« Tiens, tu peux prendre la boite du vif d'or dans mon sac ? » demanda le préfet-en-chef à la Poufsouffle en enserrant fermement le vif d'or entre ses mains jointes qui étaient comme secouées par des spasmes – le vif d'or semblait être d'humeur massacrante.

Eva acquiesça et se pencha pour ouvrir le sac pendant le long du flanc du brun. Il avait dû y jeter un sortilège d'expansion et d'allègement car il y avait un nombre impressionnant de livres là-dedans. Eva n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver la boite noire où un dessin de vif d'or peint de couleur or lui faisait de l'œil.

« Hé, Eva ! Arrête un peu de tripoter Luke en public, sa petite copine ne serait pas contente ! » cria bien fort Tony Valasquez alors qu'il n'était pas si loin que ça, l'idiot.

Il avait un sourire malicieux aux lèvres alors qu'Akash levait son pouce en sa direction (« Nice, Eva ! » accompagné d'un clin d'œil) et que Francis Lockart souriait avec exaspération, habitué au volume inapproprié de son ami.

Eva se redressa, la boite du vif d'or en main. De l'autre, elle transmit le fond de sa pensée au Serdaigle avec son majeur. Le batteur des Serdaigles en brandit deux en réponse, les secouant avec animation.

« Tu pourrais lui retirer des points pour ce geste, tu sais, Luke. »

Eva sursauta.

Adrian Parkinson venait de se matérialiser derrière Luke et elle, complétant le quatuor des Serdaigles de la promotion.

Une mèche foncée s'était échappée de ses cheveux méthodiquement retenus en arrière par l'application d'une potion coûtant certainement une fortune, révélant ses yeux noirs perçants qui se posèrent sur elle pendant un bref instant déjà trop long au goût de la brune avant qu'il ne se désintéresse d'elle.

La froideur de son regard l'avait glacé sur place. Elle préféra lui tourner le dos.

Inconscient du trouble de la Poufsouffle, Luke soupira d'un air las :

« Si je lui retirais des points à chaque fois qu'il fait des doigts d'honneur, on terminerait facilement dernier pour la Coupe alors je préfère éviter. Allez, Eva, on va vite rentrer ce vif d'or colérique – mes bras vont bientôt me lâcher, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de douleur alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas suivre le mouvement du vif d'or qui l'avait déjà fait avancer d'un pas. Adrian, tu veux bien lancer un _protego_ pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir ? »

Eva entendit Parkinson murmurer une formule trop longue pour être un simple _protego_ et la seconde suivante un dôme de lumière entourait les trois étudiants.

Eva leva les yeux au ciel.

Quel frimeur...

Avoir son nez collé dans des bouquins vieux du XVIème siècle le rendait au moins capable de cantonner un vif d'or à un petit espace. Ça serait génial si ses bouquins pouvaient aussi lui apprendre l'étiquette sociale à suivre envers des gens qui n'étaient pas des Sang-Purs ou des étudiants savants qui allaient sans aucun doute décrocher des postes de renommée d'ici quelques années.

Luke lança un regard inquisiteur à la Poufsouffle qui était bien silencieuse depuis le commentaire déplacé de Tony :

« Prête ? »

Eva hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, ouvrant la boite et la rapprochant autant que possible des mains de Luke. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de ce dernier faire voltiger quelques cheveux s'étant échappés de son chignon lâche mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Elle était prête à ce qu'il ouvre ses mains et _hop_, elle refermerait direct la boite sur le vif d'or. Le but étant bien sûr de ne pas pincer les doigts de Luke pendant l'opération.

« A trois. Un, deux, _trois_. »

Il retira ses mains. Le clac de la boite qui se refermait fut presque rendu inaudible par les vibrations furieuses du vif d'or qui n'appréciait pas du tout d'être pris au piège. Un rire surpris échappa à la Poufsouffle alors qu'elle sentait la boite s'enfoncer dans son ventre avec la force de la petite balle dorée.

Elle plaignait les joueurs de Quidditch. Devoir ranger le vif d'or après chaque entraînement ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

« Dis donc, quel petit excité ! rigola-t-elle. Il doit avoir plus de force qu'Akash en a dans les bras.

– Hey, j't'ai entendu ! s'écria Akash qui s'était rapproché – Tony Valasquez et Francis Lockart l'entourant de chaque côté.

– Elle n'a pas tort, mec, commenta Tony, jaugeant du regard les biceps bronzés du Poufsouffle qui étaient bien loin de ceux bien définis de Tony qui attiraient nombreux regards appréciateurs _(dont celui d'Eva occasionnellement, il fallait l'avouer)_ lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas cachés par sa robe de sorcier. C'est pas avec ça que tu vas réussir à pécho notre défenseuse des droits des animaux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur en parlant d'Astrid Matthews, sa camarade de Maison.

– Si tu veux je peux te passer des exercices pour te les rendre irrésistibles, » proposa Francis de l'autre côté d'Akash, son sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres.

Ce sourire légendaire prouva être tout aussi frustrant pour Akash que pour tous les malheureux poursuiveurs qui s'évertuaient à essayer de franchir le mur de fer qu'était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle.

Sous l'effet combiné de l'embarras et de la colère, Akash rougit.

Eva fut la première à rire lorsqu'Akash se retourna et gifla la partie la plus atteignable de Francis. En l'occurrence : son biceps gauche qui n'avait rien à envier à celui de Tony après presque 6 ans d'entraînement de Quidditch.

La seconde suivante, Tony sautait sur le dos d'Akash, lui enroulant le bras autour du cou pour lui frotter férocement le cuir chevelu. Akash se débattit furieusement et Tony fut obligé de lâcher prise. S'ensuivit la création d'un cercle où Akash, Tony et Francis se regardaient en chien de faïence, avançant lentement pour saisir le bon moment et frapper sa victime tel un match de boxe.

Luke lui tapota l'épaule alors que Francis et Tony échangeaient un regard entendu.

Eva posa son attention sur le préfet-en-chef. Ses mèches d'un brun clair lui tombaient dans les yeux alors qu'il se penchait vers elle.

Derrière elle, Akash criait à la fourberie et Tony lui rétorquait que ce n'était que de la solidarité de Maison.

« Tu veux me rendre le vif d'or ou tu préfères le garder ? lui demanda Luke d'un air amusé, rappelant soudainement à Eva qu'elle n'était pas obligée de continuer à contracter les muscles pour tenir en place la boite du vif d'or.

– Ah non, tu peux le reprendre. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec un petit monstre, » dit-elle en offrant la boite à Luke avec un sourire.

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur :

« Comment ça ? Quel « petit monstre » ?

– C'est un secret, monsieur le préfet-en-chef, » lui répondit-elle, le regard contrarié du Serdaigle la faisant éclater de rire alors qu'il lui reprenait la boîte des mains.

Le petit monstre en question n'était autre que Charlotte, sa meilleure amie à l'humeur bougonne ces derniers temps, mais Eva préférait continuer à faire croire à Luke qu'elle cachait illégalement un animal interdit dans son dortoir, c'était beaucoup plus drôle.

« Le monsieur préfet-en-chef comme tu dis pourrait bien aller fouiller dans tes affaires, tu sais, maugréa-t-il en fourrant le vif d'or dans son sac.

– Un préfet-en-chef avouant ouvertement vouloir pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles. Et d'une autre Maison de surcroît ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant grand ses yeux de fausse surprise. Vite, je ferais mieux de prévenir Dumbledore de ce comportement intolérable ! »

Elle fit mine d'aller à la recherche du directeur mais à peine avait-elle tourné les pieds que Luke l'attrapait par le col de sa chemise et la tirait vers lui. Les pieds de la 7ème année évitèrent de justesse d'écraser ceux du Serdaigle.

Eva croisa le regard de ce dernier par-dessus son épaule. Luke avait sa moue sérieuse qui était apparu pour la première fois lors de leur 5ème année lorsqu'il avait surpris Amos en train de soulever magiquement les jupes des filles ayant le malheur de passer devant l'armure où lui et Akash se cachaient.

« On ne se moque pas d'un préfet-en-chef, » dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Elle éclata de rire.

Luke le préfet disparu pour laisser place à Luke au sourire craquant. Sourire craquant qui, d'après les rumeurs, avait été le facteur final pour qu'Amelia Avery accepte d'être sa petite amie. Eva soupçonnait fortement qu'Amelia Avery avait surtout accepté les sentiments de Luke pour son badge prestigieux de préfet-en-chef qui ne faisait que renforcer son statut de bon parti.

En effet, la Serpentarde avait pris toutes les vacances d'été pour réfléchir à sa demande alors que Luke était pourtant l'héritier des Carstein. Ce n'était que lors du trajet de train de la rentrée que la Serpentarde avait enfin donné sa réponse au grand bonheur de Luke qui s'était démené depuis la 5ème année pour se rapprocher de la jumelle Avery qui était bien connu pour ses remarques cinglantes. Eva ne comprenait pas que la maintenant préfète-en-chef ait eu besoin d'autant de temps de réflexion : Luke était honorable, rieur et avait des fossettes qui ne rendaient son visage d'enfant que plus craquant.

Sans doute un truc de Sang-Pur.

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt de Luke pour la Serpentarde donc peut-être qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés.

« Pour une fois qu'Eva flirte, elle décide bien sûr de le faire avec un homme déjà pris. »

Le commentaire soudain d'Amos qui avait réapparu en tenant la main de Kate Godfried dans la sienne surprit les deux 7ème années.

D'un bond, Luke lâcha la chemise de sa camarade pour s'éloigner d'elle.

Eva sentit une vague de chaleur lui attaquer les joues.

Elle foudroya Amos du regard qui lui répondit par un clin d'œil joueur qui la fit détourner les yeux, gênée et agacée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras sous sa poitrine.

« Diggory, si tu pouvais éviter de faire ce genre de blague, dit Luke et elle le visualisait parfaitement : une main posée sur sa nuque et un regard plus gêné qu'imposant.

– Roh, t'inquiètes, mec. Tu sais bien que c'est juste une boutade. Je voudrais pas qu'Eva subisse les foudres de ta femme. Enfin, c'est pas comme si ce n'était pas déjà le cas, » se marra-t-il en essayant d'échanger avec ladite Eva un regard complice.

Eva refusa de croiser son regard : Amos était conscient du statut précaire de ses relations avec les Serpentards et _pourtant_ il prenait toujours ça sur le ton de la rigolade.

Luke soupira lourdement, visiblement il était sur la même longueur d'onde qu'Eva :

« T'es vraiment lourd…

– Mais il n'a pas tort. »

Ah, dire qu'Eva avait oublié que Parkinson rôdait dans les parages…

« Amélia ne serait pas heureuse de savoir que tu te comportes de cette façon avec… » Parkinson laissa sa phrase en suspens.

Eva sentait le regard du Serdaigle brûler sa nuque.

«...Avec des membres de la gente féminine, » finit-il par dire d'un ton qui sous-entendait que c'était la formule la plus polie qu'il avait trouvé pour la décrire.

Eva ne fut pas la seule à prendre mal son commentaire dont le ton méprisant était impossible à ignorer. Amos avait beau ne pas contracter furieusement sa mâchoire comme Eva pour réprimer son envie de défoncer la gueule de bulldog de Parkinson, la tournure féroce qu'avait pris le sourire du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch montrait bien qu'il partageait les pulsions meurtrières de sa camarade.

Mais ce n'était pas qu'Eva et Amos. Les gars avaient cessé leur petit jeu. Un malaise s'était abattu sur le groupe d'aigles et de blaireaux. Personne ne disait rien.

« Membres de la gente féminine…, répéta lentement Amos d'un ton méprisant qu'il ne réservait qu'aux plus gros des trous du cul comme il aimait bien le dire. Tu te crois où, mec ? Le Moyen-âge comme dans tes bouquins ? T'as qu'à y retourner. Peut-être qu'une jouvencelle voudra bien être courtisée par un bâtard comme toi. En dernier recours, bien sûr. »

Le cœur d'Eva se serra. Elle fixa la terre à ses pieds, muette.

« Allez, on se casse. Ça pue la merde ici. »

Elle entendit les chaussures d'Amos claquer sur le sol. Il arriva à sa hauteur et sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Eva. Doucement, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'omoplate de son amie pour la pousser en avant. Eva se laissa faire, remarquant du coin de l'œil qu'Amos n'avait pas lâché la main de Kate Godfried.

« Ce fils de pute, siffla Amos entre ses dents alors qu'ils disparaissaient dans l'enceinte du château. Un de ces jours je vais vraiment lui défoncer sa gueule de branleur. Meilleur sorcier de la promo, mon cul, il saura pas quoi faire quand mon poing fera pisser d'sang son nez. J'te jure Eva, s'il rouvre sa gueule une seule fois devant moi, il est mort.

– Tu ne devrais pas dire ça Amos, » dit Kate Godfried d'une voix anxieuse.

La rage se lisant sur les traits fermés de son potentiel nouveau petit ami avait dû la refroidir voire carrément effrayer la Serdaigle. Autant Amos savait se servir de son joli minois pour attirer les filles, autant ses muscles bien définis et sa grande taille qui étaient très alléchants en temps normal devenaient menaçants lorsqu'il était pris d'une humeur noire.

« Tu pourrais être puni si un professeur t'entendait, » ajouta Kate.

En temps normal, Eva aurait été impressionnée par le cran de Kate Godfried qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment appris à connaître. Rares étaient ceux qui osaient contredire Amos. Kate, elle, le faisait alors qu'elle venait tout juste de trouver un accord avec le capitaine de Quidditch dont les larges épaules intimidaient plus d'un.

« Désolé Kate mais je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre. Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai laissé couler avec ce mec. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, ça ferait longtemps qu'il serait cloîtré à un lit de l'infirmerie.

– Tu ne peux pas, Amos, insista Kate d'un ton plus pressant. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Si tu le touches…

– Je sais, grinça Amos. Ces putains de Sang-Purs de mes deux ! »

La main d'Amos qui était toujours posée sur l'omoplate d'Eva se contracta, froissant la chemise de camarade.

« Amos, moins fort, implora Kate. La cloche va bientôt sonner. »

Et la cloche sonna.

« Je suis vraiment désolée mais il faut que je vous laisse, les informa Kate après un soupir éreinté. J'ai potions. On se voit ce midi, Amos. Salut Eva, » ajouta-t-elle dans la direction de la Poufsouffle qui leva sa tête pour lui adresser un sourire poli.

Le sourire de Kate Godfried fut petit. La Serdaigle donnait l'impression de vouloir s'excuser pour le comportement de son camarade de Maison.

Pourtant, après quelques secondes d'intense réflexion intérieure trahi par son mordillement de lèvre et son regard hésitant posé sur la brune qui paraissait être à des milliers lieux de là, Kate Godfried finit par ne rien dire de plus. La Serdaigle tourna les pieds pour se fondre dans la masse d'élèves qui remplissaient déjà les couloirs avec une énergie exubérante.

« Tu sais… », commença Amos, attirant le regard de sa camarade vers lui.

Il ne la regardait pas. Il fixait un point au loin. Il avait un air déterminé qu'Eva ne lui connaissait pas.

« J'suis peut-être une tête de con comme aime bien me le rappeler Charlotte mais je ne tomberai jamais aussi bas que tous ces merdeux qui crachent leur venin sur les supposés « impurs ». Je les emmerde, cracha-t-il. Et toi aussi tu les emmerdes, O.K ! » dit-il avec fermeté en attrapant l'autre épaule d'Eva pour la rapprocher de lui.

Amos approcha son visage de celui surpris d'Eva. La Poufsouffle fut prise au ventre par la flamme qui brillait dans ses yeux chocolats.

Il était d'une étrange intensité qui la mettait mal à l'aise par son honnêteté mais elle n'osait pas détourner les yeux.

Bizarrement, elle pensa au Choixpeau.

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez, comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

La loyauté légendaire des Poufsouffles. C'était à ça qu'elle devait ressembler.

Amos était un Diggory, une famille sorcière remontant à plusieurs générations. Il n'était pas noble mais il aurait pu bien se placer. Il avait le physique et le charisme pour. A la place, il avait décidé de s'entourer de brebis galeuses.

Eva avait de la chance de l'avoir comme ami. Mine de rien, elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle serait là où elle était aujourd'hui si ce n'était pour ce Poufsouffle qui préférait les blagues grivoises à toutes formes de conversations civilisées.

« Et quand nous les Poufsouffles on les emmerde, ça veut dire qu'on les emmerde bien profond, » ajouta Amos avec fermeté.

Enfin, elle n'était pas sûre qu'une phrase si joliment formulée devrait être citée comme démonstration de loyauté dans les annales de leur Maison.

_On les emmerde bien profond..._

Et il disait ça d'une manière si classe en plus. Malheureusement pour le futur de la société sorcière, son charisme était gâché par son cerveau toujours bloqué au niveau d'un adolescent pré pubère.

« Diggory ! Qui vous a donc appris à parler d'une telle façon ?! »

Oh non, McGonagall.

.

* * *

**nombre de mots :** 9600  
**titre :** Les justes et loyaux

Beaucoup de OC (je sais, je sais) mais ils ont tous leur place dans l'intrigue. Sirius Black et James Potter seront là si vous cliquez sur le bouton "next" ! Et svp, un ptit review pour me faire plaisir car c'est ça qui m'inspire à écrire un peu plus ;)

Et, si vous voulez lire un Sirius x OC incroyable, allez lire "Let Me Love You" de Lady Black S qui m'a inspiré pour la création de cette histoire ! Même si je vous entraîne dans l'univers des Poufsouffles, ce que je vous réserve est TRES différent de cette fanfiction légendaire, haha.

**Next time :** un petit incendie en cours, un Sirius à genoux et un James Potter qui réussit à attraper AUTRE CHOSE que des Vifs d'or

Kenavo ha ken ar wech all !


	2. Polygamie et infirmerie

**Le juste vivra par sa bonté**

* * *

Chapitre 2: polygamie & infirmerie

* * *

.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi je te laisse seule une demi-heure et pendant ce laps de temps tu trouves le moyen de devenir la deuxième petite copine de Diggory ? »

Eva retirait tout ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt. Elle n'aurait jamais dû croiser le chemin d'Amos. S'il ne s'était pas ramené dans sa vie aussi brutalement qu'un Cognard en pleine gueule elle n'aurait pas eu à subir les frais des stupides rumeurs du château.

Voilà à quoi ça menait de faire des déclarations grandioses d'amitié en l'attrapant passionnément par les épaules et en collant son visage au sien ! Maintenant tout le monde avait l'absurde idée qu'elle, Amos et Kate Godfried faisaient partie d'un ménage à trois après qu'Amos ait déclaré sa flamme à Eva dans le couloir de Métamorphose en ajoutant qu'il n'en avait que faire que les gens soient contre la polygamie, il les emmerdait !

Charlotte continua sur sa lancée, enchaînant tellement vite ses mots qu'Eva ne pouvait espérer en placer une pour tout nier en bloc :

« Parce qu'apparemment monsieur n'a besoin que d'une demi-heure pour se trouver une nouvelle petite copine. Godfried redescend dans mon estime, » maugréa Charlotte qui n'osait pas élever la voix plus fort qu'un chuchotis enragé.

Les Poufsouffles et Gryffondors de 7ème année étaient censées se concentrer sur la transformation de leur chaise en une armoire en chêne massif. Plus la transformation était grande, plus elle était complexe et les nombreux essais infructueux ne faisaient que prouver le génie de Tony Valasquez qui réussissait toujours toutes les métamorphoses dès la fin de la première séance.

« Ah parce que maintenant tu ne l'appelles plus Kate mais Godfried ? » plaisanta Emmeline.

Charlotte lança un regard courroucé à la brune à la coupe au carré en guise de réponse.

« Bien sûr qu'elle mérite que je l'appelle Godfried ! Elle s'est mise avec ce gros babouin ! Elle devrait être plus dégourdie à 17 ans. Dès qu'il se réveillera du mauvais pied, il la jettera comme le reste. Qu'elle ne vienne pas pleurer quand il le fera ! Tiens, je vous parie qu'il le fera dès la fin de la semaine prochaine.

– La fin de la semaine prochaine ? répéta Eva avec un haussement de sourcil surpris. Ça me semble un peu rapide même pour Amos.

– Non, ça me semble être même un peu trop long pour lui, » persifla Charlotte de manière si véhémente qu'Eva et Emmeline lui jetèrent un regard prudent que la blonde ne remarqua pas.

Charlotte lança de nouveau le sort.

Sa chaise prit feu avec violence, la force des flammes créant une bourrasque qui força le trio de Poufsouffles à reculer.

Les Poufsouffles ne furent pas le seul à glapir de peur, des cris de surprise se firent entendre du côté des filles de Gryffondor qui étaient assises non loin de là.

Meredith Ravencrest n'hésita pas à exprimer le fonds de sa pensée alors que tout le monde s'était relevé d'un bond :

« Putain, Tronsky ! Mais t'es malade !

– Meredith, » la rabroua automatiquement Ava Larwood dont le visage encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude laissait entendre qu'elle était toutefois d'accord avec Meredith.

D'un pied rageur, Ava Larwood piétinait le coussin où elle était encore assise deux secondes plus tôt pour éteindre le début de flamme.

« Mais c'est vrai quoi ! » n'en démordit pas Meredith en brandissant un bras accusateur vers Charlotte.

Charlotte ne remarqua rien, occupée qu'elle était à lancer avec frénésie des _aguamenti_ avec l'aide d'Emmeline pour parer à l'incendie. Mais malgré leurs efforts et leur vitesse, bien que le feu se soit estompé, une odeur de bois brûlé planait dans les airs.

« Imagine qu'on n'ait pas eu le réflexe de se reculer, continua Meredith, ça aurait pu beaucoup plus mal tourner ! »

Eva fila entre Meredith et Ava, arrachant un « _tu fais quoi là, Eva?_ » de Meredith particulièrement méchant. La Poufsouffle l'ignora, s'arrêtant devant Carina Winnifred qui se tenait le poignet d'une poigne de fer, ses cheveux tel un rideau cachant son visage.

« Ça va ? » demanda doucement Eva.

Les yeux larmoyants de Carina la jaugèrent entre des mèches de cheveux qui s'étaient collés à son visage à cause du chemin de ses larmes sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois? » grinça la Gryffondor entre ses dents serrées dans une vaine tentative de ne pas montrer sa faiblesse mais tout le monde pouvait entendre à sa voix qu'elle refoulait des sanglots de douleur.

Eva ne se laissa pas démonter.

« Montre. » Lui ordonna la Poufsouffle en faisant un signe de la tête en direction du poignet que la Gryffondor tenait presque jalousement contre sa poitrine.

Visiblement à contrecœur, Carina lâcha prise pour montrer son avant-bras qui laissait deviner que la prédiction de Meredith était vraie. Eva entendit derrière elle des glapissements horrifiés et un « _et voilà !_ » triomphant de Meredith plutôt mal placé.

« On devrait aller à l'infirmerie chercher une crème anti-brûlures, dit Eva et Carina Winnifred ne dit rien lorsque la Poufsouffle la prit par son bras indolore pour l'aider à se relever.

– Non, Eva, c'est moi qui devrais y aller, s'interposa Charlotte en bloquant le chemin de son amie, l'air borné lui carrant la mâchoire cachant mal la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

– Ça ne me dérange pas que tu nous accompagnes mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller aussi, admit Eva avec une grimace de douleur. Je crois bien que je ne me suis pas reculée à temps. »

Eva baissa les yeux vers le bas de ses collants qui n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide contre des flammes magiques. Ils avaient brûlé instantanément, laissant à vif la peau de ses chevilles.

Eva n'eut pas le temps de voir les yeux ronds d'horreur de Charlotte qu'Emmeline lui tombait dessus, l'assénant de questions.

« Je ne vais pas tomber dans les pommes, Emmeline, Eva tenta de rassurer son amie avec un sourire pour faire face au barrage de questions qu'Emmeline lui adressait, agenouillée pour observer d'un œil inquiet les jambes de son amie. J'ai juste besoin d'une pommade et je serai comme neuve.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée de marcher avec des jambes dans cet état-là, » fit Meredith Ravencrest avec une grimace, ses yeux à elle aussi scotchés sur les jambes de la Poufsouffle.

Eva haussa les épaules.

« Bof, je pense que ça peut le faire. »

Puis la Poufsouffle poussa un glapissement de douleur, bondissant en arrière par réflexe. Elle jeta un regard noir à Emmeline qui lui fit une grimace désolée à ses pieds.

« Pas besoin de toucher pour vérifier que ce n'est pas du cinéma, Emmeline ! » siffla Eva, se retenant difficilement de se baisser pour poser des mains protectrices sur ses chevilles.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fléchir les genoux par contre. Le tapotement innocent de l'index d'Emmeline sur sa peau endolorie avait réveillé la douleur et Eva cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser les larmes de douleur.

« Je suis désolée, chouina Emmeline qui avait elle aussi les larmes aux yeux maintenant – sans doute sous le coup de la culpabilité, à fleur de peau qu'elle était. J'ai pas réfléchi, je suis vraiment désolée, Eva ! »

Eva ferma les yeux avec une grimace, inspirant profondément pour ne pas rabrouer sèchement son amie. Emmeline ne méritait pas qu'Eva lui passe son mal-être dessus. Emmeline était juste maladroite dans sa compassion. Et si Eva lui criait dessus, Emmeline allait pleurer et s'excuser jusqu'à ce qu'on lui lance un silencio. Le pire c'est qu'Emmeline n'accepterait jamais les excuses d'Eva et broierait du noir sur sa méchanceté fictive jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Non, décidément, il valait mieux qu'Eva serre les dents et n'ouvre sa bouche que lorsque Pomfrey lui aurait administré les premiers soins.

« Bon Vance, on n'a pas que ça à faire. Tais-toi pour qu'on aille chercher McGonagall. »

Dieu merci pour les manières de brute de Meredith Ravencrest qui eurent le mérite de couper court aux torrents d'excuse d'Emmeline qui avait toujours été intimidée par la batteuse de Gryffondor.

Meredith Ravencrest continua :

« Non, en fin de compte toi tu restes là, asséna-t-elle à Emmeline alors que celle-ci se relevait. Ava et moi on va accompagner les deux blessés tandis que Tronsky va aller expliquer sa connerie auprès de McGonagall, termina-t-elle en jetant un regard particulièrement meurtrier à Charlotte qui rougit de colère mais, merci Merlin, Charlotte ne releva pas la pique.

La relation entre Meredith Ravencrest et Charlotte avait toujours été très précaire : leur force de caractère à elles deux faisait qu'elles avaient le plus grand mal à rester cordiales donc c'était d'un commun accord qu'elles avaient décidé de ne plus s'adresser la parole.

Leur partenariat forcé en Métamorphose en 5ème année avait été tellement été désastreux que même McGonagall s'était avouée vaincue. En même temps, lorsque deux élèves commençaient à hurler que c'était de la faute de l'autre si leur exposé sur les Metamorphomages leur avait valu un « P » avant de commencer à en venir aux mains, c'est-à-dire tenter d'arracher les cheveux de l'autre, il valait mieux arrêter d'espérer qu'une telle animosité puisse disparaître un jour.

Accompagnée des trois Gryffondors, Eva sortit donc de la salle désaffectée où les filles de Gryffondors (_hormis Alice Fortescue qui avait préféré rester avec son amoureux, Frank Londubat_) et Poufsouffles s'étaient installées lorsque McGonagall avait annoncé qu'il valait mieux avoir de l'espace pour une métamorphose d'une telle ampleur.

Emmeline et Charlotte traînèrent derrière – leur voix trop basses pour qu'Eva puisse distinguer ce qu'elles disaient – avant que le chemin des deux groupes ne se séparent lorsqu'Emmeline et Charlotte pénétrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose où McGonagall était restée pour surveiller avec un œil de rapace les élèves les plus dangereux. En somme, tous les garçons de Poufsouffle et de Gryffondor qui étaient tous aussi têtes brûlées les uns que les autres.

Le reste du chemin fut silencieux.

Meredith proposa à Eva de grimper sur son dos, une proposition qui fut critiquée par Ava Larwood qui sortit de son silence pour dire que ce serait plus pratique de lancer un sort de lévitation.

N'appréciant aucune des propositions, Eva refusa poliment. Ce n'était qu'une petite brûlure. Meredith avait bien continué un match de Quidditch pendant une heure malgré des côtes fêlées ! Elle n'avait pas besoin de leur pitié.

Pomfrey accueillit le groupe de filles avec un soupir exaspéré.

Les cernes sous ses yeux à moitié ouverts laissaient deviner qu'elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi la nuit précédente. L'infirmière écouta Meredith résumer la situation en laissant échapper des claquements de langue réprobateurs à certains passages.

« Mais quelle idée de laisser des élèves sans surveillance, » marmonna l'infirmière alors qu'elle forçait les deux blessés à s'asseoir sur un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie.

Les longues jambes d'Eva touchaient le sol. La Poufsouffle s'amusa à les faire brasser l'air tandis que Pomfrey étalait une pommade d'un jaune cire sur l'avant-bras de Carina Winnifred qui ne paraissait pas ressentir les effets apaisants de la pommade à en juger par ses hoquets de douleur.

« Madame Pomfrey ! s'exclama soudainement une voix masculine, attirant tous les regards vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie où James Potter et Sirius Black venaient d'apparaître au grand dam d'Eva. On ne vous dérange pas, j'espère ?! »

Pomfrey ne parut pas du tout heureuse de les voir pour sa part. Le regard noir qu'elle lançait aux deux Gryffondors aurait fait réfléchir Eva à deux fois avant de s'avancer plus loin dans l'infirmerie mais James Potter et Sirius Black n'étaient pas comme la Poufsouffle. Le sourire charmeur de James ne perdit rien de sa superbe tandis que Sirius à sa droite prenait lentement note de toutes les 7ème années présentes dans l'infirmerie.

Eva ne manqua pas de remarquer que même l'habituelle revêche Ava Larwood n'était pas si indifférente lorsque les yeux gris tempétueux de leur cadet se posèrent sur elle. La moue renfrognée de Larwoord resta là mais la Gryffondor baissa toutefois les yeux.

La seule qui paraissait être tout aussi agacée que Pomfrey par les nouveaux arrivants était Meredith Ravencrest qui les jaugeait du regard avec prudence. De longues heures d'entraînement de Quidditch à leurs côtés avaient certainement appris à Meredith qu'il valait toujours mieux se méfier des deux Gryffondors.

« N'avez-vous donc jamais cours ?! » s'exaspéra Pomfrey en se détournant des deux garçons pour étaler avec plus de force la pommade sur le poignet de Carina Winnifred qui ne put contrôler le couinement de douleur qui lui échappa.

Carina Winnifred se tassa encore plus sur elle-même par la suite, mortifiée par la vision peu flatteuse qu'elle devait offrir aux deux Gryffondors de 6ème année.

Pendant ce temps, des yeux gris finement encadrés par des longs cils élégants s'attardaient finalement sur la Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas quitté le Gryffondor des yeux depuis son entrée dans l'infirmerie.

Le ventre de la 7ème année se noua.

En réponse au froncement de sourcils du Gryffondor, Eva lui fit un petit sourire qui ne capta que brièvement l'attention de l'aîné des Blacks. Déjà, il commençait à scruter le corps de la Poufsouffle. Les quelques secondes où son regard s'attarda sur la poitrine de la brune la fit elle aussi baisser ses yeux pour voir ce qui l'intéressait.

_Non mais tuez-moi !_

Une boule de malaise au ventre, Eva s'empressa de reboutonner sa chemise dont les boutons supérieurs avaient sauté depuis le début de la matinée, lui créant un décolleté trop profond de deux boutons à son goût. Les joues en feu, elle trouva le courage de lancer un regard réprobateur au Gryffondor qu'il ignora, occupé à continuer son inspection plus bas, l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Puis, le regard de la Poufsouffle s'accrocha à celui de James lorsqu'il daigna enfin remarquer sa présence :

« Eva ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! »

Elle haïssait cette facilité qu'il avait de piétiner la dignité d'une personne avec un visage aussi innocent.

Gamine, elle ne le prenait pas pour elle, elle savait qu'un rien le distrayait. Pourtant, arrivé à 16 ans, cet aspect de lui n'était plus mignon mais franchement agaçant et blessant.

Eva n'eut pas le temps de répondre à l'exclamation de James que Sirius sifflait d'un air impressionné.

« La vache, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait être aussi sévère avec les Poufsouffles. Ce sont des sacrées brûlures que t'as là. »

C'était exactement comme Emmeline il y a dix minutes mais pourtant la vue de Sirius s'agenouillant à ses pieds lui procurait des sensations innommables.

Eva n'avait jamais été aussi consciente de ses jambes qui s'étaient immobilisées dès l'entrée des deux 6ème années. Elle se demanda si elle s'était rasée ces deux derniers jours, se rappela avec un grognement intérieur que non puis la partie la plus logique de son cerveau se dit que, de toute façon, si sa peau avait brûlée, logiquement les poils dessus aussi.

Les cheveux de Sirius avaient poussé depuis cet été, ils chatouillaient le haut de sa mâchoire maintenant. L'arc de son nez était toujours aussi élégant, la ligne de grains de beauté parcourant le bas de sa joue gauche et se perdant en-dessous du col de sa chemise toujours aussi obsédant et ses cils…

Pour être honnête, Eva ne comprenait pas sa fascination avec les cils de Sirius depuis qu'elle l'avait surpris en pleine sieste peu après la rentrée de Septembre. A presque minuit, elle s'était comme figée au milieu des cuisines lorsqu'elle avait percuté que la tête assoupie sur une des tables appartenait à Sirius Black. En même temps, elle n'avait pas le cerveau très frais après quelques verres de champagne. Elle avait titubé jusqu'à lui puis elle était restée là debout à ses côtés à le fixer comme une perverse, admirant son profil posé sur ses bras pliés.

Et au bout d'un moment elle avait eu la pensée la plus ridicule qui soit :

_Je voudrais être à la place de sa peau. Moi aussi je voudrais sentir la douceur de ses cils_

C'était un secret qu'elle ne révélerait à personne.

Dans la chambre de dortoir, tard le soir, lovées dans leurs couettes bien chaudes, ça arrivait à Eva, Charlotte et Emmeline de s'échanger des pensées saugrenues ou des sombres secrets qu'elles ne révéleraient jamais à la lumière du jour mais celui-là, Eva le garderait jusqu'à son enterrement.

James s'agenouilla à côté de Sirius, voulant inspecter de ses propres yeux ce qui avait ébahi son ami. Pomfrey rouspéta, trouvant que James prenait bien trop ses aises à s'asseoir aussi près d'elle. Eva regarda avec exaspération le manège charmeur de James qui suivit : il s'excusa avec un rire, sa main gauche enfouie dans son désastre capillaire puis il promit de ne plus traîner dans les pattes de l'infirmière d'ici une seconde.

« C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois ! le rabroua méchamment Pomfrey.

– Vous dites ça comme si ma compagnie vous gênait, Madame Pomfrey. »

Eva avait, il y a très longtemps de cela, entendu Euphémia Potter se lamenter que le sourire de James serait la cause de bien des problèmes plus il grandirait. A l'époque elle n'avait pas compris, elle ne voyait pas en quoi le sourire malicieux que James arborait après un de ses pets au paroxysme de la puanteur pouvait être plus nocif que l'odeur nauséabonde qui la forçait à s'enfuir loin du lieu du méfait aussi vite que possible.

Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait la dangerosité de son sourire.

Il était comme Amos : il était conscient de son charisme. Mais, contrairement à Amos qui ne s'en servait que pour draguer, lancer un toast ou rameuter les troupes avant un match de Quidditch, James, lui, l'utilisait dans sa vie de tous les jours pour sortir toujours vainqueur de n'importe quelle situation.

C'était ça la clé de son succès. Succès qui faisait que même ses aînés, notamment Ava Larwood ou Carina Winnifred étaient déboussolées par sa soudaine apparition. Car avec quelqu'un dont toutes les paroles ou actions étaient perçues comme cool par la population entière de Poudlard on ne voulait pas faire mauvaise impression. Surtout que ceux dans le collimateur de James en payait cher le prix.

« Oui, vous me gênez, Potter. »

Pomfrey n'avait pas peur de heurter les sentiments du Gryffondor en tout cas. Gryffondor qui se releva prestement pour exprimer son indignation :

« Mais enfin, Madame Pomfrey, vous êtes vache avec moi quand même !

– Je peux l'être encore plus si vous voulez, proposa l'infirmière en question avec un regard noir, s'époussetant les mains pour enlever le surplus de pommade de celles-ci maintenant qu'elle en avait terminé avec Carina Winnifred dont les yeux bondissaient de l'infirmière au jeune Gryffondor, observant silencieusement leur joute verbale tout comme Eva Brown, Meredith Ravencrest et Ava Larwood le faisaient. Bon maintenant oust ! ajouta l'infirmière en faisant signe aux deux garçons de dégager. J'ai une patiente qui me reste et je ne suis pas aussi patiente qu'elle ! »

James sourit d'un air effaré :

« Madame Pomfrey, vous m'épatez à sortir des jeux de mots aussi naturellement.

– Et on dirait qu'elle se débrouille mieux que toi James, » commenta Sirius qui claqua ses mains sur ses cuisses avant de se relever sous le regard prudent de la seule Poufsouffle présente.

Sirius souriait avec amusement et, si elle était honnête envers elle-même, Eva dirait que, contrairement à Luke Carstein, son sourire, en plus de le rendre craquant à mourir, était à en tomber par terre.

C'était rageant de voir son évolution. Tous les ans – tous les jours même, Sirius réapparaissait de plus en plus beau, de plus en plus bien dans sa peau. S'il continuait sur sa lancée, il ne laisserait plus aucune fille indifférente. Dont Eva. Mais il avait encore quelques centimètres à gagner avant qu'elle n'avoue toute forme d'attirance à voix haute.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? C'est avec la pratique qu'on apprend. Il y en a des biens plus expérimentés que vous rien qu'à Saint-Mangouste. »

6ème et 7ème années froncèrent les sourcils à la dernière phrase de l'infirmière. Le même doute leur taraudait l'esprit : est-ce qu'elle parlait encore de jeux de mots ? Si non, elle sous-entendait quoi exactement ?

Mais l'infirmière ne leur laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à ses propos plus qu'énigmatique :

« Que tout le monde file ! Je ne veux voir qu'Eva Brown ! Que tous les autres retournent d'où ils viennent, séchez les cours si ça vous chante mais laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des éclairs, ça sentirait le roussi dans l'infirmerie. Pomfrey inclut Carina Winnifred et ses deux compères de Gryffondor dans son ordre d'évacuation et les trois disparurent sans demander leur reste après que Meredith eut adressé un rapide « on se voit plus tard » à la Poufsouffle.

« On voulait profiter de notre heure de pause pour rendre visite à Remus en fait, » James crut bon d'informer l'infirmière pour ne pas se faire éjecter illico presto des lieux.

A en juger par le soupir exaspéré de Pomfrey accompagné d'un dramatique regard désespéré lancé au ciel, ce genre d'information aurait dû être transmise dès leur entrée fracassante.

« Doux jésus, si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait en revenant à Poudlard…marmonna Pomfrey avant de se reprendre et de dire plus fort : eh bien, allez-y ! Ou je finirai par croire que vous avez une drôle d'obsession avec ma personne. »

Sa remarque fit rire en tandem Eva Brown et Sirius Black qui ignoraient encore qu'une lueur joueuse venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de James.

« Madame Pomfrey, ce serait malhonnête que de dire que vous me laissez indifférent. »

On n'était clairement plus en 1970. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que James flirterait avec un membre du corps pédagogique de Poudlard – impossible de se tromper sur son intention : l'intonation de sa voix couplée à son sourire suggestif servaient indéniablement à faire réagir son destinataire.

Eva ne savait pas quelle réaction elle devait avoir : horrifiée de son inconscience des règles de conduite à adopter envers une figure d'autorité ? Impressionnée qu'il ait le culot de le faire ?

Eva resta aussi figée que Pomfrey qui, debout au pied du lit, paraissait se poser intérieurement les mêmes questions qu'Eva.

Le moment était comme figé dans le temps. Personne ne dit rien pendant de très longues secondes.

Il y avait Pomfrey au pied du lit, James à trois pas d'elle, Eva, bouche-bée, assise au bout du lit, et Sirius, debout à un pas d'elle qui cacha ses yeux derrière sa main, un sourire incrédule aux lèvres.

« Par le trou du cul de Merlin, » dit-il avant d'exploser de rire.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop pour Pomfrey. Elle explosa, rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux :

« POTTER ! Déguerpissez avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je ne regrette! Tout de suite ! ajouta-t-elle en pointant son doigt d'un air menaçant lorsque James paraissait vouloir argumenter.

– D'accord, d'accord, acquiesça finalement James en levant ses mains en l'air en signe de bonne foi, son sourire joueur toujours présent. Si on ne peut plus discuter… »

Et sur cette phrase dramatiquement soupirée, James décida enfin de quitter l'espace encadré par des rideaux d'une démarche nonchalante.

« Je te souhaite un prompt rétablissement, Eva ! lança-t-il à la Poufsouffle avec un clin d'œil, la saluant avec son index et son majeur droit, sa main gauche enfouie dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

– Merci, » dit Eva sans grand enthousiaste, ne prenant pas la peine d'élever la voix pour qu'il l'entende et croyant difficilement qu'il parte si facilement.

Le regard de la 7ème année fut encore attiré par Sirius alors qu'il s'était déjà éloigné de quelque pas, comme toujours lié comme un aimant à James.

Sirius tapota son front en la regardant par-dessous ses cils, aucune expression particulière sur son visage :

« Original le bandeau. »

Puis, il lui tourna le dos et se dépêcha de rejoindre James qui avait disparu dans le fond de l'infirmerie – lieu réservé aux patients les plus malades où un sort protecteur de Pomfrey s'assurait qu'aucune personne ou bruit indésirable ne puisse traverser.

Perplexe, Eva effleura son front de ses doigts puis ça lui revint d'un coup. Pour parer aux petits cheveux qui bouclaient dans les airs quand elle attachait ses cheveux – aujourd'hui en un chignon, elle avait enroulé sa cravate noire et jaune comme un bandeau.

Sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles les boutons de son chemisier avaient sauté d'ailleurs : le nœud de sa cravate fermement serré autour du col de sa chemise empêchait habituellement ce genre d'accident.

« Bon, maintenant à nous. »

La voix bougonne de Pomfrey l'arracha à ses pensées.

Comme si prise en flagrant délit, la Poufsouffle retira en vitesse ses doigts de son front et serra le poing alors que Pomfrey prenait soin de tirer tous les rideaux autour d'elles deux – sans doute ne voulait-elle avoir aucune interruption cette fois-ci.

« Allongez-vous, » ordonna l'infirmière et la brune s'empressa de s'allonger sur le dos, le froncement menaçant des sourcils de l'infirmière montrait clairement que cette dernière était toujours très remontée suite au phénomène qu'était James Potter.

L'infirmière s'affairait autour de la table de chevet où elle avait fait léviter plusieurs potions et pommades après avoir dit à Eva Brown et Carina Winnifred de s'asseoir. Une fois satisfaite de son inspection, l'infirmière se tourna de nouveau vers la brune, observa d'un œil critique ses jambes et l'informa qu'elle allait couper ses collants au niveau des genoux, précisant qu'elle ne voudrait lui arracher de la peau morte en enlevant ses collants de la façon normale.

A l'étonnement de la Poufsouffle, l'infirmière ne le fit pas directement avec un coup de baguette mais fit apparaître une paire de ciseaux et commença à couper précautionneusement le tissu fin.

« Jamais de ma vie je n'ai rencontré un jeune si effronté, commença à dire Pomfrey alors qu'elle étalait sur ses mains la même pommade jaune cire qu'elle avait utilisée au préalable pour soigner Carina Winnifred. Votre ami Akash Banerjee n'est pas mal dans son genre lui aussi à me raconter tous les détails de sa vie intime que je préférerais ne pas connaitre mais ce Potter… » grinça-t-elle entre ses dents en commençant à étaler la pommade le long de la cheville gauche d'Eva.

Eva retint une exclamation de douleur. Elle avait comme l'impression que ses chevilles étaient tombées dans un sceau rempli de glaçons. La froideur était telle qu'elle avait l'impression d'être brûlée à vif de nouveau.

« Et ce n'est pas qu'avec moi qu'il est aussi culotté – le nombre d'histoires que McGonagall me raconte sur lui ! Oh son sourire de charmeur le perdra un jour, je vous le dis. Il a quoi : 15 ans ?

– 16, » Eva la corrigea automatiquement, les yeux fermés par la douleur, grimaçant et ses poings effritant le drap pour ne pas laisser échapper des gémissements de douleur ou des injures.

Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Carina Winnifred paraissait plus peinée lors de son traitement que lorsqu'elles étaient encore dans la salle de Métamorphose. Il y avait intérêt que cette pommade ne laisse aucune cicatrice derrière elle !

« 16 ans, soit, répéta Pomfrey après avoir jeté un regard suspicieux à la Poufsouffle qui ne remarqua rien, délirante de douleur qu'elle était. Eh bien à 16 ans on se croit au-dessus de tous mais, croyez-moi, on tombe bien de haut lorsque le monde réel nous réveille d'un coup de massue !

– Madame Pomfrey, la coupa Eva – plus un marmonnement qu'autre chose à cause de sa mâchoire douloureusement serrée. Est-ce que vous pourriez vous dépêcher ? J'ai l'impression que mes jambes m'ont été amputées.

– Ha ! s'exclama Pomfrey d'un air triomphant. Enfin, vous montrez un peu d'émotion ! A cause de votre stupide caractère de tête de mule je me suis d'abord occupée de Miss Winnifred alors que votre état était bien plus inquiétant – ça vous apprendra à ne pas vouloir montrer de faiblesse ! »

Pomfrey entamait son traitement sur sa jambe droite. Eva se dit que ce n'était pas très professionnel de sa part de prendre un air aussi satisfait alors qu'elle était au bord des larmes – pas que l'infirmière puisse le savoir étant donné que la Poufsouffle avait fermé ses yeux dès qu'ils étaient devenus larmoyants.

« Tête de mule ? C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

– Eh bien c'est que votre entourage ne vous a pas eu comme patiente, rétorqua en un clin d'œil l'infirmière, arrachant un petit rire à la Poufsouffle.

– J'espère bien sinon vous n'auriez plus grand chose à faire, Madame Pomfrey, dit Eva avec un sourire douloureux.

– J'ai déjà bien à faire sans vos visites hebdomadaires, Eva. »

Ladite Eva fut prise de court par l'utilisation de son prénom qui lui fit rouvrir ses yeux. Pomfrey ne la regardait pas, la moue concentrée, massant la jambe de sa patiente pour que la pommade pénètre bien dans chaque recoin du membre endolori.

Eva laissa finalement sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et fixa le plafond avec une grimace de douleur.

« Je voudrais bien que ce soit des visites annuelles, soupira-t-elle.

– Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à apprendre à mieux prendre soin de vous. Votre blessure de l'année précédente aurait déjà très bien cicatrisée si vous ne vous évertuiez pas à la toucher ! »

Eva accusa le coup. Elle savait bien que si elle arrêtait de gratter sa peau, la cicatrice ne serait plus aussi douloureuse qu'elle ne l'était toujours après presque 5 mois, mais elle ne parvenait pas à arrêter. C'était devenu un geste inconscient qu'elle effectuait pendant son sommeil. Le matin, ça lui arrivait de se réveiller avec du sang sec sous les ongles.

« Bon ! déclara Pomfrey après quelques minutes de silence ponctuées par le bruit du frottement de leur peau et des halètements de douleur qui échappaient à la Poufsouffle. Vos chevilles devraient être comme neuves. Restez ici encore dix minutes le temps que la pommade agisse correctement puis vous pourrez retourner en cours. »

Pomfrey jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge au-dessus des portes de l'entrée et se corrigea :

« Quoi qu'on se rapproche plus de l'heure du repas de midi. Jeudi, journée des frites, non ? Ça devrait vous requinquer, » plaisanta Pomfrey avec un sourire.

Eva s'était redressée, ramenant ses jambes vers elle pour observer d'un œil curieux le résultat de tant de douleur – ses chevilles la lançaient toujours encore un peu. Mais la séance de torture matinale avait servi à quelque chose : sa peau reformée avait commencé à prendre une teinte rose pâle sur sa cheville gauche. Et sa cheville était toute douce aussi, remarqua la Poufsouffle en caressant d'un doigt prudent sa cheville gauche.

« Époussetez-vous avant de partir – la pommade ne fait pas partir par elle-même la peau morte, » dit Pomfrey alors qu'Eva frottait ladite peau morte entre ses doigts avec une grimace mi-dégoûtée, mi-fascinée. Un petit plus que les chercheurs de Saint-Mangouste devraient songer à créer.

– En tout cas, merci pour vos soins, Madame Pomfrey.

– Oh ce n'est rien, » dit distraitement l'infirmière.

Pomfrey gesticulait ses bras en tous sens pour commencer à ranger tout le matériel qu'elle avait sorti en grande partie pour rien – Eva eut le temps de lire « élixir de sommeil » sur un flacon. Pourquoi sortir ça pour un simple cas de brûlures ?

Eva posa la question à l'infirmière alors que cette dernière était partie telle une flèche rajuster les draps du lit voisin pourtant parfaitement étendus aux yeux de la Poufsouffle.

Les yeux de l'infirmière se posèrent sur la 7ème année. Pourquoi avait-elle un air atterré sur son visage ?

« Parce que, contrairement à vous, Miss Brown, la plupart des sorciers ne s'obstinent pas à monter par eux-mêmes trois étages avec des jambes qui sont passées au barbecue. Je dirais même qu'ils s'évanouissent sous le coup de la douleur et ne balancent pas leurs jambes comme une enfant quand ils patientent à l'infirmerie. »

Eva ne sut comment réagir. Se lever et continuer de marcher jusqu'à trouver de l'aide, n'était-ce pas normal ? Un instinct que tout le monde partageait ? S'évanouir n'allait pas arranger le problème. La preuve, elle se rappelait encore du visage borné Meredith Ravencrest refusant avec véhémence l'aide de son équipe pour sortir du terrain après avoir terminé avec brio un match de Quidditch malgré une côte fêlée.

Gênée pour une raison inconnue, Eva détourna les yeux et se remit à effleurer la peau de ses chevilles.

« Rah ces ados, » grommela Pomfrey avant de disparaître au fond de l'infirmerie de sa démarche toujours pressée.

Les dix minutes suivantes furent une véritable torture mentale. Eva avait eu le temps de se déchausser pour faire glisser avec prudence ses collants ruinés jusqu'à ses pieds puis de se rechausser, les jambes à l'air nue maintenant.

Lorsque la sonnerie de la pause du déjeuner sonna, Eva bondit hors du lit mais elle dut ralentir son allure lorsque sa démarche trop enthousiaste la fit chanceler.

Apparemment, même s'il n'y avait plus aucune séquelle physique, cela ne voulait pas dire que ses jambes étaient 100% guéries.

Elle reprit son chemin avec plus de prudence.

Elle avait horreur de marcher lentement mais elle devait bien se plier aux demandes de son corps. Elle dut se résoudre avec un soupir agacé à prendre une demi-heure pour aller de l'infirmerie à la Grande Salle. Avec la chance qu'elle avait, il ne resterait plus de frites une fois qu'elle aurait descendu les 5 étages qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée. Dans ce cas, elle espérait avoir le temps de passer par les cuisines avant de devoir courir pour assister au cours de Botanique avec sa cheffe de Maison qui commençait à 13h15.

« Hé Eva, attends ! »

Oh non.

Eva pila une seconde avant de reprendre sa route plus rapidement.

Non, elle ne prenait pas la fuite. Elle venait juste de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas pris ses gants de jardinage ce matin et que Charlotte ne pourrait donc pas les lui donner en même temps que son sac de cours quand elle la rejoindrait en Herbologie.

Mais la fuite qui aurait été un véritable succès un autre jour était vouée à l'échec aujourd'hui.

Eva sentit un éclair de douleur au niveau de ses chevilles et elle chancela de nouveau comme un nouveau-né faisant ses premiers pas.

Une main lui enserra le bras pour l'aider à rester debout.

Il n'y avait plus de sourire charmeur sur les lèvres fines de James. Non, maintenant ses lèvres formaient une ligne droite qui n'inaugurait rien de bon accompagné du regard sérieux qu'il avait.

« Heureusement pour moi que tu ne peux pas prendre tes jambes à ton cou aujourd'hui, » dit-il d'un ton qui fit grimacer la Poufsouffle.

Eva se redressa, intimant au griffon de la lâcher avec un mouvement d'épaule explicite. Elle détourna la tête, leva le menton pour donner l'impression de garder son sang-froid et reprit sa route en ne lui accordant pas un regard mais James ne se démonta pas pour autant – la suivant à la trace.

Elle entendait l'écho des battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

A chaque fois que le coude du griffon frôlait le sien elle se disait que le grand moment allait enfin arriver, qu'il allait entamer la conversation tant redoutée mais James restait cloîtré dans son silence. Du coin de l'œil, elle remarqua que son visage prenait une tournure plus renfrognée à chaque seconde qui passait où l'on entendait que le bruit de leur pas.

Ils arrivaient à hauteur des escaliers du 5ème. Alors qu'elle descendait la première marche, Eva sentit la main de James frôler le bas de son dos. Elle se retint difficilement de l'envoyer paître en inspirant profondément. Il était tellement frustrant à s'assurer qu'il puisse la rattraper en cas d'un nouveau déséquilibre, donnant l'impression d'être un garçon attentionné alors qu'il pouvait être si désinvolte lorsque ça lui chantait.

Ils traversèrent le 4ème et 3ème étage dans un silence pesant, croisant des élèves pressés de manger mais qui trouvèrent le temps de lancer à Eva et James des regards confus ou ouvertement suspicieux.

Eva entendit une Gryffondor de 5ème année dont le nom lui échappa momentanément murmurer à son amie :

« Elle n'est pas censée être avec Amos Diggory, elle ? »

Et son amie qui répondit :

« C'est pas elle qui a un truc chelou avec le Serpentard, tu sais Mulciber ? »

Elle était morte de honte, de rage, de dégoût. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment décrire l'émotion qui la parcourait.

Dans tous les cas, elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle accéléra l'allure. Elle espérait que James n'avait pas les oreilles aussi fines qu'elle. Elle ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il aurait à dire sur le sujet mais il ne disait toujours rien, l'air profondément perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'ils marchaient toujours côte à côte malgré les tentatives de la Poufsouffle de le semer.

Ce ne fut qu'arrivés au dernier croisement avant les escaliers du 3ème que James prit enfin la parole :

« Oh puis merde. »

Et sur ces mots, il attrapa Eva par le bras et la tira avec lui derrière une tapisserie malgré le jappement de protestation de la jeune fille.

Une boule de lumière apparut au bout de la baguette de James avant qu'elle ne vole jusqu'à une torche dont Eva n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence dans l'espace restreint de cette cachette secrète. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant : il était face à elle et prêt à en découdre.

« Bon. J'en ai marre de ce jeu de chat et la souris auquel tu joues depuis la rentrée. On va discuter calmement et tirer ça au clair une bonne fois pour toute. »

Elle s'avouait vaincue. Ce n'était pas elle celle au regard froid qui refusait de dire un mot alors même que la personne qui la hélait lui courait après sous les regards effarés de ceux autour.

Elle se laissa tomber. Le dos de sa chemise nettoya le mur poussiéreux lorsqu'elle glissa contre jusqu'à se retrouver en position accroupie. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et posa son menton sur ceux-ci.

Elle sentait bien le regard perplexe de James lui brûler la peau mais elle ne voulait pas affronter son regard. Elle n'avait plus la force de prétendre être en colère contre lui. Elle avait eu tout l'été pour regretter les immondices qu'elle lui avait craché dessus à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière.

« Eva ? l'appela James d'un ton confus.

– Je suis désolée. »

Ça sortit à toute vitesse. Elle ne voulait plus voir cette expression blessée sur son visage lorsqu'elle repoussait son affection. Au début, ça avait été primordial pour sa santé mentale – elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche, il l'avait blessé et elle voulait avoir un minimum de contrôle sur son corps – mais à force c'était devenu une habitude qui la rendait de plus en plus honteuse à chaque fois qu'elle refusait de répondre à ses yeux suppliants.

Elle enfonça douloureusement ses ongles dans la peau de ses jambes, le cœur tremblant à cause de l'impression de mise à nue.

« Tu n'es pas un connard sans cœur qui se délecte de la douleur des autres. J'ai réfléchit et c'est vrai que maintenant ceux à qui tu lances des maléfices le cherchent bien mais ça c'est nouveau. Il y a un an de ça, tu malmenais encore qui te plaisait, marmonna-t-elle, ne pouvant lui pardonner son attitude d'enfant hyperactif qui avait causé des moments de honte public à de malencontreux élèves. Je ne peux pas excuser ça mais je veux bien admettre que tu as changé. Et je sais à quel point tu te sens responsable du bien-être de tes proches mais arrête de décider de régler les problèmes des autres à ta façon. »

Elle osa relever les yeux.

Il la fixait sans ciller. Il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux plus vert que noisette qui montrait qu'il n'était pas d'accord du tout avec la Poufsouffle mais qu'il se retenait avec force d'exploser.

« Et je suis censé attendre jusqu'à quand que tu te décides à me demander de l'aide ?! dit-il avec force, le tremblement dans sa voix te laissant deviner qu'il se retenait de ne pas hausser la voix.

– C'est moi la plus âgée de nous deux, James, » se força-t-elle à dire même si sa voix tremblait elle aussi.

Elle détestait montrer son trouble intérieur mais son corps la trahissait toujours que ce soit sa voix qui tremblait, son regard fuyant ou ses ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa peau.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de jouer aux héros pour moi, continua-t-elle.

– Et qui va le faire sinon ? Toi ? cracha-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu à baisser la tête quand ils te traitent de pute dans les couloirs ? »

La voix de James gagnait en volume et Eva se renfermait un peu plus sur elle-même. L'insulte tant détestée dans la bouche de James la fit ravaler des larmes amères.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix grimpant dans les aiguës, signe avant-coureur d'une crise de larmes.

– Que tu leur dises de fermer leur gueule, putain ! cria-t-il.

– Et tu crois qu'ils vont m'écouter ?! s'exclama-t-elle hystériquement en cachant sa faiblesse derrière ses mains. Tu crois qu'ils en ont quelque chose à foutre de ce que la pute de service a à dire ?! »

Ils étaient tout aussi frustrés l'un que l'autre. En juin, en juillet, en août et presque tout le mois de septembre Eva l'avait évité parce qu'elle savait que ce serait le résultat de leur discussion. Elle détestait les confrontations. Elle détestait en voir et elle détestait par-dessus tout en faire partie. Ça lui foutait un mal de ventre pas possible et lui donnait envie de pleurer et James, lui, paraissait prêt à s'arracher les cheveux.

« Mais au moins tu montrerais que tu les emmerdes ! »

Elle fut prise d'un fou rire hystérique :

« Emmerder, emmerder, vous n'avez que ce mot à la bouche ou quoi ?! Et si j'ai plus envie de les emmerder ? »

Lui, Amos et tous ces gens qui fonçaient la tête la première dans la bagarre croyaient que c'était si facile de trouver sa voix après bientôt 3 ans de maléfices de croche-patte, de coups d'épaule, de ricanements et de railleries. Contrairement à ce qu'elle disait, elle avait envie de les emmerder mais elle n'en avait simplement plus la force.

Ils étaient plus nombreux, plus forts, plus grands, plus vicieux, plus cinglés qu'elle.

Si elle poussait, ils pousseraient encore plus fort. Elle le savait très bien. Elle l'avait déjà fait et les traces de sa rébellion elle les portait toujours.

« Eh bah laisse-moi le faire à ta place ! » s'écria-t-il finalement.

Elle baissa ses mains mouillées de larmes et le regarda lui et son air bataillant entre désespéré, furieux et déterminé.

Depuis tout petit il voulait toujours sauter à la gorge de ceux qu'il surprenait à te parler mal. Ça pouvait être la mère de James qui grondait Evade ne pas avoir bien rangé ses jouets ou Fleamont qui lui disait de ne pas poser ses coudes sur la table pendant qu'ils mangeaient. Eva n'avait jamais compris pourquoi. Elle avait un an de plus que lui et les remontrances elle les méritait parfois.

Puis James était arrivé à Poudlard et elle avait compris que c'était comme ça qu'il protégeait les siens.

Il suffisait d'un « Traître à ton sang » lancé à Sirius, d'un commentaire sur le mauvais état des affaires de Remus ou de toute forme d'insultes crachés à Peter et James explosait.

Pousser pour ne pas être pousser.

Malheureusement, son comportement avait bientôt chuté vers le « pousser quand je m'ennuie » lorsqu'il avait commencé à amasser les sortilèges.

« T'es qu'un idiot, se lamenta-t-elle en cachant de nouveau ses yeux de ses mains, prise de court par l'émotion qui lui montait à la gorge face à la dévotion de James. T'aurais pu finir à Poufsouffle avec une mentalité d'idiot comme ça, marmonna-t-elle dans ses mains.

– Hé ! J'te permets pas ! s'écria James qui faisait ouvertement partie de ceux qui pensaient que se faire traiter de « Poufsouffle » était une insulte, fier Gryffondor qu'il était.

– C'était un compliment, » dit-elle après un hoquet.

Elle s'essuya furieusement les yeux, décidée de mettre un terme à cette mortifiante crise de larmes sortie de nulle part puis elle lui tendit sa main. James lui lança un regard perdu.

« Aide-moi à me lever, triple andouille. »

Il lui offrit finalement sa main après lui avoir lancé un regard noir, n'appréciant guère de se faire traiter de Poufsouffle puis de triple andouille certainement.

Une fois debout, il offrit un mouchoir à la Poufsouffle. Elle le remercia en un souffle et se moucha bruyamment alors que le griffon laissait son regard voguer un peu partout.

Tout comme Eva, James détestait voir les gens pleurer mais elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était venu et elle avait été obligé d'extérioriser. On lui avait appris ça l'année dernière, que c'était important d'extérioriser.

Cette soudaine crise de larmes devait venir de la torture de Pomfrey. Elle avait tellement retenu ses larmes tout à l'heure que c'était obligé qu'elles reviennent à la charge plus tard. Eva aurait préféré que ce soit fait en privé mais on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait dans la vie.

James se racla la gorge, sa main encore une fois fourrée dans ses boucles.

« Bon, on va les manger ces frites ? »

Elle acquiesça et cette fois-ci elle ne repoussa pas sa main posée sur le bas de son dos alors qu'il la poussait en dehors de la tapisserie.

Dans la lumière du couloir, Eva croisa le regard surpris de Lily Evans accompagnée de Mary McDonald qui fit les gros yeux en voyant le duo improbable apparaître d'une tapisserie.

Eva fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître coupable : elle adressa un sourire poli aux deux 6èmes années qui les fixaient sans un mot puis se laissa guider par James qui la poussait en avant avec plus de force.

« Merde, merde, merde, merde, merde, chuchota-t-il tout bas une fois qu'ils eurent mis un peu de distance entre eux et les deux Gryffondors, faites qu'elles n'aillent pas croire n'importe quoi. »

Il avait les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Le teint blême. Il marchait à grand pas d'un air rigide. Eva lui jeta un regard inquiet mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle tenta de le rassurer :

« Sûrement qu'Evans n'est pas du genre à interpréter mal les choses.

– Arrête. Y a de quoi mal interpréter : tu te promènes sans collants, la chemise pas dans ta jupe et, honnêtement, ta coiffure a vu des meilleurs jours.

– James ! » s'écria-t-elle en lui frappant l'épaule.

Il se retourna vers elle : « Quoi ?! C'est la vérité ! » se défendit-il mais elle ne l'écoutait plus.

Elle tapota ses cheveux pour inspecter l'état de son chignon qui avait commencé bien haut en début de Métamorphoses mais qui pendouillait maintenant tristement, de nombreuses mèches de cheveux s'en étant échappés. La seule partie intacte de sa coiffure était sa cravate pliée en deux pour faire moins épaisse enroulée autour de son crâne pour retenir les petits cheveux intempestifs.

« Oh non, gémit la Poufsouffle en détachant ses cheveux avant de dénouer sa cravate et de la mettre en sécurité dans la poche de sa jupe d'uniforme. Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt? J'en ai déjà assez avec les rumeurs sur moi et Amos, j'en ai pas besoin de nouvelles sur toi et moi.

– Quelles rumeurs sur toi et Diggory ? »

Elle poussa un soupir las, ramenant toute la longueur de ses cheveux bruns sur son épaule pour démêler les nœuds avec ses doigts.

« Je discutais avec lui à la pause de 10h et quelques personnes ont mal interprété le sujet de notre conversation.

– Comment ça mal interpréter ? Ça a un rapport avec l'état de tes jambes de tout à l'heure ?

– Non pas du tout, nia-t-elle avant de se rappeler que, techniquement, le sortilège de Charlotte avait échoué lamentablement à cause de son énervement lié aux rumeurs courant sur Eva, Kate Godfried et Amos. On a juste eu un petit accident en cours de Métamorphose.

– Et donc ces rumeurs, qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ?

– Hum…, Eva hésita. Que je sortirais apparemment avec Amos et Kate Godfried ? »

L'expression incrédule de James résumait bien à quel point l'idée était sordide.

« Comment peut-on aussi mal interpréter une conversation ? » se questionna-t-il comme s'il n'était pas celui qui avait lancé la rumeur que Meredith Ravencrest était la fille cachée de McGonagall après les avoir surpris dans les bras l'une de l'autre un soir.

Eva n'avait jamais osé demander à Meredith ce qu'il en était – le maléfice de furoncles qu'Eva l'avait vu lancer aux trois personnes assez braves pour lui poser la question (Akash, Amos et Liam Olsen) l'avait plus que refroidi.

Mais d'après Emmeline qui était la personne la plus curieuse qu'Eva connaissait, James était juste tombé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Des théories avaient été avancées comme quoi Henry Ravencrest, un Auror de renommée dont le décès au cours d'une mission avait été annoncé dans la Gazette des Sorciers était le frère de Meredith. Si c'était le cas, Eva avait honte de la bêtise de James qui avait transformé une étreinte de réconfort entre professeur et élève en une rumeur d'enfant caché. En tout cas, il n'avait pas échappé à une punition. Lorsque McGonagall avait réussi à remonter les faits jusqu'à lui, elle lui avait mis un mois entier de retenue.

« Tu faisais quoi avec Diggory exactement ? » demanda soudainement James en lançant un regard suspicieux à la Poufsouffle qui sourit avec amusement.

Elle remit ses cheveux derrière son dos, chantonnant innocemment avec un sourire grandissant.

« Eva.

– Des choses réservées aux 7ème années, lui dit Eva avec un clin d'œil joueur.

– Eva ! bouillonna-t-il et elle éclata de rire. C'est pas drôle !

– Mais je suis sérieuse. Repose moi la question l'année prochaine et peut-être que je te donnerai une réponse, dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux jusqu'à la fin de sa phrase – moment où elle ne put s'empêcher de rire lorsqu'il lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête. Aïe ! Pomfrey ne serait pas heureuse que tu me renvoies à l'infirmerie. »

James leva les yeux au ciel puis la dépassa :

« P'tite nature, fit-il, faisant réagir Eva au quart de tour qui se dépêcha pour le pousser dans le dos. Hé oh, c'est dangereux c'que tu fais ! Y a des escaliers pas loin ! s'écria-t-il en se retournant pour la fusiller du regard.

– Moi qui croyais qu'un Poursuiveur de ta stature serait prêt à tout moment, dit-elle innocemment, les mains croisées derrière son dos sans se départir de son sourire moqueur.

– Oui bah le Poursuiveur il ne pensait pas qu'il subirait une tentative de meurtre alors qu'il veut juste manger des frites, » maugréa-t-il en commençant à sauter d'une marche à l'autre en vitesse.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à le suivre. Ils arrivaient enfin au 1er étage et, plus ils s'approchaient des grands escaliers menant à la Grande Salle, plus les couloirs se remplissaient. Et comme tous les jeudis midi, tout le monde marchait avec empressement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et vit qu'il était presque 12h30. Elle soupira avec exaspération, se résignant au fait qu'elle allait être en retard au cours d'Herbologie.

« Tu manges avec moi ? demanda James en jetant un regard en biais à la Poufsouffle qui marchait à sa droite.

– Tu n'attends pas Sirius ? s'étonna-t-elle, remarquant soudainement que James était étrangement seul – pas qu'elle soit mécontente, plutôt mourir que de fondre en larmes devant Sirius – mais c'était rare que les deux ne soient pas collés l'un à l'autre.

– Il préférait rester avec Remus, » répondit James avec un haussement d'épaules décontracté.

Eva remarqua qu'une fille assise dans le couloir paraissant être entre sa 1ère et 3ème année avait levé le nez de son livre pour fixer James d'un air admiratif, les yeux plein d'étoiles mais James ne remarqua rien, continuant sur sa lancée :

« Peter est censé m'attendre. Il était en Arithmancie et Remus l'aurait tué s'il avait séché.

– Il va bien d'ailleurs ? Remus, je veux dire, précisa la brune.

– Comme d'hab', dit James avant de commencer à faire bouger les muscles de sa mâchoire d'un air nerveux. Il a encore attrapé froid. Il devrait s'en remettre rapidement.

– Il n'a vraiment pas de chance. Charlotte attrape facilement tous les virus qui traînent mais moins fréquemment que Remus quand même.

– Hum, hum, acquiesça James d'un air distrait – le sujet de la convalescence de son meilleur ami le rendait toujours moins bavard. Bon, tu viens manger avec moi ? demanda-t-il de nouveau, fixant avec plus d'insistance la Poufsouffle qui hésitait toujours.

– J'sais pas. J'hésite à aller aux cuisines.

– N'importe quoi ! Tu viens à ma table, décida James, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la brune pour s'assurer qu'elle ne prenne pas la poudre d'escampette. Peter sait y faire pour garder de la nourriture donc ne t'inquiètes pas pour ton ventre, tu pourras te remplir la panse à volonté. »

Elle s'avoua vaincue avec un petit rire désabusé.

« Si c'est comme ça, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais dire non.

– Exactement ! » s'exclama James, resserrant sa prise sur l'épaule d'Eva pour la ramener vers lui.

Ce fut donc comme ça qu'elle se retrouva à la table des Gryffondors, James à sa gauche et Peter en face.

Alors qu'elle n'avait englouti que la moitié de son assiette, une main se posa sur la tête d'Eva.

« On fait des infidélités, Eva ? »

Elle expira lourdement tout en levant ses yeux au ciel. Akash trouvait toujours les mots justes.

Elle lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Les yeux sombres d'Akash pétillaient de joie de vivre et son sourire moqueur n'annonçait rien de bon. La présence d'Amos derrière lui était peu surprenante.

« On se met à peine ensemble que tu vas voir ailleurs, Eva ? plaisanta ce dernier d'un air faussement blessé.

– Vous aussi vous êtes au courant ? soupira-t-elle en se retournant pour piocher une autre frite dans son assiette.

– Il a été obligé de s'expliquer avec Godfried. Elle n'a pas apprécié d'entendre qu'elle s'était fait cocu en à peine une heure, se marra Akash, lui valant un coup brutal de la part d'Amos. Hé, je dis juste ce qu'il en est !

– J'aimerais bien entendre ce que tu lui as dit, Diggory, » intervint James, captant l'attention des trois Poufsouffles ainsi que celle de quelques curieux autour d'eux.

Bien que pas impossible, c'était tout de même rare que des membres d'une autre Maison viennent traîner à la table d'une autre Maison.

Le visage de James était impassible. Il croquait nonchalamment le bout d'une frite qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Amos haussa des sourcils surpris :

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais une commère, Potter.

– Ça m'arrive, admit James avec un haussement d'épaules. Donc ?

– Donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Potter, » rétorqua platement Amos et Eva vit James tiquer.

Mais heureusement qu'il y avait Akash pour faire redescendre la tension car c'était bien connu que James ne se laissait pas faire lorsqu'on lui manquait de respect :

« Il joue juste les gros durs parce qu'il s'est fait largué par Godfried.

– Akash ! » grogna Amos avant de taper l'arrière du crâne du Poufsouffle.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi Amos était aussi grincheux. C'était étrange pour lui de répondre aussi sèchement. Même si lui et James étaient rivaux sur le terrain, en temps normal, il n'y avait aucun accrochage entre eux deux – du moins Eva n'en avait jamais vue de ses propres yeux.

« Pas besoin d'être aussi violent ! s'écria Akash en se protégeant la tête endolorie d'une main, lançant un regard courroucé au capitaine de Quidditch. C'est pas comme si ça n'allait pas faire le tour du château d'ici la fin de la journée ! Je parie que toute la table de Serdaigle est déjà au courant. »

Machinalement, Eva tourna son regard vers la table des Serdaigles qui était la plus proche de celle de Gryffondor. Ensuite venait la table de Poufsouffle puis celle de Serpentard. Apparemment, les professeurs préféraient avoir deux tables entre les Gryffondors et Serpentards par mesure de précaution.

Quelques Serdaigles avaient les yeux vrillés sur leur petit groupe. Les plus téméraires qui s'étaient carrément retournés pour les dévisager se rassirent toutefois correctement lorsqu'Amos les fusilla du regard.

Les bras de batteur d'Amos n'étaient pas intimidant que lors des matchs de Quidditch.

« Super, maintenant je vais tous les avoir sur le dos, s'exaspéra Amos, se frottant les yeux d'un air fatigué.

– En même temps quelle idée d'aller jouer au preux chevalier avec Eva alors que t'avais réussi à convaincre Godfried de se remettre avec toi, se moqua Akash.

– Quoi ? cracha Amos d'un venimeux, n'appréciant pas du tout la remarque de son meilleur ami. J'aurais dû faire comme toi et laisser l'autre pauvre con raconter ses conneries ? A chaque fois tu viens me faire chier mais quand on a besoin de toi, alors là, t'es jamais là. »

Akash s'offusqua à son tour :

« Et tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Me coltiner une retenue parce que je suis assez con pour me frotter à un des meilleurs potes du préfet-en-chef _devant_ le préfet-en-chef ?!

– C'est mieux que de rester planté comme un con à ne rien dire ! s'entêta Amos et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Eva décida qu'il valait mieux les calmer plutôt que de terminer son plateau de frites.

En un clin d'œil, elle avait enjambé le banc et attrapé les deux. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de protester, elle tira sur leur main pour les sortir de la Grande Salle.

Pressée de ne pas rester sous les feux des projecteurs - parce qu'elle était sûre et certaine que les cris des deux avaient même atteints les oreilles des Serpentards et des professeurs -, elle en oublia de dire au revoir à James qui échangea un regard confus avec Peter après le départ précipité des 7èmes années.

* * *

.

Une fois que les trois Poufsouffles eurent disparus dans le hall d'entrée, James se retourna vers Peter :

« T'as compris de quoi ils parlaient ?

– Alors là rien du tout, répondit Peter en secouant la tête d'un air déboussolé. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se seraient brouillés avec les Serdaigles ?

– Avec un des meilleurs potes de Carstein qu'ils disaient, réfléchit James à voix haute. A part avec sa nouvelle copine, il traîne avec qui déjà Carstein ?

– J'sais pas, le capitaine de Serdaigle ? Lockart, dit Peter en picorant sans son assiette.

– Lockart n'est pas du genre à faire des histoires pourtant, marmonna James en glissant une frite dans du ketchup avant de la mâcher d'un air distrait. Il a trop peur de perdre son badge. Il y a qui d'autres déjà à Serdaigle en 7ème année ?

– Valasquez ? proposa Peter en picorant lui aussi dans son assiette.

– Possible que ce soit lui. Il est connu pour chercher la bagarre.

– Ce n'est pas lui qui te fait la concurrence pour le plus d'heures de retenue d'ailleurs ? rigola Peter.

– Si, acquiesça James avec un sourire amusé. Il me fait même de la concurrence avec McGonagall. Certains idiots disent qu'elle le préfère à moi. Je n'en crois pas un mot bien sûr, assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil qui fit rire Peter. Mais ils ne sont pas plus nombreux que ça à Serdaigle ?

– Je ne sais pas, Cornedrue. C'est pas vraiment le genre de gens à qui je m'intéresse.

– C'est vrai que toi ton type c'est plutôt les petites avec des belles formes et des jupes courtes, hein Queudver?

– Chuuut, » siffla Peter avant de jeter des regards inquiets autour d'eux pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

Heureusement pour lui, les places autour d'eux avaient été désertées dès l'arrivée de James et Eva Brown. Il croisa tout de même le regard de Mary McDonald dont il avait remarqué les coups d'œil curieux depuis son arrivée.

Peter rougit et détourna rapidement les yeux. Il espérait de tout cœur ne pas avoir de la nourriture quelque part sur son visage ou une tâche de ketchup. Il baissa précipitamment les yeux à cette pensée plus qu'angoissante. Ouf, il n'y avait rien ni sur sa chemise d'uniforme ni sur sa robe de sorcier.

Ne se rendant pas compte du trouble de son ami, James éclata de rire avant de fourrer trois frites en même temps dans sa bouche.

« D'ailleurs, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Je n'avais pas vu Evans de la journée et quand est-ce qu'on se croise ? Quand je sortais d'un passage secret avec Eva ! Non mais t'y crois à ça ? Elle a dû s'imaginer que je faisais des trucs pas nets avec elle, » se morfondit James.

* * *

.

Et en effet, c'était exactement ça que Lily Evans et Mary McDonald croyaient.

.

* * *

**nombre de mots : **10 800**  
titre : **polygamie et infirmerie

Beaucoup d'informations mais l'intrigue s'épaissit petit à petit. Ecrire dans le noir à minuit avec les ost de the punishers en fond me donnait l'impression d'écrire une série policière à la fin quand James et Peter tentent de trouver leur coupable.

Merci à Guest pour son review (le premier pfiou) !

Je serais intéressée de savoir ce que toi, lecteur, as à dire sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Sinon, je vais pleurer dans ma chambre pendant le confinement...

**Next time :**** avery qui fait du collé-serré, un duo de Gryffondors avec le pire timing au monde et Amos et ses "t'es partie fumer ?" plus que chiants**


	3. Rencontres nocturnes

**le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : _Rencontres nocturnes_

* * *

Elle ne savait pas quel membre était plus douloureux : ses genoux ou ses mains ?

Eva resta figée au sol. Le bruit de ses mains et de ses genoux claquant contre le sol de pierre résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

Ses yeux restèrent cloués sur ses mains chatouillées par ses cheveux qu'elle avait tressés aujourd'hui. Elle les plia pour s'assurer qu'elles lui répondaient encore.

Ce n'était que grâce à ses réflexes qu'elle avait évité de tomber la tête la première par terre.

« Regarde un peu où tu vas, la bâtarde. »

Elle ne put s'en empêcher, elle leva les yeux.

Le nez froncé comme si une odeur répugnante émanait d'elle, Evan Rosier la méprisait de toute sa hauteur. Avec ses larges épaules et son regard noir d'où brillait toujours une lueur de violence, il paraissait si grand alors qu'elle était si insignifiante à genoux devant lui.

Rosier tapotait sa cuisse avec sa baguette, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher l'arme du crime. Et pourquoi le ferait-il donc ? Personne ne l'accuserait. La preuve : les rares passants s'en allaient précipitamment, les yeux baissés et la tête rentrée dans les épaules.

A quoi bon s'opposer à Evan Rosier alors que sa seule réponse serait de vous humilier publiquement de la manière la plus douloureuse possible ?

« Le taureau », c'était son surnom. Imprévisible et violent, il suffisait d'un seul regard de travers pour qu'Evan Rosier vous saute dessus.

Il y a deux ans, un préfet-en-chef trop ambitieux avait voulu lui faire entendre raison et, le lendemain matin, les plus lève-tôt l'avaient retrouvé accroché par son caleçon aux portes de la Grande Salle, dénudée et le visage ensanglanté. La semaine suivante, il avait rendu son badge, refusant de donner une quelconque explication à une équipe pédagogique des plus bouleversées.

« Ne lui en demande pas trop, dit Oliver Avery, son petit sourire en coin méprisable et son air décontracté tout aussi effrayants que la fureur froide qui émanait perpétuellement de Rosier. Elle est un peu godiche notre Poufsouffle mais c'est ça qui fait son charme. »

Le nez de Rosier se fronça avec dégoût.

« Du charme ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Allez dégage la blaireaute. »

Et sur ces mots, Rosier donna un coup de pied au sac gisant par terre dont ses affaires s'étaient échappées.

Eva tressaillit, ses mains se crispant davantage.

Après une exclamation de mépris, Evan Rosier passa à côté de la Poufsouffle comme si de rien n'était alors que, toujours prosternée, Eva Brown n'osait pas bouger.

Elle savait qu'Oliver Avery était toujours debout devant elle. Les yeux du Serpentard lui brûlaient l'arrière du crâne.

« Hé, la blaireaute. A ta place, je surveillerai mieux mes arrières. J'en connais plusieurs qui t'ont à l'œil. Et entre tu-sais-qui et ma sœur, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de qui tu devrais plus avoir peur. »

Sa gorge s'assécha. Son cœur palpitait dans sa poitrine.

Avery soupira :

« Ah, ce qu'il ne faut pas faire. »

D'une main, Avery l'attrapa par l'avant-bras et la força à se remettre sur ses pieds. Eva tenta de lui faire lâcher-prise d'un mouvement d'épaule mais il ne fit qu'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chemise blanche avant de la ramener plus fermement contre lui.

L'autre main du Serpentard se posait à peine sur l'arrière du crâne de sa camarade dans une grotesque imitation d'un geste affectueux qu'il collait sa bouche contre son oreille.

Son haleine chaude fit frissonner la Poufsouffle qui serrait avec force ses dents, retenant sa respiration.

Avec ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleus et son visage de beau garçon, un passant aurait pu croire qu'Eva n'était qu'une jeune fille timide face aux avances d'un garçon au visage angélique mais la réalité était tout autre.

Elle voulait lui hurler de la lâcher. Lui cracher à la gueule qu'il irait tôt ou tard brûler au plus profond des enfers après s'être fait déchiqueter lentement et douloureusement par un Albatros. Elle voulait enfoncer ses ongles sur son visage bien entretenu de fils à papa dont il était si fier. Elle voulait le faire saigner.

« Arrête de faire ta salope avec le mec de ma sœur ou notre petit jeu de l'année dernière va recommencer, » chuchota-t-il en caressant tendrement les cheveux de la brune.

Il resta quelques instants à rigoler allègrement contre son oreille avant de finalement la lâcher en laissant lentement glisser ses cheveux entre ses doigts.

Oliver Avery lui sourit une dernière fois puis partit dans la même direction que Rosier.

Eva avait envie de vomir. Elle avait été si prudente depuis la rentrée du mois dernier. Elle ne leur répondait jamais et baissait la tête lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de croiser la pire bande de Sang-Purs au monde. Et, pourtant, malgré ses efforts, le jeu du chat et de la souris allait recommencer et, cette fois-ci, avec des nouveaux joueurs.

Elle ne comprenait pas : que lui voulait donc Amélia, la sœur jumelle d'Oliver Avery ?

Elles ne s'adressaient jamais la parole. Dès la première année, la Serpentarde avait décidé qu'elle n'appartenait pas à la même classe sociale qu'Eva et que la Poufsouffle était incontestablement son inférieure. Son avis tranché, Amélia Avery l'ignorait depuis ce jour.

En 3ème année, Slughorn les avait mis ensemble lorsque Charlotte ainsi que Lizzie Lestrange, la confidente d'Amélia, étaient toutes les deux tombées malades. Les deux heures de cours avaient été une torture silencieuse. Amelia Avery n'avait même pas daigné poser ses yeux sur Eva et lorsqu'Eva avait voulu mettre deux gouttes de bave de crapaud, Amelia Avery lui avait sèchement tapé la main au lieu de lui dire qu'elle avait pris le mauvais ingrédient.

Pourtant, malgré ses airs impérieux, Eva la préférait encore à son frère jumeau qui, lui, éprouvait un plaisir pervers à lui susurrer des menaces à l'oreille lorsque personne ne lui prêtait attention. A Poudlard, tout le monde pensait Oliver Avery comme étant un beau garçon, arrogant bien sûr mais dont le rire facile _(souvent moqueur) _le rendait plus accessible et plus humain, contrairement aux autres Serpentards de sa promo. Bien sûr, Eva avait depuis bien longtemps vu en-dessous du masque. Impossible de se voiler la face après la participation du Serpentard au "jeu" de l'année précédente.

La vérité la frappa soudainement.

_Parkinson !_

Cette putain de gueule de fouine de Parkinson avait dû aller raconter à ses amis de Serpentard qu'il l'avait trouvé dangereusement proche de Luke lors de la pause de 10h d'hier. Ça aurait été trop optimiste de penser que les propos véhéments d'Amos l'auraient fait garder sa langue de vipère dans sa bouche.

« _Putain, _marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents alors qu'elle se penchait pour ramasser son sac, _putain fais chier !_ »

Ce gros con de Parkinson, elle voulait l'étriper. Si seulement elle pouvait serrer ses mains autour de son cou et le faire suffoquer lentement. Et elle voulait qu'il sache que c'était elle. Elle voulait voir ses yeux noirs se remplir de peur à sa vue.

« – Peter a bien fait attention en prenant des notes ? Il n'a pas juste gribouillé des bouts de phrases ?

– J'en sais rien, Lunard. Tu regarderas ses fiches tout à l'heure et si tu as des plaintes je les passerai à la direction.

– Je suis sérieux, Sirius. _Non ! _Pas de blague. Je suis_ très sérieux. _J'ai déjà raté le premier contrôle d'Arithmancie, je ne peux pas me permettre de rater un deuxième.

– Relaxe. Si ça t'inquiètes autant, t'as qu'à aller demander ses notes à Evans. La connaissant, les siennes devraient répondre à tes exigences.

– Je voudrais bien mais – _ah_, Eva? »

Elle aurait pu se gifler. Elle aurait dû passer par la tapisserie d'Alexandre le Grand. Erreur d'amateur. C'était comme ce que lui avait dit Avery : elle devait faire plus attention à son environnement. Si elle était plus prudente, elle ne serait pas tombée nez à nez avec deux élèves qui ne manqueraient pas de l'interpeller alors qu'elle avait pourtant déjà tourné les pieds en les voyant.

Remus lui adressait un sourire amical. Ses cernes impressionnantes et son teint blême lui donnaient un air maladif.

C'est vrai qu'il était à l'infirmerie hier. A l'origine, James et Sirius y étaient venus pour lui rendre visite.

Et ce soir, Sirius était encore là. Étrange que James ne les accompagne pas mais dieu merci qu'il ne soit pas là !

Elle ne voulait _vraiment _pas leur parler. Si elle avait encore 11 ans, Eva n'aurait pas hésité à déguerpir en courant mais elle en avait 17 maintenant et une réputation à tenir – même si cette réputation était déjà bien mauvaise dans certains cercles. En plus, si elle se décidait à leur fausser compagnie, James viendrait sans doute fouiner peu après.

Plus que quelques mètres les séparaient. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

_Fake it until you make it._

Eva prépara la farce.

« Ah, Remus. Pomfrey t'a laissé sortir ? James m'a dit que tu avais attrapé un rhume.

– Oui, c'est passé, répondit le Gryffondor avec un sourire qui paraissait forcé.

– Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Sirius et c'était exactement ce genre de moment qui rappelait à Eva qu'il était meilleur ami avec James : tous les deux tout aussi curieux et tout aussi direct.

– A ma salle commune. Charlotte m'attend pour attaquer la Métamorphose.

– La métamorphose ? Fais gaffe de ne pas te foutre le feu cette fois-ci, dit Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

– Ha. Très drôle. Mais ce n'était pas moi qui avais lancé le sortilège.

– Pourtant ça ne m'étonnerait pas de ta part, » rétorqua Sirius dont l'humeur taquine aurait un autre jour réjoui Eva.

Remus le rabroua, Sirius rétorqua par une remarque désinvolte et ils continuèrent de se chamailler. Eva eut beau tenter de suivre, elle n'y parvenait pas.

Elle espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué pas le bref instant de pause qu'elle prenait avant de parler.

Elle avait toujours le cœur palpitant et le stress de devoir leur parler sans que rien ne paraisse n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Heureusement pour elle que sa voix ne l'avait pas lâchée même si elle était plutôt faible. Mais les garçons n'étaient pas très observateurs : ils n'allaient pas se questionner sur la tonalité plus basse de la voix de la Poufsouffle.

Pourtant, même si elle priait intérieurement qu'ils ne devinent rien, une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir qu'ils remarquent qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Était-elle devenue impénétrable ?

Elle en avait assez de cacher son mal-être. Certains jours, elle n'était plus certaine de vivre réellement.

Elle parlait, elle souriait, elle mangeait, faisait ses devoirs, rangeait son côté de la chambre, se disputait avec Akash et pourtant, une fois seule, elle se surprenait à se dire que tout ça ce n'était pas elle.

Juste son corps et son cerveau coopérant pour que personne ne se doute de rien tandis que la vraie Eva était assise en boule, enfermée dans une boîte sombre, le regard vide.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda soudainement Remus, captant l'attention de la Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle était en train de fixer silencieusement le préfet depuis un moment.

Il dut lire de l'incompréhension dans son regard alors qu'en réalité c'était juste l'alerte rouge dans sa tête car il expliqua en lançant un regard appuyé à la main de la Poufsouffle qui glissait machinalement des cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa tresse derrière son oreille :

« Tu trembles. »

Eva tourna la tête vers sa main traîtresse qui était restée figée en l'air sous les yeux curieux des Gryffondors et, en effet, elle tremblait.

_Fuck_

Eva sortit la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête avec un petit rire qui sonnait tremblotant même à ses oreilles :

« Ah, je n'ai pas dû assez manger.

– Je comprends. Ça m'arrive parfois. Tiens, je dois avoir une barre de chocolat. »

Elle ne croyait pas à sa chance. Ou c'était juste Remus qui était un don du ciel.

Incrédule, Eva le regarda fouiller dans les poches de son sac.

Quel garçon transportait du chocolat avec lui ? Et quel garçon était assez aimable pour donner son chocolat à une Poufsouffle paumée ? Il était incroyable. Incroyablement attentionné. Elle enviait sa future petite amie. Elle ne manquerait de rien avec lui.

« Tu ne devrais pas plutôt garder ça pour toi ? » dit Sirius à Remus en l'observant avec des sourcils froncés.

Remus lui lança un regard exaspéré :

« Je crois être encore capable de savoir si je vais bien.

– J'y crois pas trop. Je te rappelle que tu ne te serais pas retrouvé à l'infirmerie hier si tu ne t'obstinais pas à refuser d'admettre d'aller mal. »

Remus ne daigna pas répondre à Sirius même si son long soupir laissait deviner le fond de sa pensée. A la place, il se rapprocha de la Poufsouffle pour lui tendre une barre de chocolat. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard hésitant, se sentant mal à l'aise maintenant que Sirius avait révélé que le Gryffondor n'avait pas un teint virant vers le jaune pour rien. Mais Remus lui fit un de ces petits sourires qui le caractérisaient :

« Ne l'écoute pas. Il a un côté mère poule très saoulant parfois.

– Hé ! » grommela Sirius d'un ton agacé mais Remus l'ignora.

Eva prit la barre de chocolat avec des mains hésitantes.

« Si tu fais de l'hypoglycémie tu devrais toujours garder de la nourriture sur toi. C'est ce que je fais au cas où. »

Eva lui fit un petit sourire que Remus lui rendit avec cette petite fossette qui rendait encore plus touchant son geste. Tant de gentillesse alors qu'elle lui mentait effrontément.

« Bon. Je vais y aller, annonça-t-elle, pressée d'être seule et de disparaître jusqu'au lendemain matin. Pas de folies, hein, » ajouta-t-elle en glissant son regard de Rémus qui s'ébouriffait les cheveux – même Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de copier les manies de James – à Sirius qui ne pouvait pas paraître plus désintéressé par la conversation, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Bien. C'était le signal pour partir.

Mais alors qu'Eva passait à côté des Gryffondors en espérant échapper à toute autre mauvaise surprise, Sirius se saisit de son bras.

Le bras de la Poufsouffle eut un soubresaut tout aussi incontrôlable que le hoquet de surprise qui s'échappa de sa bouche.

Sirius lui lança un regard surpris, ses sourcils se haussant, puis au bout de deux longues secondes où ils se fixèrent sans rien dire, ses yeux gris la seule chose qu'Eva voyait dans sa panique qui avait rétrécit son champ de vision, il laissa sa main retomber.

Eva ramena son bras contre son ventre.

Le visage de Sirius redevint de marbre.

« Tu ferais mieux d'être plus vigilante. Tes genoux ont l'air d'être en piteux état. Après, si c'est dû à… »

Et là, il fit le geste le plus mortifiant et inattendu au monde qui laissait exactement entendre quel genre d'activité elle aurait fait à genoux.

« _Sirius_ ! s'écria Remus d'un air choqué alors que Sirius faisait un clin d'œil joueur à la Poufsouffle qui restait pantoise.

– Passe une bonne soirée, Eva Brown. »

Sirius lui tapota l'épaule comme elle le voyait souvent faire à James puis lui tourna le dos pour rejoindre Remus qui commença à chuchoter furieusement dès que Sirius l'eut rejoint.

Comment…_Quoi ?_

Elle avait chaud. De son torse jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles elle piquait un fard.

Mortifiée, elle partit dans la direction opposée des lions, pressée d'oublier ce moment de honte.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle croyait avoir tout son contrôle, un hoquet lui échappa puis un deuxième. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et accéléra son allure déjà bien rapide.

Alors qu'auparavant elle voulait juste se glisser sous sa couverture et dormir jusqu'au lendemain matin, maintenant elle avait le besoin irrépressible de frotter chaque parcelle de sa peau sous le jet brûlant du pommeau de douche.

Alors qu'elle atteignait enfin le portrait de Lancelot, la voix de Remus atteignit ses oreilles :

« Eva ! Ignore-le, il a la maturité d'un gamin de huit ans ! »

Si seulement elle pouvait. Si elle pouvait juste effacer cette image tout simplement _dégradante_ de sa mémoire elle n'aurait pas la vue embuée et la main mouillée.

Ça faisait quelques années qu'elle savait qu'un certain nombre d'élèves de Poudlard la percevaient comme une fille facile. Au début, ça avait été un choc plus que douloureux mais, à force, elle s'y était faite. Le problème était qu'elle n'était pas préparée à ce que _Sirius_ le pense lui aussi.

Elle voulait sortir de son corps. Elle avait cette inexplicable envie de s'arracher à son corps de mortelle et juste vivre en-dehors de lui. Elle se révulsait. Ses lèvres, ses seins, ses fesses, ses cuisses, elle voulait que tout ça disparaisse.

Qu'avait fait son corps pour qu'on le prenne pour le réceptacle de tous les désirs pervers du château ?

Un sanglot tellement violent qu'il lui fit mal retentit dans le passage de Lancelot.

* * *

.

_**Février 1976**_

_« – Lisa l'a surprise collée à Mulciber à la section Histoire de la biblio._

– _Mais elle n'est pas en couple avec Akash Banerjee ?_

– _Justement. Les deux en même temps ? Elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle _sait_ jouer. »_

_Gloussements._

_._

* * *

_**Janvier 1976**_

_« Hé, Brown. C'est vrai que tu t'es tapée tous les Poufsouffles de ta promo ? N'hésite pas à venir voir les lions. L'endurance ça nous connait contrairement aux __**blaireaux**__. »_

_Steve McAvoy te fit un clin d'œil salace, Liam Olsen qui était débout à ses côtés paraissait avoir entendu la meilleure blague de l'année à en juger par son rire tonitruant._

_._

* * *

_**Juin 1976**_

_« C'est __**elle**__. »_

_On te pointa du doigt._

_._

* * *

.

**Octobre 1976**

Sur le point d'exploser, Eva se laissa tomber à genoux. Puis, à quatre pattes, elle fut saisit par de tels sanglots qu'elle en suffoqua. Dans un coin de sa tête, elle savait qu'elle avait besoin d'extérioriser maintenant ou elle exploserait à un moment à un autre et sans doute pas au bon moment.

Lointainement, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à genoux deux minutes à peine après qu'on ait sous-entendu ce qu'elle avait fait dans cette position. C'était la pire blague au monde.

Elle s'étouffa à moitié sur son rire mélangé à un sanglot.

Sangloter, inspirer, essuyer son visage, elle ne sut combien de fois elle le fit mais après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité la vague de larmes prit fin.

Épuisée, tant mentalement que physiquement, elle s'assit contre le mur. Elle ferma les yeux puis essaya d'inspirer profondément mais son nez était complètement rempli. Avec une grimace de dégoût, elle se redressa pour pouvoir prendre le mouchoir en tissu coincé dans la poche de sa jupe jaune et noire.

Si Charlotte avait été là, Eva aurait fait des efforts pour ne pas faire des bruits d'éléphant en se mouchant mais personne n'était là donc bruits d'éléphants ce seraient.

Oups.

Pas si seule que ça en fait.

Une fois les narines nettoyées, Eva avait rouvert les yeux pour croiser les yeux ronds d'un portrait qui la fixait avec un air alternant entre choqué et mortifié.

« Bonjour, le salua-t-elle d'une petite voix, morte de honte qu'un chevalier du 9ème siècle ait été au première loge de sa crise de nerf.

– Hum…Bien le bonjour, jeune demoiselle. Votre, hum, prestation était des plus honnêtes. Puis-je vous suggérer une tasse de thé avec du miel pour votre gorge ? »

Elle se racla la gorge. La gêne était à son paroxysme dans le passage de Lancelot dont les tableaux n'avaient jamais dû espérer un jour assister à la dépression nerveuse d'une élève dont les sanglots avaient dû réveiller jusqu'au cadavre d'Helga Poufsouffle.

« Merci du conseil. Je vais essayer de prendre ça. Euh je vais rentrer, hein, » balbutia-t-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur pour se remettre debout.

Précipitamment, Eva reprit son sac qui n'avait jamais été aussi maltraité qu'aujourd'hui. Si c'était une entité vivante, son sac pourrait porter plainte pour abus physique. Le nombre de fois qu'il s'était retrouvé balancé par terre en une seule heure était hallucinant.

« Mademoiselle ! la héla le tableau alors qu'elle avait déjà mis de la distance entre elle et le tableau. Aucun homme sur terre ne mérite que vous versiez des larmes pour lui. Aucun !

– Euh, merci ! » se sentit-elle obligée de répondre, hallucinant qu'un _tableau _estime qu'elle avait besoin de ses conseils : était-elle tombée si bas que même un être fait de peinture la prenait en pitié ?

Mais elle était loin de se douter que c'était tous les tableaux du passage qui l'avaient pris en pitié car à peine eut-elle remercier le chevalier que d'autres voix retentirent :

« Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

– Vous valez mieux que lui !

– Un bon sort de pustules et il fera moins le malin !

– Du chocolat et votre peine de cœur disparaîtra !

– Une beauté comme vous n'a pas besoin d'hommes !

– Geneviève ! Ne l'incitez pas à devenir vieille fille tout de même !

– Mieux vaut être vielle fille que marier à un ingrat, Astrid ! »

Hum, il était grand temps de partir sans doute.

Eva se dépêcha de sortir du passage alors que tous les tableaux à coté de qui elle passait en trombe n'hésitaient pas à faire entendre leur avis. D'un côté, c'était extrêmement touchant qu'ils prennent la peine de lui remonter le moral mais d'un autre… _ils l'avaient tous entendu cracher ses tripes !_

La honte, la honte, la honte !

Et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps donnait un de ces maux de crâne !

Les yeux plissés et explosés, Eva quitta le passage de Lancelot qu'elle se promit de ne plus jamais reprendre et tomba nez à nez avec Marlène McKinnon dont le badge de préfète la narguait de toute sa brillance.

« Eva Brown ? »

Pourquoi disait-elle son prénom _et_ son nom ? Sirius et elle s'étaient passés le mot ou quoi ?

« Oui, c'est moi. »

Et pourquoi McKinnon ne disait plus rien maintenant ?

Eva carra la mâchoire et resserra sa prise sur son sac. Les yeux bleus électriques de la Serdaigle l'observaient de bas en haut.

Finalement, la préfète reprit la parole :

« Tu devrais raccommoder tes collants, ils sont effilés au niveau de tes genoux. »

Genoux, genoux, _genoux_ – putain ! Eva voulait lancer un _incendio_ ce mot !

Eva baissa les yeux et constata que ce que la Serdaigle lui avait dit était avéré.

Et la raison derrière l'état de ses collants lui vint au bout de quelques secondes : Rosier et la chute qui avait suivi son sortilège de croche-patte. De toute façon, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'un Serpentard soit la source de ses problèmes.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour aller à ta Salle Commune ? proposa Marlène après un autre temps de silence.

– Euh, c'est gentil mais ça devrait aller.

– Tu devrais dire oui, lança Marlène de but en blanc. Le couvre-feu est dans 5 minutes.

– Déjà ? s'étonna la Poufsouffle.

– Oui. Tu as déjà fait perdre des points à Poufsouffle cette semaine, tu devrais éviter d'en perdre plus. »

Eva se massa sa tempe qui la faisait souffrir, se remémorant avec une grimace la consternation de Slughorn lorsque la flamme du chaudron qu'Eva et Akash partagaient avaient fait prendre feu à la cape de sorcière d'Alice Fortescue qui s'était un peu trop reculée et donc trop rapprochée de leur chaudron, concentrée qu'elle était sur sa potion. Akash lui avait pourtant assuré avoir bien vérifié la force des flammesau début du cours. Plus jamais Eva ne lui ferait confiance.

Elle n'osait pas imaginer comment se passerait l'épreuve de Potions des ASPICS.

« Je t'accompagne ? redemanda Marlène, paraissant avoir lue la réponse de la Poufsouffle sur son visage.

– Oui, s'il te plaît, » soupira Eva avec lassitude, se résignant au fait qu'elle allait passer les dix prochaines minutes dans un silence de mort.

Un autre jour, elle aurait papoté bêtement pour ne pas avoir à subir un énième silence pesant aux côtés de Marlène McKinnon mais aujourd'hui elle n'en avait pas le courage. Pas qu'Eva ne trouvait pas que le silence actuel soit gênant mais elle n'avait même pas la force de redresser ses épaules alors se prendre la tête pour un sujet de conversation ? Non merci.

Pour être honnête, Marlène l'intimidait parce qu'Eva l'admirait. Marlene McKinnon était très jolie. Ça, Eva ne l'avait remarqué que récemment. L'année dernière pour être plus précise.

Un jour en Sortilèges, la plume de la Poufsouffle était tombée au milieu de l'allée. Eva s'était penchée pour la ramasser et elle s'était retrouvée nez à nez avec Marlène qui s'était elle aussi baissée pour lui rendre la plume. Pour une raison qui lui était toujours inexplicable, Eva était restée pantoise devant les yeux clairs de la Serdaigle. Ce n'est que quand Marlène avait enfin lâché son regard pour déposer la plume dans la paume de la main d'Eva que cette dernière était sorti de son transe.

« Tiens, » avait dit Marlène avec un petit sourire et Eva avait bafouillé un remerciement avant de se redresser rapidement. Honteuse de son bégaiement, elle s'était senti rougir. Elle avait donc caché son visage derrière sa main et baissé la tête, faisant soudainement mine d'être très soucieuse de sa prise de note.

Depuis, Eva ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des regards furtifs à la Serdaigle. Est-ce qu'elle avait attaché ses cheveux aujourd'hui encore ? Est-ce qu'elle avait mis sa paire de lunettes qui lui donnait un air encore plus sérieux qu'habituellement ? Est-ce qu'elle réussissait le nouveau sort ?

Tous les jours, Eva ne pouvait s'empêcher d'évaluer la meilleure élève de la promo.

Un soir, Eva s'était assise dans la salle de bain et avait fixé son reflet dans le miroir. Longtemps elle s'était regardée.

Sa peau n'était pas aussi lisse et uniforme que celle de Marlène ou d'Emmeline qui semblaient être au-dessus des problèmes d'acné des adolescents normaux. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi soyeux que ceux de Marlène. Elle avait toujours des mèches rebelles qui volaient en tout sens. A chaque fois qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux elle était obligée de ramener des mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles. Marlène n'avait pas ce problème elle. Et ses lèvres étaient toujours sèches. Elle avait beau faire du baume à lèvres son meilleur ami, le problème ne se résolvait pas. Sa lèvre supérieure n'était pas bien définie. Le rouge à lèvres ne lui allait pas. Si elle ne s'épilait, ses sourcils faisaient leur possible pour créer un monosourcil.

Le nombre de choses où Eva était inférieure à Marlène McKinnon était incalculable.

« A l'avenir, évite de traîner seule dans les couloirs. »

La voix de Marlène arracha la Poufsouffle à ses pensées.

Eva jeta un regard surpris à la blonde. C'était bien une première que Marlène McKinnon débute une conversation.

« Il y a eu quelques accidents depuis la rentrée, continua la Serdaigle en continuant à regarder droit devant elle. Les professeurs font en sorte que ça ne s'ébruite pas mais cacher les faits ne fera pas disparaître le problème.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu me le dis alors ? » Eva ne put s'empêcher de la questionner.

Marlène jouait un rôle important dans la vie d'Eva mais ça, il n'y avait que qu'elle qui le savait. Aux yeux de la Serdaigle, Eva n'était qu'une camarade de classe avec qui elle discutait de temps en temps sur des banalités. Donc pourquoi lui confiait-elle une information qu'elle avait elle-même dit être confidentielle ?

Le regard de la Serdaigle et de la Poufsouffle se croisèrent.

Le ventre d'Eva se contracta.

Pourquoi la préfète lui donnait-elle l'impression de connaître tous ses sombres secrets ?

« Tu attires toujours l'attention. Je préférerais que ça ne soit pas pour les mauvaises raisons. »

Est-ce qu'elle savait ? Était-ce le conseil d'une préfète consciencieuse ou bien un avertissement ?

« Bien, on est arrivées. Passe une bonne soirée. »

D'un air éberlué, Eva remarqua qu'en effet elles étaient arrivées devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Poufsouffles. A peine sa phrase terminée que Marlène tournait déjà les talons.

« Attends ! »

La Serdaigle se retourna. Ses longs cheveux blonds rattachés en une haute queue de cheval dégoulinaient le long de son buste.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'attirerais pour de mauvaises raisons ? » demanda Eva, une expression déterminée sur son visage.

Les sourcils de la préfète se haussèrent.

« Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question : je préfère ne pas tenter de comprendre l'esprit pervers et tordu de Mulciber. »

_Elle savait._

Eva ne savait pas quelle expression se trouvait sur son visage mais un petit sourire désabusé se dessina sur les lèvres de la Serdaigle en réponse.

« Bonne nuit, Eva.

– Bonne nuit, » murmura-t-elle et, directe comme toujours, Marlène prit ça comme le signe pour disparaître aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue.

7 ans qu'elle côtoyait Marlène McKinnon et elle restait toujours aussi énigmatique. Eva avait beau l'observer du coin de l'œil à chaque cours partagé, elle n'avait même pas gratté la surface du mystère qu'était Marlène McKinnon. Tandis que la Serdaigle connaissait apparemment une partie de la vie d'Eva que peu connaissait. Ce ne serait pas surprenant que Marlène McKinnon se doute de quelque chose concernant Rosier et Avery mais _Mulciber ?_

Peu se doutait de la cruauté derrière chaque sortilège et de la hargne derrière chaque insulte. Et il y avait une bonne raison pour cela.

En effet, ce serpent était aussi sournois qu'un renard et aussi discret qu'une panthère en chasse. Jamais il ne prenait la parole en cours à part lorsque le professeur lui posait une question à laquelle il répondait parfaitement. C'était ce comportement d'élève studieux qui lui avait valu le badge de préfet.

Ça et sa tendance à lécher les bottes de toute personne avec un tant soit peu de statut. Eva n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il avait particulièrement été aux petits soins avec les préfets-en-chef en 4ème année et 6ème année, années où il faut bien soigner sa réputation pour recevoir un badge reluisant l'année suivante.

Exténuée, Eva se frotta ses yeux piquants avec un soupir hargneux.

Ça ne servait à rien de se prendre la tête avec Marlène McKinnon. Elle ne réussirait jamais à élucider cette énigme. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle traverse la salle commune puis qu'elle s'explique avec Charlotte qui devait sans doute fulminer de son retard inexcusable.

Et ses yeux lui faisaient un mal de chien ! Qui avait eu l'idée de déshydrater tout le corps humain à chaque émotion forte ? Elle allait avoir les yeux explosés jusqu'au surlendemain. Et elle n'allait pas avoir l'air idiot à se trimballer en plissant les yeux !

Elle donna le mot de passe à La Belle Dame qui ne prit même pas la peine d'arrêter sa discussion avec tous ses invités présents pour son apéro-dinatoire bihebdomadaire pour faire apparaître le passage.

« _Oh, mais je la reconnais –_

La porte se refermât derrière Eva. Mais la Poufsouffle n'eut pas le temps de désespérer sur sa crise de nerfs qui allait bientôt devenir le nouveau sujet de commérages des tableaux de Poudlard que sa tête se retrouvait coincée sous une aisselle dont l'odeur de transpiration lui attaqua immédiatement les narines.

« _21h38 Miss Brown !_ Mais où aviez-vous donc disparu ?!

– _Akash ! »_ grommela-t-elle en tentant vainement de se défaire de sa prise de fer alors qu'il l'emmenait contre son gré à l'endroit exact qu'elle voulait éviter ce soir : le coin de la salle commune attitrée aux 7ème année.

Ce coin était le lieu le plus confortable _et_ privé de la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Les canapés, sièges et innombrables coussins tout aussi confortables les uns que les autres étaient l'objet de la convoitise des années d'en-dessous. Des étagères empêchaient le reste de la salle commune de voir ce qu'il se passait dans ce petit cocon. Les étagères étaient remplies de reliques qui s'étaient accumulées au fil du temps : livres scolaires ou récréatifs, albums photos allant jusqu'à la première promotion de Poufsouffle, jeux de société et objets de farces et attrapes, rien ne manquait dans ce petit coin de paradis où Eva aimait passer son temps à se prélasser.

Sauf ce soir.

Ce soir, elle aurait tout fait pour éviter ce lieu à haut risque car tout le temps squatté par ses camarades de classe.

« On nous fait des cachoteries, en plus ? » minauda-t-il avant d'enfoncer son poing dans son cuir chevelu et de frotter férocement son crâne.

Eva n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour savoir qu'Akash souriait comme un gamin alors qu'elle poussait des glapissements de protestation.

Elle essaya de dégager ses bras mais il maîtrisa sans difficulté toutes ses gesticulations faites à l'aveuglette. Elle allait attraper un torticolis à avoir la tête prostrée comme ça !

Elle décida de changer de tactique. Au lieu de l'attaquer par le haut, elle tenta par le bas : elle pinça de toute ses forces la côte d'Akash. Avec une exclamation de douleur couplée à un éclat de rire, il bondit en arrière. Enfin, elle était libre !

Libre de croiser le regard de sa promotion qui était presque au complet : il ne manquait qu'Howard qui devait certainement traîner dans une salle abandonnée avec Meredith Ravencrest.

Charlotte était perchée sur un siège, ses genoux ramenés contre elle pour griffonner sur une feuille de parchemin – sans aucun doute la Métamorphose – qu'elle avait posé sur un épais manuel. Elle fronçait les sourcils et Eva pouvait lire les questions de son amie dans ses yeux.

Emmeline était assise au pied du siège de Charlotte et semblait au milieu d'une partie d'échec contre Amos qui observait Eva et Akash avec un sourire détendu, les bras tendus derrière lui. Sans surprise, Emmeline paraissait gagner la partie d'échec.

Aaron Stone, le 6ème qui s'était fait une place parmi leur groupe de 7ème année, occupait un canapé à lui tout seul. A plat ventre et la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller qu'il tenait entre ses bras, il paraissait profondément endormi.

Quant à Jeff, il était debout, les yeux rivés sur Eva, le ballon de foot qu'Eva avait ramené à la rentrée sous le bras et un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres.

« T'étais partie imiter notre cher Howard ? fit Jeff en direction d'Eva qui détachait ses cheveux avec une grimace de douleur.

– Elle est plutôt partie fumer un joint, ouais, » commenta Amos.

Habituellement, Eva était agacée par la façon de penser du capitaine de Quidditch (_un peu dans la lune ? Elle a fumé un joint. Un peu sur-enjouée ? Elle a fumé un joint. Les yeux rouges de fatigue ? Elle a fumé un joint._). Mais aujourd'hui, Eva était juste soulagée que ce soit son raisonnement pour expliquer ses yeux injectés de sang.

« Si c'est vrai, t'aurais dû m'inviter Eve. Cette semaine me _tue_, » soupira Jeff en commençant à jongler le ballon de foot sur son genou, ses mèches de cheveux noirs habituellement retenues en arrière par du gel retombant sur son front d'une manière qu'Eva ne lui avouerait jamais mais qui lui allait _foutrement bien_.

Elle suffoquait déjà parfois avec toute la testostérone présente dans son entourage, pas besoin de faire ce genre de remarque. Ça ne ferait qu'exacerber la rivalité entre les cinq Poufsouffles dont l'égo avait été de nombreuses fois la raison derrière de nombreux gages douteux.

Flasher Chourave ? Fait.

Prendre en otage Miss Teigne pendant 24 heures sans se faire griffer ? Fait.

Voler une culotte de Dorcas Meadowes ? Fait.

Réussir à aller jusqu'aux préliminaires à l'infirmerie ? Fait.

Envoyer une beuglante à McGonagall ? Fait.

Coucher avec une fille dans les toilettes du salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu ? Fait.

_Tous ces événements vaudraient le coup d'être racontés et sans doute que vous voudriez savoir qui est l'auteur de chaque méfait mais notre chapitre aurait besoin de mille mots supplémentaires et notre héroïne était plus préoccupée par ce qui se passait dans la tête de Charlotte plutôt que par la commémoration des idioties de ses camarades masculins._

Eva s'empressa de mettre fin à toute fantaisie sur son absence prolongée :

« Désolée Jeff mais ce n'est pas ça que j'étais partie faire.

– Dommage, » dit-il d'un air distrait, concentré à ne pas faire tomber la balle.

Malheureusement, deux secondes plus tard, il donna un coup de genou trop fort et la balle roula jusqu'à Emmeline. Cette dernière l'attrapa de ses deux mains et la tendit vers Jeff qui s'approchait d'elle avec un soupir, se passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux. Avec un faible « merci », il lui reprit la balle des mains mais il ne parut pas vouloir continuer à s'escrimer avec elle.

Jeff se laissa lourdement tomber par terre. Le dos contre le canapé où Aaron dormait toujours aussi profondément, il fit mine de s'intéresser au match d'échec devant lui. Evidemment, il paraissait ne pas avoir remarqué les petits coups d'œil furtifs que lui jetait Emmeline qui paraissait ravie qu'il se soit assis à côté d'elle.

« Donc ton excuse ? Amos demanda de but en blanc à sa camarade.

– J'ai fait quelques rencontres dans les couloirs.

– Du genre ? » Akash prit part à la conversation, sautant sur le siège libre le plus proche et s'asseyant de de façon peu orthodoxe : il s'adossa contre le repose-bras du siège et passa ses longues jambes sur l'autre repose-bras.

Il n'avait qu'à s'allonger sur un canapé s'il insistait à s'asseoir comme ça.

« Du genre Remus Lupin et Sirius Black puis Marlène McKinnon, répondit Eva après un instant de pause où elle fit semblant d'être préoccupée par un nœud persistant alors qu'elle réfléchissait en réalité sur la meilleure réponse à donner.

– Encore eux, fit Jeff d'un air peu intéressé. Hé Amos, tu devrais faire gaffe à ton chevalier en E4 ou Em' va vite fait te dégommer. »

Emmeline ne paraissait pas être dérangée par l'avertissement de Jeff qui contrecarrait pourtant ses plans, elle semblait plutôt rosir de plaisir à l'entente de son surnom dans la bouche de Jeff.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? » demanda Charlotte qui était restée silencieuse jusque-là.

Eva lui jeta un regard prudent.

« Lupin sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie. On s'est juste croisé.

– Et McKinnon ? Elle t'a foutu une heure de colle ? demanda Akash avec un sourire amusé, les deux bras croisés derrière sa tête alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans son siège.

– Bizarrement, non. Elle m'a raccompagnée jusqu'à la Salle Commune à la place. »

Tout le monde parut aussi surpris qu'Eva l'avait été.

« Sérieux ? fit Amos. La prochaine fois que je sortirai après le couvre-feu je t'amènerai avec moi.

– Je crois qu'il y a déjà assez de rumeurs sur votre pseudo relation amoureuse, Amos, cingla Charlotte.

– Une de plus ou une de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? rétorqua Amos avant d'ordonner à son chevalier en péril de se déplacer.

– C'est ce genre de remarque qui fait que tu te fais larguer en une journée, dit Charlotte.

– Du calme Char' ou je vais me sentir flatté que tu portes autant d'attention à ma vie sentimentale, fit Amos en lançant un sourire amusé à Charlotte par-dessous ses cils.

– La ferme, Amos, » claqua Charlotte dont le visage rosissait sous l'émotion et dont les yeux devenaient brillants.

D'un bond, Charlotte se leva et, ses affaires plaquées contre son torse, elle s'approcha d'Eva et l'attrapa avec son bras libre.

« On sera dans la chambre si tu nous cherches, Emmeline, » déclara Charlotte à Emmeline qui, surprise par cet abrupt changement de situation, lança un regard suppliant à Eva.

Emmeline ne voulait pas se retrouver seule avec les garçons et surtout _avec Jeff à côté_. Hélas, Eva ne put rien faire pour son amie car Charlotte s'était décidée et son petit gabarit possédait une force impressionnante quand elle voulait.

Eva souhaita rapidement bonne nuit aux autres par-dessus son épaule et entendit Akash dire « _mec, tu pourrais éviter de t'embrouiller tout le temps avec Charlotte ? Elle devient encore plus fêlée que d'habitude avec toi. _».

Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, Eva aurait fait demi-tour et aurait bien fait comprendre à Akash de ne pas parler de Charlotte d'une telle façon mais la concernée ne fit que traîner la brune derrière elle avec plus de force. Il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que Charlotte avait, elle aussi, entendu le commentaire peu discret d'Akash qui parlait toujours trop fort. Pourtant, Charlotte préféra éviter la confrontation pour le moment. C'était étonnant de sa part et en même temps prévisible.

Aux yeux d'Eva, Charlotte était un caractère fort qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds mais, cette partie d'elle, elle ne la montrait pas à tout le monde. Elle avait des opinions fortes et une vivacité d'esprit impressionnante mais sa timidité faisait que, parfois, elle se laissait écraser. Comme avec Akash. Depuis toujours les deux ne se supportaient pas. Au premier abord, c'était facile de passer à côté car, en temps habituel, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole mais, une fois qu'un était absent, le deuxième le critiquait de suite.

Et ce soir ne manquait pas à l'appel.

.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as pris une heure à venir ? J'ai dû supporter les autres idiots pendant une heure parce qu'Emmeline voulait rester à admirer Jefferson.

– Je suis désolée, soupira Eva en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix emmitouflée alors qu'elle se frottait vigoureusement le visage –_ ses yeux la tuaient_. Une seconde il était à peine 20h puis le temps que je cligne des yeux c'était le couvre-feu.

– Je ne comprendrais jamais ta nouvelle obstination à participer à tous les clubs possibles alors qu'on a une tonne de devoirs. Mais bref ! » fit Charlotte avant qu'Eva puisse lui répondre.

Eva referma sa bouche.

« Tu m'expliques le truc avec McKinnon ? Depuis quand est-ce que vous êtes amies ? demanda Charlotte tout en s'affairant dans la chambre pour préparer ses affaires de nuit.

– Depuis jamais. J'ai pas compris non plus. Elle est apparue de nulle part, m'a proposée de me raccompagner jusqu'à la salle commune, j'ai dit non. Passer un moment gênant avec elle, non merci. Puis elle a sous-entendu que je ferais mieux de ne pas faire perdre plus de point à Poufsouffle donc j'ai pas trop eu le choix d'accepter ou de refuser. Et, à la fin, elle m'a fait un commentaire comme quoi que je ferais mieux de ne pas me trimballer seule dans le château parce qu'il y a eu des accidents.

– Elle n'a pas tort. C'est plus comme en 5ème année où Dorcas Meadowes faisait trop peur pour que quelqu'un essaye de faire quoi que ce soit de mal intentionné.

– Certes. Mais t'as entendu parler d'accidents cette année ? demanda Eva en se redressant sur ses coudes pour suivre l'arrière de la tête de son amie des yeux.

– Non, rien, » admit Charlotte en prenant soin de lui tourner le dos pour enfiler son haut de pyjama.

D'un geste, Charlotte enleva ses cheveux blonds bouclés qui s'étaient coincés sous son T-shirt puis elle se tourna vers sa table de nuit pour attraper un élastique et sa brosse à cheveux.

« Tu me fais une tresse ? » demanda Charlotte en clignant ses yeux bleus dans la direction d'Eva.

Eva se leva avec un roulement de yeux :

« _Non_. C'est pas comme si je le faisais pas tous les soirs, railla-t-elle.

– Mercii, » la remercia la blonde avec un grand sourire avant de s'asseoir sagement sur le lit d'Eva dont les doigts de fée étaient très demandés par les filles de Poufsouffle qui rêvaient d'une coiffure digne des pages de Sorcière Hebdo.

Eva grimpa derrière la blonde. Elle se mit à genoux pour avoir une vue plongeante sur les cheveux mi-long et extrêmement bouclés de Charlotte.

_Aïe_, elle avait oublié que ses genoux étaient un peu à vif. C'était fou qu'elle l'ait oublié d'ailleurs. Pourtant, revenir dans la salle commune et dans sa chambre lui faisait toujours oublier un court instant ses soucis : il y avait toujours quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui requérait son attention ici.

« Tu veux bien une tresse à l'africaine ? demanda machinalement Eva alors que la réponse était toujours la même chaque soir.

– Oui, s'il te plaît. »

Faire quelque chose avec ses mains la relaxait toujours.

Elle ramena les cheveux de Charlotte vers elle et commença le travail minutieux qu'était de tresser des cheveux. Surtout ceux de Charlotte. Avoir des cheveux bouclés n'était pas la chose la plus simple à entretenir mais elle les enviait quand même. Elle admirait toujours les cheveux blonds de Charlotte qui rebondissaient sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle lui parlait avec conviction.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Charlotte reprit la parole :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Black cette fois-ci ?

– Charlotte ! C'était _une_ fois, s'exaspéra Eva, tirant un peu sur les cheveux de la blonde qui poussa un glapissement de douleur.

– C'était une sacrée fois, se défendit Charlotte après qu'Eva s'eut excusée.

– Et la seule fois, rétorqua Eva qui n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation, elle se sentait rougir malgré ses tentatives pour rester calme – heureusement que Charlotte ne la voyait pas sinon les taquineries allaient se multiplier.

– Pas que ça te dérangerait si ça devait se reproduire, chantonna Charlotte.

– Non, non et _non_. Arrête de fantasmer sur ma relation avec Sirius Black. Il ne s'est rien passé et il ne se passera rien. Déjà, il est trop petit pour moi.

– Arrête, s'exaspéra Charlotte en levant ses yeux au ciel. Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué tes regards en coin quand il est venu te parler à la rentrée. Ça a dû te faire quelque chose lorsque tu n'as pas eu besoin de te baisser pour lui claquer la bise. En parlant de ça, je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi il te fait la bise. Il est français maintenant lui ?

– Sa famille l'est d'origine, je crois. Mais il le fait à d'autres filles. À Narcissa Black ou à Marlène McKinnon, par exemple. Donc, je pense que c'est un truc de Sang-Pur.

– _McKinnon ?_ répéta Charlotte d'un ton incrédule. Depuis quand est-ce que ces deux-là ont une quelconque relation ?

– Quoi ? Surprise que tes talents de commère t'aient failli ? se moqua Eva, sachant la fierté que Charlotte éprouvait à connaître sur le bout des doigts les relations inter-étudiants.

– Bah oui ! s'offusqua la blonde. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ?

– C'est vrai que c'est étonnant vu ton obsession avec ta Némésis, railla la brune.

– Chut. Et comment ça se fait que toi tu sois au courant de leur relation ?

– Elle était au repas de Noël des Potter l'année dernière. Elle et Sirius ont passé pas mal de temps à discuter dans un coin d'ailleurs. C'était la première fois que je voyais McKinnon parler autant.

– _Sirius_, hein ?

– Quoi ? » s'agaça Eva en tirant sur la tresse à moitié faite pour que Charlotte soit obligée de suivre le mouvement et de lever ses yeux vers elle.

Charlotte lui fit un sourire effronté, rappelant à Eva que Charlotte était quelqu'un de très taquin normalement. C'était depuis sa rupture amoureuse qu'elle était devenue beaucoup plus sérieuse.

« Je trouve juste ça intéressant que tu l'appelles Sirius aussi naturellement alors que tu l'appelles Black d'habitude.

– C'est parce que je sais que j'aurais le droit à ce genre de commentaire que je ne l'appelle pas par son prénom devant les autres, soupira Eva en roulant ses yeux avant de remettre la tête droite à son amie pour continuer son tressage. Mais c'est le meilleur ami de James, ça serait bizarre que je lui dise « Black » chez les Potter alors qu'on a tous les deux notre chambre chez eux.

– En parlant de Potter, tout est pardonné alors ? »

Eva fit une grimace : se rappeler qu'elle avait craqué devant James la veille ne faisait qu'enfoncer le clou. Deux crises de larmes en une semaine ? Elle allait reprendre les mauvaises habitudes de cet été à cette allure...

« Ouais, on va dire que ça l'est. De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas durer bien longtemps. Ce garçon a cette manie d'apparaître n'importe où. Un jour ou l'autre, il allait réussir à me coincer.

– Oui, merci de m'avoir poussé vers lui à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait d'ailleurs, fit Charlotte d'un air sarcastique. Lily Evans allait sérieusement commencer à se dire qu'elle avait de la compétition. »

Eva éclata de rire, l'image de Charlotte trébuchant puis tombant dans les bras d'un James éberlué (puis agacé après les deux premières fois) après qu'Eva l'ait poussé en guise de distraction pour prendre la fuite à l'esprit.

« Peut-être que ça aurait été la solution pour qu'elle s'intéresse enfin à James. T'es sûre qu'un brun ténébreux, joueur de Quidditch de légende ne t'intéresse pas ?

– Non merci. Une fois ça m'a suffi. »

Oups, mauvais sujet.

Eva inspira, réfléchit quelques secondes puis elle lança d'une voix hésitante :

« D'ailleurs…avec Amos…Tu penses que ça pourrait s'arranger un jour ?

– Après qu'il m'ait trompé puis largué en me faisant passer pour la coupable ? Non, je ne pense pas, » rétorqua immédiatement Charlotte d'un ton cinglant.

Eva fit la grimace, se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

« Désolée…

– Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser mais plutôt à ce gros connard. Malheureusement, il est trop con pour connaître la façon correcte de se comporter après que sa copine l'ait surpris avec sa langue au fond de la gorge d'une autre fille. Et maintenant lui et ses copains me font passer pour une pauvre cinglée. Et une hystérique de service. N'oublions pas l'adjectif préféré d'Akash. »

Un silence pesant s'empara de la chambre des Poufsouffles de 7ème année.

Eva cessa de joindre méthodiquement les trois mèches de cheveux blonds foncés entre ses doigts.

La tension électrique qu'il y avait depuis la rentrée entre Amos et Charlotte était difficile à supporter mais Eva ne devait pas oublier que ça devait être encore plus dur pour Charlotte. La rupture datait de juin et, même si Charlotte avait eu tout l'été pour se remettre de sa première rupture amoureuse, ça ne voulait pas dire que tout était oublié. Devoir croiser Amos tous les jours et être en sa présence parce qu'ils avaient des amis en commun (dont Eva) devait être un supplice mental et émotionnel. Pas que le comportement de don juan d'Amos n'arrange les choses. Et les rumeurs concernant Eva et son ex n'aidaient pas non plus.

On était en octobre et il restait encore huit longs mois de cohabitation. Eva ne voulait pas voir un divorce entre les Poufsouffles.

« En tout cas, avant de te mettre avec Black, assure-toi qu'il n'ira pas voir ailleurs une fois qu'il aura eu l'illumination qu'il n'est pas fait pour être monogame à 17 ans, » railla Charlotte.

C'en était trop.

« Ohh, _Charlotte_. »

Eva sauta sur son amie. Enserrant ses bras autour de son cou, Eva ramena Charlotte contre elle puis posa sa joue sur les cheveux de la blonde. Tant pis pour la tresse, elle la referait.

« J'aime pas te voir comme ça, chuchota-t-elle.

– Lâche-moi, se plaignit Charlotte sans grande conviction, ne faisant pas un geste pour se défaire de l'étreinte.

– Il est juste con. Il ne mérite pas une tête de mule comme toi. »

Charlotte rit faiblement :

« Je croyais que tu voulais me réconforter et voilà que tu me traites de tête de mule.

– T'es ma tête de mule adorée, dit Eva avant de faire un bisou sur le haut du crâne de la blonde.

– Ah, dégueu ! rigola Charlotte en tentant réellement, cette fois-ci, de se redresser. Ne me fais pas des bisous, c'est bizarre !

– Ah ouais ? Il n'y a que ses amoureux qui ont le droit de le faire ? Je trouve ça un peu injuste : où sont mes privilèges d'amie de longue date ? demanda Eva en laissant son amie s'échapper.

– Tu as l'honneur de me tresser les cheveux tous les soirs. Ça devrait être assez, répondit Charlotte d'un air taquin, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

– Tu accepterais que n'importe qui le fasse ! Ne crois pas que je ne suis pas au courant des infidélités que tu m'as fait quand j'étais cloîtrée à l'infirmerie l'année dernière, la prévint Eva en pointant son doigt d'un air menaçant. Tu es allée voir du côté des 6èmes année, hein ? Il n'y a que mes doigts de fées qui t'intéressent, c'est ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant la blonde pour brandir ses doigts sous son nez.

– Arrête ! rigola Charlotte en reculant sur le lit. On va croire que je te fais faire des drôles de choses maintenant !

– Charlotte Tronsky ! s'exclama Eva, faussement choquée. Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que ces doigts (Eva gigota ses doigts sous le nez de la blonde) t'ont servi pour tes propres besoins ?

– Eva, dégage ! Tu fais flipper ! » hoqueta Charlotte entre deux éclats de rire alors qu'elle s'était levée pour se mettre au milieu de la chambre.

Eva bondit elle aussi hors du lit.

« Moi ? Faire peur ? Qu'est-ce que vous me racontez, Miss Tronsky ? Votre addiction au jus de citrouille vous aurait-t-elle fait perdre la tête ?

– La ferme ! » s'écria la blonde avant d'attraper à la vitesse de l'éclair son oreiller et de le balancer à la figure d'Eva.

Ou c'est ce qu'elle tenta de faire plutôt. Bien sûr Eva fit la maline car, comme à son habitude, elle n'eut pas de problème à attraper un objet en plein vol.

« Alors là, tu vas le regretter, » la prévint la brune avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Charlotte s'enfuit avec un cri vers la salle de bain. Eva la prit en chasse.

« Hé, pas si vite Tronsky ! »

* * *

_**nombre de mots : **__9 360__**  
titre : **__rencontres nocturnes_

avec un seul review, je pense que peu de gens envisageront de cliquer sur cette fanfic mais j'ai quand même quelques chapitres en stock (3 de plus). Sans doute que je devrais revoir ma façon d'écrire pour rendre tout ça plus dynamique et entraînant mais je ne sais pas trop comment faire. Je suis déjà assez fière d'avoir écrit autant !

Next time : Un samedi au soleil, un match de foot et des conversations au bord du lac.

la bise


	4. Second poteauuu PavaaAARRD !

**le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Second poteauuuu PavaaaaaAAAAAARRRRRD !

* * *

« Passe la balle, Akash ! » cria Howard alors qu'Eva était en plein face à face avec Akash qui n'arrêtait pas de tourner sur lui-même pour éviter qu'elle ne lui pique la balle.

Gauche, droite, Akash tentait de trouver une faille dans la défense de la Poufsouffle. Énergétique qu'il était, Eva faillit se prendre son coude dans la joue. Ce n'est que grâce à sa concentration qu'elle recula à temps. Akash en profita pour s'enfuir vers la gauche. Une seconde plus tard, Eva rebondissait sur ses pieds et partait à sa poursuite.

Le soleil brillait ce samedi après-midi. L'effort physique la faisait haleter mais Eva souriait de toutes ses dents alors qu'elle se forçait à accélérer. Ses cuisses brûlaient et elle sentait ses cheveux fouetter l'air derrière elle. Le vent soufflait légèrement. Elle avait l'impression d'aller aussi vite qu'une Comète 101.

Elle arriva à la hauteur de Howard qui continuait de vociférer contre le jeu perso' d'Akash qui était dangereusement proche des buts de son équipe.

A son poste de gardien, Jeff fléchit les genoux et carra les épaules, la moue concentrée.

« Oh non, hors de question ! » s'exclama Howard en voyant Eva arriver comme une flèche vers lui.

Tournant à peine la tête lorsqu'elle fut arrivée à sa hauteur, Eva lança un sourire joueur à Howard. Avec un grognement, Howard lui donna un violent coup d'épaule.

« C'est de la triche ça ! s'indigna-t-elle, envoyée valdinguer sur le côté.

– Que tu dis, rétorqua-t-il avec un sale petit sourire goguenard puis il accéléra. AKASH ! ARRÊTE DE TE LA JOUER PERSO, ESPÈCE DE CON ! »

Oh non, elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Elle haletait, son cœur tambourinait mais Howard n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant elle et Akash un peu plus loin, bataillant contre Aaron qui ne lâchait rien, le parfait défenseur comme d'habitude.

Sans aucun scrupule, Eva poussa Howard dans le dos. Il voulait jouer ? Eh bien elle aussi elle allait jouer !

Avec un glapissement surpris, Howard brassa l'air de ses bras et, pendant quelques secondes où il sautait sur place il semblait qu'il avait repris le contrôle mais non, il s'étala par terre au bout du compte.

« EVA, PUTAIN DE MERDE ! ragea-t-il alors que la brune le laissait littéralement mordre la poussière, morte de rire. TU VAS ME LE PAYER !

– J'attends ça avec impatience ! » cria-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en lui faisant au revoir de la main.

_Maintenant, venons-en aux choses sérieuses._

Akash était pile devant elle et là, elle avait l'angle parfait.

Eva sentit un mauvais sourire s'étendre sur ses lèvres.

Le tacle fut un franc succès. Akash et Aaron furent tout deux surpris par sa soudaine apparition par en-dessous à en juger par leur cri « putain » et « wooh ! » de surprise et, le temps qu'ils réagissent, Eva eut le temps de se relever, ballon au pied, et de faire demi-tour.

« Jolie, Eva ! » Jeff la félicita depuis les buts.

Akash, quant à lui, n'était pas aussi heureux de ce retournement de situation :

« HOWARD ! DÉFONCE-LA ! »

Oui, il avait l'air particulièrement réjoui. Et Howard aussi : planté en diagonale du but, attendant la brune avec les genoux fléchis et les lèvres retroussées, il paraissait prêt à en découdre pour de vrai ce qui inquiéta quelque peu Eva.

« Le foot c'est avec les pieds, Howard ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

L'expression du garçon prit une tournure plus féroce.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi lui et Meredith Ravencrest, la batteuse hargneuse de Gryffondor, étaient ensemble. Face à eux deux, personne n'oserait leur chercher des embrouilles. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer les petits monstres qu'ils procréeraient ensemble. McGonagall annoncerait son départ à la retraite dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Elle qui commençait à avoir des cheveux blancs ces dernières années à cause des efforts combinés de ceux de son année et du groupe de James, elle ne ferait pas long feu avec une nouvelle génération de gamins hyperactifs.

Eva se rapprochait de lui. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres et, si elle continuait sur sa lancée, la collision allait être très très brutale. Pour autant, elle n'avait aucune envie de ralentir et de faire diverses manœuvres pour passer à travers sa défense – elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois depuis le début de la partie et elle voulait juste en finir. Elle décida donc de passer à l'action.

« RALENTIS, EVA ! hurla Aaron derrière la Poufsouffle. Putain, mais ils sont malades ! »

Elle arrivait par le côté du terrain. Le but qu'Amos gardait avec beaucoup de nonchalance comparé à la muraille de fer qu'était Howard était dans son angle. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle pouvait marquer avec un petit peu de chance et de précision !

Elle tira. La balle arqua dans les airs. Pendant une seconde, elle disparut sous le soleil brillant qui avait enfin arrêté de se cacher derrière de gros nuages blancs et la seconde suivante elle fonçait droit sur Amos qui semblait soudainement se rendre compte qu'il était le goal et que c'était donc à lui de faire quelque chose.

« ATTRAPE, AMOS ! » entendit-elle le hurlement strident d'Akash qui semblait sortir du fin fond de ses entrailles.

C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Elle vit Howard courir mais il était lent, trop lent. Il leva le bras en l'air, oubliant que c'était interdit, et Amos fléchit les genoux.

Amos sauta. La balle effleura le bout de ses doigts. Amos s'écrasa par terre.

La balle s'enfonça comme ce qui parut être une éternité dans les filets du but. Elle prit une grande inspiration, les yeux écarquillés et un début de sourire incrédule sur les lèvres.

Des hurlements surexcités retentirent dans le parc de Poudlard alors que la balle roulait doucement jusqu'à s'arrêter à côté de la tête d'Amos qui se redressait péniblement. Elle reconnaissait les voix de Charlotte et Emmeline qui hurlaient « EVAAAAAAAAAA ! » de toute leur force.

Ils avaient gagné ! 3-1 ! 3-1 ils avaient gagné !

« Eva, tu gères ! » cria Aaron dans son oreille avant de lui sauter sur le dos.

Elle éclata de rire en tentant de ne pas tomber par terre. Aaron ne la lâcha pas. Le bras enroulé autour de son cou, il la ramena contre lui, hilare lui aussi.

« Sérieux, c'était quoi ce tir ?! C'était hallucinant ! continua Aaron.

– C'était le plus beau tir que j'ai jamais vu ! » s'extasia Jeff en surgissant derrière l'épaule d'Eva.

Les joues rouges et haletant, Jeff semblait avoir parcouru le terrain en un temps record pour rejoindre le groupe de Poufsouffles aussi vite. Il ébouriffa vigoureusement les cheveux d'Eva, semblant lui aussi surexcité par leur victoire.

« Je suis dégoûté de le dire mais je suis d'accord avec Jeff, » soupira Akash avec mauvaise foi.

Les mains posées sur ses hanches, il semblait tenter de récupérer en respirant profondément, la tête penchée en arrière. Aaron qui avait relâché Eva se mit à sourire d'un air désabusé :

« J'ai bien cru que ça allait finir en baston avec Howard.

– Eh bah Eva j'te foutrerai bien une droite pour ce tir de bâtard pour être honnête, rétorqua le concerné. C'était quoi ça ? Le tir béni du doux Jésus ? Non mais sérieux, même le ciel était de son côté !

\- Je ne voyais rien à cause de ce foutu soleil, grommela Amos en se passant une main frustrée dans ses cheveux courts. C'était comme si la balle avait apparu de nulle part. C'est sûr que personne n'a jeté un sort de lévitation à cette balle ? demanda-t-il en levant son bras pour leur montrer la balle qu'il tenait à plat sur sa main.

– Des excuses, des excuses, Diggory, le charia Jeff avec un sourire moqueur. Avoue juste que tu t'es fait défoncé par plus petit que toi.

– N'importe quoi, s'offusqua Amos. On se refait un match sur le terrain de Quidditch et on en reparlera.

– Monsieur est mauvais joueur, chantonna Aaron qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Eva.

– Il faut apprendre à se débrouiller sans un balai dans l'entrejambe, ajouta-t-elle, s'attirant le regard noir d'Amos et déclenchant un fou rire général.

– Et toi sans un balai dans le cul, oui, ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre, haussant la voix pour être entendu au-dessus des éclats de rire.

– Ooooh, ça clashe ! s'exclama Akash d'un ton faussement dramatique.

– Dans tous les cas, c'était un bon match, soupira Howard comme si ça lui coûtait de l'avouer. Félicitations Eva. »

Il s'approcha de la brune et l'attrapa par la main pour la tirer vers lui et lui taper le dos amicalement. Elle lui tapa le dos en retour, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire face au ridicule de la situation. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'Howard la considérait comme une vraie fille vue comment il la traitait comme un de ses potes mais ses félicitations lui faisaient tout de même plaisir.

Même elle n'en revenait pas de ses prouesses. Jamais elle n'aurait cru réussir à faire un sel tir depuis le côté du terrain ! C'était comme dans un rêve. Jamais elle n'avait participé à un match de Quidditch mais ces papillons dans son ventre devaient être ce que ressentait un Attrapeur en attrapant le Vif d'Or après avoir passé des heures à scruter le ciel.

Normalement, elle aurait dû ressentir le contrecoup de tous les allers-retours sur le terrain qu'ils avaient fait ces 30 dernières minutes mais elle se sentait comme débordante d'énergie. Elle se sentait capable de faire le tour du parc sans problème. Elle vibrait sur place. Et son sourire était scotché à ses lèvres.

Emmeline et Charlotte paraissaient toutes aussi vibrantes d'énergie : lorsque Howard eut relâché Eva, elles lui tombèrent dessus avec des petits cris excités.

Eva éclata de rire alors que ses deux amies la serraient fort dans leurs bras, pialant sur l'extraordinaire tir qui avait été encore plus impressionnant qu'une feinte de Wronsky.

« Tu devrais être une pro, Eva ! C'était incroyable ! affirma Charlotte en secouant avec véhémence sa tête.

– T'as fait pioum et après ça a fait waouh puis badam tshh ! s'exclama Emmeline en gesticulant en tous sens pour illustrer ses propos.

– Belle description de la part d'Em, » ironisa Jeff en riant doucement.

C'était dire l'excitation d'Emmeline car elle ne fléchit même pas devant l'attention de Jeff. Elle se tourna vers lui et n'en démordit pas, les joues brillantes :

« Non mais c'est vrai. C'était juste wouaa quand la balle était dans le ciel !

– Non mais je te crois, Em'. Pas besoin de t'exciter. Enfin, pas plus que tu ne l'es déjà, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin que déjà Eva trouvait particulièrement attirant alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'état d'Emmeline puisque le sourire lui était adressé.

Eva baissa les yeux vers Emmeline et, en effet, la brune à la coupe au carré était complétement sous le charme. Il n'avait qu'à voir son regard perdu. Elle devait baver intérieurement. Eva sourit avec amusement puis, ayant pitié de son amie, elle glissa son bras libre autour des épaules d'Emmeline pour la ramener contre elle, son autre bras toujours juché sur les épaules de Charlotte qui était blottit contre elle.

« Arrête de l'embêter. Moi je trouve qu'Em' a parfaitement décrit la scène, dit Eva en posant sa tête sur le haut du crâne d'Emmeline – parfois être plus grande que la moyenne féminine était pratique. Et puis, ce n'est pas toi qui vas aller la critiquer sur son vocabulaire.

– Et encore moins toi, renchérit Akash qui profita d'être derrière Eva pour lui ébouriffer encore plus les cheveux. _Madame la Glandeuse_.

– Et toi alors Akash ? surenchérit Amos. Combien de fautes tu faisais déjà aux dictées en 1ère année, hein ? Rappelle-moi j'ai oublié.

– Ta gueule Amos, » grogna Akash avec exaspération, causant l'hilarité générale.

Même si la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait une dictée était 1ère année, le sujet revenait toujours sur le tapis. On ne pouvait pas parler d'Akash sans parler de son incompétence totale en ortographe.

« Il n'avait pas créé un nouveau record Poudlardien ? dit Aaron. Moins 158 points parce qu'il avait fait minimum une faute à chaque phrase ?

– Minimum deux fautes par mot tu veux dire, » rectifia Jeff avec un sourire mauvais.

Ah, ses cheveux retombaient splendidement sur son front. Emmeline devait être aux anges.

« Oh ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain Jefferson, le prévint Akash, ou sinon on va commencer à parler des sujets qui fâchent. Qui était incapable de contrôler son balai en cours de vol et se le prenait en pleine tête à chaque fois ?

– Et ça y est, ça recommence, soupira tout bas Charlotte.

– Et qui n'a jamais réussi à rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch alors que son meilleur pote est capitaine, rétorqua Jeff, seul le caractère figé de son sourire moqueur laissant deviner que son air nonchalant n'était qu'une façade.

– Wouaah, on me laisse en dehors de ça, s'il vous plaît ! s'exclama Amos, tenant le ballon entre ses mains.

– Peut-être qu'il y a aura au moins une baston aujourd'hui, entendit-elle Howard marmonner à Aaron.

– Je m'en passerais bien, soupira ce dernier. Je ne crois pas que McGonagall nous ait pardonné pour l'épisode du Poudlard Express. »

Howard fit un bruit dédaigneux :

« Pff, c'est de la vieille histoire. McGonagall a juste la rancune tenace quand il ne s'agit pas de ses lionceaux. Je me rappelle bien de ces glands de Gryffondor – Potter et compagnie là – qui ont baissé le slip d'un Serpentard en public en juin et cette année rien. Faut pas me faire croire que c'était impossible de leur foutre des colles en avance. L'excuse bidon comme quoi on ne peut mettre des retenues pour l'année suivante, j'y crois pas un mot, moi. Meredith aura beau le nier, la McGo' elle fait clairement du favoritisme.

– Ça dépend avec qui, » argua Aaron avec un petit sourire amusé.

Suivant discrètement leur conversation au lieu de suivre la dispute de Jeff, Akash et Amos qui montait en volume – et paraissait sur le point de virer vers une bagarre à coups de poing d'ailleurs, Eva croisa le regard d'Aaron qui l'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil. Il eut l'air surpris qu'elle le regarde mais il ne se laissa pas décontenancer. Il lui lança même un sourire joueur une fois remis de sa surprise.

« Toi ça me n'étonne pas qu'elle t'ait toujours à l'œil vu comment t'as refusé de t'excuser pour avoir défoncer le pif de Rosier mais elle a des petits chouchous quand même. Hein Eva ? » dit Aaron en faisant un coup de menton entendu dans la direction de la brune.

Toujours serrées contre elle, Eva sentit Emmeline et Charlotte se tourner vers Aaron à l'entente de son prénom :

« Quoi ? »

Leur conversation intéressait la Poufsouffle, oui mais elle n'avait pas envie d'y prendre part. Elle voyait à la lueur des yeux d'Aaron qu'il allait dire quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas. Et ça ne manqua pas.

« Arrête de faire semblant. La McGo elle aime bien te choyer, hein. Après, la raison derrière ce favoritisme reste incompréhensible.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » nia Eva d'un air faussement désintéressé, en enlevant ses bras des épaules de ses meilleures amies pour les étirer dans les airs.

Aaron leva les yeux au ciel d'un air dramatique :

« Impossible de faire avouer quoi que ce soit à celle-là. Charlotte, Emmeline, avouez-le : McGo est carrément aux petits soins avec Eva.

Emmeline lança un regard prudent à Eva puis, avec une petite grimace désolée, admit en la regardant dans les yeux :

« C'est quand même vrai ce qu'il dit. La dernière fois elle ne t'a rien dit alors que tu n'avais pas rendu ta dissert'.

– Sérieux ? s'exclama Howard, outré. Et pourquoi est-ce que moi je me prends une heure de colle quand j'ai un T ?

– Euh quand même mec sur ce coup-là tu l'avais bien cherché : arriver complétement mort en cours et lui refiler une feuille blanche ? Même Tony Vasquez il n'en ressortirait pas indemne, dit Aaron avec un petit rire.

– J'étais pas défoncé, se défendit Howard, piqué à vif.

– C'est vraiment sur ce point-là que tu veux te défendre ? s'esclaffa Aaron.

– Tu sentais l'herbe à plein nez, Howard, dit platement Charlotte, son air pas impressionné laissant entendre le fond de sa pensée sur le sujet.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? s'exclama Howard, la veine saillante sur sa tempe laissant entendre qu'il n'appréciait pas la tournure de la conversation. T'es assise à l'autre bout de la salle !

– Justement. »

Le calme de Charlotte parut mettre hors de lui Howard qui paraissait être véritablement furieux qu'on le contredise :

« Non mais c'est pas croyable ça ! J'avais rien fumé ! insista-t-il et Aaron tenta de le calmer d'une tape amicale dans le dos mais Howard se dégagea et le fusilla du regard. Non, mais je suis sérieux ! J'avais rien fumé !

– Ça ne sert à rien de discuter avec lui, souffla Charlotte d'un son exaspéré, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. Allez venez les filles, on va se poser autre part. »

Puis, Charlotte tourna les talons, jugeant que ses amies allaient la suivre. Eva et Emmeline échangèrent un regard incertain.

Pour être honnête, Eva était du côté de Charlotte. Howard qui était arrivé en Métamorphose cinq minutes après la cloche finale s'était assis au fond de la salle et sur la rangée opposée – donc en soi plutôt loin de la table d'Eva, Charlotte et Emmeline – mais l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui cet après-midi-là avait été particulièrement forte. Et l'odeur était assez reconnaissable.

Mais Eva avait une petite idée de ce qui se cachait derrière le déni de Howard et c'était Akash qui lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille.

Akash n'était pas une commère, loin de là, mais la langue de ce garçon se déliait facilement. Il disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans trop réfléchir. Elle avait appris à ne rien lui révéler de compromettant depuis la 1ère année, année où il avait cafté sur son béguin sur Ted Tonks à ce même Ted Tonks.

Eva ne savait pas qui avait été le plus gêné par cette révélation : elle ou Ted Tonks ?

Morte de honte, elle avait pris la fuite sans attendre d'entendre la réaction de Ted Tonks. Le lendemain matin, elle avait cru que son cœur allait la lâcher lorsque Ted Tonks s'était assis en face d'elle au petit-déjeuner. Et lorsqu'il avait dit « _ça me touche que tu ressentes ça pour moi mais tu trouveras certainement quelqu'un de mieux plus tard et surtout quelqu'un de ton âge_ » elle avait prié pour que la honte suprême qu'elle ressentait soit suffisante pour monter aux cieux.

Malheureusement non, elle avait dû subir ce petit-déjeuner cauchemardesque alors qu'elle sentait son âme quitter son corps. Le pire avait été les petits sourires entendus que lui avaient adressé tout le groupe d'amis de Ted Tonks le reste de l'année scolaire dès qu'ils se croisaient. Et ne parlons même pas de leurs gloussements et coups de coude qu'ils faisaient derrière le dos de Ted Tonks lorsque celui-ci lui adressait la parole, rigoureux Préfet-en-chef qu'il était.

Pour en revenir au sujet principal, un soir où Eva et Akash étaient censés faire un devoir de Botanique ensemble, Akash avait commencé à raconter que Howard et Meredith Ravencrest avaient eu une énorme dispute sur la consommation de substances illicites de Howard. Meredith l'aurait menacé de le larguer sur le champ s'il n'arrêtait pas de passer son temps libre à fumer. Howard avait donc promis d'arrêter.

Mais pas sûr qu'il ait réussi à arrêter complétement. Et s'il n'avait pas réussi, pas étonnant qu'il ne veuille pas que ce fait s'ébruite. Parce qu'il n'y avait aucun doute que Meredith Ravencrest le larguerait sans vergogne si elle savait. Eva n'avait pas besoin d'être une amie proche de la Gryffondor pour deviner qu'elle ne supporterait pas qu'on faille à ses promesses et qu'on lui mente de surcroît.

Eva se pinça les lèvres puis posa son regard sur Howard qui n'en démordait toujours pas, lançant des « tu me crois pas ?! » furieux à Aaron qui tentait de calmer le jeu, les mains levées.

Oh, puis elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour arranger la situation. Autant laisser tomber.

Eva attrapa la main d'Emmeline :

« Allez, viens, on va les laisser dans leurs embrouilles.

– Mais…, commença à dire Emmeline en jetant un regard incertain aux garçons.

– Ils sont grands. Ils peuvent se débrouiller sans nous. Allez, on y va. »

Eva tira Emmeline derrière elle.

Eva aperçut les cheveux frisés de Charlotte plus loin au bord du lac. Elle paraissait discuter avec une autre fille – rousse – qui était rentrée dans le lac jusqu'aux mollets.

Amos, Akash et Jeff avaient, quant à eux, commencé un jeu pour le moins discutable. Akash et Jeff tournaient le dos à Amos qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres derrière eux, le ballon de foot dans sa main. Amos lança la balle en l'air, sa main fendit les airs puis percuta la balle avec un claquement sonore. La balle vint s'écraser dans le dos d'Akash qui laissa échapper un glapissement de douleur. Jeff et Amos s'esclaffèrent et Eva entendit Jeff le traiter de meuf ce qui incita Akash à répondre que Jeff ne ferait pas mieux quand Amos le viserait.

Ah les garçons…

« Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait s'excuser ? dit Emmeline, trottinant derrière Eva.

– S'excuser à Howard ? T'as vu sa veine sur son front ? Ce n'est pas en s'excusant qu'il va se calmer, crois-moi. C'est la même veine qui était apparu quand il a décidé que foutre une droite à Rosier devant McGonagall était une bonne idée, dit Eva en levant les yeux au ciel. Laissons Aaron s'en occuper, c'est lui qui l'a bien cherché. »

Emmeline ne répondit rien à ça, semblant voir la logique dans ce qu'elle disait. Howard avait toujours été un peu volatile.

« Ça t'arrange un peu que la conversation ait dévié sur Howard, non ? » dit soudainement Emmeline d'un air taquin après un petit instant de silence.

Eva lui jeta un regard contrarié mais Emmeline ne fit que sourire d'un air amusé :

« C'est vrai ! s'exclama Emmeline. Tu détestes qu'on discute du fait que McGo te bichonne !

– Parce que ce n'est pas vrai, rétorqua Eva, excédée. Tu crois que c'est être gentille de me donner des heures d'études obligatoires ?

– Je trouve que c'est sympa de sa part. C'est toujours mieux que de te laisser patauger toute seule. Et puis, continua Emmeline en haussant ses sourcils d'un air suggestif, tu peux mater Gilderoy Lockhart aussi longtemps que tu veux comme ça. »

Eva éclata de rire :

« Emmeline ! Tu crois vraiment que McGo' ne m'aurait pas déjà tué si elle m'avait surprise à fixer Lockhart pendant mes heures supp' ? Et tu n'es pas censée être sur Jeff en ce moment ? »

Le commentaire d'Eva ne laissa pas Emmeline indifférente. Eva la vit avec amusement rougir et regarder en l'air d'un air faussement innocent :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– La prochaine fois je ferai en sorte que Jeff ne soit pas le gardien. Comme ça je le ferai courir partout et il sera obligé d'enlever son T-shirt, plaisanta Eva en faisant un clin d'œil à Emmeline qui éclata de rire, la lueur rêveuse dans ses yeux révélant toutefois que l'idée lui plaisait.

– Aujourd'hui c'était déjà assez bien. Ce plongeon qu'il a fait pour rattraper le tir d'Akash. Aaaah, soupira Emmeline d'un air bienheureux. Quel homme !

– Attention, tu vas baver tout à l'heure ! » la prévint Eva.

Emmeline lui gifla le bras pour se venger.

« Je ne bave pas, jamais ! Contrairement à certaines, ajouta Emmeline en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Eva.

– C'était une fois ! s'écria Eva, excédée qu'on remette toujours cet accident sur le tapis deux ans plus tard. J'avais dormi 3 heures ! Excuse-moi de ne plus avoir complétement le contrôle de mon corps après 24 heures passées éveillée !

– Ouais ouais c'est ce qu'on dit, » railla Emmeline en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main.

Ni une ni deux, Eva coinça la tête d'Emmeline sous son bras et s'attaqua sauvagement aux cheveux parfaitement coiffés de son amie malgré les cris de protestation de cette dernière :

« On fait moins la maline maintenant ! » s'écria Eva avec un sourire malicieux tandis qu'Emmeline continuait à pousser des hurlements stridents qui devaient s'entendre dans tout le parc.

Finalement, Eva lâcha Emmeline et, les cheveux en pétard, Emmeline s'enfuit en courant, se dirigeant droit vers Charlotte qui touillait l'eau du lac de ses orteils. Toujours souriante, Eva suivit son amie à une allure plus modérée.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, Emmeline se plaignait à Charlotte, tapotant ses cheveux pour les faire revenir à leur platitude habituelle.

La voyant sans doute arrivée, Charlotte se tourna vers Eva, un air pas impressionné sur le visage. Ses sourcils étaient haussés, l'air de dire « qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait subir à Emmeline ? ». Eva lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules accompagné d'un sourire qui ne la quittait plus.

C'était une bonne journée aujourd'hui. Le soleil brillait et il n'y avait presque pas de vent. Les conditions météorologiques parfaites pour un après-midi en T-shirt dans le parc en somme.

« L'eau n'est pas trop froide ? demanda Eva en s'arrêtant à côté d'Emmeline qui s'était assise sur l'herbe, se lamentant sur l'état de sa coiffure.

– Ça ne te gêne pas de me couper ? fit Emmeline en levant la tête pour lancer un regard mécontent à la brune.

– Bof. Pas comme si tes marmonnements étaient très intéressants, » rétorqua Eva avec le plus de sérieux possible avant de tendre sa main vers Emmeline.

Avec une tape, Emmeline stoppa nette la tentative discrète de son amie pour aggraver encore plus sa coiffure :

« Arrête, Eva ! T'as déjà fait assez de mal pour aujourd'hui, » s'énerva-t-elle.

Les mains posées sur ses hanches, Eva pencha son buste vers Emmeline. Ses cheveux attachés en une haute queue de cheval lui caressèrent le cou.

« T'inquiètes Em', Jeff n'est pas là pour juger ton brushing imparfait. Dieu sait qu'il serait complètement repoussé par les quelques nœuds dans tes cheveux. »

Emmeline gifla l'arrière du mollet d'Eva, à découvert aujourd'hui à cause du short qu'Eva portait.

Eva s'esclaffa puis sauta sur place pour retirer ses chaussures en vitesse, pressée de rejoindre Charlotte dans l'eau. A peine eut-elle jeté sa chaussette vers Emmeline qui poussa un glapissement de protestation qu'Eva sautillait vers Charlotte.

Eva fit quand même attention de ralentir avant de pénétrer dans l'eau, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Charlotte si elle osait la mouiller.

« Elle est bonne, hein, lui dit Charlotte avec un sourire alors qu'Eva se penchait pour glisser ses doigts sur la surface du lac.

– J'ai connu plus chaud quand même, » commenta Eva en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le lac jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui caresse le dessus de ses genoux.

Charlotte leva les yeux au ciel, secouant un peu sa tête :

« Excuse-moi de n'être jamais allée me baigner dans la Méditerranée.

– Ou de n'avoir jamais profité de la piscine chauffée des Potter plutôt, » rétorqua Eva en lui faisant un sourire taquin.

Mais Charlotte ne répondit pas comme Eva s'y attendait. A la place, Charlotte haussa les sourcils d'un air amusé :

« Ah Potter… articula-t-elle lentement. On en parlait tout juste avec Lily Evans.

– Lily Evans ? répéta Eva, interloquée. C'était Lily Evans la rousse avec qui je te voyais parler de loin tout à l'heure ?

– La seule et unique, répondit Charlotte d'un un air décontracté, donnant des petits coups de pied dans l'eau au bord du lac là où l'eau était peu profonde.

\- Et pourquoi est-ce que tu lui parlais ? demanda Emmeline toujours prélassée sur l'herbe, haussant la voix pour que ses amies l'entendent, sa tête penchée sur le côté alors qu'elle brossait ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

– Figure-toi qu'elle voulait mon avis sur nos chers Préfets-en-Chef, dit Charlotte en s'adressant à Emmeline par-dessus son épaule, les mains jointes derrière son dos.

– Qu'est-ce qu'i dire sur Amelia Avery et Luke Carstein ? s'étonna Emmeline, reflétant la pensée d'Eva.

– Les Gryffondors ne sont pas très contents du duo Serpentard-Serdaigle de cette année, je crois bien. Evans se plaignait du fait qu'aucun préfet d'une Maison autre que Serpentard n'avait de rondes à faire dans les cachots. Et que les préfets-en-chef étaient un peu trop laxistes avec les nouveaux préfets de 5ème année. Enfin, surtout les Serpentards quoi, précisa Charlotte en exprimant le fond de sa pensée en roulant ses yeux avec exagération. Elle me disait qu'elle avait surpris Bulstrode retirer des points à un 1ère année pour lui être rentré dedans et que personne n'avait protesté.

– C'est Amelia Avery en même temps, dit Emmeline d'un air blasé. Evans s'attendait à quoi ? Amelia Avery ne va pas chercher des noises dans son propre camp et Luke Carstein ne va pas s'en mêler non plus s'il veut que leur couple dure.

– Surtout vu comment il est fou amoureux d'elle. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut carrément se marier avec elle, ajouta Eva en appuyant ses mains sur l'eau en prenant garde à ce qu'elles ne se fassent pas submerger.

– Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ce couple existe, dit Emmeline en faisant la grimace – de dégoût à cause du sujet ou de douleur à cause de ses cheveux, Eva ne savait pas. Carstein est si mignon tandis qu'Avery…

– Avery est une salope frigide, » termina Charlotte.

Eva et Emmeline explosèrent de rire.

« Char' ! Ne le dis pas si honnêtement ! la rabroua Eva, riant toujours.

– Bah quoi ? fit Charlotte en fronçant les sourcils, l'air innocente. C'est la vérité. Tout le monde le sait que c'est une salope frigide. »

Eva secoua la tête, faussement exaspérée par l'insulte que Charlotte utilisait aussi naturellement que si elle demandait à quelqu'un de lui passer le beurre.

« Tout le monde le sait mais en tant que préfète tu devrais le dire moins fort, la conseilla Emmeline.

– Orf, elle doit être fourrée dans un de ses vieux bouquins à la bibliothèque donc impossible qu'elle m'entende l'insulter, dit Charlotte en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main.

– Et Carstein doit être avec elle, occupé à l'admirer discrètement derrière un bouquin tout aussi ennuyant que celui d'Avery, ricana Emmeline. Je me demande s'ils se sont déjà tenus par la main ou s'ils attendent la lune de miel pour le faire ?

– J'imagine que pour les Sang-Purs se frôler la main équivaut aux préliminaires, plaisanta Eva, faisant rire Emmeline et sourire Charlotte.

– Dans ce cas, tu es allée jusqu'aux attouchements avec Luke Carstein, Eva. Je suis triste que tu ne me l'ais pas dit, dit Charlotte en posant une main sur son cœur.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'esclaffa Eva.

– Fais pas l'innocence Eva ! s'exclama Emmeline. Tu l'aimais bien Carstein avant, toujours à vous cacher dans un coin de la bibliothèque pour « réviser », minauda-t-elle en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts d'un air moqueur.

– Déjà on ne se cachait pas. Si on était resté assis avec vous, on n'aurait jamais pu terminer nos « révisions » comme tu le dis, dit Eva en imitant le geste d'Emmeline. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on avait eu le choix. C'était ça ou le redoublement pour moi et, lui, il voulait des points faciles pour avoir son badge de préfet-en-chef. Et la preuve, il l'a eu ! Comme quoi ça m'arrive de servir à quelque chose, plaisanta-elle avec un sourire en coin.

– Il aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre pour ses points faciles quand même, s'obstina Emmeline. Moi je dis qu'il avait un p'tit truc pour toi Eva même si tu ne veux pas l'admettre. »

Eva leva les yeux au ciel :

« Pense ce que tu veux, soupira-t-elle, excédée. Le fait est qu'il est avec Avery maintenant et qu'il restera sans doute avec elle jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

– Et on leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, dit sarcastiquement Charlotte. Bon. J'ai plus important !

– T'as eu le temps de parler combien de temps avec Lily Evans ? questionna Emmeline.

– Le temps que vous vous rameniez, répondit Charlotte du tac au tac en lançant un regard à Emmeline par-dessus son épaule. Bon, je continue ?

– Oui, oui, continue, » l'enjoigna Eva, faisant signe à Emmeline de se taire.

Emmeline tira sa langue en réponse.

« Donc, comme je disais..., commença Charlotte. Evans m'a posé des questions plutôt intéressantes.

– Qui sont… ? demanda Eva, lui faisant signe d'expliciter – elle avait horreur qu'on en vienne pas directement au point.

– Sur toi et Potter.

– Quoi ? s'exclama Emmeline, paraissant partagée entre le choc et l'hilarité. Ça sort d'où ça ?

– Depuis quand Evans pose des questions à toi sur ce sujet ? demanda Eva en même temps.

– Elle m'a l'air d'être suspecte quant à ta relation avec son prétendant. Ce qui me semble étrange étant donné que je ne t'ai pas vu en compagnie de James Potter depuis un moment. Tu me fais des cachoteries ? »

Sous son ton calme, Eva pouvait deviner que Charlotte était blessée par les cachoteries qu'elle lui avait soi-disant faites.

« Non, nia avec véhémence Eva, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Evans s'intéresserait à moi ? Et puis, de toute façon, depuis quand est-ce que Lily Evans s'intéresse à James ?

– Je ne l'ai pas vu lui hurler dessus depuis un moment maintenant que j'y pense, fit Emmeline.

– Mais d'où lui viendrait l'idée qu'il se passe quelque chose entre James et moi ? C'est absurde, s'obstina Eva en donnant des coups de bras dans l'eau.

– A toi de nous le dire. Elle avait l'air plutôt sûre d'elle. Hé, tu veux pas arrêter ! » s'exclama Charlotte en lançant un regard noir à Eva après avoir bondi en arrière pour ne pas être éclaboussée suite au geste un peu brutal d'Eva.

Eva lui fit un sourire désolé. Charlotte soupira d'un air exaspéré puis partit s'asseoir à côté d'Emmeline :

« Y a pas intérêt qu'une seule goutte vienne par ici ! » la prévint Charlotte une fois qu'elle estima être à une distance de sécurité suffisante.

Eva lui sourit, ne promettant rien. Elle savait qu'elle avait intérêt à ne pas la contrarier si elle ne voulait pas que Charlotte lui fasse la tête le reste du week-end. Tranquillement, Eva se rapprocha de la rive. Ne voulant pas quitter le lac tout de suite, elle resta au bord de l'eau à jouer avec ses orteils.

« C'est quand même drôle que Lily Evans se sente menacée par Eva, » commenta Emmeline, allongée et les yeux fermés pour profiter du soleil réchauffant agréablement sa peau.

A côté d'elle, Charlotte resta assise, les bras étendus derrière elle et suivant distraitement des yeux Eva.

Eva se retourna vers ses amies :

« Pourquoi drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

– Parce que tu es bien loin d'intéresser Potter de cette façon. Personne ne se souvient de l'Action ou Vérité de la fête de Mars dernier ? Vous savez, la fête qu'avait lancé les Gryffondors après qu'ils aient éliminé les Serpentards de la Coupe ?

– Celle où Potter était soûl comme jamais et où il a fait semblant de se faire vomir quand Diggory lui a demandé s'il n'avait jamais pensé se faire Eva ? Oui, je m'en rappelle, » dit calmement Charlotte.

Eva lui lança un regard contrarié qui fit sourire Charlotte d'un air narquois avant que la blonde ne penche sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux, son sourire rageant toujours collé à ses lèvres.

« Oui, exactement ça, » répondit Emmeline, ne remarquant pas l'agacement d'Eva.

D'un air boudeur, Eva leur tourna le dos pour donner des coups de pied violents dans l'eau. Elle se retenait de ne pas diriger l'eau vers ses deux amies qui se prélassaient sereinement au soleil.

« Si Evans avait été à cette soirée, je ne pense pas qu'elle s'inquiéterait d'un rapprochement entre Potter et Eva en ce moment, continua Emmeline. D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si James Potter ne pouvait pas changer d'avis. Je l'ai déjà vu zieuter la poitrine d'Eva une fois.

– Emmeline ! » s'écria cette dernière, sa voix partant dans les aiguës sous le coup de l'embarras.

Emmeline et Charlotte étaient secouées par un fou rire, trouvant vraisemblablement hilarant l'anecdote d'Emmeline qu'Eva trouvait plus que dérangeante. Eva se sentit soudainement pleinement consciente du poids de ses seins sur son torse. Comme à son habitude, Eva portait un soutien-gorge de sport et un T-shirt noir qui laissait à peine entrevoir sa clavicule mais elle se sentait maintenant complétement exposée.

Elle leur tourna le dos, ne voulant pas qu'elles voient ses joues rougissantes et son malaise évident. Leur fou rire ne paraissait pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Elle voulait juste rentrer dans le dortoir et s'enrouler dans son plaid. Pour encore plus de réconfort, elle aspergerait le plaid du parfum de sa mère.

« MAXI BOMBE STYLÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ – »

Une seconde Eva regardait ses poings se serrer, la seconde suivante elle buvait la tasse.

Désespérément, elle dégagea le poids qui l'empêchait de remonter à la surface. Après un coup de pied particulièrement vicieux de sa part, le poids se dégagea et elle remonta précipitamment à la surface. Haletante, elle regarda avec incompréhension Akash apparaître à ses côtés. Il haletait lui aussi, se tenant la côte avec une grimace.

« Putain Eva, t'y vas pas de main morse avec tes coudes pointus, se lamenta-t-il.

– Mais d'où tu sors ? s'exclama Eva.

– Je voulais te montrer ma bombe. Stylée non ? demanda-t-il avec son grand sourire d'idiot heureux.

– C'était toi ce hurlement ? T'es complétement tarré, lui dit Eva d'un air incrédule ce qui le fit rire.

– Ça va Eva ? demanda Emmeline, l'apparition d'un Akash sauvage ayant l'air d'avoir stoppé net l'hilarité d'il y a quelques secondes.

– Ça peut aller, » soupira la brune avec exaspération en contournant Akash pour regagner la rive.

Elle n'était plus d'humeur. Le lac n'était pas le lieu de baignade le plus propre. Elle sentait qu'elle collait. En plus, elle haïssait la sensation des vêtements mouillés sur sa peau.

« Non mais pars pas ! Viens faire la course d'abord ! s'exclama Akash qui nageait tranquillement vêtu que de son caleçon.

– Sans moi, lui dit-elle en lui lançant un mauvais regard par-dessus son épaule. Évite de me noyer la prochaine fois.

– Oh allez Eva ! Fais pas la tête pour ça !

– La ferme, Akash ! le prévint-elle en se retournant pour qu'il voit son index levé en guise d'avertissement.

– T'es pas drôle, soupira-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière pour flotter sur le dos.

– Ça t'apprendra ! »

Elle ne se sentait pas du tout coupable de son refus d'obtempérer. Ça ne servait à rien qu'il sorte sa moue boudeuse. Il n'allait pas la faire culpabiliser alors qu'il était en tort.

La seconde suivante, le calme d'Eva fut mis à rude épreuve car, à peine eut-elle posée ses pieds sur l'herbe fraîche du parc, qu'une meute sauvage de Poufsouffles tambourinaient le sol de leurs pieds en poussant des cris, se dévêtant en pleine course. Il n'y avait pas que les 7ème année, non, Aaron avait aussi eu le temps de rameuter ses copains de 6ème année. Ainsi, Eva resta immobile, fermant les yeux alors qu'elle se prenait des jets d'eau en pleine face à cause des bêtes sauvages qui sautaient dans le lac.

Quelqu'un lui donna une tape à l'arrière de la tête en passant à côté d'elle. Inspirant lentement pour se retenir de péter un câble, Eva se retourna lentement. Elle soupçonnait très fortement Amos d'être le coupable mais impossible d'avancer quoi que ce soit, le Gardien et capitaine de Quidditch était a priori occupé à essayer de noyer Akash avec l'aide d'Howard.

« L'eau était bonne ? » demanda Charlotte avec une grimace compatissante.

Eva soupira encore une fois, tordant son T-shirt entre ses mains pour tenter d'enlever l'eau. Heureusement qu'il était noir. Ça aurait été le comble qu'elle se retrouve avec un T-shirt mouillé _et_ transparent.

« Si je n'en avais pas avalé, elle aurait sans doute été meilleure, railla-t-elle sarcastiquement.

– Tu veux que je te sèche ? proposa Emmeline en agitant sa baguette sous son nez.

– Oui, s'il se plaît, » acquiesça Eva avec un petit sourire fatigué.

Emmeline marmonna le sort tout en agitant sa baguette vers son amie et la seconde suivante un vent chaud secouait le corps d'Eva. Un peu trop violemment d'ailleurs mais au moins elle était sèche maintenant.

« Désolée, s'excusa Emmeline avec un petit rire en voyant Eva rouvrir ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé sous la force de la rafale. Flitwick dirait qu'il faut que je contrôle la puissance de mes sorts.

– Quand il s'agit d'un duel ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose mais pour des sorts de tous les jours c'est mieux de ne pas faire s'envoler Eva, oui, ironisa Charlotte.

– N'exagère pas trop non plus, se défendit Emmeline.

– J'ai vu Eva faire un pas en arrière.

– Bon, d'accord. Il faudra que je travaille un peu sur ça, concéda Emmeline en faisant la moue.

– Tu veux que je lance un Levicorpus à Akash, Eva ? se proposa Charlotte en se tournant vers la concernée. Je pourrais lui descendre le slip aussi.

– Ça me semble un peu trop quand même, commenta Emmeline.

– Non, je ne trouve pas moi. En plus, s'il se retrouve nu comme un nouveau-né, je pourrais lui retirer des points et peut-être lui mettre une retenue pour exhibitionnisme si l'envie me passe. »

Eva ne put retenir le petit rire qui lui échappa à l'air innocent de Charlotte alors qu'elle proposait de faire quelque chose qui lui vaudrait la perte de son badge de préfète si ça remontait jusqu'aux oreilles d'un professeur.

« Parfois je me dis que tu aurais dû être à Serpentard, dit Emmeline en regardant Charlotte d'un air prudent alors qu'Eva se mettait à genoux pour s'allonger à côté d'elle sur l'herbe.

– Le choixpeau a envisagé de me mettre là-bas, révéla Charlotte avec un haussement d'épaules décontracté.

– C'est vrai ?! s'exclama Emmeline, les yeux écarquillés. Et tu me le dis que maintenant ?!

– Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé, répondit Charlotte d'un air nonchalant, tournant une boucle de cheveux autour de son doigt.

– C'est pas une excuse !

– Et puis, me retrouver avec Amelia Avery et Lizzie Lestrange ? Non merci, fit Charlotte en fronçant le nez. Je préfère encore devoir vous supporter.

– Je savais que tu nous appréciais quelque part dans son cœur, » souffla dramatiquement Eva en croisant les bras derrière sa tête, fermant les yeux pour profiter un maximum du soleil sur sa peau.

Emmeline avait beau l'avoir séché, Eva pouvait sentir l'odeur subtile de vase du lac.

« Je peux t'imaginer avec elles, moi. Avec ton air impassible tu irais de pair avec les deux reines des glaces.

– C'est pas très gentil ce que tu dis, Em', lança Eva.

– Oui, je n'apprécie pas trop ce que tu sous-entends, maugréa Charlotte en lançant un regard mauvais à Emmeline qui haussa les épaules, ne ressentant pas le besoin de s'excuser pour avoir exprimé son opinion. C'est plutôt toi qui irais de pair avec les deux blocs de glace, Madame la Sang-Pur. Elles ne m'auraient jamais accepté dans leur groupe, indigne fille de Nés-moldus que je suis.

\- Je sais pas, fit Emmeline d'un air songeur. Je t'imagine bien les recadrer dès la première semaine de 1ère année ce qui les fait te respecter puis elles te font rentrer dans leur groupe VIP.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'exaspéra Charlotte, secouant sa tête d'un air incrédule.

– Bah quoi ? s'exclama Emmeline. Tu l'as bien fait avec moi !

– J'avais oublié la Emmeline de 11 ans qui répétait toujours ce que ses parents disaient, rigola Eva. C'était insupportable ! Ma mère dit qu'il faut toujours manger l'entrée, le plat et le dessert avec des couverts différents sinon nous ne sommes pas mieux que des Elfes de Maison, minauda Eva d'une voix aigue.

– Tais-toi Eva ! » supplia Emmeline en se cachant le visage dans ses mains, mortifiée de la Emmeline de 11 ans qui n'avait d'autre sujet de conversation que ceux de ses parents.

Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit retrouvée seule la plupart du temps. Elle-même se trouvait insupportable lorsqu'elle osait y repenser.

« Moi je me rappellerai toujours du premier cours de vol où tu m'as dit que je devais venir d'une famille de domestique pour ne pas savoir qu'une vraie dame ne montait pas en amazone sur un balai mais avec les deux jambes du même côté, ricana Charlotte.

– Arrêtez ! chouina Emmeline en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Je sais bien que j'étais la pire des sales gosses !

– Heureusement que tu étais muette comme une carpe avec les garçons à l'époque ou Jefferson pourrait avoir des réticences.

– Charlotte ! C'est méchant ! s'exclama Emmeline en relevant la tête pour lancer un regard outré à Charlotte qui lui fit un sourire narquois en réponse. Quoi que…Imaginez que je lui ai vraiment dit des trucs à l'époque et que je ne m'en rappelle plus ?! Oh nooon ! s'écria-t-elle, morte de honte.

– Ça m'étonnerait. Tu étais tétanisée devant les garçons. Et Jeff n'était pas du genre à parler avec les filles non plus, Eva tenta de la rassurer.

– J'espère, souffla Emmeline. Mais maintenant je vais tout le temps douter.

– De toute façon tu comptes tenter quelque chose avec lui ? s'enquit Charlotte.

– Je ne sais pas… se lamenta Emmeline en se passant une main agitée dans les cheveux. Je n'ose pas. J'ai peur de me prendre le râteau du siècle.

– J'ai peur qu'il aille voir ailleurs avant que tu ne te décides, dit précautionneusement Charlotte.

– Je sais, répondit Emmeline en se mordant la lèvre. Mais il ne donne pas vraiment l'impression de ressentir quelque chose pour moi, non ?

– Vous vous parlez souvent cette année, dit Eva. Plus souvent que les années précédentes.

– Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose. Il traîne beaucoup plus avec nous depuis qu'il n'est plus avec son ex donc c'est pas comme s'il allait m'ignorer.

– Je peux lui demander si – »

A peine Eva eut commencé sa phrase qu'Emmeline la coupait avec véhémence, secouant sa tête avec agitation pour ponctuer son refus :

« Non, non, non ! C'est complétement cramé si tu fais ça !

– Pas sûr. Les garçons ne sont pas très observateurs parfois. Je pourrais juste lui demander s'il est intéressé par quelqu'un en ce moment. »

Charlotte rigola :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Charlotte ? demanda Eva.

– Ça me rappelle le début de 4ème année quand tu étais arrivée en trombe dans la chambre pour me dire qu'Amos était venu te demander s'il avait sa chance avec moi. Tu donnais l'impression d'avoir traversé le château en courant pour me dire le plus vite possible.

– C'était un peu le cas, admit Eva en riant elle aussi au souvenir de son empressement qui l'avait presque fait tomber dans la trappe des escaliers du 2ème étage. Dès que McGonagall nous a laissé sortir du cours de soutien, j'ai pris la poudre d'escampette. Ce n'était pas très discret d'ailleurs. Amos devait clairement se douter que j'allais tout répéter. Mais peut-être que c'était son plan.

– C'était son plan, oui. Il me l'a avoué un petit moment après.

– Aussi mal que ce soit terminé votre relation, vous êtes restés très longtemps ensemble quand même, commenta Emmeline.

– Incroyable, hein ? En voyant Amos aujourd'hui, c'est difficile de croire qu'il soit resté deux ans et demi avec la même fille.

– Il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il n'est plus avec toi. Avant, il n'était pas aussi…

– Con ? proposa Charlotte. Oui, il l'était déjà un peu avant mais maintenant il a même atteint le niveau de connard. Peut-être que c'est à cause de tous les Cognards qu'il s'est pris dans le crâne depuis la 3ème année.

– C'est vrai qu'à une période il s'en prenait un à chaque match. Je me demande si c'était à cause d'un de leur stupide pari, ricana Eva.

– Ça ne m'étonnerait pas, soupira Charlotte et Eva n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle roulait ses yeux.

– Ils se sont lancés un nouveau–, commença à demander Emmeline mais un cri coupa court sa question :

– **EVA BROWN ! HÉ, EVA BROWN !** »

De concert, les trois filles se redressèrent pour se tourner vers celui qui scandait le nom d'Eva :

« Qu'est-ce…marmonna avec incompréhension la concernée en voyant un jeune garçon courir vers elle.

– C'est qui ? » s'enquit Emmeline, disant à haute voix la question qu'elles se posaient toutes les trois.

Le jeune garçon qui paraissait être peut-être en 1ère ou 2ème année à en juger par sa petite taille et son visage poupon s'arrêta à leur hauteur. Il était tout essoufflé, les joues rouges par l'effort. Pourtant, il ne paraissait pas vouloir perdre une seconde parce qu'il commença tout de suite à parler malgré sa respiration haletante :

« Dumbledore…dit…son bureau…Urgent…

– Attends. Prends ton temps et répète-moi ce que tu viens de dire. »

Le petit lui lança un regard noir qui surprit Eva par sa véhémence. Depuis quand les 1ère années étaient aussi susceptibles et irrespectueux envers leurs aînés ? Jamais elle n'aurait osé lancer un tel regard à un 7ème année à son âge. Décidément, elle n'inspirait pas le respect quel que soit l'âge de son interlocuteur.

« Tu dois tout de suite aller au bureau de Dumbledore. C'est urgent.

– Tu sais pourquoi ? demanda Eva alors que Charlotte et Emmeline s'étaient levées derrière elle.

– Non. Mais il faut que tu y ailles. Tout de suite.

– Hé, le mioche. Parle-nous plus respectueusement, tu veux ? » le rabroua Emmeline.

Son regard noir décidément beaucoup trop intense pour un garçon de 11 ans qui était bien loin d'arriver aux épaules d'Eva se tournait maintenant vers Emmeline qui le lui rendit avec plaisir. Etre de Sang-Pur équivalait à être un pro des regards menaçants. Avec un froncement de sourcils contrarié, le petit parut admettre défaite au bout de quelques secondes de duel de regard silencieux. Il reposa son attention sur Eva :

« Dumbledore attend. Vite. »

Eva haussa les sourcils, prise de court par l'intensité d'un si petit bonhomme :

« Okay, oui, j'y vais, acquiesça-t-elle avant de se retourner vers ses amies. Vous m'accompagnez ? leur demanda-t-elle.

– Bien sûr que oui, affirma Charlotte avant d'elle aussi lancer un regard mauvais au petit dont les vêtements décontractés d'un samedi rendaient impossible de savoir à quelle Maison il appartenait. Quant à toi, apprends à mieux parler à tes aînés sinon la prochaine fois ce sera des points en moins. »

La grimace que le petit garçon fit laissait entendre qu'il n'appréciait pas l'avertissement de Charlotte mais il se tut tout de même.

Charlotte leva le nez en l'air d'un air satisfait puis fit signe à Emmeline et Eva d'avancer.

Eva avait peur de découvrir ce qui valait une réunion avec le directeur énigmatique qu'était Dumbledore. Durant le trajet, les Poufsouffles tentèrent de trouver une raison mais ce n'est qu'une fois qu'elle eut laissé les filles au pas de l'escalier du bureau de Dumbledore et qu'elle posa les yeux sur Euphémia Potter qu'Eva se rendit compte que c'était sans doute la pire de ses hantises qui avait prévalu une visite de sa marraine.

« Miss Brown. Asseyez-vous, je vous prie, » l'enjoigna Dumbledore en faisant signe vers le siège vacant à côté de celui de sa marraine.

Eva s'assit doucement, lançant un regard prudent à sa marraine qui lui offrait un petit sourire qui ne fit que l'inquiéter encore plus.

« C'est à propos de votre mère. »

* * *

**nombre de mots :** 9200  
**titre :** Second poteauuuu PavaaaaaAAAAAARRRRRD !

Oui, le titre est inspiré du but légendaire de la Coupe du Monde 2019. Oui, les Poufsouffles jouent au foot à Poudlard. Oui, Euphémia Potter est la marraine d'Eva Brown. Oui, il n'y avait que des blaireaux dans ce chapitre. Des petits indices se trouvaient tout de même dans ce chapitre sur l'intrigue à venir.

**Next time :** Badass Euphemia qui ne se laisse pas faire, des révisions des plus électriques et des Maraudeurs qui ont choisi de passer leur samedi après-midi de la meilleure manière pour énerver McGo.


	5. Le Club des Loosers

**le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

**Chapitre 5 :** Le Club des Loosers

« Je voulais te prévenir avant que tout le monde ne lise la Gazette demain matin. Il y a eu une attaque à la conférence organisée par le service de ta mère. Les détails sont encore flous mais il y a certainement plusieurs morts. Ils n'ont pas encore identifié tous les corps mais… »

Euphémia ferma les yeux, semblant peinée. Elle inspira profondément puis replongea son regard dans celui de sa filleule.

Eva ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans les yeux d'Euphemia alors que Dumbledore les observait silencieusement derrière son bureau. Elle haïssait voir les yeux larmoyants de la matriarche des Potter – elle d'habitude si impénétrable, ça ne faisait qu'apporter des larmes dans les yeux d'Eva.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle le dise. Si elle le disait cela voudrait dire qu'Eva devait accepter que c'était réel – pas juste un mauvais rêve.

Eva sentait son visage s'effondrer. Elle pinça les lèvres mais deux larmes traîtresses lui échappèrent malgré ses efforts.

« Je suis désolée, Eva. Ta mère est introuvable. »

Sa lèvre inférieure trembla, signe avant-coureur d'une crise de larmes. Pourtant, elle s'y refusait.

Elle vrilla son regard sur le plafond ornementé, posant ses doigts sous ses yeux brillants. Elle respira profondément pour éviter à Dumbledore d'assister à un spectacle des plus répugnants et le bruit du fluide de son nez qu'elle retenait fit écho dans le bureau de ton directeur et, accessoirement, sorcier le plus légendaire du 20ème siècle.

« Oh, darling. »

Deux secondes plus tard, Eva avait le visage enfoui dans la poitrine d'Euphémia. Sa chaleur et son parfum familier lui rappelèrent sa mère. Eva ferma les yeux avec une grimace peinée puis renifla plus fort.

Le dernier contact qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère était il y a deux semaines. Elle lui avait écrit pour lui dire qu'elle était bien arrivée à Poudlard et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour être attentive en cours. Elle l'avait aussi rassuré sur le fait qu'elle assistait sagement aux heures de tutorat et qu'elle ne passait pas son temps dehors ou non accompagnée.

Sa mère lui avait répondu à peine un jour plus tard, lui disant qu'elle était submergée par le travail puisque son service préparait une rencontre avec le Président moldu français pour le mois d'octobre. C'était une réunion très importante qu'il ne fallait pas gâcher. Elle avait ajouté un paquet de chocolats pour motiver sa fille à continuer à être studieuse.

Eva se fustigea mentalement : pourquoi n'avait-elle pas répondu ?

Soudainement, elle pensa à Oscar. Si sa mère était morte qui s'occupait de lui actuellement ? Était-il seul à l'appartement à attendre au pas de la porte que sa mère revienne sans se douter qu'elle ne franchirait plus jamais le pan de la porte ? Qui allait penser à lui ? Qui allait s'occuper de lui alors qu'Eva était coincée à Poudlard ? Et l'appartement ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait le garder ? Elle n'avait pas le moindre sous et elle savait très bien que sa mère n'avait que des maigres économies. A peine de quoi payer un mois de loyer puis ensuite Eva se retrouverait à la rue. Et qui accepterait de l'embaucher, incompétente qu'elle était ?

« Elle est vraiment morte ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix aiguë qui brisa le cœur d'Euphemia.

Euphemia desserra légèrement son étreinte et passa une main tendre sur le front de sa filleule pour dégager ce dernier de ses cheveux emmêlés. Puis, elle lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de murmurer d'un air peiné :

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, je ne sais pas. »

Eva avait toujours perçu Euphémia comme une femme ayant toute la sagesse du monde. C'était la première fois qu'elle lui paraissait aussi incertaine, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était plus une enfant. A 17 ans, Eva savait que les adultes n'étaient pas infaillibles. Et, en vue des circonstances actuelles, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir.

Après ce qui parut être une éternité, Euphémia la relâcha mais resta pourtant très proche, continuant de lui caresser les cheveux avec tendresse alors qu'Eva se mouchait discrètement avec le mouchoir que Dumbledore avait fait léviter sous son nez.

Une partie d'elle se demandait si toutes les mères du monde avaient ce pouvoir de réconfort car il n'y avait rien de plus tendre que le toucher d'une mère. Une autre partie d'elle se demandait si Dumbledore avait l'habitude d'assister à des crises de larmes de ses élèves dans son bureau ou si le privilège lui revenait à elle, Eva Brown de Poufsouffle. C'était la deuxième fois déjà qu'elle le faisait assister à ce spectacle.

Elle priait pour qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième occasion.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda doucement Euphémia, à genoux devant sa filleule ce qui laissait la possibilité à cette dernière de croiser le regard de Dumbledore si elle osait regarder dans sa direction.

Eva haussa mollement ses épaules, se sentant lessivée mais comme si elle pouvait bien se remettre à pleurer d'une seconde à l'autre.

Euphémia glissa une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa queue de cheval derrière son oreille.

« Tu veux venir à la maison ce week-end ? proposa-t-elle. Albus n'y verra pas d'inconvénients, n'est-ce pas Albus ? » dit-elle en direction du directeur qui ne fit que sourire avec amusement au ton menaçant d'Euphemia Potter alors qu'Eva était, quant à elle, effarée par son cran.

Euphémia prenait le même ton avec la légende du siècle qu'avec James lorsqu'elle le prévenait qu'il ne devait pas poser un pied dans la cuisine sous peine d'un couvre-feu jusqu'à sa majorité.

Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné d'avoir mis sens dessus dessous la cuisine après qu'il eut envie de se faire un encas nocturne à 2 heures du matin. Sachant qu'il avait interdiction de toucher au contenu du garde-manger, il avait tenté de se concocter un petit plat dans le noir complet. Le résultat avait été désastreux. A moitié endormi, James avait fait tombé toute la vaisselle, déclenchant l'alarme du manoir et brisant la vaisselle de mariage de ses parents.

Eva inspira un grand coup puis se frotta les yeux avec force avant de se redresser dans son siège.

« C'est gentil Euphémia mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour moi de rater des cours. McGonagall ne m'y autoriserait pas de toute façon.

— _Darling_, soupira Euphémia comme si la Poufsouffle devant elle était un enfant capricieux. Le professeur McGonagall comprendrait parfaitement que tu ais besoin de te reposer aux vues des circonstances.

— Je pense être capable de savoir par moi-même si j'ai besoin de me reposer, » rétorqua la jeune fille en sentant un énervement rare monter en elle.

Pourquoi ces adultes croyaient-ils mieux savoir qu'elle ce dont elle avait besoin ?

Qu'est-ce que ça changerait d'attendre une réponse chez les Potter plutôt qu'à Poudlard ? Ils ne feraient que la choyer et lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter alors que non, elle avait le droit de s'inquiéter. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas habituée à être au centre des rumeurs de Poudlard. Et avoir une mère déclarée disparue était une meilleure raison de se faire fixer que d'être la soi-disant briseuse de cœur de 7ème année.

Eva avait l'impression de revenir au mois de mai dernier. Elle avait été assise à cette place précise. Déjà à l'époque, les yeux impénétrables de Dumbledore étaient posés sur elle. Mais à la place d'Euphémia c'était sa mère qui avait été présente. Et contrairement à Euphémia, sa mère ne s'était pas mise à genoux et ne l'avait pas réconforté d'une main douce.

Non, après lui avoir seulement jeté un coup œil après être apparu dans la cheminée, elle s'était tournée vers Dumbledore, une grimace de rage familière déformant les traits de son visage.

En temps normal, Eva était pétrifiée de peur devant les accès de colère de sa mère mais ce jour-là il y avait comme du coton dans ses oreilles. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait devant elle.

Elle se rappelait seulement de la lourdeur de sa tête qu'elle peinait à tenir droite et du picotement douloureux de sa poitrine. Elle avait voulu gratter sa peau pour faire disparaître cette horripilante démangeaison mais les bandages que Pomfrey avait enroulés autour de sa poitrine et de ses mains exactement pour cette raison l'en empêchaient.

La seule chose dont elle se souvenait était la réponse de sa mère lorsque Dumbledore lui avait demandé ce qu'elle souhaitait faire de sa fille une fois qu'elle eut terminé de se disputer de vive voix avec McGonagall qui n'avait pas supporté que sa mère parle aussi impoliment au Directeur.

Le mutisme et l'air impassible du directeur avaient certainement fait sortir de ses gonds sa mère.

« Gardez-la. J'ai des affaires à régler. »

Puis avant de partir, elle avait posé son regard rempli d'une détermination qu'Eva ne comprenait pas sur elle.

« Repose-toi bien. »

Puis elle avait disparu en un jet de flamme et McGonagall lui était tombée dessus alors que le brouillard dans lequel elle était emprisonné depuis son réveil à l'infirmerie s'était enfin levé.

Le gémissement désespéré lui avait échappé :

« _Maman_— »

Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle voulait mourir mais pourtant son corps paraissait vouloir lui rappeler à quel point elle était en vie.

Toutes les odeurs, les sons, les émotions, les sensations qu'elle avait assourdies la frappaient de plein fouet.

Elle était effrayée. Elle avait mal. Elle avait l'impression que son corps ne lui appartenait plus.

Dans un sursaut de conscience, Eva avait frappé la main de McGonagall qui voulait se poser sur son épaule. Elle refusait qu'une énième personne ne la touche. Puis c'était le noir total. Lointainement, elle avait entendu des cris (« respirez, Eva, respirez ! » ; « Albus, où est Pomona ?! ») mais rester éveillée avait été si douloureux qu'elle s'était évanouie.

_Une crise de panique_, lui avait expliqué plus tard Pomfrey.

Jamais elle n'avait pensé que son corps pouvait la trahir d'une façon si effrayante mais ça n'avait pas été la dernière fois.

Lors de sa dispute avec James qui l'avait suivi jusqu'à tout récemment, elle avait senti sa respiration se saccader alors qu'il se bornait à vouloir la faire admettre qu'elle l'évitait.

Il n'avait pas voulu la laisser partir. L'anxiété était montée. Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui cracher toutes les méchancetés au monde pour qu'il la laisse seule. Et il l'avait fait. Pourtant, son visage abasourdi et blessé s'était inscrit dans la mémoire de la Poufsouffle et la culpabilité que celle-ci ressentait par rapport à ce moment avait été la cause de bien d'autres crises durant l'été.

Et aujourd'hui, c'était ces mêmes yeux qui étaient posés sur elle. Des yeux hésitant toujours entre marron et vert, comme ceux de James.

Malgré ses années d'expérience, Euphémia ne parvenait pas à cacher la lueur de douleur dans ses yeux lorsque Eva lui jeta à la figure son aide.

Pourtant, contrairement à son habitude, Euphémia ne poussa pas à bout sa filleule pour la faire entendre raison. Elle parut même se dégonfler.

« D'accord, Eva. Si tu ne veux pas venir, je ne t'y obligerai pas. Cependant, ajouta-t-elle en la regardant d'un air menaçant, je te préviens que je n'hésiterai pas à venir te chercher si je le juge nécessaire. Je suis ta marraine et ta mère compte sur moi pour veiller à ton bien-être.

— Les morts n'en ont rien à faire des vivants. Ils sont morts. »

_Clac_

Eva releva des yeux surpris vers Euphémia qui s'était frappée la cuisse avec force – comme si elle s'était retenue de ne pas la frapper.

Eva se sentit toute petite face à son regard furieux.

« Ne redis plus ce genre d'inepties, tu m'entends ?! »

Elle acquiesça timidement en regardant la femme devant elle avec prudence. Malgré son accord, Euphemia Potter continua de la regarder avec insistance comme si elle savait qu'Eva n'acquiesçait que pour lui faire plaisir.

« Eh bien Albus, je vais vous laisser pour aujourd'hui, dit Euphemia en se relevant finalement après avoir passé de longues secondes silencieuses à fusiller sa filleule du regard. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un hibou s'il y a un quelconque changement. Il en va de même pour toi, Eva, » ajouta-t-elle vers la Poufsouffle qui s'empressa d'acquiescer encore une fois de peur d'attirer ses foudres.

Puis après un baiser sur la joue pour lequel Eva du se baisser _(après ses 15 ans, rares étaient les femmes plus grandes qu'elle. Eva ne savait pas d'où elle avait hérité sa grande taille vu la petitesse de sa mère.)_, Euphémia partit avec dignité vers la cheminée. Elle disparut en un jet de flamme verte.

Alors qu'Eva s'apprêtait à saluer son Directeur pour éviter une énième situation maladroite avec lui, ce dernier la surprit en lui adressant la parole :

« Ne croyez-vous pas que les morts veillent sur nous, Miss Brown ?

— Je – je ne sais plus ce que je crois, Monsieur, balbutia-t-elle, décontenancée qu'_Albus Dumbledore_ lui pose une telle question. Mais si les morts veillent réellement sur nous, je les plains. Le spectacle n'est pas très beau ici alors les morts feraient mieux de profiter du Paradis et d'oublier leurs proches toujours vivants.

— N'êtes-vous pas catholique, Miss Brown ? »

Comment diable savait-il cela ?

« Une mauvaise catholique certainement, oui.

— Eh bien prions pour que votre mère nous revienne en bonne santé, dit-il en souriant derrière ses mains croisées.

— Hum, merci, professeur, répondit gauchement la jeune fille, de plus en plus perdue par cet étrange échange.

— Au revoir, Miss Brown.

— Au revoir, professeur. »

.

.

Le samedi avait toujours trôné à la première place du meilleur jour de la semaine jusqu'au début de cette année scolaire.

La raison ? Deux heures d'étude obligatoires.

Depuis la deuxième semaine de sa 7ème année, entre 17h et 19h, Eva était enfermée dans la classe de Métamorphose. Ses seuls faibles réconforts étaient qu'elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-ci et que ce n'était pas toujours McGonagall ou Amelia Avery qui étaient en charge de la surveillance.

Pourquoi était-elle donc obligée d'aller à ces deux heures pendant le week-end alors qu'elle était majeure ?

La raison était simple : Poudlard était soi-disant la meilleure école de sorcellerie d'Europe et c'est pourquoi il était impensable que des cancres ou des fainéants baissent le classement de l'école. Chaque année les professeurs effectuaient donc une liste des élèves ayant le plus besoin de soutien pour obtenir de bons résultats aux A.S.P.I.C.S.

En soit, c'était un bon concept. Cela démontrait que Poudlard faisait attention à ce que chaque élève soit bien suivi dans son cursus. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus honteux que de se faire donner son emploi du temps et une sommation pour venir aux cours de soutien par son Chef de Maison à la rentrée de septembre.

Des bons penseurs comme Charlotte disait que c'était une très bonne initiative du rectorat de mettre ce système en place. Certains avaient moins de facilité, il fallait donc faire attention à ce qu'ils ne tombent pas entre les mailles du système.

D'autres comme Emmeline trouvaient tout simplement que c'était la honte de faire partie de ce « Club des cancres » puisqu'en être membre était synonyme de looser.

En bref, Eva n'avait pas été ravie de recevoir le carton d'invitation pour le Club des Cancres mais elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Alors qu'Eva avait eu des résultats moyens aux B.U.S.E.S, ses résultats avaient été catastrophiques en fin de 6ème année. Son décrochage avait été graduel mais les examens de fin d'année avaient été un véritable désastre.

Suite à une discussion avec Chourave au début de l'année, Eva avait deviné que ce n'était que grâce à sa « situation exceptionnelle » et grâce au soutien de sa Cheffe de Maison qu'elle n'avait pas redoublé. Le véritable lobby que sa mère avait mené avait sans doute été un facteur clé lui aussi mais Chourave n'avait rien dit à ce sujet.

De ce fait, à peine sorti de son entrevue avec le directeur, Eva se dépêcha de descendre les deux étages pour récupérer ses affaires dans sa chambre (et pour enfiler un nouveau T-shirt en plus d'un pull et d'un pantalon cintré à carreaux – l'odeur du lac n'était pas très sexy) avant de remonter les étages pour atteindre la salle de Métamorphose au 3ème. Malgré son empressement, elle arriva tout de même en retard.

« Pardon pour le retard, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement dès qu'elle fut rentrée dans la salle, légèrement essoufflée.

— 15 points en moins pour Poufsouffle, » dit une voix bien familière d'un air désintéressé.

Bien sûr, la seule fois où elle arrivait en retard il fallait que ce soit Amélia Avery, la nouvelle préfète-en-chef qui soit en charge de la surveillance.

Tout comme son frère jumeau, Amélia Avery était une réelle beauté. Avec ses boucles anglaises blondes retenues par un cerf-tête, ses pommettes délicates et sa bouche en cœur, elle avait tout d'une parfaite poupée.

Assise tranquillement derrière le bureau de McGonagall, la Serpentarde lisait nonchalamment un bouquin dont l'épaisseur faisait franchement peur à la Poufsouffle. Elle n'avait même pas daigné lever son nez à l'arrivée d'Eva.

« Vraiment désolée mais j'étais avec Dumbledore, s'excusa Eva en s'efforçant de parler calmement, ne pouvant pourtant pas s'empêcher de carrer la mâchoire.

— Dans ce cas donne-moi le mot d'excuse qu'il t'a écrit, dit la Serpentarde en changeant nonchalamment de page.

— Il ne m'en a pas fait.

— C'est donc 15 points en moins comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt. »

Et cette fois-ci les yeux froids d'Amélia Avery daignèrent se poser sur la Poufsouffle.

Si c'était son frère jumeau, Eva aurait certainement eu droit à un sourire narquois mais Amélia Avery était la nouvelle reine des glaces des Serpentards. La satisfaction qu'elle devait sans aucun doute ressentir à cet instant précis en sachant qu'Eva ne pouvait rien dire de plus de peur d'une plus grande sanction était donc invisible à l'œil nu.

« Va t'asseoir ou ce sera 15 points de plus. »

Eva bouillonnait. Elle avait raison et pourtant elle était la fautive ici. Une semaine plus tôt (ou un an plus tôt ?) Eva n'aurait pas eu peur de se défendre de vive voix mais elle était crevée, ses yeux la piquaient encore après sa crise de larmes et elle avait un début de mal de tête. Elle abandonna bien vite l'idée de faire voir raison à la Serpentarde.

De plus, elle n'avait pas oublié l'avertissement du jumeau d'Amélia Avery d'il y a quelques jours comme quoi sa sœur n'appréciait pas sa relation avec son petit ami, Luke Carstein.

La tête baissée et la mâchoire serrée, Eva se dirigea vers le fond de la salle où elle avait l'habitude de s'asseoir entre Meredith Ravencrest et Akash qui faisaient partie du Club des Cancres parce que ces deux-là étaient tout simplement fainéants et portaient plus d'importance à leur entraînement de Quidditch qu'à leur prise de notes.

« Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui veut faire bouffer les pages de son vieux bouquin à notre chère Préfète-en-Chef, lui murmura Akash avec un sourire malicieux une fois qu'elle se fut installée à ses côtés.

— Le lui faire bouffer et la faire s'étouffer dessus, précisa-t-elle tout aussi doucement en sortant plume, encre, parchemins et manuels de son sac.

— Je me charge de faire le guet si tu veux, dit Meredith Ravencrest en jetant un regard mauvais à la Serpentarde qui paraissait absorbée par sa lecture.

— Et moi je cacherai le corps. Mes biceps n'auront aucun mal à porter le cadavre.

— Tu me fais pitié, Banerjee, soupira Meredith. Ton obsession à prouver l'existence de tes soi-disant muscles serait hilarante si ce n'était pas pathétique.

— Excuse-moi ?! s'offusqua Akash en peinant à dompter le volume de sa voix. Mes muscles sont plus qu'existants !

— Ce que tu viens de dire ne veut rien dire, Banerjee, rétorqua Meredith.

— Elle n'a pas tort, murmura Eva.

— Tu n'as qu'à les toucher pour voir qu'ils existent, » s'obstina Akash en ne prêtant pas attention aux commentaires de ses camarades.

A la place il empiéta sur l'espace de sa camarade en posant son bras devant Eva pour que Meredith puisse toucher ses supposés biceps. Il ignora bien entendu l'« Akash ! » exaspéré d'Eva.

« T'es vraiment fêlé dans ta tête, chuchota furieusement Meredith en jetant un coup d'œil prudent à la Préfète-en-chef. Range-moi ça. J'ai pas besoin de toucher tes bras poilus.

— Allez, Ravencrest, fais pas ta vierge effarouchée. T'as déjà touché plus poilu, » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sale.

Son commentaire fut aussi bien reçu tant par la Poufsouffle que par la Gryffondor, c'est-à-dire très mal.

Eva lui frappa la cuisse sous la table ce qui arracha un glapissement rapidement contenu à l'indien tandis que Meredith prenait une approche verbale du fait qu'Eva était assise entre les deux et que sauter sur Akash pour lui en foutre une était une très mauvaise idée en présence de la préfète-en-chef qui n'avait pas peur de retirer jusqu'à 50 points. La majorité des préfets n'osait que retirer grand maximum 20 points de peur de représailles de la part des élèves mais Amélia Avery était bien entendu au-dessus de ce genre de puérilité.

« Alors d'abord va te faire foutre, je fais ce que je veux, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de ta part. Deuxièmement, je n'aime pas que tu utilises l'adjectif vierge comme une insulte, c'est pas parce qu'une fille a accepté que tu lui foutes ton pénis dans son trou que ça te rend mieux que d'autres. Et troisièmement, je n'apprécie pas du tout tes sous-entendus sur ma vie. Alors va bien gentiment te faire foutre, connard.

— Oh Ravencrest, fais pas ta coincée. C'était qu'une boutade.

— Tu t'enfonces, Akash.

— Nan mais Eva, ne me dis pas que tu es de son côté ! dit Akash d'un ton incrédule en retirant enfin son bras de la table.

— Bien sûr que je suis de son côté, rétorqua Eva, tout aussi incrédule que lui. Tu t'entends parler parfois ? »

Akash soupira lourdement, se laissant retomber en arrière pour fixer le plafond.

« Les nanas c'est beaucoup trop compliquées.

— Et toi tu ferais mieux de travailler sur le filtre entre ton cerveau et ta bouche parce que Merlin sait que le nombre de conneries qui sortent de ta bouche me font peur pour la pauvre fille que tes parents te trouveront.

— Bien que je ne puisse qu'être d'accord avec Miss Ravencrest, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si aucun de vous trois ne connaît la signification du mot silence. »

La voix d'Amélia Avery coupa court à toute forme de discussion dans la salle. Les trois 7èmes années n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir une conversation chuchotée mais bien sûr la préfète-en-chef s'attardait sur leur table du fond.

« Eh bien, personne n'a rien à dire ? Miss Ravencrest vous étiez pourtant si bavarde.

— Pardon, je croyais que vous vouliez une démonstration de ce qu'est le silence, Miss Avery, » répliqua Meredith d'une voix moqueuse, un sourire niais aux lèvres.

Le seul signe d'un mécontentement quelconque de la part d'Avery fut son froncement de sourcils qui resta durant les quelques longues silencieuses secondes où elle paraissait réfléchir à la meilleure démarche à suivre.

« Et quelle démonstration, Miss Ravencrest. 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Des murmures incrédules s'élevèrent dans la salle. Surtout du côté des Gryffondors, c'est-à-dire Liam Olsen et Steve McAvoy puisque le reste de la salle était vide – aucun élève ne s'était coltiné des heures d'études obligatoires comme punition cette semaine.

A côté d'elle, Eva pouvait sentir la rage de Meredith qui faisait bien souffrir sa plume avec sa poigne de fer. Pour sa part, Eva n'était pas bouche-bée comme Akash mais plutôt résignée face à cet abus d'autorité.

« Quelque chose à redire, Mister Olsen ? claqua Amélia Avery en haussant la voix pour faire taire les chuchotements agités dans la salle. Déranger le déroulement d'une leçon coûte 20 points, se montrer irrespectueux envers une figure d'autorité 25 points et user d'un langage familier 5 points. Tout cela conformément au règlement intérieur de Poudlard, bien sûr. Si vous avez des plaintes, faites-les remonter jusqu'au Directeur.

— Eh bah mes plaintes remonteront certainement jusqu'à Dumbledore, Madame la Préfète-en-Chef, gronda Liam Olsen avec insolence.

— Attention, Olsen...

— Quoi ? Je ne fais que montrer mon respect pour une figure d'autorité, dit Liam Olsen en ne faisant même pas semblant de ne pas se foutre ouvertement de la gueule de la Serpentarde.

— Bien sûr, Olsen...dit doucement Amélia Avery avec le retour de son froncement de sourcils qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. Etant donné que les badges de capitaine de Quidditch sont si facilement rétractables, ce serait très malheureux que vous vous montriez irrespectueux. »

Même Steve McAvoy qui était une véritable marmotte tous les samedis soir à cause de sa picole du vendredi soir _et_ du samedi après-midi était raide comme un piquet sur sa chaise. Impossible de rester endormi avec la tension électrique pesant dans la salle.

Liam Olsen paraissait être à deux doigts de sortir sa baguette vu sa veine de front saillante. Et même Akash qui n'avait pourtant pas été adressé directement paraissait prêt à se joindre à la mêlée : en tant que fan de Quidditch, toute menace envers une position de Quidditch durement acquise était prise personnellement.

Eva posa sa main sur l'avant-bras bronzé de son ami. Akash lui lança un regard du coin de l'œil. La brune lui fit signe de la tête de ne pas s'en mêler. Il détourna rageusement les yeux mais au moins il ne donnait plus l'impression d'être prêt à bondir d'une seconde à l'autre.

« Putain, je vais vraiment me la faire, » gronda tout bas Meredith Ravencrest.

Eva jeta un coup d'œil à la plume abandonnée de la Gryffondor. Meredith serrait tellement fort son poing qu'elle en tremblait. La flamme de rage qui brillait dans ses yeux intimida la Poufsouffle.

Eva ne put s'en empêcher :

« Tu ne devrais pas. Tu te créeras seulement des ennuis » dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux à la Gryffondor.

Meredith eut un petit rire sarcastique en réponse.

« Oh ça je le sais. Crois-moi, si je le pouvais, plus aucun de ces serpents ne se trimbaleraient avec leur p'tit air suffisant.

— Rassieds-toi Olsen ou ce sera 50 points en moins, » siffla soudainement Amélia Avery, la froideur de sa voix atteignant de nouveaux records.

Liam Olsen s'était en effet levé. A son menton relevé Eva devinait qu'il n'allait pas obéir. A ses bras pendants on pouvait penser qu'il était calme mais le mouvement frénétique de ses doigts qu'il pliait et dépliait prouvait le contraire.

« Pardon mais ces chaises de merde me donnent mal au cul. J'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Mon cul est sensible. Je ne suis pas habitué à avoir un balai dans le cul contrairement à certaines personnes. »

Eva poussa une exclamation choquée face au culot du capitaine des Gryffondors.

« 100 points en moins, le prévint Amélia Avery à voix basse. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, Olsen ? »

Il leva le menton plus haut comme réponse.

Gryffondor et Serpentard se fusillèrent du regard. Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle.

Cent points...Il était prêt à faire perdre cent points à sa Maison. Et à mettre en danger son badge de capitaine de surcroît. Sans compter, les foudres des Serpentards qui n'allaient pas lui pardonner de sitôt de s'en être pris à une des leurs qui avait réussi à grimper jusqu'en haut de l'échelle hiérarchique.

Jamais Eva ne comprendrait l'obstination des Gryffondors. D'où venait cette détermination à ne pas se laisser intimider ? D'où puisaient-ils la force de s'affirmer sans afficher aucune crainte ?

« Ne me fais pas me répéter, Olsen... »

Eva plia entre ses doigts la manche d'Akash.

« Ra-ssieds-toi, ordonna la Serpentarde entre ses dents en détachant bien chaque syllabe, laissant enfin transparaître l'énervement qui se cachait derrière son masque de glace. Olsen. »

Il la narguait du regard. _Fais-le_, semblait-il dire.

Eva n'osait pas respirer. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait suivre et pourtant c'était impossible de ne pas faire alterner son regard entre le Gryffondor et la Serpentarde. Aucun des deux n'était prêt à se soumettre à l'autre.

Puis, finalement, Liam s'avança dans l'allée centrale. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas. C'était comme voir un accident au ralenti.

Les narines d'Amélia Avery frémirent. Son dos se raidit.

Eva la vit tendre sa main vers sa baguette qui était depuis le début posée sur son bureau.

Puis, tout le monde fut pris de court : quelqu'un venait de toquer à la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent dans cette direction à part ceux d'Amélia Avery et de Liam Olsen qui ne se quittaient pas des yeux. La nouvelle position du capitaine de Quidditch au milieu de l'allée les mettait face à face avec seulement quelques mètres de séparation.

Le professeur McGonagall entra sans attendre de réponse :

« Bonsoir à tous, pardonnez mon intrusion mais j'ai avec moi des nouveaux membres, » annonça-t-elle de suite en marchant jusqu'à son bureau.

McGonagall mit quelques instants avant de remarquer le capitaine de son équipe de Quidditch planté en face d'elle :

« Olsen, que faites-vous donc debout ? demanda-t-elle d'un air confus.

— J'ai mal au coccyx, professeur. Je voulais aller voir Pomfrey, répondit calmement le Gryffondor comme si le fait de mentir à la sous-directrice n'était pas la chose la plus culottée à faire à Poudlard.

— Vraiment, Olsen ? Ne m'aviez-vous pourtant pas dit être en parfaite santé suite à votre chute ? »

Il haussa les épaules, le con. Le culot des Gryffondors n'avait donc aucune limite.

« C'est ce que je croyais.

— Ce qu'il oublie de vous dire professeur est que c'est son impertinence qui a réveillé ses maux, intervint Amélia Avery dont Eva avait vu le visage passer d'une colère noire à un vide complet à une rapidité inquiétante dès que le professeur avait fait son apparition.

— C'est-à-dire ? claqua McGonagall qui donnait l'étrange impression d'être agacée par la Préfète-en-Chef.

— Liam Olsen a cru bon d'adopter le comportement le plus irrespectueux qui soit à mon égard pour défendre les bêtises d'une autre.

— Parle anglais, Avery ! Peut-être que quelqu'un te comprendrait si tu le faisais, railla Liam Olsen avec un rictus moqueur.

— Ça suffit ! le rabroua sèchement McGonagall. Avery. Expliquez-vous clairement. »

Eva ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard assassin d'Avery à la sommation de McGonagall bien que la Serpentarde se contrôla très rapidement.

« Bien sûr, professeur, consentit la Serpentarde en posant son regard devenu calculateur sur le Gryffondor qui le lui rendait avec moquerie – son sourire crispé ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas lui rendre la tâche facile. Olsen a décidé de contester de la manière la plus vulgaire qui soit des points que j'ai retiré à Miss Ravencrest du fait de son comportement perturbateur.

— Précise-lui combien de points, Avery. Je pense que c'est un détail important, non ? s'exclama Liam Olsen avec un faux air innocent, levant ses mains. J'dis ça moi je dis rien. »

Crac.

Avery crispa sa mâchoire. Oh, si un regard pouvait tuer Olsen ne serait plus là.

Voyant que la préfète-en-chef ne répondait rien et que si elle laissait les choses se faire naturellement la Serpentarde et le Gryffondor continueraient à se fusiller du regard, McGonagall prit la parole, de plus en plus sèche :

« Avery.

— 50 points professeur, » répondit dignement la préfète-en-chef.

Eva entendit des murmures incrédules. Etant donné que les 5 personnes présentes aujourd'hui (dont 1 qui lançait un regard narquois à la préfète-en-chef à son aveux) étaient muets comme des carpes et que la bouche de la Préfète-en-chef et de la sous-directrice ne bougeaient pas, son regard se porta naturellement vers la porte toujours grande ouverte suite à l'entrée de McGonagall.

Eva aperçut des cheveux blonds foncés et un visage rond qu'elle prit quelques secondes à reconnaitre.

Peter Pettigrow ? Que faisait-il ici ?

Et Remus Lupin aussi, ajouta-t-elle à sa liste lorsque le visage pâle de ce dernier apparut par-dessus l'épaule du plus petit Gryffondor. Son froncement de sourcils lui donnait un air contrarié qui contrastait avec son air d'habitude serein.

« 50 points..., répéta platement McGonagall. Et qu'avait donc fait Miss Ravencrest ?

— Miss Ravencrest semblait avoir du mal à comprendre la partie silencieuse de cette séance d'étude. Elle a fait preuve d'une extrême impolitesse de surcroît.

— Je suis seulement polie avec ceux qui méritent mon respect, » intervint Meredith en un éclat de voix tonitruant.

Eva l'avait trouvé étonnement contenue jusque lors mais sans doute que la Gryffondor avait atteint sa limite. Elle se tenait bien droite et la même lueur rebelle qu'avait Liam Olsen se lisait dans ses yeux.

« Vous voyez, » fit Amélia Avery en faisant un geste entendu vers la Gryffondor.

Mais McGonagall ne parut pas être si enclin à prendre le parti de la préfète-en-chef. A la place, elle paraissait détailler chaque personne du regard. Lorsque ses yeux perçants se posèrent sur Eva, cette dernière rentra inconsciemment sa tête dans ses épaules mais le professeur de métamorphose ne s'attarda qu'un bref instant sur elle.

Finalement, après un long instant de silence qui paraissait outrer l'héritière des Avery, McGonagall reprit la parole en posant son regard sur Meredith :

« Les 50 points seront retirés.

— Mais professeur ! s'écria avec indignation Liam Olsen.

— Taisez-vous, Olsen. Et retournez vous asseoir. »

Voyant que la bouche du Gryffondor se rouvrait pour émettre sans aucun doute une nouvelle protestation, McGonagall le coupa net :

« Allez vous asseoir, Olsen. Votre mal au coccyx doit avoir mystérieusement disparu tout comme il était mystérieusement apparu. Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote ou ce sera 50 points de plus.

— Vous ne le feriez pas, gronda Liam.

— Oh Monsieur Olsen si vous continuez sur cette voie je me ferais un plaisir de le faire. Ne me tentez pas, » le prévint McGonagall d'un air menaçant.

Après un instant où le Gryffondor parut réfléchir de toutes ses forces, celui-ci baissa finalement les bras. Non pas sans se faire entendre : il donna un coup de pied au pied de sa table en s'asseyant bruyamment. Steve McAvoy se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille mais ce qu'il lui dit ne parut pas le calmer puisqu'Olsen se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule. Les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard noir, il paraissait toujours sur le point d'exploser. Il n'y avait que la menace très réelle de sa Cheffe de Maison qui le contenait.

« Professeur, cela me semble—

— Nous en discuterons plus tard, Miss Avery, trancha McGonagall à l'ébahissement d'Eva — Avery, elle, paraissait à deux doigts de perdre son contrôle légendaire, nullement habituée à ce que l'on ignore aussi sèchement. Maintenant, passons à autre chose. Rentrez, vous autres ! Et dépêchez-vous ! »

Et ce ne fut pas que Pettigrow et Lupin qui rentrèrent dans la salle en traînant des pieds. Non non, ce fut l'entièreté de leur promotion. James Potter, Sirius Black, Mary McDonald, Lily Evans, Lucy Emerson, Saoirse Stewart. Tous les Gryffondors de 6ème année étaient présents. Que diable faisaient-ils ici un samedi soir ?

Etant donné que les tables du fond étaient déjà prises par les 5 cancres officiels de 7ème année, les Gryffondors furent obligés de se rapprocher du devant de la salle où la Serpentarde fixait avec dureté le dos du professeur de Métamorphose qui surveillait, quant à elle, d'un œil attentif ses lionceaux.

McGonagall semblait n'en avoir que faire de s'être attirée les foudres de la très orgueilleuse Amélia Avery.

Eva avait du mal à comprendre le comportement de la sous-directrice.

Corps enseignant et préfets étaient toujours du même côté. Ça allait dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Si les enseignants ne soutenaient pas les préfets, qui allait respecter l'autorité de ces derniers ? Déjà que c'était très compliqué pour un préfet de 5ème année d'établir son autorité sur un 7ème année qui allait plutôt ricaner à un commentaire d'un p'tit jeune plutôt que de se repentir ; si les professeurs affichaient aussi clairement leur mépris pour certains préfets à quoi bon mettre en place un tel système ?

De surcroît, bien qu'Eva ne l'appréciait pas du tout, il fallait admettre qu'on ne pouvait pas juste ignorer Amélia Avery.

Elle était la préfète-en-chef. Et si la sous-directrice qui était en plus la Cheffe de Maison des Gryffondors affichait aussi clairement sa prise de position, qu'allait-il advenir du déjà très dangereux équilibre à Poudlard ?

Les Serpentards (i.e. leurs parents) s'étaient plaint à tue-tête ces dernières années qu'il était inconcevable qu'aucun Serpentard n'ait été désignée Préfet-en-chef depuis Narcissa Black quatre ans plus tôt en 1972 alors que les Serpentards se hissaient toujours en tête des classements des meilleurs élèves. Ils avaient crié au favoritisme de la part du Directeur et de la Vice-directrice, tous deux issus de la Maison de Godric Gryffondor.

Pour Eva, le choix des préfets et préfets-en-chef s'expliquait en partie du fait que les Serpentards se montraient de plus en plus reclus. Les résultats scolaires comptaient bien sûr énormément mais si un ou une préfète-en-chef ne savait pas se montrer impartial, comment pourrait-il traiter équitablement ses préfets et les élèves de manière générale ?

Personnellement, elle trouvait cela très suspicieux qu'Amélia Avery ait été désignée juste l'année où sa relation avec Luke Carstein avait été rendue officielle. Elle flairait le coup bien monté.

_(Surtout en sachant que Marlène McKinnon et son génie existaient.)_

Jamais la jeune Avery n'avait montré un quelconque intérêt pour le Serdaigle avant le milieu de la 6ème année, année fatidique pour chaque prétendant au titre.

Au début de l'année, on hésitait encore sur l'identité du futur préfet-en-chef. Serait-ce Frank Londubat dont la dextérité l'avait rendu l'un des chouchous de Flitwick et de Slughorn? Royce Mulciber, le parfait orateur qui parvenait toujours à avoir raison ? Ou bien Luke Carstein, surnommé moqueusement le protecteur des plus faibles par Amos ?

Mais en fin d'année le choix avait été clair.

Suite à la disparition très suspecte de son père, Londubat avait annoncé vouloir se concentrer sur ses études pour exploser tous les records à la formation des Aurors. Quant à Mulciber… Eh bien les zones d'ombres sur ses agissements avaient même rendu hésitant Slughorn qui était pourtant son plus grand soutien.

Luke Carstein deviendrait donc l'héritier du badge. Et, quelques semaines après la mise à l'écart de Mulciber, Eva avait aperçu Luke Carstein et Amélia Avery discuter doucement à chaque recoin du château.

Dans un rare moment de sottise, Eva avait osé faire un commentaire au jumeau de la Serpentarde avec qui Slughorn l'avait mise pour la durée du cours de Potions :

« Ton futur beau-frère te plaît ? »

Le sourire en coin d'Oliver Avery habituellement moqueur avait pris une tournure étrange. Il semblait…_attristé_ _?_

Eva n'avait pas réussi à déchiffrer l'émotion qui se cachait derrière ce sourire alors qu'il fixait sa sœur et son prétendant travailler calmement sur leur potion à quelques pas de là.

Entre le visage impassible de la sœur et celui toujours moqueur du frère, Eva aurait eu tendance à dire que le frère était le plus facile à lire des deux mais cet instant précis la fit changer d'avis.

« Pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire, » finit-il par dire avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant avant de changer complètement de sujet en se moquant de la façon dont la Poufsouffle avait coupé en lamelle la queue de serpent.

.

Pour en revenir à nos Gryffondors d'un an ses cadets, Eva capta le regard de James alors que Peter et Remus s'asseyaient à la table devant la sienne. James lui fit un sourire fatigué avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise devant la table de Peter et Remus, Sirius s'asseyant automatiquement à ses côtés.

Quant aux groupes de filles, elles se repartirent naturellement sur les tables vides devant celle de Liam Olsen et Steve McAvoy.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là eux ? » marmonna Meredith à la droite d'Eva.

Akash renifla bruyamment :

« Ça sent la liche.

— Ne me dis pas qu'ils se sont fait choper ivres par McGo', » grommela Meredith d'un air exaspéré.

C'est vrai que maintenant qu'elle le disait, ça semblait être l'explication la plus probable. A l'exception de Saoirse Stewart dont la réputation de grande gueule était bien connue, le reste des filles semblaient très mal à l'aise.

En particulier, Lily Evans qui tapait du pied avec agitation.

Si elle avait vraiment été surprise en train de boire un samedi après-midi dans l'enceinte du château, ça la mettait dans une sacrée impasse. Pour parler de politique encore une fois, la rousse était sur la bonne voie pour hériter du badge d'Amélia Avery qui était actuellement en pleine discussion animée avec McGonagall – les deux ne parlaient pas assez fort pour qu'Eva entende exactement ce qu'il se disait mais vu leurs expressions faciales, le ton ne devait pas être très amical. Un méfait de ce genre pouvait mettre en danger la candidature de la rouquine si ça remontait aux oreilles des mauvaises personnes.

De plus, l'alcool expliquerait la torpeur et la fatigue qui se lisaient sur les traits des visages du quatuor masculin. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, les yeux de James avaient semblé être injectés de sang.

La batteuse de l'équipe de Quidditch donna un coup de pied violent à la chaise de Peter Pettigrow qui fit sursauter ce dernier :

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il avec mauvaise humeur avant de se tourner et d'intercepter le regard meurtrier de Meredith qui le fit se calmer bien vite.

— Vous êtes bourrés ? demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

— Euh…, fit lentement Peter Pettigrow en jetant un coup perdu à Remus Lupin qui haussa les épaules d'un air fatigué – en voilà un qui semblait s'être résigné à son sort. Peut-être ? finit par dire le Gryffondor avec une grimace désolée.

— Dis à Potter et Black qu'ils sont morts, » gronda Meredith d'un air menaçant.

Pettigrow lança de nouveau un regard hurlant à l'aide à son ami mais Lupin n'en avait clairement plus rien à foutre. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis s'étala sur sa table. Le coude posé sur la table et se frottant les yeux avec son index et son pouce, toute euphorie qu'avait pu lui procuré sa beuverie avait disparu pour laisser place à une fatigue de vieil homme.

Ah oui ! C'est vrai que lui aussi était préfet ! C'était triste à dire mais avec son choix de meilleurs amis, il pouvait dire adieu à toute nomination l'année prochaine.

Voyant que Lupin était K.O. et répondrait avec une rage froide si davantage dérangé, Peter prit la bonne décision et ne chercha plus de soutien de ce côté. A la place, il se résigna au fait de devenir la chouette de Meredith Ravencrest qui n'intimidait décidemment pas que son petit ami à suivre ses ordres.

« Pst, hé, Cornedrue ! »

Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce surnom ridicule ?

James se retourna discrètement en gardant toujours un œil prudent vers le devant de la salle où la discussion animée s'effectuait toujours.

C'était lui que désignait ce surnom ?! Wat. The. Fuck. Décidément, Eva avait raté bien des choses pendant ses mois d'isolement.

« Quoi ?

— Ravencrest dit que toi et Patmol vous êtes morts.

— Hein ? s'interloqua James en fronçant les sourcils puis il se retourna plus franchement pour pouvoir croiser le regard meurtrier de Meredith.

— T'es mort, lui annonça diplomatiquement cette dernière.

— Pourquoi ? » demanda James du bout des lèvres en bougeant sa tête d'un air incrédule.

Yep. Il était bourré.

Pour toute réponse, Meredith fit une ligne diagonale au niveau de sa gorge avec son index.

James leva les mains d'un air exaspéré puis abandonna l'idée de commencer à se disputer à distance en chuchotant. Il se rassit correctement puis commença à chuchoter avec Sirius qui avait regardé le manège se dérouler en tournant à peine la tête.

Eva pouffa de rire, amusée par cette échange très Gryffondor.

« Non mais j'te jure ! Déjà qu'avec Olsen la tête brûlée en Capitaine on n'est pas aidés alors si ces p'tits cons s'y mettent aussi il ne restera plus personne aux entraînements, lui dit Meredith en passant une main agitée entre ses boucles brunes.

— Ça m'étonnerait que McGonagall abandonne l'idée d'avoir la coupe cette année, lui répondit Eva.

— Déjà l'année dernière McGo ne leur a donné aucune punition pour leur cirque avec Rogue à la fin des exams, dit Akash avec en levant les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas cette année qu'elle va changer de discours – c'est comme ce qu'a dit Eva, elle y tient à sa coupe. »

Eva remarqua que Peter leur jetait un regard par-dessus son épaule ce qui n'était guère surprenant étant donné qu'Akash ne prenait pas la peine de contrôler sa voix alors que les malfaiteurs étaient juste devant eux. Peut-être était-ce l'une des rares fois que quelqu'un osait les critiquer aussi franchement ? Ce serait surprenant. Pourtant c'était vrai que James et son groupe d'amis avaient une drôle de réputation qui faisait que personne n'osait les contrarier. A part les plus âgés et les quelques grandes gueules bien sûr.

« Vous les Poufsouffles, toujours avec ce discours de victime, râla Meredith. Prenez vos couilles en main et avouez que vous perdez lamentablement tous les ans parce que vous êtes merdiques. »

Eva n'avait pas besoin de poser ses yeux sur Akash pour savoir qu'il avait très mal pris la remarque de Meredith.

« Franchement Ravencrest je ne sais pas pourquoi Howard reste avec toi.

— La meilleure question est de savoir pourquoi je reste avec lui, » rétorqua de suite Meredith, piquée à vif.

Eva s'enfonça avec un soupir exaspéré au fond de sa chaise, préférant laisser les deux se fusiller du regard sans être coincée au milieu.

« Pitié, je n'ai pas la force de supporter les deux derrière, » entendit-elle Lupin râler.

Il devait être vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Lupin ?! » chuchota furieusement Meredith, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait que tout le monde avait entendu le Gryffondor.

La seconde suivante, la batteuse navigua ses jambes pour pouvoir donner un coup de pied au pied de la chaise du préfet. Ce qui suivit fut un moment légendaire qui laissa Eva sans voix.

Remus Lupin se retourna, ses cheveux en pétard ne cachant qu'en partie ses yeux d'un marron doré saisissant puis très distinctement dit :

« Ta gueule, Ravencrest. »

La bouche de Peter Pettigrow et d'Eva Brown formèrent un « o » choqué. Akash lui fit un drôle de bruit qui était en fait sa veine tentative de retenir un énorme éclat de rire. Meredith, elle, était au bord du gouffre. Ses poings fermement serrés posés sur la table auraient inquiété Eva à la place de Lupin mais ce dernier fit juste un bruit dédaigneux de la bouche puis se retourna pour plonger sa tête entre ses bras sur la table.

Un sifflement impressionné attira l'attention de la Poufsouffle. Sirius Black paraissait n'en avoir rien faire du règlement puisqu'il s'était retourné franchement sur sa chaise, son bras sur le dos de celle-ci pour observer le spectacle. Il souriait avec amusement.

« C'est pas pour rien qu'on dit de se méfier du loup qui dort. »

James qui lui était au moins toujours tourné vers le devant de la classe frappa le bras de son meilleur ami.

« Bah quoi ? fit Sirius sans perdre de son sourire. La preuve, » dit-il en faisant un signe de la tête dans la direction de Remus.

La tête de Remus resta enfoncée dans bras mais son majeur, lui, fit son apparition, arrachant une exclamation amusée au batteur remplaçant des Gryffondors.

« T'es pas drôle, mec, » reprocha James à ce dernier.

La dernière chose qu'Eva ne vit avant que Sirius ne se remette droit sur sa chaise (enfin tout est relatif puisqu'il décida de se suspendre sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise) fut son roulement de yeux.

« Calme-toi. Le whisky était censé te relaxer, pas te mettre un balai dans le cul.

— _Sirius_, siffla Peter en un chuchotement agité.

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. On est censé n'avoir bu que de la Bierreaubeurre. Désolé les mecs, s'excusa nonchalamment Sirius en faisant un signe désinvolte de la main.

— Quel con, marmonna Eva dans sa barbe alors que James frappait de nouveau son meilleur ami.

— Un gros con, » ajouta Meredith dont l'attention était pourtant toujours sur le préfet.

Eva se demanda si chaque jour de sa vie Meredith Ravencrest maudissait le reste du monde. Du point de vue de la Poufsouffle, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait la Gryffondor était énervée par quelque chose. Ça ne devait pas être très bon pour sa tension. Et pas très bon pour ses camarades de chambre. Eva ne savait pas comment elles supportaient un tel nuage noir de colère sept jours sur sept. Déjà qu'avec Charlotte elle était obligée de prendre l'air parfois puisque les sautes d'humeur de la blonde pouvaient être fatigantes mais alors vivre avec Meredith Ravencrest ? Elle n'osait même pas l'imaginer !

« — C'est ma décision finale ! trancha soudainement le professeur McGonagall en un éclat de voix qui contrastait avec ses chuchotis préalables.

— Ah. Avery n'a pas l'air contente, » chuchota Akash à l'oreille d'Eva, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

En effet, la Serpentarde qui s'était levée depuis le début de sa conversation secrète avec la vice-directrice avait un regard de tueur. La conclusion de sa conversation avec McGonagall n'avait pas dû être en sa faveur. McGonagall qui parut remarquer que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle puisqu'elle cessa d'intimider Amélia Avery avec son regard tranchant pour se retourner vers le reste des élèves :

« Bien. Comme personne n'a l'air attentif je ne vois pas pourquoi j'attendrai pour vous le dire. Gryffondor perdra bien 50 points mais pas plus de points ne seront retirés. Les bêtises d'une minorité ne doivent pas impacter négativement les efforts des autres. Cependant, insista McGonagall en lançant à un regard menaçant à l'ensemble des étudiants, les comportements irrespectueux et abusifs sont intolérables à Poudlard. Olsen, un mois de retenue. Ravencrest, deux semaines. Brown et Banerjee, une semaine.

— Attendez, quoi ?! la coupa Akash, exprimant exactement la pensée de sa camarade sur le sujet.

— Il est clair que Miss Ravencrest n'était pas la seule à parler sur votre table.

— Mais, je— bégaya-t-il avant qu'il réussisse à connecter son cerveau à sa bouche : Peut-être que j'avais besoin d'aide pour mes devoirs d'Arithmancie ! s'égosilla Akash en affichant l'air le plus outré possible.

Eva ne savait pas comment McGonagall le faisait mais elle arrivait à communiquer avec juste l'expression de ses yeux qu'Akash était un véritable idiot. En même temps, il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?! De l'arithmancie ? Il n'était même pas inscrit au cours d'arithmancie !

_(Au grand dam de ses parents. Faire hériter leur boutique à leur fils qui disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de savoir faire les comptes ? Un désastre qui ne tarderait pas à arriver.)_

Eva soupira faiblement en se forçant à ne pas fermer les yeux. Elle comme McGonagall savaient pertinemment qu'il racontait des conneries mais Eva n'allait pas l'admettre publiquement non plus. Même si Akash était un peu sot sur les bords, c'était quand même Akash.

« Banerjee. Ne cherchez pas plus loin.

— Mais !

— Non. »

Et c'était tout.

Eva tapota l'épaule d'Akash pour le réconforter alors qu'il prenait une moue qu'il voulait renfrogner mais qui paraissait plutôt boudeuse :

« Boude pas. Une semaine c'est rapide.

— Je ne boude pas, » maugréa faiblement Akash.

McGonagall continua sur sa lancée :

« Quant à vous 6ème année, où sont donc vos lignes que vous êtes censés avoir commencé depuis cinq bonnes minutes ?! »

Aaah, c'était pour ça qu'elle les avait ramenés ici.

« Nous n'avons rien avec nous, professeur, se défendit Saoirse Stewart dont les joues rouges montraient qu'elle n'était pas totalement sobre.

— Et j'imagine que vous avez perdu l'usage de la parole aussi ? Est-ce si compliqué de demander une plume et un parchemin à vos camarades de 7ème année ou est-ce plus intimidant de parler à vos aînés que de se saouler dans votre Salle Commune ? »

Alors là, McGonagall était furieuse. Eva avait cru qu'elle l'était déjà avec les chamailleries des élèves plus âgés mais clairement l'indignation de trouver ses lionceaux boire dans un lieu public était le pompon.

Eva entendit un gloussement mal contenu.

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, la brune se tourna pour fixer avec incrédulité Lucy Emerson qui avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche mais le mal était fait. Mary McDonald lui fit signe de se taire mais une seconde plus tard elle-même était incapable de se contenir, un gloussement hystérique lui échappant aussi.

Il n'y avait que Lily Evans qui semblait maîtresse d'elle-même. Le dos droit comme un "i", elle observait d'un œil impuissant ses deux amies subir un véritable fou rire. Saoirse qui était assise à côté de la rousse sourit avec amusement, laissant échapper un petit rire amusé.

Quant à McGonagall, oh, elle semblait vibrer sur place :

« Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Un mois de retenue supplémentaire pour vous deux! »

Mais clairement les deux filles n'étaient pas du tout assez sobres pour se rendre compte de la gravité de leur sentence.

(_1 mois de retenue c'était à coup sûr une lettre d'avertissement pour les parents_)

Eva les vit tenter de se contrôler mais elles ne tinrent que quelques secondes avant que Lucy Emerson ne laisse échapper un couinement qui les fit repartir de plus belle.

« Putain, elles vont se faire défoncer, marmonna Peter dans sa barbe.

— Sortez ! Sortez et ne revenez pas tant que vous vous soyez pas calmées ! » leur ordonna McGonagall en pointant la porte du doigt.

Ce fut assez pitoyable de les voir se lever, mi- honteuse mi- hilare. Contrairement à ce que son apparence flatteuse pouvait faire croire, Lucy Emerson n'était pas du genre à créer des scènes pareilles. Et Mary McDonald était encore moins du genre à se faire remarquer.

(_Hormis lors son __**accident**__ mais ça, personne n'en parlait_).

Lorsqu'Eva vit Mary McDonald lancer un regard incertain à Lily Evans qui la fixait sans un mot en retour, semblant figée sur place, elle eut pitié d'elle.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée derrière les deux filles, McGonagall fit rapidement léviter plumes et parchemins perchés sur l'une des étagères de la salle vers les 6ème années. Elle semblait prête à démissionner. Ou juste prête à tuer tous les jeunes sorciers de moins de 18 ans pour ne plus avoir à les côtoyer.

D'un regard noir, elle prévint ses élèves que si elle entendait la moindre plainte de la part d'Avery ce serait trois mois de retenue à nettoyer chaque recoin du château sans aucune magie. Puis, après avoir échangé quelques brefs cordialités avec la préfète-en-chef qui le lui rendit d'un simple hochement de tête, elle partit.

Lucy Emerson et Mary McDonald revinrent donc dans la salle de classe, la tête basse et l'air penaud.

Sans doute qu'une autre grosse dispute aurait pu éclater durant l'heure entière qu'il restait en vue de la mauvaise humeur de certains (Avery, Liam Olsen, Meredith, Akash et Lupin notamment) et de la sobriété discutable de certains mais il n'en fut rien. On entendit que les bruits du grattement de plumes et l'occasionnelle quinte de toux.

Eva suspectait tout de même James et Sirius de s'écrire des mots – rares étaient les fois où ils suivaient sagement et silencieusement les instructions données.

Quant à Eva, au bout d'un moment à tenter de déchiffrer le chapitre obscur de Métamorphose qu'elle était censée avoir lu pour les cours de la semaine passée, elle jeta l'éponge et commença à gribouiller un dragon très peu ressemblant.

Akash s'imposa peu après, gribouillant une madame ronde avec un énorme chapeau et un air mécontent. Quand Eva lui fit signe qu'elle ne comprenait qui c'était censé être, il se mit à écrire furieusement.

CHOURAVE !

_Depuis quand elle fait la tronche ?_

Pas contante ! McGo lui a interdit d'adopté une nouvelle plante carnivore !

_Elle ne devrait pas pleurer alors ?_

Akash soupira discrètement puis fit exprès de lever les yeux au ciel.

Il se pencha vers la feuille et griffonna une dizaine de gros ronds. Eva pouffa de rire, plaquant rapidement une main sur sa bouche. La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil vers Avery mais la Serpentarde semblait de nouveau absorbée dans son bouquin datant du XVIème siècle. Peut-être qu'elle l'avait entendu mais peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas envie de raviver les tensions non plus. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne sautait pas sur l'occasion de faire comprendre à la Poufsouffle qu'elle n'était qu'une moins que rien.

_Elle va se noyer avec ses larmes la pauvre !_

C bon pour les plantes ! Ça les hydrate !

_C'est Rusard qui va hurler avec autant de pluie. La pluie ça fait de la boue et la boue ça salit le Hall d'entrée !_

Sa langue apparaissant au coin de sa bouche, Akash se pencha pour gribouiller un portrait très approximatif de Rusard et de son éternelle compagne, Miss Teigne. Cachant un sourire derrière son poing, Eva se pencha pour dessiner une chaîne à côté de RuSard – aucun étudiant digne de ce nom n'était sans connaître le fantasme de Rusard concernant des élèves enchaînés, pleurant des larmes de repenti.

Après un instant de réflexion, Eva griffonna un cœur à côté du concierge.

Akash lui frappa la main.

« Quoi? » lui demanda-t-elle le plus silencieusement possible.

Akash lui fit les gros yeux puis barra énergétiquement le cœur qu'elle avait dessiné puis il se mit à écrire en-dessous :

MAN UNWORTHY OF LOVE!

_Mais worthy of Miss Teigne's love ;)_

Puis Akash fit quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il fit juste une tâche avec sa plume au niveau de l'entrejambe de Rusard. Perdue, Eva fit une flèche puis un "?" à côté.

Ptite bite.

Eva du se mordre le poing pour retenir son éclat de rire qui était décidément très douloureux à retenir. Remarquant le bruit, Meredith pencha sa tête vers la Poufsouffle pour pouvoir regarder la source de son hilarité. Remarquant leur texte, la Gryffondor sourit avec amusement puis tendit le bras pour ajouter quelque chose :

**Small dick energy**

Pas étonnan que seul une chate le suporte

**Prends des cours d'orthographe, Banerjee ! C'est quoi ce niveau lamentable ?!**

tg Ravencrest

Les yeux écarquillés, Eva se dépêcha de se recaler au fond de sa chaise une fois qu'elle eut capté ce qu'Akash venait très candidement d'écrire.

A une seconde près, elle aurait pu faire les frais de la claque que Meredith assainissait sur la cuisse d'Akash qui lâcha un « aouh ! » surpris. Choqué, ce dernier lança un regard incrédule à Meredith qui avait rentré le menton et observait le devant de la classe d'un air prudent.

Par automatisme, Eva suivit son regard et vit qu'Avery les fixait d'un regard noir. Prestement, la Poufsouffle rabaissa ses yeux écarquillés.

Eva comprit qu'ils étaient saufs lorsque Meredith tira sa feuille vers elle après quelques longues secondes où les trois 7ème année étaient tous crispés en attendant le lynchage verbal d'Avery.

Précautionneusement, Eva leva les yeux et vit avec grand soulagement qu'Avery avait de nouveau les yeux rivés sur son ouvrage.

« Pouah, souffla Akash en respirant de nouveau (il s'était fait tout petit comme Eva). C'était chaud. »

Puis, plus férocement en se penchant vers ses camarades :

« Ravencrest, tes p'tits coups de folie tu les gardes pour toi. 'Y a que les lions qui ont droit au traitement de faveur alors va pas m'embarquer dans tes emmerdes. »

_Oh non_

Eva retint un soupir d'exaspération.

Meredith se pencha à son tour, prenant Eva en sandwich. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses mèches de cheveux crépitaient d'une manière menaçante.

Décidément, c'était vraiment une mauvaise décision de s'être assise à la place du milieu. Peut-être que s'asseoir à la table de Liam Olsen et Steve McAvoy n'était pas si inenvisageable. Quoi que réflexion faite, hors de question de devoir respirer le même air que ces deux cons plus d'une seconde. Malgré les soirées inter-Maison commune, ils l'avaient ignoré et réciproquement depuis l'été dernier. Ça ne servait à rien de raviver le feu et Merlin sait que ces ceux-là lui sauteraient à la gorge dès qu'elle leur offrirait l'occasion.

« Répète un peu pour voir, » siffla Meredith d'un air menaçant.

_Oh Akash, ne la cherche pas trop,_ voulait dire Eva à son ami, _elle n'a pas besoin d'une batte de Quidditch pour te défoncer._

Mais clairement Akash et elle n'étaient pas des pro de la Légilimancie parce qu'il ne prit pas garde à son avertissement. Pire encore, il faisait son rictus méprisant qu'il réservait habituellement pour Charlotte – ou Amos si celui-ci se montrait particulièrement chiant.

« Fais pas l'innocente. Vous avez McGo' dans la poche vous les Gryffondors. Vous pouvez foutre la merde partout et vous partirez les mains propres. »

Le cran d'Akash était indéniable. Mais il était tout aussi indéniable que Meredith Ravencrest était une force de la nature qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre à dos.

« La prochaine fois que je te croise, je te jure que tu le regretteras.

– Continue de parler, tu ne m'impressionnes pas du tout.

– O.K., c'est bon ! On se calme maintenant, intervient finalement la Poufsouffle en poussant les deux en arrière en les prenant par les épaules. Arrêtez de vous comporter comme des enfants. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a une heure à peine on a réussi à ne pas perdre une centaine de points.

– 'Me fais pas rire Eva, fit Meredith en tournant son regard assassin vers la brune et c'était comme si le cœur d'Eva savait ce qui allait se passer puisqu'il se mit à battre à toute rompe : Banerjee me traitait de sainte-nitouche tout à l'heure mais ça doit être toi la plus coincée de nous deux. Elles sont passées où tes couilles, hein ? Toujours à te cacher derrière tes potes et à faire la lèche-bottes avec les profs, Mulciber doit être fier de t'avoir aussi bien rééduqué parce que d'une fille cool t'es passée à la fille la plus chiante possible. »

C'était la goutte de trop.

Alors que chaque mot craché à sa figure avait été une nouvelle gifle, à l'entente de ce nom détesté Eva tomba soudainement dans une rage noire.

Elle ne contrôla pas ce qui suivit.

Elle sentit ses lèvres se retrousser en un rictus rageur alors qu'elle se tournait franchement vers la Gryffondor, rapprochant sa tête à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Elles étaient si proches l'une de l'autre que la Gryffondor pouvait sentir le souffle de la Poufsouffle sur son visage alors que celle-ci murmurait doucement mais férocement ces paroles :

« Tu ne connais rien mais alors rien sur moi alors, franchement, pour une fois dans ta vie, ferme-la Ravencrest. »

Les yeux marrons d'Eva et ceux plus sombres de Meredith s'affrontèrent silencieusement pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité aux yeux d'Akash. Il avait pris entre ses doigts le dos du pull d'Eva dans un acte inconscient visant à la retenir si le démon qui avait pris possession de son corps décidait de sauter sur Meredith Ravencrest. La Gryffondor avait relevé le menton et serrait la mâchoire mais, de manière très étonnante, n'avait pas déjà explosé à l'entente d'une telle menace.

Etant donné qu'Eva lui tournait le dos, Akash ne pouvait pas voir le regard enflammé presque fou de son amie mais Meredith, elle, si. C'était cette étincelle de presque folie dans les yeux de la Poufsouffle qui rendait Meredith prudente puisque, de manière inexplicable, elle avait l'impression de ne plus savoir à qui elle s'adressait. Cette personne qui la fixait sans cligner d'un air menaçant avec des yeux injectés de sang n'était pas la Eva Brown de Poufsouffle qui avait toujours une blague à sortir ou qui la mettait au défi de remporter une course de vitesse.

Meredith ne l'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit mais, à cet instant précis, Eva Brown lui faisait peur.

Et à juste titre.

.

_Comment osait-elle parler de Mulciber et de toi dans la même phrase ? Comment osait-elle sous-entendre que cet enculé avait une quelconque influence sur toi ?_

_**(Ta poitrine te brûlait)**_

_Tu voulais quelque chose – tu ne savais pas quoi mais tu voulais la faire regretter_

_Est-ce que tu voulais la blesser ? La faire saigner ?_

_« __**NON**__. Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas comme lui. »_

.

« _Eva !_ chuchota Akash d'un air pressant en tirant sur le pull de la concernée. _Calme-toi !_ »

Mais Akash n'eut pas à chercher davantage.

Le gong de l'horloge de McGonagall sonna.

Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq. Six. Sept.

Sept fois l'horloge sonna. Il était 19h. La séance d'étude s'achevait.

Les pieds d'une chaise – celle d'Eva Brown – raclèrent bruyamment le sol dallé.

Debout, la Poufsouffle rangea avec précipitation ses affaires dans son sac – ou les jeta plutôt.

Surpris par ce revirement soudain de situation, Akash Banerjee et Meredith Ravencrest restèrent coi quelques secondes, clignant bêtement des yeux en direction de la Poufsouffle.

Puis, Akash se reprit et se dépêcha d'attraper son manuel de Potions – la seule chose qu'il avait amené avec lui – pour sauter à la poursuite de son amie qui s'était précipitée dans l'allée centrale en ce qui lui semblait être moins d'une seconde.

Les deux signèrent rapidement la fiche de présence puis quittèrent tout aussi rapidement la salle alors qu'Amélia Avery haussait la voix pour prévenir les 6ème années qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de quitter la salle tant qu'ils n'avaient pas terminé leurs 100 lignes.

.

Quatre paires de yeux suivirent les deux Poufsouffles du regard alors que le plus grand des deux avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de sa camarade pour lui chuchoter des paroles inintelligibles à l'oreille humain à une telle distance.

Ils disparurent ensemble dans les ténèbres du couloir.

Ce n'était pas que sous leur forme animale que les trois animagus avaient les sens aiguisés de leur animal totem. Quant à Remus Lupin, le fait que la pleine lune était dans deux jours rendait ses sens presque aussi puissants que durant une pleine lune. Il entendait tout ce qui se passait à cet étage. Rien ne pouvait lui échapper, lui procurant par ailleurs un mal de tête lancinant que l'alcool n'avait que momentanément atténué tantôt.

En somme, les quatre 6ème années avaient tout entendu.

Et le regard entendu que James Potter et Sirius Black échangèrent aurait inquiété Eva si elle l'avait remarqué.

**nombre de mots : **11 800**  
titre : **Le Club des Loosers

Alooooors ? Franchement, un de mes chapitres préférés ! Bien que les suivants soient encore mieux ! J'adore montrer la tension électrique du château en ces temps de guerre. Et une tension qui n'est pas qu'entre les Maraudeurs et les Serpentards. Sentez-vous la soif de sang qui monte chez les élèves ? Elle arriiiive

Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Euphémia ? Et de Rémus qui pète un câble ? Quelles sont vos hypothèses sur les petits secrets d'Eva ?

**Next time : **VOUS VOULEZ DU JAMES POTTER ET DU SIRIUS BLACK ? ILS SONT ENFIN là !


	6. Grosse(s) Bourde(s)

**Le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Grosse(s) bourde(s)

* * *

Eva avait fait une énorme bourde ce matin.

« _Doux Merlin !_ Eva ! Apparemment il y a eu une attaque sur une délégation du Ministère, » lui avait dit Emmeline au petit-déjeuner, ses yeux agrandis par un trait d'eye-liner collés au nouveau numéro de la Gazette des Sorciers et l'air de se sentir très concernée par ce qu'elle lisait.

Les yeux d'Emmeline virevoltaient à une allure étonnante. Comme à son habitude, Emmeline murmurait du bout des lèvres ce qu'elle lisait.

C'était physiquement impossible pour Emmeline de lire sans marmonner à voix haute.

Une fois, Akash lui avait même pincé lui-même les lèvres entre ses doigts pour lui prouver que, si, c'était possible de lire sans aucun bruit. Au bout de d'une trentaine de secondes durant lesquelles on pouvait voir le visage d'Emmeline se crisper de plus en plus, elle avait fini par se révolter en disant que c'était du harcèlement moral et que « _vous n'êtes qu'une bande de moqueurs, putain !_ » puis elle était partie en trombe, des larmes de frustration aux yeux. Depuis, tous les Poufsouffles prenaient tous bien soin de la laisser marmonner autant qu'elle le souhaitait.

Et si quelqu'un avait le malheur de faire un commentaire, Eva leur faisait signe de se taire.

La dernière fois que c'était arrivé c'était dans la bibliothèque où Marlène McKinnon avait, de manière très surprenante, décidée de s'asseoir à la table d'Eva et d'Emmeline. La décision de la Serdaigle avait toutefois paru logique une fois qu'Eva avait fait un tour d'horizon et remarqué que toutes les tables autour étaient prises.

Eva se rappelait encore précisément de cette journée de fin mai. Il n'y avait plus qu'une semaine et demi avant que les examens ne leur tombent dessus et chaque seconde qui passait la faisait culpabiliser puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses _putains de cours_.

Son agitation lui avait valu une réprimande de la part d'Emmeline dont le marmonnement lorsqu'elle lisait était devenu un chuchotis enragé comme si cela lui permettrait de graver dans sa mémoire les 17 propriétés de la potion de Lafève. Eva avait donc rangé entre ses cuisses ses mains qui tapotaient frénétiquement la table et avait commencé à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau de ses mains à la place.

Ce matin-là, la rumeur de l'accident de Mary McDonald avait atteint ses oreilles. Personne n'avait vu la jeune Gryffondor depuis quelques jours mais le bruit courait que l'écho de ses cris hystériques avait hanté le couloir de l'infirmerie la nuit dernière. Emmeline leur avait raconté cela en ajoutant des « _doux Merlin, j'espère qu'elle va bien_ » remplis de pitié toutes les deux secondes. Ça avait horripilé Eva mais elle était toutefois restée muette. D'une oreille distraite, elle avait écouté Charlotte argué qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve pour concourir la réalité du commérage.

« Je dis seulement ce qu'on m'a dit. Pas besoin de me parler comme ça.

— Merde Em', arrête de tout prendre mal !

— Comment ça _je_ prends mal les choses ? Tu t'es entendue ces derniers temps ? — »

Ce matin-là, Eva s'était assise en face de la table des Gryffondors. La chevelure rousse foncée de Lily Evans était comme un phare en pleine tempête – impossible de la rater. Ce qui avait été surprenant était de voir qu'elle était assise entre Sirius Black et Remus Lupin qui mangeaient tranquillement comme si ce n'était pas totalement incongrue qu'ils soient assis avec Lily Evans _sans_ James. Bien sûr, les deux autres amies de la Gryffondor étaient là elles aussi – Lucy Emerson et Saoirse Stewart – mais le fait que James se soit installé à l'autre bout de la table des lions en compagnie de Peter sentait la magouille à plein nez.

Clairement, il avait demandé à ses amis de servir de bouclier humain pour que personne n'ose importuner les filles de sa promo. C'était suffisant pour qu'Eva sache que les rumeurs disaient vraies.

Eva ne se rappelait plus du reste du petit-déjeuner. Juste de la crispation de ses muscles qui lui avaient valu un mal de dos des enfers alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'ignorer son impression que quelqu'un derrière elle la fixait.

Cet après-midi-là, une heure avant d'accompagner Emmeline à la bibliothèque dans une tentative désespérée de bachotage, Eva avait cru entendre un murmure chuchoté à son oreille :

« C'est toi la prochaine. »

Cet après-midi-là, son mal de dos était devenu un mal de tête. A chaque fois que quelqu'un passait derrière sa chaise, Eva se retenait de sursauter. Et, lorsque Marlène McKinnon était soudainement apparu en demandant si elle pouvait s'asseoir à leur table, Eva avait bien failli s'ouvrir la peau avec ses ongles – elle se griffa à la place.

Pour terminer sur la petite histoire, lorsque Eva avait entendu le claquement agacé de la langue de Marlène s'ajouter au marmonnement presque aussi fervent qu'une prière d'Emmeline, Eva était tellement à cran qu'elle n'avait pas hésité – elle avait donné un coup de pied à la Serdaigle. Le regard choqué de cette dernière lui aurait fait se rependre en excuses un autre jour mais, cet après-midi-là, Eva lui fit juste signe de se taire en agitant sa main devant sa gorge, les sourcils froncés.

Eva avait regretté son geste une seconde plus tard lorsque les yeux bleus électriques de la Serdaigle s'étaient posés sur la griffure au dos de sa main qu'Eva s'était infligée cinq minutes plus tôt à l'arrivée soudaine de la préfète de Serdaigle.

« Tu saignes, avait constaté platement la Serdaigle.

— Apparemment, » avait simplement répondu Eva avant de recacher sa main sous la table.

Et ça avait été la fin de la conversation.

Marlène McKinnon avait changé de place dix minutes plus tard.

* * *

.

Pour en revenir à sa bourde matinale, Emmeline avait donc annoncé la nouvelle d'une attaque sur des membres du Ministère. Sachant pertinemment qu'Emmeline le lui disait de manière machinale puisqu'elle adorait partager – dans ces cas-ci, consciemment - ce qu'elle lisait dans la Gazette, Eva profita perfidement de son manque d'attention.

« Ah oui ? Où ça ?

— A Londres. Mais c'est affreux ! C'était une réunion avec des français. Il y aurait 9 morts et 3 trois disparus, sans compter les blessés. La fille de Bertha Jorkins ferait partie des morts en plus. Doux Merlin, c'est vraiment affreux. Les pauvres familles ! »

Et Eva avait juste fait les « hum, hum » compatissants nécessaires. Heureusement pour elle que Charlotte n'était pas là ce matin, s'étant levée plus tôt et ayant disparu quelque part.

Eva avait menti – par omission mais ça restait toujours un mensonge.

Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Emmeline ne connaissait rien de sa vie de famille. Ça pouvait paraître surprenant mais c'était d'une facilité incroyable de devenir ami avec quelqu'un à Poudlard et de ne jamais parler de sa vie de famille. Il se passait tellement de choses au sein du château, tellement de personnes et de sortilèges à découvrir qu'avoir des parents paraissait comme un lointain souvenir.

Toutefois, c'était évident qu'Eva connaissait d'A à Z la relation qu'entretenait Emmeline avec ses parents puisqu'Emmeline ressentait le besoin de s'épancher sur tous les maux de sa vie à qui voulait l'entendre.

Emmeline Vance était donc fille unique, héritière d'un petit patrimoine familial qui avait souffert de la décision précipitée de Madame Vance de briser ses fiançailles à ses 17 ans pour se marier avec un sorcier américain qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son enterrement de vie de jeune fille.

Enfin...

« Briser ses fiançailles » était la manière officielle pour dire que Madame Vance avait vécu une soirée très alcoolisée et s'était mariée sans trop réfléchir au charmant américain dont la lignée peu respectable avait vu voir rouge aux grands-parents Vance une fois qu'ils avaient vu la bague au doigt de leur fille aînée. Le père d'Emmeline avait beau être d'une famille de sorciers depuis deux siècles mais être _américain_ et d'une _jeune_ famille bourgeoise ? C'était assez pour que Madame Vance se fasse désavouée vite fait bien fait.

D'après Emmeline, ce "déshéritage" soudain était toujours vécu comme une blessure ouverte pour Madame Vance qui avait été élevée avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche en tant que première née. C'était donc sur Emmeline que reposait tous les espoirs de Madame Vance pour que leur branche de la famille réintègre le cercle très huppé des Sang-Purs anglais.

Et Emmeline avait beaucoup sur le cœur à cause des pesantes attentes de la part de sa mère qui ne comprenait pas « _qu'une fois qu'on baise pour la première fois avec un américain moustachu et qu'on se marie la même nuit avec, c'est mort. Plus d'héritage de Papa et Maman_ » dixit Emmeline.

Eva n'eut pas trop le temps de réfléchir sur son absence de regret puisque les gars apparurent. Jeff arracha le journal des mains d'Emmeline qui poussa un cri de protestation avant qu'elle ne capte que c'était Jeff et que Jeff s'était assis à côté d'elle.

« Il est à côté de moi, » fit Emmeline du bout des lèvres à Eva, l'air complètement paniquée par ce constat.

Un autre jour, Eva aurait fait un clin d'œil joueur pour répondre au regard hurlant à l'aide que son amie lui envoyait. Elle n'aurait pas hésité non plus à faire un petit commentaire déplacé qui aurait fait rougir d'embarras Emmeline. Aujourd'hui, elle lui fit juste un petit sourire amusé avant de baisser les yeux vers son assiette où son reste d'œufs brouillés et de bacon ne lui donnait aucunement envie.

Elle s'était réveillée le ventre grondant après avoir sauté le repas de la veille et pourtant elle se sentait incapable d'ingurgiter une bouchée de plus.

« Hé, Eva. Tu m'expliques pourquoi Meredith voulait que je te donne ça ? Elle n'a rien voulu me dire. »

Un papier plié en quatre coincé entre un index et un majeur apparut sous le nez de la Poufsouffle.

Eva leva le nez et capta le regard de Howard qui s'était imposé entre Amos et elle, sa main posée sur la nappe de la table.

Amos se pencha en avant pour capter le regard d'Eva malgré le corps imposant de Howard entre eux, un sourire amusé aux lèvres :

« Ça ne serait pas par rapport à votre Club de loooosers ? demanda Amos en détachant d'une manière moqueuse chaque syllabe pour parler du groupe d'étude. Akash n'a rien voulu me dire mais t'avais l'air prête à tuer quelqu'un hier quand t'es passée dans la Salle Commune. »

Eva leva les yeux au ciel, prenant d'un geste sec le papier des mains de Howard :

« La ferme, Amos, claqua sèchement Eva, ne faisant pas attention à son ton, habituée qu'elle était à rabrouer Amos. Va t'occuper de ta Godfried, tu veux.

— Oh chérie, je me suis très bien occupé d'elle touute la nuit si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elle doit être en train de s'en remettre. »

De manière peu surprenante, le commentaire grivois d'Amos déclencha le rire du reste des garçons. Howard frappa même le dos d'Amos comme un vrai poto – si Meredith Ravencrest le voyait rigoler à ce commentaire dégradant sur un membre de la gente féminine, elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à le quitter sur le champ.

Eva avait dit ce commentaire sur Kate Godfried au hasard. Elle n'était même pas au courant qu'Amos s'était remis avec la Serdaigle depuis que cette dernière lui avait fait une scène plus tôt dans la semaine, n'appréciant pas les rumeurs courant sur Eva et Amos qui sous-entendaient qu'elle s'était fait cocu. Décidément, Amos savait se faire pardonner lorsqu'il le voulait. Heureusement que Charlotte n'était pas là pour l'entendre.

« T'es dégueulasse, Amos. J'ai besoin de te rappeler qui est ma meilleure amie ? lui demanda froidement Eva, jetant un regard mauvais à son camarade.

— Re-laaxe, soupira Amos en roulant ses yeux d'un air exaspéré, gardant toujours son rictus imbu de lui-même. J'ai besoin de te rappeler que moi et ta copine c'est terminé ?

— Pas besoin. Pas comme si je n'en entendais pas parler tous les jours. »

Décidant qu'elle en avait assez, Eva se leva abruptement, n'oubliant pas de lancer un « merci » à Howard avant.

« Allez Eva, fais pas la tête ! » s'exclama Amos.

Whatever.

.

* * *

_Désolée_

* * *

.

Un esclaffement incrédule lui échappa.

Eva ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était attendu à un roman de la part de Meredith Ravencrest. La Gryffondor n'était pas du genre à s'épancher.

C'était stupide de sa part mais Eva ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir frustrée. Frustration qui avait disparu une fois endormie mais il avait fallu que Ravencrest et son caractère direct fassent leur apparition. Et maintenant, sa mauvaise humeur de la veille refaisait son apparition.

Eva et Meredith n'étaient pas très proches et la Gryffondor avait même fait l'effort de s'excuser. Pourtant, Eva ressentait plus d'énervement que la semaine d'avant lorsque Charlotte lui avait parlé comme si de rien n'était au réveil. Comme si la veille elle ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus à s'en casser la voix « **_FOUS-MOI LA PAIX PUTAIN DE MERDE !_** » avant de jeter par terre tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Effrayée par ce nouveau pic de colère, Eva avait failli trébucher dans sa précipitation pour quitter la salle de bain.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

— Putain ! » Eva tressaillit à l'entente d'une voix si proche de son oreille.

Elle se retourna en un sursaut. A la vue de son air effrayé, James lui fit un sourire penaud :

« Oups ?

— Espèce d'idiot ! s'exclama la Poufsouffle en se ressaisissant, elle lui frappa le bras. Tu m'as foutu la trouille !

— C'est pas de ma faute si tu es une vraie froussarde. Pas étonnante que tu sois une Poufsouffle, fit-il avec son petit air d'enquiquineur qui avait le don d'agacer la jeune fille en une seconde.

— Poufsouffle toi-même, lui rétorqua Eva en se rapprochant de lui pour lui donner un nouveau coup, à l'épaule cette fois-ci.

— Eh mais tu es au courant au moins que tu es une Poufsouffle ou quoi ? s'exclama James. Parce que là tu es en train de t'insulter toi-même tu le sais ?

— Très drôle, railla Eva sarcastiquement. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ? Tu ne fais pas la grasse matinée pour une fois ?

James passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux laissant son regard se déporter vers la porte d'entrée de Poudlard qui était fermée à cette heure-ci.

— Tu me prends vraiment pour un flemmard. Tu es au courant au moins que j'ai des entraînements de Quidditch ce qui fait que je suis habitué à me lever tôt ? dit lentement James, lançant un regard désabusé à la Poufsouffle qu'il trouvait bien bête sur le coup.

— En même temps, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais hier, ça m'étonne que tu sois debout. Je pensais que tu serais encore en train de cuver.

— Ah _ça_…, dit lentement James, grimaçant et regardant autre part, j'aurais préféré que tu ne vois pas ce spectacle. Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, frottant ses boucles d'une main agitée. Et toi alors ? Tu t'es calmée depuis hier ? J'ai bien cru que tu allais sauter sur Ravencrest, commenta-t-il en regardant la brune avec attention.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Eva sans broncher. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes décidés à vous bourrer la gueule hier ? Dans votre Salle Commune en plus ? Pour un surdoué, t'es vraiment pas malin. Même les Cuisines auraient été une meilleure idée que la Salle Commune, soupira-t-elle en secouant sa tête d'un air dépité. Franchement, il y a toute ton éducation à refaire. »

Finalement, James parut atteindre ses limites. Il poussa un grand soupir exaspéré puis fit les gros yeux :

« C'est bon ? T'as fini ? Tu vas écrire une lettre à ma mère aussi ?

— Non, mais plus sérieusement. Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à convaincre _Lily Evans_ de _boire _avec _toi_ ? lui demanda Eva en appuyant bien sur les mots-clés. _Lily Evans_, quoi. D'après ce que j'entends, elle n'est pas du genre à vouloir passer un après-midi en ta compagnie. »

James ferma ses yeux, expirant bruyamment par son nez. Oh, qu'est-ce que c'était _facile_ de l'embêter.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi est-ce que je suis venu te voir au lieu d'aller manger un délicieux petit-déj' qui serait beaucoup plus plaisant que cette conversation ou interrogatoire plutôt. »

Il rouvrit ses yeux, lançant un regard par en-dessous à la brune.

Eva savait qu'il n'y avait rien derrière ce regard. Il la regardait juste de cette façon puisqu'il avait baissé sa tête d'un air exaspéré auparavant. Pourtant, une partie de son cerveau ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que la dernière fois qu'on l'avait regardé d'une telle façon, un nœud s'était noué dans son estomac et elle s'était senti vibrer sur place.

_(Mais qui donc pouvait honnêtement proclamer ne pas se sentir toute chose lorsque Sirius Black vous lançait un de ses regards par en-dessous ?)_

James avait encore grandi pendant l'été (il lui restait toujours quelques centimètres avant de la dépasser).

Il ne paraissait plus comme un grand avec des membres trop grands. C'était bizarre de dire ça de James mais il s'était... comment dire ? Bien _approprié _son corps ?

Eva comprenait pourquoi il était devenu le sujet de conversation de nombreuses personnes à Poudlard. Elle comprenait pourquoi la petite dans le couloir l'avait suivi du regard lorsque James et elle marchaient ensemble jeudi dernier.

En plus de son assurance indéniable, il était grand, mignon avec ses lunettes qui lui glissaient le long du nez, avait des boucles indomptables _et_ avait un sens de l'humour.

Pourtant, tout ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi Lily Evans avait accepté d'être en sa compagnie un samedi après-midi, journée où on est tout à fait dans son droit d'éviter ses camarades de classe.

Malgré l'exaspération clairement visible du Gryffondor, Eva ne lâcha pas le morceau (_c'était James, who cares ?)_ :

« Je crois surtout que tu traînes trop avec des mecs. Faire la conversation, tu connais ? »

James haussa les sourcils d'un air pas impressionné :

« Parler du beau temps et se lamenter sur les cours, tu veux dire ? C'est ça faire la conversation normalement. Pas m'interroger sur mes déboires d'un samedi après-midi.

— Arrête de faire le mec mystérieux, s'exaspéra la brune, lui faisant une tape au bras. Explique-toi au lieu de changer de sujet.

— _Merlin_, Eva ! Tu es d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui encore, s'exclama James en arborant un sourire faussement époustouflé. Moi qui croyais que je serai exempt de tes sautes d'humeur vu notre récente réconciliation, je me suis bien trompé. »

Eva ne put retenir sa grimace. James avait toujours eu le don de taper juste là où ça faisait mal.

« C'est pas drôle, James.

— Jamais dit que ça l'était, répliqua-t-il prestement. C'est la douce Meredith Ravencrest que je dois remercier de t'avoir mis d'aussi bonne humeur à... »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre que ses parents lui avaient offert à son entrée à Poudlard il y a maintenant six ans.

Eva se rappelait encore du hurlement furibond d'Euphémia lorsque James avait fait tombé sa toute nouvelle montre deux minutes après qu'on le lui ait posé dans la paume de sa main. Paniqué qu'il était, il avait commencé à sautiller sur place, hurlant à sa mère qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. La seule personne censée dans le salon des Potter avait été Fleamont qui avait soupiré puis, d'un coup de baguette, avait remis comme neuve la montre argentée.

Après avoir fait sa part des choses, Fleamont s'était laissé retomber lourdement dans son fauteuil avec un soupir puis il avait dit à la Eva de 12 ans qu'elle avait bien de la chance que sa mère et elle ne se disputaient pas comme chien et chat. Eva s'était retenue de lui dire qu'elle ne voyait pas assez souvent sa mère pour qu'elles puissent se disputer autant que James et Euphémia.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, l'expression exaspérée de James était l'exact reflet de celle que son père portait souvent. Parfois Eva avait du mal à voir Fleamont dans les traits de James (sosie de sa mère au masculin qu'il était) mais cette expression exaspérée était la preuve suffisante du lien de parenté entre les deux.

« ...à 10 heures et 28 minutes, » termina James avant de lancer un coup d'œil scrutateur à la Poufsouffle.

Sans le vouloir, Eva froissa par réflexe le papier qui était resté entre ses doigts.

Le mouvement n'échappa pas à James dont les yeux verts-noisettes se baissèrent vers la main ballante de la jeune fille. Cependant, même si Eva n'avait pas des réflexes de Poursuiveuse, elle avait tout de même _ses_ réflexes. Ses réflexes flippants comme aimait bien le dire Emmeline.

Comme une flèche, James tendit sa main vers elle. Elle recula de deux pas prudents, levant en l'air sa main tenant toujours le papier qui n'avait aucune raison de se retrouver entre les sales pattes du Gryffondor. Gryffondor qui la regardait avec agacement, n'appréciant pas de se faire voler la vedette.

Eva ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire d'un air narquois, secouant ses sourcils avec moquerie.

« Fais pas ta chiante. Donne-moi ce papier, ordonna James.

— Essaye de l'attraper. Si tu l'oses, » ajouta Eva après quelques secondes en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

James ne bougea pas. Son regard s'assombrissait plus les secondes passaient. Le sourire d'Eva s'élargit. Finalement, il lui sauta dessus.

Eva poussa un mélange de cri et de gloussement. James avait coincé la tête d'Eva contre son torse en enroulant son bras derrière le cou de la Poufsouffle, forçant cette dernière à rentrer sa tête. Ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincue, Eva tendis son bras en arrière pour empêcher le Gryffondor de lui arracher le papier des mains.

N'en ayant strictement rien à faire qu'ils soient dans le Hall d'entrée et que de nombreux regards curieux se soient posés sur eux, James attrapa le poignet d'Eva d'une poigne de fer.

Elle _haïssait_ la puberté. Qui avait donné le droit à James de devenir aussi grand qu'elle?

Avec un cri de protestation, Eva secoua son bras pour qu'il lâche prise alors que James poussait quant à lui des grognements, entonnant à la brune d'arrêter ses gamineries.

« Lâche-moi !

— Laisse-toi faire !

— Lâ-che-_moi_, » grommela Eva avant de perdre patience et de donner un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac de James avec son bras libre.

C'était la bonne décision. Le souffle coupé, James se plia en deux, la lâchant par réflexe. Il leva des yeux assassins vers la jeune fille qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Bien rapidement, James revint à la charge et la prit par les épaules. Eva ne comprit pas son geste au début mais après qu'il l'eut forcé rien qu'avec la force de ses bras à reculer jusqu'à ce que le dos de la brune se cogne contre le mur, elle comprit.

Il voulait la coincer. _Le salop_.

Prestement, Eva se laissa tomber.

Ha !

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire maintenant qu'elle s'était mise en boule ?!

Pourtant, James n'hésita pas à se mettre à genoux lui non plus. Ainsi, commença la dure bataille de la tortue contre le lion qui était bien trop imbu de lui-même pour admettre défaite face à la carapace de la tortue.

« Donne-moi ce _putain_ de papier, » ragea James, hors d'haleine alors qu'il enfonçait de force son bras entre ceux de la Poufsouffle.

Ses doigts se rapprochaient dangereusement du but.

« Ferme-la, grinça Eva entre ses dents en envisageant l'idée d'enfoncer ses ongles dans le bras du Gryffondor pour qu'il lâche le morceau.

— _Toi, _ferme-la, oui. »

Puis il franchit la barrière protectrice de ses bras et arracha le papier des mains d'Eva.

Et merde.

Triomphant, James se releva en un bond.

Derrière son sourire radieux et ses joues rouges d'effort, Eva remarqua enfin le public qu'ils avaient attiré avec leurs gamineries.

Commérages, coups d'œil appuyés, regards jugeurs, chuchotements, gloussements. C'était très naïf de sa part d'oublier que c'était impossible de passer inaperçu dans le Hall.

Eva croisa le regard jugeur de Marlène McKinnon avant que celle-ci ne reprenne sa route vers les escaliers menant aux étages supérieures, Kate Godfried s'empressa de suivre sa camarade de Maison après avoir jeté un regard suspicieux à la Poufsouffle.

James rattira son attention. Avec un sourire satisfait, il dépliait le papier bien froissé et un peu déchiré mais son sourire disparut bien vite :

« _Désolée ?! _s'exclama-t-il, levant des yeux outrés vers la brune. Je me suis battu pendant cinq bonnes minutes pour lire un pauvre "_désolée"_ ? Non mais c'est quoi cette merde ? Elle ne sait pas écrire une lettre d'amour, Ravencrest ? Ou je sais pas moi, une lettre de menaces ? »

James lâcha un soupir rageur, se frottant le cuir chevelu avec agitation. Une boucle se tint debout sur son crâne mais James était beaucoup trop occupé à continuer sa complainte pour se préoccuper de ses problèmes capillaires :

« Franchement, j'ai envie d'engueuler Ravencrest là ! s'exclama James, levant ses bras en l'air d'un air dramatique. Tout ça pour _ça ? _Ta réaction mélodramatique d'hier valait au moins un paragraphe d'excuses larmoyantes ou une déclaration d'amour ! Déçu, je suis vraiment déçu, se lamenta-t-il en jetant un regard écœuré au papier entre ses doigts.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais que c'est Ravencrest qui m'a écrit ce mot ? Et elle est en couple, j'te rappelle, » rajouta Eva, préférant ignorer son commentaire sur "s_a réaction_ _mélodramatique_".

Le regard de James sous-entendait bien à quel point il n'en avait rien à faire de cette information.

« Avec ce bouseux de Poufsouffle ? Ouais, se moqua-t-il avant de lâcher un soupir dédaigneux. Elle monterait en grade même si elle décidait de le remplacer par _toi_.

— Hé ! s'écria Eva en s'appuyant d'une main contre le mur pour se relever. Je n'aime pas ce que tu insinues. »

Mais James n'avait jamais eu peur de la blesser.

« Que même une raté comme toi est un meilleur coup que l'autre looser ? Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'insinue.

— T'es vraiment con, s'exaspéra Eva en un soupir en s'époussetant sa jupe beige. T'as sali mes chaussures, du con ! remarqua-t-elle enfin, hoquetant d'effroi.

— Depuis quand est-ce que t'en as quelque chose à faire de ton look ? » s'interrogea James, mi- confus, mi- moqueur.

Eva s'accroupit pour frotter ses ballerines noires aux talons compensés que James n'avait pas hésité à piétiner dans sa quête de victoire.

« T'es chiant, je les avais nettoyés vendredi, se lamenta-t-elle avec une grimace.

— Tu veux que je t'aide à refaire ta coiffure aussi ? Tes deux p'tites crottes m'ont l'air de pencher un peu vers la droite. »

Eva leva la tête pour lui faire un sourire mielleux, saluant le brun avec son majeur. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres de James qui paraissait très fier de son commentaire sur les deux chignons de la Poufsouffle.

« Si c'est comme ça que tu dragues Lily Evans, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle préfère le Calamar Géant. »

Pris au dépourvu, James fit les gros yeux. Son air narquois avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

_Touché._

Il n'y avait pas que lui qui savait toucher là où ça faisait mal.

« Décidément, Eva Brown, tu es un vrai rayon de lumière dans ma vie. »

Eva termina de tapoter l'arrière de son crâne où des petits cheveux voletaient. Rien d'étonnant étant donné le frottement du bras de James contre ses cheveux tantôt. Les dégâts étaient moindres. Pas besoin donc de tout refaire. (Avouons qu'Eva avait aussi une grosse flemme de se recoiffer, hein.)

« Je sais. Un rayon de lumière qui te dit que tu ferais mieux d'aller manger ton petit-déj maintenant si tu veux au moins avoir des restes.

— Oh merde. Il est quelle heure maintenant ? » s'interrogea James avant de lever son bras pour jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à sa montre.

Vu sa grimace, l'heure devait être un peu tardive.

« Faites que Remus n'ait pas mangé tous les toasts, pria James.

— So British de ta part, plaisanta Eva.

— Bon, tu le veux ton papier pourri ou je le jette comme le détritus qu'est ce pseudo mot d'excuse ? demanda James en levant son index et majeur entre lesquelles se tenait le mot de Meredith Ravencrest.

— Fais en ce que tu veux, répondit Eva en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. Pas que ça m'apporte quelque chose de le garder.

— La preuve que Meredith Ravencrest sait s'excuser de son caractère de cochon ? » proposa James avec un sourire moqueur.

Eva rigola.

« Pas faux. Bon, tu ferais mieux de partir. Tes chéris vont se demander où tu es passé. »

James lui lança un regard suspicieux :

« Tu ne serais pas en train de me congédier par hasard ? Parce que si c'est le cas je n'apprécie pas qu'on me dise quoi faire, je te rappelle. »

Eva leva les yeux au ciel, grognant avec exaspération.

« Merlin, Potter. Tu ne veux pas juste... (Eva lui fit un signe de la main assez explicite pour qu'il fiche le camp. Il se renfrogna à vue d'œil.) ... _partir_ ?

— Si je n'avais pas aussi faim, je te ferais regretter ton impolitesse, » la prévint-il en plissant ses yeux d'un air menaçant.

C'était impossible de le prendre au sérieux avec sa mèche qui était toujours droite comme un i sur le haut de son crâne, luttant contre les lois de la gravité.

« Arrête de parler comme tes vieux parents et fous-le camp, O.K., soupira Eva, lasse du côté mélodramatique du Gryffondor.

— Vieux parents ? répéta James avec incrédulité. Alors ça je vais le répéter à mes _vieux_ parents. Tu feras moins la maline quand tu te prendras une Hurlante de Mama Potter ! s'exclama-t-il en tournant le dos à la Poufsouffle, se décidant _enfin_ à quitter sa vue.

— C'est toi qui feras moins le malin quand je dirai à _Mama Potter_ que tu flirtes avec Madame Pomfrey ! »

Instantanément, James s'arrêta sur sa lancée. Il avait l'air scan-da-li-sé.

S'esclaffant, Eva partit à grands pas vers les escaliers qu'avaient pris plus tôt Marlène McKinnon et Kate Godfried. James cria son prénom (« Eva ! Reviens ici, sale Poufsouffle ! ») mais Eva ne lui fit qu'un au revoir en secouant ses doigts d'un air malicieux, lui lançant un sourire tout aussi mauvais par-dessus son épaule avant de monter rapidement les marches, enjambant deux marches au lieu d'une comme à son habitude.

« Oups, désolée, » s'excusa-t-elle à un petit qu'elle avait bousculé par mégarde en se tournant vers James qui avait disparu dans la Grande Salle avec un air mécontent.

C'était pas tout mais Eva avait des choses de prévu pour son dimanche.

* * *

.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire, Eva ?_

— _Je sais pas, être avec mes amis ?_

— _Et quand tu es seule ?_

— _Hum_..._J'en sais rien..._

— _Réfléchis-y pour la prochaine fois. C'est important que tu trouves ce que _**toi** _tu aimes. »_

* * *

_._

Tu y avais réfléchi tout l'été alors que le sommeil t'échappait. Qu'est-ce que **toi** tu aimais faire ? La course ? Non, ces derniers temps tu avais l'impression que tu allais courir pour essayer de semer tes démons. Le Quidditch ? Oui, c'était bien marrant de hurler à t'en casser la voix pour encourager ton équipe mais monter sur un balai, non merci.

Finalement, après de nombreuses séances avec ta psy, elle te donna un indice.

« Pourquoi ne pas essayer de tout faire, Eva ? »

* * *

.

A la rentrée de Septembre, sa poitrine la lançant, le regard un peu fuyant et le rire sonnant faux, Eva était arrivée à la gare de King Cross avec un but : côtoyer tous les clubs de Poudlard pour trouver ce qui _lui _plaisait.

.

* * *

« A-HA ! Tu es là !

— _Putain_ _! »_

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, s'éclatant avec un bruit assourdissant contre le mur une seconde avant que la voix reconnaissable d'Akash ne retentisse. Sous le coup de la surprise, la baveboule échappa aux mains d'Eva et parti beaucoup _beaucoup_ trop loin.

Sous le choc, Eva regarda la baveboule rouler rouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre le mur avant de lentement s'arrêter. Elle savait que son visage auparavant souriant s'était effondré mais elle était à _une_ baveboule de la victoire ! Elle l'avait senti, ce sentiment indéniable de victoire. La prochaine Baveboule allait être celle qui allait s'arrêter à un mini mètre du trou. Elle le savait ! Et ce foutu Akash, il —

Furieuse, Eva se retourna pour fusiller du regard Akash qui souriait bêtement l'idiot, avachi alors qu'Amos avait entouré son bras autour de ses épaules.

« J'allais gagner ! J'aurais gagné si vous ne vous étiez pas ramenés !

— Hé ! » protesta Gilbert derrière elle.

Amos leva les yeux au ciel :

« C'est une partie de Baveboules, pas la coupe du monde de Quidditch, » soupira-t-il avec un petit rire moqueur.

Akash ricana, donna un coup de coude gentil à Amos :

« Fais gaffe, Amos. Eva prend ses boules très au sérieux. »

Akash sourit avec fierté à sa blague.

C'était suffisant pour qu'Amos rigole franchement. Il suffisait du mot « boule » et ça y est, tous les garçons de 17 ans étaient morts de rire. Et le comportement moqueur et arrogant d'Amos et Akash suffisaient pour que la bonne ambiance disparaisse.

Amos n'était pas qu'un briseur de cœurs. C'était un casseur, un casseur d'ambiance.

Et franchement, Eva était à deux doigts de lui en foutre une.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Gilbert, Damian, Edgar, Izzy et Cho étaient mal à l'aise et regrettaient d'être venus.

C'est pourquoi elle n'hésita pas.

Elle tendit son bras, pointant son doigt vers sa droite :

« Dégagez.

— Fais pas ta chieuse, Eva, râla Amos en la regardant comme si elle était ridicule.

— On a besoin que tu viennes, ajouta Akash.

— Revenez quand vous aurez appris les bonnes manières, trancha Eva.

— Evaaa, soupira Amos, levant les yeux au ciel et secouant sa tête avec fatigue.

— Dégagez, j'ai dit, répéta Eva entre ses dents en bougeant à peine ses lèvres.

— Allez dépêche-toi Eva. On a un timing très serré, » dit Akash en tapant la montre imaginaire sur son poignet.

Eva était peut-être incapable de faire apparaître précisément 15 cl avec sa baguette mais elle était largement capable de faire partir ceux qui n'étaient pas voulus.

D'un mouvement de poignet, sa baguette sortie de son étui accroché à ce même poignet.

Pour être honnête, c'était même...satisfaisant de voir le moment où les gars comprirent ce qui les attendait. Ils regardèrent la baguette grise tenue entre son pouce et son index, froncèrent les sourcils d'incompréhension puis levèrent des yeux écarquillés vers la brune.

Le sort était simple :

« _Repulso. »_

Simple, efficace, leurs bras brassèrent l'air et de retour dans le couloir ils étaient. Ils percutèrent peut-être le mur un peu violemment à en juger par leurs jurons mais ils avaient la tête dure après s'être pris tant de Cognards.

Avec l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation, Eva referma la porte derrière eux.

« Je suis désolée. Ils sont juste cons et puérils. »

Mais personne n'osait croiser son regard. Même Gilbert qui était exubérant à souhait habituellement après une victoire au point d'en devenir même insupportable s'était baissé pour ramasser silencieusement les baveboules. Damian, Edgar, Izzy et Cho qui avaient entamé une partie à 2 contre 2 avaient eux aussi arrêté de jouer. Ils se balançaient d'un pied à l'autre, les bras croisés, ayant l'air tout aussi gênés les uns que les autres.

Ça lui avait pris quatre dimanches matin à les rendre à l'aise en sa présence et, en à peine deux minutes, Akash et Amos avaient réussi à effacer tous ses progrès.

Eva soupira, posant une main sur le haut de son crâne.

« Ne les prenez pas au sérieux. Ils sont juste... »

Eva fit la grimace.

_Amos est constipé émotionnellement, obligé de recourir à la violence pour s'exprimer ?_

_Akash ne prend rien au sérieux ? Il se moque de tout parce qu'il n'arrive pas à s'affirmer ?_

Nah, ces 2èmes années étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour que tu leur sortes ces vérités. Et puis, ça ne les regardait pas.

« ... immatures, termina plutôt lamentablement Eva.

— Ouais, c'est bon Eva. Retourne avec tes amis qui ne sont pas des ringards qui s'amusent à jouer aux Baveboules pendant leur temps libre, » marmonna Gilbert en continuant de ranger les Baveboules.

Le jeune garçon se releva :

« Vous n'êtes pas des ringards, » protesta Eva alors que Gilbert s'arrêtait face à elle.

Il tendit son bras, la sacoche de la Poufsouffle dans sa main. Eva leva la sienne. Gilbert y déposa sa sacoche où il avait rangé les vieilles Baveboules que la mère d'Eva lui avait offert il y a si longtemps qu'Eva ne se rappelait plus de la date précise.

« Va les rejoindre, » répéta Gilbert, relevant ses lunettes avec son index.

Eva colla sa main, sacoche en main, contre sa poitrine. Elle expira profondément, faisant le fameux sourire bouche fermée qui était plus un étirement de lèvre qu'autre chose.

Elle avait pris quatre dimanches à ouvrir leur coquille de "ringards". Elle savait que ça ne servait à rien de les pousser davantage. Elle était un peu comme ça elle aussi maintenant.

Un pas en avant, trois en arrière.

« D'accord. Je vous vois dimanche prochain alors, dit-elle en se tournant vers Izzy, Cho, Damian et Edgar, toujours figés dans leur coin.

Ils marmonnèrent des « au revoir » peu enthousiastes mais Eva ne leur en tint pas rigueur. Elle ferait mieux dimanche prochain. Peut-être qu'elle leur ramènerait des friandises pour les amadouer.

Elle quitta la salle, frustrée et embarrassée.

Bien sûr les deux idiots avaient foutu le camp.

« Si tu cherches tes deux blaireaux, ils ont foutu le camp. A leur place, je ne voudrais pas rester moi aussi. Un râteau aussi violent ? On n'a pas envie de rester sur le lieu du crime après ça. »

_Qu'est-ce que foutait Sirius Black ici ?!_

Eva avait sursauté. Elle avait sursauté et avait été à deux doigts de faire tomber sa sacoche et toutes ses baveboules avec.

Les yeux marrons clairs de la Poufsouffle le cherchèrent et, finalement, elle le vit. Debout dans le renfoncement d'une fenêtre, le soleil derrière lui rendait incapable la Poufsouffle de voir l'expression sur son visage.

Il n'était pas seul. Marlène McKinnon était avec lui. Les bras croisés en-dessous de sa poitrine, la jeune fille tenait un manuel contre son ventre. Droite comme un i, ses parfaits cheveux lisses attachés et sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas un seul froissement sur sa robe sombre à dentelle qui s'arrêtait en-dessous de ses genoux. La parfaite jeune demoiselle de bonne famille.

La lumière aveuglante du soleil disparut alors qu'un nuage devait passer là-haut.

Ils formaient un beau couple. Intimidant par leur beauté. Intimidant par le stoïcisme de leur visage. Intimidant parce que _qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux _? Aussi proches, à l'abris des curieux dans une alcôve du 3ème étage ?

Ce n'était pas pour rien que ses cadets du club de Baveboules se retrouvaient à cet étage tous les dimanches matins. Personne ne passait par là et ça leur convenait bien, jeunes adolescents qui avaient appris à raser les murs pour éviter de se faire bizuter.

Eva repris ses esprits, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait rien répondu et qu'elle était restée à les fixer sans rien dire beaucoup trop longtemps pour que ce soit socialement acceptable.

Eva se força à tousser pour reprendre contenance :

« Une idée d'où ils sont partis ?

— Ils sont partis par-là, » répondit Sirius en montrant sa droite avec son pouce.

_Super_, Eva était obligée de passer à côté d'eux si elle ne voulait pas faire tout le tour du 3ème étage.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils avaient choisi de se mettre là eux avec leur visage au-dessus de la moyenne et leur cerveau d'intellectuel ?

« T'as l'air prête à en découdre, Eva Brown, » dit Sirius alors que la brune se rapprochait d'eux, le claquement de ses chaussures lui donnant envie de les jeter par la fenêtre. Rien à dire ? » ajouta-t-il, les sourcils haussés.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, Eva n'avait plus vraiment le choix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? _Merci ? »_

Sirius Black était un garçon très bizarre. Au lieu d'être offensé par son sarcasme, il sourit comme si Eva avait réussi un test dont lui seul connaissait les consignes. Il y eut un moment étrange où Eva Brown et Sirius Black se fixèrent puis il éclata de rire, le gloussement discret de Marlène McKinnon l'accompagnant.

Un beau couple, intimidant et _complètement insensé_.

« On dirait que tu as terminé de te cacher, Eva, » dit Marlène une fois que son hilarité eut disparu, un sourire qu'Eva avait du mal à interpréter sur ses lèvres.

Eva la regarda avec incompréhension.

Le sourire de la Serdaigle s'élargit, le bout de ses dents apparaissant d'une manière très mignonne.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher. Diggory et Banerjee avaient l'air d'organiser quelque chose de très important sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ton équipe doit t'attendre.

—Hum, O.K, marmonna Eva, arrachant son regard de la Serdaigle tout en glissant machinalement des mèches volantes derrière son oreille.

— Fais gaffe ou les lions vont vous buter le cul comme d'hab', plaisanta Sirius avec son sourire arrogant légendaire.

— Comme si, répliqua Eva avec un esclaffement moqueur. Bon, moi j'y vais, » ajouta-t-elle avant de les saluer, pressée de quitter cette situation plus que dérangeante.

Sans vraiment attendre de réponse, Eva leur tourna le dos.

Eva avait beau avoir dit à Charlotte que Sirius Black et Marlène McKinnon étaient deux personnalités improbables qui se côtoyaient, elle avait totalement été prise de court de les voir aussi proches dans un recoin sombre du château. Proches et complices.

(_Elle refusait d'admettre le pincement au cœur qu'elle avait eu en les voyant ensemble et si proches._)

Eva les avait déjà vu discuter aux festivités chez les Potter, soit. Tous deux resplendissants dans leur tenue de soirée dont le coût avait bien dû coûter plus cher que l'ensemble des affaires de la Poufsouffle. Refusant de se sentir pouilleuse dans sa charmante robe verte dont le col et les manches étaient en dentelle et qui lui avait coûté la modique somme de 21 livres, Eva avait préféré s'accrocher à James qui était la seule personne potable dans l'assemblée.

Euphémia s'entêtait à inviter chaque année Eva et sa mère à sa fête annuelle de Noël. Bien sûr, sa mère refusait obstinément d'y assister.

« _Je n'ai que quelques jours de congé par an. Tu crois vraiment que je vais passer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avec tous les merdeux de la société ? » _rétorquait sa mère lorsqu'Euphémia lui faisait la morale comme quoi maman Brown ratait l'occasion parfaite de parler avec les bonnes personnes pour obtenir, peut-être, une promotion.

Pas besoin de préciser que la mère d'Eva avait le don de faire sortir de ses gonds Euphémia Potter.

Ainsi, de peur d'attirer les foudres d'Euphémia Potter sur elle, Eva acceptait d'assister à la rencontre de tous les sorciers qui avaient la côte et étaient dans la poche d'Euphémia. Heureusement (ou malheureusement), au fil des années, alors que les tensions entre les vieilles nobles familles sorcières allaient en empirant du fait de leur division du point de vue idéologique, les Sangs-Purs avec qui Eva partageait des relations (plus que) compliquées avaient petit à petit disparus du paysage.

Pourtant, ça ne voulait pas dire que toutes les vieilles familles plus que problématiques avaient cessé d'assister au bal de Noël des Potter qui était l'endroit réputé pour faire des affaires. Les Avery, par exemple, une véritable famille d'opportunistes, continuaient de faire leur apparition. Eva ne savait pas qui l'avait plus fait se sentir pauvre : Amélia Avery ou Lizzie Lestrange.

La première avait une robe verte émeraude à bustier qui laissait à découvert ses clavicules accessoirisées par un collier qui était très clairement fait d'or avec une pierre d'émeraude en son centre. La deuxième avait une robe bleue nuit traversée par des étoiles filantes et brillantes de part et d'autres par d'innombrables étoiles. Les runes qui couraient dans son dos à découvert étaient, elles aussi, un travail incroyable de la part d'_Etienne Le Gall_ que seuls les richissimes pouvaient espérer se payer.

Clairement, Eva n'appartenait pas au cercle très privé de la noblesse sorcière.

« Hé Eva Brown, attends ! »

Arrachée à ses pensées, la Poufsouffle ralentit son allure. La jeune fille jeta un regard confus par-dessus son épaule et la vue de Sirius qui marchait à grand pas vers elle l'interloqua plus qu'autre chose.

Lorsqu'il se fut arrêté à sa hauteur, Eva lui demanda sans aucun tact ce qu'il faisait là.

Il haussa les épaules, n'ayant aucun mal à suivre l'allure de la brune qui faisait souvent rouspéter Charlotte et Emmeline qui étaient plus courtes sur pattes qu'Eva.

« Je m'ennuyais alors j'ai décidé de venir voir ce que les Poufsouffles foutent en bas. Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? demanda-t-il en observant Eva du coin de l'œil, tellement nonchalant qu'elle pourrait bien lui cracher à la figure qu'il paraîtrait n'en avoir rien à faire.

— Non. Je me demandais juste. Tu avais l'air occupé avec McKinnon.

— Ah ça... »

_Ah ça ?_ Ça le tuerait d'être plus clair ?!

Profitant du fait qu'il regardait droit devant lui, Eva haussa les sourcils d'un air exaspéré alors que le silence se faisait entre eux.

« Quelque chose à dire Eva Brown ? »

_Merde_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Eva, faisant clairement comme si elle n'était pas en train de se moquer de lui et de ses réponses frustrantes par leur brièveté une seconde plus tôt.

— Tu crois vraiment que je ne t'ai pas vu, rétorqua-t-il, lui lançant un regard blasé.

— Il n'y avait rien à voir, » s'obstina Eva en ne pouvant pourtant pas empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

Elle se gratta la paupière pour cacher son sourire.

« Merlin, j'avais oublié que te parler revenait à parler à James. »

O.K., là, elle n'était pas sûre d'apprécier.

« Ça veut dire quoi ça exactement ?

— Que tu es toute aussi exaspérante que ton cousin, répondit Sirius alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers du 3ème.

— C'est pas mon cousin.

— Quoi, c'est ton frère alors ? rétorqua Sirius en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

— Non plus. Juste une mouche qui n'arrête pas de me tourner autour depuis des années.

— Ah, une mouche ? C'est ça ton excuse pour l'avoir ignoré pendant tout l'été ? »

Eva s'arrêta nette.

Debout trois marches plus haut que Sirius, elle le fixa sans un mot.

Elle était choquée qu'il en parle aussi franchement mais, surtout, elle sentait son cœur trembler à l'idée de devoir en parler avec lui. Elle avait réussi à éviter la catastrophe l'autre jour en parlant en tête à tête avec James. Elle ne voulait absolument pas en discuter avec Sirius, qui, malgré les apparences, pouvait être particulièrement perspicace lorsque l'envie lui prenait.

Remarquant que la Poufsouffle n'avançait plus, Sirius s'arrêta lui aussi. Les mains dans les poches de son pantalon parfaitement taillé, il lui rendit son regard avec un sourire moqueur.

« Quoi ? Tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais jamais t'en parler alors que j'ai entendu James pleurer tout l'été.

— Pleurer ? James est bel et bien une mauviette, railla Eva sans un tremblement dans sa voix (hourrah!).

— Difficile de le nier. Mais c'est pas vraiment le sujet, hein Eva ?

— Il n'y a rien à dire de plus sur ce sujet. Ça me regarde moi et James. Pas toi, » trancha Eva, reprenant sa descente des escaliers.

Une fois arrivée sur la même marche que Sirius, Eva le défia de chercher plus loin.

Encore une fois, elle ne pouvait que remarquer qu'il était enfin à sa taille. Elle n'avait plus besoin de baisser les yeux pour capter son regard. Elle ne savait pas si ça l'excitait ou si ça lui faisait peur. Quoi qu'il en soit, même si Eva essayait de faire sa dominante en fixant le Gryffondor avec fermeté, la partie cachée de la Poufsouffle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler d'avoir toute la puissance des yeux gris de Sirius Black aussi près d'elle.

Finalement, ce fut Sirius qui perdit leur duel de regard. Avec un faible rire, il détourna le regard et se passa la main dans ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient les oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait Ravencrest hier ? Que tes couilles avaient disparu ? Je crois bien que tu les as retrouvées, » dit Sirius en regardant la Poufsouffle du coin de l'œil, une mèche de cheveux lui tombant sur l'œil.

Sa mèche de cheveux était plus belle qu'Eva ne pouvait espérer l'être un jour. Mais là, elle était énervée contre lui donc elle n'allait pas le mater même si elle en mourrait d'envie. De plus, elle était mortifiée qu'il ait entendu ce que Meredith lui avait craché à la figure la veille. Il n'était pas censé être aussi attentif.

Eva continua sa descente des escaliers, une moue obstinée sur le visage.

« Eva Brown, arrête de m'ignorer s'il te plaît ! » s'exclama Sirius derrière elle en haussant la voix.

Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il se fasse remarquer alors qu'un groupe de jeunes Serdaigles passait par là.

Eva jeta un regard mauvais à une des Serdaigles lorsqu'elle croisa le regard intéressé de celle-ci qui faisait des aller et retour entre Eva et le Gryffondor qui n'avait pas pris longtemps avant de la rattraper.

Stupides longues jambes musclées, il n'aurait pas pu être un nabot, lui ? Déjà qu'on lui avait offert le plus beau visage au monde et un cerveau d'intellectuel, il avait fallu qu'il ait la taille parfaite en plus !

« Pour une Poufsouffle, t'es vraiment pas facile quand tu t'y mets, » soupira-t-il.

Eva tourna la tête vers lui pour lui faire un sourire bien hypocrite :

« Désolée, j'écoute pas les mouches. Tu sais, elles n'arrêtent pas de faire du bruit pour rien, ça devient assourdissant à la fin.

— T'es sérieusement en train de me traiter de mouche moi aussi ?

— Des mouches par-ci, des mouches par-là, Poudlard devrait vraiment revoir ses critères d'admission.

— Jamais de ma vie j'aurai cru me faire traiter de mouche, » fit Sirius avec consternation en saluant d'un signe de tête deux garçons dont les noms échappaient à Eva mais qu'elle identifiait comme étant de Gryffondor.

Eva refusait d'être embarrassée par les bêtises qui sortaient de sa bouche mais _des mouches ? Sérieusement ? _Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? (Ou plutôt quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?)

« Bref. Eva Brown, tu comptes me dire un jour pourquoi tout ce mélodrame avec James ? »

Eva raviva son allure. Bien sûr, ce fut une vaine tentative de sa part.

« T'as une envie pressante ou quoi ? »

Bien sûr, « abandonner » n'était pas dans le vocabulaire de Sirius Black.

« Putain, Sirius ! Tu vas me lâcher, oui ?! s'exclama la Poufsouffle en se tournant abruptement sur ses pieds pour foudroyer le Gryffondor du regard, sa vitesse avait été telle que ses cheveux auraient volé dans les airs s'ils n'étaient pas attachés en deux chignons sur le haut de son crâne. Et d'ailleurs, arrête de m'appeler Eva Brown à tout bout de champ ! C'est chiant, soit tu dis Eva, soit tu dis Brown mais pas les deux !

— C'est pas toi qui m'appelles Sirius Black ? »

La mâchoire bien dessinée, ses yeux gris qui paraissaient bleus de loin, Sirius Black n'était plus stoïque ni amusé. Il avait l'air...agacé ?

« Quand est-ce que je t'appelle Sirius Black ? demanda Eva, perdant un peu de son énervement en voyant l'expression sur le visage du brun.

— Toutes les fois où je t'entends parler de moi ? répondit-il sur le ton d'une question.

— Quand est-ce que tu m'entends parler de toi ? s'interloqua Eva, sentant l'embarras monter alors qu'elle cherchait dans ses souvenirs des propos incriminants qu'il aurait pu entendre.

— T'aimerais bien le savoir, hein, » fit-il avec un sourire moqueur qui, bien que rassurant puisque cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus l'air agacé, était horripilant car il savait exactement ce à quoi il jouait.

Eva posa ses mains sur ses yeux et soupira avec énervement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout est une énigme avec toi, Sirius...

— T'aimes bien garder du mystère autour de ta personne, je ne fais que t'imiter.

— Du mystère ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mystérieux chez moi ? » s'agaça la Poufsouffle en levant ses bras en l'air.

Sirius se rapprocha, assez près pour qu'Eva voit bien le gris de ses yeux mais assez loin pour qu'elle ne se perde pas dans ses yeux (aussi niais que c'était de dire).

« Fais pas l'innocente, Eva Brown. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. »

Eva déglutit péniblement. La voix du Gryffondor avait baissé d'une octave alors qu'il penchait sa tête vers elle. Elle se sentait comme une petite souris qui était tombée dans le piège du prédateur.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Sirius Black. »

Sa voix à elle aussi avait perdue en volume. Tout son corps était en éveil. Eva ne s'était pas sentie aussi éveillée depuis un moment.

Lentement, un sourire des plus craquants se dessina sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

« Tu es une experte pour faire tourner en rond une conversation, Eva. »

Eva n'eut le temps que de papillonner des yeux que Sirius se redressait, brisant le moment. Sans plus de fanfares, d'un air tout à fait naturel, il l'attrapa par la main, sa main chaude se refermant sur le bout des doigts de la Poufsouffle.

« Que — »

Sirius tira sur la main frêle d'Eva alors que le regard de la jeune fille alternait entre le visage amusé du Gryffondor et leurs mains jointes.

« Allez, viens, tes copains blaireaux organisent un truc, je te rappelle. »

* * *

**nombre de mots : **9 615**  
titre : **Grosse(s) bourde(s)

Ouiii, enfin de l'interaction entre Eva Brown et Sirius Black ! Et le prochain chapitre continue sur cette voie ! A force de ne pas vouloir les mettre ensemble à tout bout de champ, Sirius a pris du temps à s'interposer dans le p'tit train-train quotidien d'Eva. Pour être honnête, Sirius a failli ne faire qu'une brève apparition comme d'habitude mais, finalement, buté comme il est, il a décidé de partir à la poursuite de la Poufsouffle qui a un emploi du temps de ministre mine de rien lol

Un grand merci à **Sakhina** et **Guest **pour leur commentaire respectif !

**Next time :** Du grabuge sur le terrain de Quidditch et serait-ce un esprit compétitif que je sens ? ou un brin de jalousie ?


	7. Le gage du mois de mars

**le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Le gage du mois de mars

* * *

.

**Septembre 1971**

.

* * *

Eva avait douze ans. Elle applaudissait avec enthousiasme, un grand sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle suivait du regard James qui venait tout juste d'être proclamé « Gryffondor ».

« C'est lui ton cousin ? demanda Charlotte Tronsky à son amie qui s'était mise debout sur le banc pour applaudir un garçon touffu qui n'appartenait pas à leur Maison, obstruant la vue de Charlotte.

— C'est pas mon cousin, répondit Eva en se rasseyant, passant une main distraite dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait coupé pendant l'été, ils ne lui arrivaient qu'au menton maintenant. C'est James, dit-elle simplement comme si ça expliquait tout.

— Tu n'es pas déçue qu'il soit dans une autre Maison ?

— Pas vraiment. J'ai toujours su qu'il atterrirait là-bas. Être un griffon c'était son but dans la vie, plaisanta Eva en se trémoussant sur le banc, ayant l'air impatiente que la cérémonie se termine.

— Tu voulais être à Gryffondor à l'origine ? » s'enquit Charlotte, se rendant compte que, du fait de leur amitié tardive l'année précédente, elle n'avait jamais eu de discussion à ce sujet avec sa camarade de classe.

Eva haussa les épaules :

« Pas vraiment. J'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi.

— Et tes parents ? Ils étaient dans quelle Maison ?

— Ma mère était à Serpentard, » répondit Eva en jouant d'un air distrait avec ses couverts.

La phrase avait été dite avec nonchalance. Eva paraissait n'être qu'à moitié concentrée sur la conversation, occupée qu'elle était à faire de la musique avec son couteau et sa fourchette. Malgré le ton léger d'Eva, Charlotte ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un malaise.

Si la mère d'Eva avait été à Serpentard, qu'en était-il de son père ?

A douze ans, Charlotte n'avait pas encore appris à retenir sa curiosité, c'est pourquoi elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« Et ton père ? ».

Eva lui jeta un regard distrait alors qu'en bruit de fond on entendait le Choixpeau tonitruer : « SERDAIGLE ! ».

« Je ne sais pas, je l'ai jamais connu. »

.

* * *

.

« Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu es tout le temps introuvable ? »

Les mains sur les hanches et un air mécontent sur le visage, Eva s'était postée derrière le dos de James qui engloutissait son petit-déjeuner tel un homme qui n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine.

A l'entente de sa voix, James se retourna, tenant dans sa main un toast dont la moitié était en train d'être mâchée énergiquement.

« Eva ? Tiens. Salut, la salua-t-il platement, ne semblant nullement surpris de la voir.

— Ça fait trois jours que j'essaye de te choper. Tu m'évites ou quoi ? »

James lança un regard confus à la brune, continuant de mâcher vigoureusement son toast.

« Eviter ? Non, pas vraiment. J'étais juste en train d'explorer le château, s'expliqua le Gryffondor avec un sourire en coin qui révélait qu'il avait sans doute semé la zizanie dans tout le château depuis son arrivée i peine trois jours.

— J'ai pitié de ta Maison. Te connaissant, tu vas leur sucrer tous les points durement gagnés par ceux plus intelligents que toi. »

James fit une grimace mécontente, avalant en une bouchée le reste de son toast. Son déglutissement bruyant fit grimacer Eva qui se demanda s'il lui arrivait de mâcher avant d'avaler.

« Arrête de faire ta rabat-joie. Contrairement à _toi, _je ne suis pas assez nul pour me faire attraper. »

La Poufsouffle leva ses sourcils bien haut, les faisant disparaître sous sa frange.

« Tu te la joues comme ça ? Avec une attitude pareille, tu ne te feras aucun ami. »

Un méchant sourire s'étendit sur les lèvres du jeune Gryffondor. Ses yeux pétillèrent. D'expérience, Eva savait que c'était de mauvaise augure.

« Eh bah non ! Figure-toi que moi je n'ai pas de mal à me faire des amis. Hein Sirius ? » s'exclama James en abattant sa main sur l'épaule d'un brun assis à côté de lui dont Eva avait remarqué du coin de l'œil les coups d'œil curieux depuis le début de leur conversation.

Le mystérieux Sirius tourna la tête vers James qui était à sa gauche, un sourire tout fier collé à ses lèvres.

« Pardon ?

— Pardon, se moqua gentiment James avec un rire. Je suis en train de te présenter à la Poufsouffle la plus collante au monde.

— Hé ! » s'écria la Poufsouffle collante en question, se sentant rougir de gêne à cause de l'image très peu valorisante que James peignait d'elle à une personne inconnue.

Bien sûr, James l'ignora.

« Eva, c'est Sirius. On est dans le même dortoir. Sirius, Eva, » ajouta James avec un sourire malicieux à l'encontre de son ami qui s'était enfin pleinement retourné sur le banc pour faire face à Eva.

Contrairement à James dont les boucles paraissaient subir le contrecoup d'une explosion, le Sirius de Gryffondor était parfaitement présentable. Trop présentable même.

Les yeux foncés d'Eva passèrent rapidement des manches de veste bien pliées à la cravate bien nouée pour terminer sur le visage du Gryffondor qui prenait soin de nettoyer sa bouche avec une serviette avant de prendre la parole. Ses cheveux courts et lisses étaient parfaitement coiffés et ses yeux clairs la regardaient droit dans les yeux.

Honnêtement, Eva qui ne s'attendait pas à surprendre James en compagnie d'un garçon aussi soigné perdit un peu ses moyens lorsque ce même garçon tendit sa main vers elle.

Il y eut une seconde de flottement où Eva regarda d'un air perdu la main tendue sous ses yeux. Elle se reprit tout de même rapidement et serra fermement la main du garçon.

(_Avec trop de force aussi mais Sirius était trop poli pour le faire remarquer._)

« Enchanté. Sirius Black. »

La suite montrait particulièrement qu'Eva ne venait pas du tout d'une famille de renom contrairement au brun en face d'elle qui était _un Black !_

« Black ? répéta-t-elle d'un air étonné, oubliant de relâcher sa prise sur la main du dénommé Sirius Black. Le petit frère d'Andromeda et Narcissa Black ? »

A 12 ans, Eva Brown était impulsive et n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Elle était un peu tête en l'air aussi. C'est pourquoi elle ne remarqua pas le malaise du Gryffondor qui se demandait quand est-ce que la Poufsouffle allait cesser de lui serrer la main et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le fixait avec autant de surprise ?

Sirius grimace un court instant avant qu'il ne se reprenne, les inlassables leçons de bonnes manières que sa famille lui avait inculquées en tête.

« Ce sont mes cousines.

— Ah bon ? J'espère que tu ne seras pas aussi strict qu'elles en tout cas. »

Sur ce, la Poufsouffle serra brièvement la main du Gryffondor puis la lâcha enfin. Sirius se permit un petit soupir de soulagement alors que la Poufsouffle se tournait vers James.

« Jamais je ne me serais imaginée que tu deviendrais ami avec un Black.

— Ça veut dire quoi ça ? s'indigna James qui n'appréciait guère le ton consterné d'Eva.

— Que tu es beaucoup trop perturbateur pour les têtes que sont les Blacks, rétorqua promptement Eva. La cousine de Sirius, Andromeda, était une préfète et Narcissa est la préfète-en-chef cette année. J'espère que Sirius n'aspire pas à devenir préfet s'il tient à rester ami avec toi.

— Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria James.

— Tu espionnes Madame Rancy et attends qu'elle sorte faire du jardinage pour lui lancer des Boulespuantes, James, rétorqua Eva de but en blanc.

— Peut-être, consentit James avec mauvaise foi, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas devenir préfet !

— Préfet, toi ? dit Eva en le fixant d'un air incrédule, paraissant à deux doigt d'éclater de rire à l'absurdité de l'idée. Si tu deviens préfet, je te donnerai ma collection de Chocogrenouilles, tiens !

— Préfet-en-chef même ! s'exclama James dont les joues rouges démontraient son agitation. Et tu me donnes les gants de Josef Wronski ! »

Ce fut Eva cette fois-ci qui s'étouffa :

« Mes gants _signés _de Wronski ? Hors de question !

— Tu te dégonfles ? Tu doutes ? la provoqua James avec un sourire triomphant qui eut le don de remonter Eva.

— Non, je ne me dégonfle pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, fusillant du regard le Gryffondor, ne remarquant pas que leur dispute qui avait monté en volume au fur et à mesure que les choses s'envenimaient avait attiré bien des regards curieux. Marché conclu alors ? » trancha-t-elle en n'hésitant pas cette fois-ci à tendre sa main vers James.

Peut-être bien que la Poufsouffle n'était pas assez polie pour serrer la main de ceux dont elle faisait la rencontre mais, au fil des années, elle avait appris qu'une poignée de main était la manière correcte de passer un accord.

C'était Fleamont Potter qui leur avait appris ça, à James et elle, de nombreuses années plus tôt. Horrifié de voir James et Eva cracher dans leur main puis se serrer la main pour se faire une promesse, il leur avait appris que tout digne sorcier savait pertinemment qu'une poignée de main (propre) était suffisant pour que les deux partis suivent les termes du contrat. La magie s'opérait au contact de deux personnes honnêtes. C'est pourquoi, dès leur plus jeune âge, Eva et James commencèrent à se serrer la main pour mettre fin à toute dispute, une moue particulièrement sérieuse qui attendrissait les adultes les entourant sur leur visage.

Alors que James tendait sa main pour donner son accord pour les termes, Eva releva subitement la sienne en l'air :

« Attends ! Moi j'y gagne rien dans ce marché. »

James leva les yeux au ciel avec beaucoup d'entrain, dramatique qu'il était. Mais Eva ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. Elle venait d'avoir une brillante idée. Un sourire mauvais vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Si tu n'as pas le badge de préfet, tu me donnes ton figurine de Merlin.

— Quoi ? Non ! s'écria James d'un air scandalisé.

— ET ! continua Eva en haussant la voix. Si tu n'obtiens pas le badge de préfet-en-chef - ce qui est très probable, je te le rappelle - tu me donneras ton vif d'or.

— Alors là non ! s'écria James. C'est le vif d'or de la finale de la ligue de 1955 !

— Exactement. Tu crois que les gants de Wronsky ne sont pas une exclusivité aussi ? »

Cela fit taire James qui jalousait Eva depuis des années à ce sujet.

« Bon. Marché conclu oui ou non ? réitéra Eva en tendant de nouveau sa main. Poule mouillée, ne put-t-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter ce qui fit vivement réagir James qui détestait qu'on le prenne pour un lâche, tête brûlée qu'il était.

— Marché conclu, » répéta James en secouant avec vigueur la main de la Poufsouffle.

Le Gryffondor avait un regard de tueur tandis que la Poufsouffle souriait de toutes ses dents, ne paraissant pas du tout se sentir intimidée par le 1ère année.

« Toujours heureuse de faire affaire avec toi, dit Eva une fois qu'ils eurent terminés de s'écraser les doigts par leur poigne de fer. C'est pas tout mais j'ai un contrôle de Métamorphose à réviser. Ravie d'avoir fait ta connaissance, Sirius, ajouta la Poufsouffle en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor qui fut surpris par le contact. Bonne journée à vous deux ! »

Puis la Poufsouffle repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue.

« C'est qui cette Eva ? demanda prudemment Sirius en se rasseyant correctement pour continuer de manger son petit-déjeuner.

— Juste Eva, » répondit nonchalamment James, paraissant être plus préoccupé par le tartinage de son toast que par une description de la Poufsouffle qui avait _osé_ mettre son vif d'or en jeu.

* * *

.

**Octobre 1976**

.

* * *

Il ne lui avait toujours pas lâché la main. Instinctivement, après qu'il lui eut pris la main, Eva avait eu un geste de recul. Elle comme lui en étaient bien conscients mais il n'avait que hausser ses sourcils d'un air interrogateur, ne lui demandant pas d'explication.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me tenir par la main, » grommela finalement Eva pour retrouver contenance, se sentant particulièrement Poufsouffle lorsqu'elle ne put soutenir le regard du Gryffondor et fut obligée de regarder autre part.

La prise de Sirius sur ses doigts se raffermit une seconde, comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre.

Sentant le rouge lui monter à la tête mais consciente qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, Eva releva des yeux faussement mécontents vers lui. Sirius sourit avec amusement.

« Je t'ai vu à l'œuvre avec James depuis la rentrée. J'avoue que lui jeter ta copine Tronsky dessus était particulièrement efficace pour que tu puisses foutres le camp rapidement mais ça aura au moins eu le mérite de m'apprendre qu'avec toi, il vaut mieux ne pas te lâcher ou tu prends tes jambes à ton cou. Quoi que, j'étais déjà au courant de ça après ta fuite suite à ton gage. »

Doux jésus, ce sourire en coin arrogant qui s'agrandissait au fur à mesure que les yeux d'Eva s'écarquillaient était une arme de guerre.

Il avait _osé. Il avait osé mentionner le moment-que-personne-ne-devait-mentionner._

Il y a quelques jours, Charlotte avait taquiné Eva à ce sujet avec son "un sacré moment quand même [avec Sirius Black]" puis hier Emmeline avait mentionné la fête des Gryffondors de mars dernier durant laquelle le moment s'était passée. Naïvement, Eva avait cru que tout le monde avait oublié ce moment qu'elle ne se pardonnait pas.

Manifestement, même si le principal concerné ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet pendant presque 7 mois, l'alcool n'avait pas non plus retiré ce souvenir de sa mémoire.

« On a perdu sa langue ? » la nargua Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

Gênée à en perdre les mots, Eva retira sa main de la prise du Gryffondor d'un geste brusque.

« Je croyais que tu voulais aller au terrain de Quidditch ? »

Le con continuait de la narguer avec son sourire taquin. Levant le menton et ignorant de toute ses forces la chaleur de son visage, Eva tourna les pieds pour continuer sa route.

Malheureusement pour elle, lorsqu'un Gryffondor avait quelque chose en tête, c'était impossible de le faire abandonner.

Sirius la rattrapa rapidement et poussa même le vice en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de la Poufsouffle pour la ramener contre lui.

Eva sentit l'odeur de son parfum et, qu'il aille se faire foutre, il sentait divinement bon.

« Ne fais pas ta timide, on se connaît assez bien après que tu m'ais supplié de te faire jouir, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de la jeune fille, provoquant un délicieux frisson et une chaleur dans son bas-ventre qu'Eva ignora de toute ses forces.

— Ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria-t-elle en se décollant de lui pour se planter face à lui et brandir son index sous son nez pour tenter de l'intimider. C'était un gage venant de l'esprit pervers d'Amos, rien de plus ! Ne remets plus ça sur le tapis.

— Tu rougis, Eva.

— Je suis parfaitement au courant que je rougis ! s'énerva Eva alors que le Gryffondor continuait ouvertement de se foutre de sa gueule. _Tu rougirais aussi si tu me suppliais de te faire jouir_, » ajouta-t-elle en un chuchotement virulent après s'être assurée d'un coup d'œil que personne n'était autour.

Le sourire de Sirius s'était tellement agrandi au fur et à mesure que la Poufsouffle parlait que ses fossettes étaient apparues.

Elle comprit sa bêtise une seconde plus tard.

Merde. Merdemerdemerde. Elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Alors là, elle n'aurait vraiment pas dû.

* * *

.

_« Répète cinq fois en le regardant droit dans les yeux et en lui caressant les lèvres : « Fais-moi jouir, Sirius. » Et fais-nous une performance digne de ce nom ! Pas un truc de mauviette comme Pettigrow ! »_

.

* * *

7 mois plus tard, le gage d'un Amos des plus alcoolisés la hantait toujours.

_Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-elle relevé le défi ?_

Qui plus est, idiote qu'elle était, elle avait grimpé sur les genoux du Gryffondor alors que personne ne lui avait demandé de le faire, lui permettant pleinement de sentir contre elle l'effet de ses mots sur le meilleur ami de James.

C'était d'ailleurs le frôlement de son érection contre sa cuisse qui avait fait fuir Eva à l'autre bout du cercle que les adolescents formaient pour jouer à Action ou Vérité.

Éméchée qu'elle était, Eva s'était un peu perdue dans la contemplation des cils de Sirius alors qu'elle lui chuchotait « Sirius, fais-moi jouir » mais la réaction physique de ce dernier avait bien vite ramené sur terre la jeune fille.

Honnêtement, sa dispute avec James n'aurait pas pu tomber plus à pic car, si Eva ne s'était pas disputée avec lui, elle aurait certainement passé beaucoup de temps chez lui pendant l'été, occasionnant ainsi beaucoup de rencontres entre elle et Sirius.

Pour en revenir au moment présent, Eva venait de se foutre la honte et Sirius dont le sourire hilare venait de se transformer en rictus arrogant se penchait vers elle :

« J'attends avec impatience le jour où ça arrivera. »

Là, Eva avait bel et bien perdu sa langue. La voix rauque du brun avait éveillé une chaleur dans son bas-ventre (qui la fit serrer les fesses, avouons-le) et l'ardeur de ses yeux nuageux la laissait pantoise.

« Je, tu —, balbutia Eva avant de pousser un grand soupir d'exaspération, fermant ses yeux pour tenter de reprendre contenance. Je ne répondrai rien à ça, trancha-t-elle, faisant clairement comprendre d'un regard au Gryffondor qu'il n'avait pas intérêt de dire un mot de plus sur ce sujet tabou.

— Comme tu veux, répondit Sirius en se reculant légèrement, la laissant enfin respirer. Pas comme si j'avais besoin que tu dises à voix haute ce qui se trame dans ta tête. Ton rougissement va particulièrement bien avec ta tenue. »

Eva soupira avec énervement. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait comme connerie ? Elle s'était habillée en marron et beige aujourd'hui, d'où ces couleurs allaient bien avec une peau rouge pivoine ?

D'une main agitée, la Poufsouffle pinça le col roulé de son pull marron qu'elle avait assorti avec une jupe à beige lui arrivant à la moitié de ses cuisses.

« Tu m'énerves. Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fais là. Je suis sûre que Marlene McKinnon est bien plus intéressante.

— Nan. Je suis parfaitement à ma place ici. Ça me rappelle que tu n'es pas une reine des glaces. »

Eva lui jeta un regard incrédule :

« Moi ? Une reine des glaces ? De quoi tu parles ? Il n'y a pas moins reine des glaces que moi ! »

Sirius lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil, à moitié concentré sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui maintenant que les deux adolescents descendaient les escaliers très fréquentés menant au Grand Hall même si c'était un dimanche à 11h du matin.

« Tu sais parfaitement cacher ce qu'il se passe là-dedans quand tu le veux, dit-il en tapotant sa tempe. Heureusement pour moi, tu as un petit faible pour ma personne qui fait que le mur se brise. »

Oh ce sourire. Eva voulait le trucider. Le trucider et lui sauter dessus. Lui sauter dessus pour le tuer ou pour le faire taire avec sa bouche ça restait à voir.

« Un faible pour toi ? Ne me fais pas rire, » s'esclaffa-t-elle, donnant un coup d'épaule au Gryffondor avant de le dépasser.

Elle l'entendit rire derrière elle. Son visage se renfrogna.

La seconde suivante, Eva croisait le regard interrogateur de Remus Lupin qui avait les yeux vrillés sur elle et Sirius. Debout au pied de l'escalier en compagnie de Peter Pettigrow, Remus les observait descendre les escaliers.

Eva retint un juron. Impossible de les éviter sans rendre ça très flagrant. Ils étaient pile dans sa trajectoire.

Sirius, lui, ne partageait pas le sentiment de la Poufsouffle puisqu'il salua ses amis avec bonne humeur alors que les deux groupes se retrouvaient.

« Salut Eva, la salua poliment Remus puis il leur jeta un regard curieux : Vous alliez quelque part ?

— Les Poufsouffles organisent un truc dehors. J'ai décidé d'accompagner Brown, » répondit nonchalamment Sirius.

Eva sentit le regard de Sirius se poser sur elle mais elle refusa de lui accorder un seul regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'il arborait toujours un sourire amusé et elle ne s'était toujours pas calmée après le dernier commentaire du 6ème année.

Encore que Charlotte la charrie sur sa relation avec Sirius d'accord mais que ce même Sirius dise qu'elle craquait pour lui ? La honte, la grosse honte, Eva ne voulait plus jamais lui adresser la parole et encore moins croiser son regard.

« T'étais pas censé avoir un rendez-vous ? » s'enquit Remus et Eva ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard prudent que Remus lui avait lancé avant de poser sa question à son ami.

Les sourcils se fronçant, Eva cessa son coup de gueule pour laisser son regard alterner entre les trois Gryffondors. Un rendez-vous ? Alors il se passait bel et bien un truc avec Marlene McKinnon ? Est-ce que le coup d'œil de Remus dans sa direction voulait dire qu'ils essayaient de garder ce rapprochement entre Sirius et McKinnon secret ?

Sirius fit un bruit mi amusé, mi dédaigneux, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste de la main gracieux.

« En quelque sorte, » répondit simplement le Gryffondor à la consternation de la Poufsouffle.

Ce mec pouvait-il être plus vague et mystérieux ? Non mais franchement, il avait fait un serment inviolable qui l'empêchait de s'épancher sur le sujet ou quoi ? Il était exaspérant !

« Vous voulez venir voir ce qu'il se passe dehors ? » proposa Sirius à ses deux amis, changeant de sujet aussi facilement que ça.

Remus et Peter échangèrent un regard. Tous les deux portaient un sac renfermant leurs affaires scolaires. Eva se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire au rez-de-chaussée, appareillés qu'ils étaient pour une séance intensive de révision.

Finalement, Peter haussa les épaules :

« Je veux bien. J'ai plus de cerveau après avoir révisé l'Arithmancie.

— Il nous reste encore un chapitre à voir pour le contrôle, » lui rappela Remus.

Peter lança un regard rempli de désespoir à Remus qui fit rire ce dernier. Sirius poussa une exclamation amusée lui aussi, plus discret.

« Arrête de dire ça. Tu me déprimes. J'ai pas la force d'ingurgiter une formule de plus, moi, se lamenta Peter, l'air d'être clairement au bout de sa vie.

— C'est pour ton bien, Peter. Estime-toi heureux qu'Hannah Abott ait bien voulu nous expliquer le dernier cours parce qu'on aurait été bien plus dans la merde si on avait dû se débrouiller avec tes notes seulement. »

Mystère résolu. Ils avaient dû faire leur séance de révision avec la camarade de Maison d'Eva dans la Grande Salle. Cela n'étonnait guère Eva. La bibliothécaire était bien trop stricte pour accueillir un groupe de révision et organiser un cours privé avec deux garçons dans une salle vide ? Pas du tout le style de Hannah Abott qui, bien que très sympathique, était très prudente avec les garçons, pour ne pas dire timide.

« C'est pas de ma faute si Travers parle aussi vite qu'une comète 75 ! J'écris à peine un mot qu'elle enclenche sur une deuxième phrase ! » se défendit Peter.

A en juger par le roulement des yeux de Remus, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils argumentaient à ce sujet.

« Bref, moi aussi je veux bien venir. Pas comme si j'allais réussir à être efficace avant le repas, dit Remus après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre dont le verre protecteur était brisé. Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on vous accompagne ? » s'assura Remus en faisant glisser son regard de la Poufsouffle qui était restée étrangement silencieuse à Sirius qui paraissait tout à fait serein.

Eva haussa les épaules avec négligence, laissant son regard se perdre dans le Hall d'entrée.

Un groupe de jeunes était planqué dans un coin, l'air plus que suspicieux. Manifestement, Eva n'était pas la seule à les avoir remarqué car Rusard les observait d'un œil méfiant quelques pas plus loin.

« Pourquoi ça nous dérangerait ? rétorqua Sirius, puis, comme ce garçon était une vraie plaie, il lui fit un coup de coude : Hein, Brown ? »

Eva sursauta, concentrée qu'elle était à observer le concierge se rapprocher lentement mais sûrement des jeunes qui, leur tête penchée en avant et formant un cercle très fermé, devaient certainement s'échanger des objets contraires au règlement. Ils devaient être des 1ères années puisque tout le monde savait très bien que le Hall d'entrée était le pire endroit pour effectuer de la contrebande. Le Hall était la tour de garde du concierge. Son endroit préféré pour épier tous les passants et leur aboyer dessus au moindre faux pas.

Grimaçant, Eva posa une main sur sa côte qui n'avait rien demandé puis leva les yeux pour croiser le regard intriguant par sa couleur ambre de Remus :

« Je m'en fiche que vous veniez ou pas, » répondit-elle de mauvaise grâce.

Les sourcils de Remus se haussèrent, paraissant surpris par l'air ennuyé de la Poufsouffle qu'il avait connu plus aimable. A côté de lui, Peter lançait un regard interrogateur à Sirius.

« Que vous êtes lents, » râla Eva en contournant Remus pour finalement descendre la dernière marche des escaliers.

Derrière elle, Eva entendit Peter chuchoter à Sirius :

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour la rendre d'humeur aussi massacrante ?

— Rien de spécial. Les Poufsouffles sont un peu spé', tu sais.

— Tu as le don pour rendre les gens de mauvaise humeur, Sirius, soupira Remus.

— Arrêtez de parler sur mon dos. Je vous entends, » les prévint la Poufsouffle en lançant un regard mauvais par-dessus son épaule au trio de Gryffondors.

Remus et Peter prirent un air contrit mais Sirius lui lança juste un regard moqueur, ses mains toujours enfoncées nonchalamment dans les poches de son pantalon. Retenant un soupir d'exaspération, Eva reporta son regard droit devant elle et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser les grandes portes menant au parc, un garçon passa comme une flèche devant elle et ce ne fut que ses réflexes qui empêchèrent la collision.

Eva fit un pas en arrière. Son dos se cogna contre un torse dur.

« Hé, le mioche ! s'exclama Sirius qui, bien sûr, était celui derrière elle. Regarde un peu où tu vas ! »

Le fauteur de trouble s'arrêta dans sa lancée, le lion rugissant sur son T-shirt ne laissant aucun doute sur sa Maison. En voyant qui exactement l'avait rappelé à l'ordre, les yeux du jeune Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent de peur puis, très courageusement, il prit la poudre d'escampette.

« Les gosses de nos jours, soupira Sirius d'un air faussement exaspéré. Aucun respect pour leurs aînés, » termina-t-il avant qu'Eva ne sente la chaleur de son bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules.

Avec un soupir réellement exaspéré, Eva se dégagea de la prise du Gryffondor, haussant les sourcils en direction de ce dernier :

« Exactement. Les gosses de nos jours, aucun respect pour leurs aînés !

— Brown, s'esclaffa Sirius, fais pas ta gamine !

— Oh ma gamine ? Je suis une gamine maintenant ? » s'exclama Eva en se pointant du doigt.

Le sourire de Sirius prit une tournure carnassière. Il se pencha vers la brune, son souffle effleura l'oreille de cette dernière:

« A part quand tu me supplies, » lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Eva ne sut quelle expression se trouvait sur son visage, un mélange de consternation et de gêne certainement, mais le résultat parut plaire à Sirius car il afficha un air satisfait.

« Euh, vous avez fini ? » demanda Peter, ne faisant qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie puisque lui et Remus avaient très certainement entendu ce que l'autre con lui avait dit.

Sirius se redressa avec un soupir, se passant une main dans les cheveux :

« Manifestement, oui, » ironisa-t-il.

Remus fit un bruit qui ressemblait étrangement à un rire refoulé. Eva tourna des yeux gênés vers lui et vit le prémisse d'un sourire se cacher derrière le poing du Gryffondor.

« Je croyais qu'on allait voir le truc des Poufsouffles, continua Peter. Si vous continuez à flirter, on sera arrivé que ce sera déjà fini !

— Il n'y avait aucun flirt ! » nia Eva.

Le regard sceptique que Peter lui lança transmis de manière efficace le fond de sa pensée. Eva se renfrogna.

Tout ce que racontait Sirius Black depuis tout à l'heure était juste un jeu pour lui. Il était impossible à cerner. Un jour il se comportait comme si elle était du chewing-gum collé à sa chaussure puis le suivant il s'amusait à la titiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle explose.

De toute façon, Eva n'était pas la seule avec qui il se comportait de cette façon. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre avec bien d'autres filles et, bien qu'insupportable, cette technique de chaud et froid qu'il usait jouait en sa faveur. C'est pourquoi elle refusait qu'on parle de « flirt ». Le mec sortait d'un rendez-vous secret avec la plus belle fille de sa promo, c'est-à-dire _Marlene McKinnon_. En sachant cela, aucune personne censée n'irait dire qu'il flirtait avec _Eva Brown_.

Comme à son habitude, l'aîné des Blacks s'ennuyait et c'était elle son divertissement du moment.

_(Eva n'avait pas oublié ni pardonné son comportement d'il y a quelques jours à son égard._)

« Si tu le dis..., dit lentement Peter en lui lançant un regard moqueur. Bref, on y va, oui ? s'exclama-t-il en n'attendant vraisemblablement pas de réponse puisqu'il contourna la Poufsouffle et dévala rapidement les escaliers du perron à peine eut-il terminé sa phrase.

— Oublie les cours d'Arithmancie, tu devrais lui donner des cours de tact, Eva entendit Sirius dire à Remus qui secoua sa tête d'un air exaspéré en réponse.

— C'est toi qui parles de tact ? J'aurais tout entendu, dit Remus avant de suivre l'exemple de Peter, descendant les escaliers avec moins d'entrain que son ami tout de même. Mais Peter n'a pas tort, commenta Remus en se retournant vers Eva et Sirius, les Poufsouffles ne vont pas rester dehors éternellement.

— T'as entendu le chef, Brown. On y va, » souffla Sirius, posant sa main dans le creux du dos de la Poufsouffle.

Eva retint un sursaut, ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste de sa part.

« T'es vraiment un con quand tu t'y mets, » lui dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers lui pour lui lancer un regard lourd de sens.

Un petit air satisfait se dessina sur le visage de Sirius et il haussa les épaules comme si ce qu'elle venait de lui dire était un compliment. Eva poussa une exclamation incrédule en secouant sa tête puis suivit l'exemple de Peter et sauta les marches restantes.

« Tu es aussi lent qu'un vieil homme, » lança Eva par-dessus son épaule avant de piquer un sprint pour rattraper Peter et Remus qui se chamaillaient sur le niveau d'impolitesse d'un commentaire que Peter avait lancé à Hannah Abbot.

Eva s'arrêta à côté de Peter, n'hésitant pas à s'interposer pour connaître la nature du commentaire de Peter.

Les deux ne tardèrent pas à lui raconter leur version des faits, chacun défendant son point de vue ("_C'était pas contre elle, c'était juste la formule qui était complètement illogique_" disait Peter alors que Remus arguait : "_Elle a eu la gentillesse de prendre de son temps pour nous expliquer le cours et tu paraissais plus intéressé à critiquer sa façon d'expliquer que d'apprendre._").

Sirius les rejoignit sans un mot et, au soulagement de la Poufsouffle, se mit du côté de Remus, mettant deux personnes entre Eva et lui.

Eva avait beau adoré certains moments que Sirius et elle avaient passé ensemble par le passé, c'était avec la plus grande honnêteté qu'elle admettait qu'il était franchement insupportable par moment.

(_Surtout quand elle avait appris la veille que sa mère était portée disparue (ou morte), que Meredith Ravencrest l'avait traité de soumise, que Charlotte passait plus de temps à lui faire la gueule que de rigoler avec elle, qu'elle allait devoir recommencer à zéro son opération "amadouer le club de Baveboules" et que Sirius pensait qu'elle avait un faible pour lui alors que monsieur fricotait avec Marlène McKinnon._)

Finalement, le groupe d'étudiants arriva au terrain de Quidditch sur lequel il n'y avait pas seulement des Poufsouffles de réunis mais l'ensemble de l'équipe de Gryffondor difficile à rater avec leurs équipements de Quidditch.

Eva ne prit pas longtemps avant de repérer son groupe, le blouson de Quidditch d'Amos sur lequel le blaireau de la Maison des Poufsouffles montrait les griffes rendant la tâche particulièrement aisée.

Son énervement préalable avec Amos et Akash passant un peu aux oubliettes, Eva quitta les Gryffondors pour rejoindre ses Poufsouffles, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'un sourire venait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres à la vue d'Akash qui s'exprimait autant avec sa voix qu'avec ses bras qui gesticulaient en tous sens.

« Vous allez moins faire les malins une fois qu'on vous aura botté le cul ! » disait-il, tentant vraisemblablement d'intimider Liam Olsen qui, comme à son habitude, avait un rictus arrogant collé au visage.

Vraisemblablement, l'altercation de la veille avec Amélia Avery ne lui avait pas ramené les pieds sur terre.

C'était un vrai combat de coq sur lequel Eva était tombée.

Gardant un œil curieux sur Akash et Liam Olsen qui continuaient leur show de mecs viriles, la jeune fille s'accroupit à côté d'Amos qui nouait ses lacets. Ce dernier leva ses yeux marrons vers elle, souriant avec amusement.

« T'as enfin arrêté de faire ta princesse ?

— Et toi t'as fini ton numéro de p'tit con ? répliqua-t-elle sans ciller. Qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste ? Je savais pas qu'un match Poufsouffle-Gryffondor était prévu aujourd'hui, » dit-elle en hochant la tête en direction du regroupement de personnes à quelques pas de là.

Akash et Liam étaient en son centre. Ceux autour d'eux lâchaient des "oooh" impressionnés ou des exclamations moqueuses au fil des insultes qui étaient échangés. Eva remarqua que James faisait bien évidemment partie du troupeau. Bras droit de Liam Olsen comme à son habitude sur le terrain, il paraissait apprécier les hostilités et était même le plus bruyant des Gryffondors.

« Fais pas le mec Banerjee, tu te pisses dessus à chaque fois que tu vois Ravencrest ! »

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le don de semer la zizanie de James ne fasse son apparition.

Les cris moqueurs du côté des Gryffondors fusèrent.

Akash ne fut pas le seul à prendre mal le commentaire de James qui affichait un air satisfait : Howard paraissait prêt à en découdre.

Son humeur volatile avait tendance à s'enflammer dès qu'on mentionnait sa petite amie.

La preuve, Howard fit un pas en avant que les Gryffondors prirent à juste titre comme une menace. Comme par magie, Sirius, Remus et Peter se plantèrent autour de James, l'expression de leur visage laissant bien entendre qu'il fallait leur passer par-dessus si quiconque venait chercher des noises à James.

Eva remarqua que Meredith Ravencrest ne prenait même pas la peine de calmer son petit ami. Son balai planté sur le sol, elle avait posé son menton sur ses mains jointes posées sur le bout de son balai, l'air d'être blasée par ce qu'il se passait.

Elle n'était pas la seule. Emma, petite sœur de Howard et attrapeuse de Poufsouffle, ainsi que la jeune Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor dont le nom échappait à Eva s'étaient posées à quelques pas du troupeau de garçons. Vraisemblablement, les rares filles des équipes de Quidditch n'étaient pas intéressées par les combats d'égo de leurs coéquipiers mâles.

Finalement, ce fut Amos qui rétablit (un semblant) la paix, cassant les oreilles d'Eva par son volume alors qu'elle était toujours accroupie à côté de lui :

« Et toi Potter tu détiens le record de râteaux du siècle ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit la p'tite rousse ? Ah oui ! "Je préfère sucer le Calamar Géant plutôt que James Potter" ! » termina Amos avec un sourire moqueur.

James perdit bien vite son sourire alors que les rires moqueurs se multipliaient — même certains Gryffondors avaient lâché un sourire à la moquerie d'Amos.

(Les connards de Liam Olsen et Steve McAvoy en faisaient bien sûr partie. Leurs sales têtes n'avaient pas manqué à Eva depuis la veille. Devoir les voir pendant le week-end alors qu'elle supportait leurs ricanements pendant toute la semaine de cours ? Une hérésie.)

Fier d'avoir gagné la manche, Amos se remit sur ses pieds maintenant qu'il avait terminé de faire ses lacets, tous les regards tournés dans sa direction.

Cette fois-ci, c'était James qui avait amorcé un pas en avant mais la main de Remus s'était rapidement abattue sur son épaule pour le retenir. Quant à Akash, il semblait heureux que l'attention ne soit plus sur lui, se foutant de la gueule de James à gorge déployée.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. _Potter_, » dit Amos d'un ton moqueur, provoquant James du regard.

Eva se releva à son tour, remarquant que la tournure de la conversation avait fait apparaître une expression des plus inquiétantes sur le visage de Sirius qui se tenait à la droite de James.

« En parlant de suceuse, vous avez ramené la vôtre les blaireaux ?! » s'exclama Liam Olsen, rictus narquois sur les lèvres en plantant son regard dans celui d'Eva pour ne laisser aucun doute quant à la personne ciblée par son commentaire.

Elle admettait qu'il l'avait pris au dépourvu mais, même si son cœur avait raté un battement alors que tous les yeux se tournaient vers elle, Eva n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour contre-attaquer :

« Pas comme si tu pouvais espérer en avoir une. D'après Kate Godfried, l'éjaculation précoce ce n'est pas seulement un problème chez les 1ères années. Hein, Amos ? »

Amos dont les muscles s'étaient tendus à la provocation du capitaine des Gryffondors ne manqua pas à l'appel. Un méchant sourire aux lèvres répondant à celui de sa camarade, il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant :

« Je peux pas dire que je comprends ce problème mais Godfried n'a eu aucun reproche à me faire sur ma performance d'hier soir. En même temps, passer de _ça_ (Amos hocha la tête en direction de Liam Olsen qui était rouge de colère ou de honte, tu ne savais pas) à _moi_, y' a pas photo.

— Tu veux que j'te défonce, Diggory ?! s'écria Liam Olsen, obligé de hausser la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus les hurlements de rire des Poufsouffles.

— Ne le prends pas comme ça, _Liam_. Ça arrive à tout le monde ce genre de problème. Enfin, pas aussi souvent qu'à toi d'après ma meuf, ajouta Amos avec une fausse grimace compatissante, posant son bras autour des épaules d'Eva.

— J'vais t'exploser ta sale gueule, siffla le Gryffondor en s'avançant vers le capitaine de Quiddich mais les Poufsouffles firent rapidement barrage.

— Hé, hé, _hey_ ! On se calme le griffon ! » s'exclama Akash en poussant en arrière Liam Olsen qui ne tarda pas à revenir à la charge en collant son visage à celui d'Akash.

Du moins, c'était son idée mais, étant donné la taille de géant d'Akash Banerjee, le Gryffondor dû lever le menton pour foudroyer du regard Akash. En plus de Howard qui tuait du regard Steve McAvoy qui n'avait pas hésité à suivre son ami, Aaron et ses camarades de 6ème année entouraient Liam Olsen.

« C'était censé être quoi aujourd'hui ? Une baston rivalisant celle de la rentrée ? s'enquit Eva avec une grimace alors que les pour-parler un peu agressifs montaient en volume.

— Une p'tite rencontre amicale pour enfin mettre au clair qui est le plus rapide des blaireaux, répondit sereinement Amos qui, à en croire son sourire amusé, n'était pas particulièrement inquiété par les menaces de son collègue capitaine.

— Et qu'est-ce que font les Gryffondors ici alors ? »

* * *

.

_Steve McAvoy poussa en arrière Howard Stark qui recula de quelques pas avant de reprendre son équilibre et de montrer les dents. _

_La lueur un peu folle du Poufsouffle effraya l'Attrapeur des Gryffondors qui, avec sa grande taille et son corps frêle (et le reste d'alcool d'hier dans le sang aussi), se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû chercher le plus déglingué des Poufsouffles._

_Meredith Ravencrest se redressa._

.

* * *

« Un hasard. Les griffons ont décidé au dernier moment de squatter le terrain. »

Eva jeta un regard suspicieux à Amos :

« T'es sûr de ça ? T'es allé consulter l'emploi du temps des entraînements ?

— Peut-être que je l'ai pas fait, » admit sans aucun scrupule Amos.

* * *

.

— _Calmez-vous bande de merdeux égocentriques ! s'écriait Meredith, s'interposant entre son petit ami et son coéquipier qui continuaient à se fusiller du regard par-dessus sa tête. Vos gueules, putain ! renchérit la Gryffondor lorsque son petit ami tenta de l'écarter._

— _Reste en dehors de ça Mer', grogna Howard en ne détachant pas son regard noir du Gryffondor qui croyait pouvoir l'intimider avec son corps de mauviette._

* * *

_._

En réponse au regard désabusé de sa camarade, Amos lui lança un clin d'œil joueur :

« Allez, Eva, avoue que mon génie nous a permis de fermer la grande gueule d'Olsen. »

Eva ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« Je refuse d'avouer quoi que ce soit. Mais ça faisait un moment qu'Olsen ne demandait juste qu'à être remis à sa place. Si on pouvait trouver l'occasion d'en faire de même avec McAvoy, ça serait génial.

— Ah mais je l'aime bien McAvoy. Après une bière ou deux il est hilarant.

— T'es pas sérieux ? _McAvoy_ ? répéta Eva avec une grimace de dégoût.

— Le parfait compagnon de beuverie, j'te dis. »

* * *

.

— _Arrête de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Olsen ! s'écria Akash, toujours coincé dans une phase de "j'te pousse, tu me pousses" avec le capitaine des Gryffondors. T'as qu'à attendre plus de deux secondes avant de jouir !_

— _Mais t'essayes de le calmer ou de l'énerver encore plus ?! s'écria Aaron qui n'avait jamais demandé à être le baby-sitter d'Akash qui ne savait jamais fermer sa gueule._

— _Les Gryffondors ne sont pas des lâches, non ? Alors_—

— _**FERME-LA AKASH/BANERJEE !** hurlèrent de concert Gryffondors et Poufsouffles qui tentaient de séparer le Poufsouffle à tendance suicidaire et le Gryffondor avec des envies de meurtre._

— _prends tes couilles en main et laisse les meufs jouirent ! termina Akash._

_Personne ne fut surpris qu'une force surhumaine prenne possession de Liam Olsen qui s'arracha à la poigne des Gryffondors derrière lui et mit à terre Akash d'un coup de poing bien senti dans le nez._

* * *

.

« SALE FLAQUE DE PUS, MON PIF — MON PIF, PUTAIN ! »

Le hurlement d'Akash arracha Eva et Amos à leur conversation.

A terre, Akash continuait de vociférer de vif voix alors que quatre personnes avaient sauté sur Liam Olsen qui chevauchait Akash, le poing brandit et prêt à commettre un meurtre.

« NON ! **_HOWARD !_** »

Et avec un _boom_ tonitruant, Howard et Steve McAvoy se firent envoyés voler des mètres plus loin.

Meredith Ravencrest se tenait sur les lieux du crime, baguette à la main, et les cheveux crépitants de magie.

Pendant quelques secondes, bon nombre d'élèves restèrent à fixer avec prudence la batteuse alors qu'elle reprenait sa respiration, haletante de colère.

Les six garçons s'égosillant pour mettre un terme au clash Akash-Liam cassaient un peu l'ambiance mais, concentrés à se hurler dessus qu'ils étaient, ils ne se rendaient pas compte que la tornade Ravencrest allait s'abattre sur eux d'ici peu.

Et ça ne prit pas longtemps.

_Boom_

Les six suivirent l'exemple de Howard et Steve McAvoy et s'écrasèrent de part et d'autre du terrain de Quidditch.

Meredith Ravencrest, légendaire batteuse, leva sa baguette d'un air menaçant :

« Le prochain avec un pénis qui oserait, ne serait-ce, d'ouvrir sa grande gueule, je lui ferai regretter d'être de ce monde. Compris ? » termina-t-elle en montrant les dents.

Personne n'osa répondre.

Amos qui avait retiré son bras des épaules d'Eva à l'entente des explosions, leva ses mains en l'air d'un air innocent lorsque le regard meurtrier de Meredith se posa sur lui.

Bill Burke, le gardien des blaireaux, paraissait un peu perdu maintenant que Meredith avait réglé les choses à sa manière. Une seconde, il tentait de calmer le jeu entre Howard et Liam Olsen, la suivante ses camarades volaient dans les airs.

A part Emma Stark (qui prouvait que l'hystérie de Howard n'était pas génétique) et la Poursuiveuse de Gryffondor dont le nom échappait toujours à Eva, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient les seuls qui restaient debout.

Eva croisa le regard de James dont l'expression sombre rendit perplexe la Poufsouffle. James détacha finalement son regard de celui d'Eva pour répondre sarcastiquement à Meredith ("Oui, pas besoin de le répéter deux fois") qui lui demandait agressivement s'il avait compris.

Amos siffla tout bas alors que Ravencrest tombait telle une furie sur les Gryffondors, n'appréciant pas le ton insolent de son coéquipier :

« Jamais j'aurais imaginé que ça déraperait à ce point.

— Vraiment ? C'est pourtant évident que dès qu'il est question de sucer ça dérape. »

Amos lança un regard approbateur à la brune à ses côtés :

« Je savais qu'il y avait une raison pour qu'on soit amis.

— Connard, l'insulta Eva avec un petit rire, lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

— Mais pas aussi connard qu'Olsen et McAvoy, hein ? fit Amos en faisant un clin d'œil à sa camarade.

— Difficile de faire pire qu'eux. »

.

* * *

**nombre de mots :** 8000  
**titre : **Le gage du mois de mars

YES! FINALLY SOME SIRIUSxEVA INTERACTIONS !

Oui, j'ai terminé de faire ma bilingue. J'adooore ce qu'il s'est passé dans tout ce chapitre. Le chapitre d'avant était une pépite à écrire et celui-ci aussi :)) Voilà, je suis heureuse !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Est-ce que le malaise d'Eva envers Sirius est plus compréhensible maintenant ? Est-ce que les Poufsouffles parviennent à se faire une place dans votre cœur ? (lol)

Bon, et j'avoue qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre en stock et l'inspiration n'est plus trop là. Je crois bien que je suis 10 ans en retard pour une fanfic SiriusxOC car les retours sont aux abonnées absents haha

Next time : vous voulez les voir courir ? vous voulez de la baston ? vous voulez savoir ce que Sirius pense ? vous serez servi !


	8. Courez les blaireaux !

**le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

Chapitre 8 : Courez les blaireaux !

.

.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Eva avait appris auprès d'Amos c'était qu'il ne fallait pas se laisser décontenancer par les imprévus de la vie.

L'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondors avait l'air d'être à deux doigts d'imploser. Meredith Ravencrest se disputait avec James qui n'hésitait pas à lui répondre; Steve McAvoy se relevait en lançant des regards prudents à Howard qui, bien que refroidi par le vol plané que lui avait fait subir sa petite amie, montrait toujours les crocs à l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ; Liam Olsen s'était relevé et se disputait de vive voix avec Richard Eric, son gardien, et Ryan Burke, son batteur. Les trois étaient aussi énervés les uns que les autres et paraissaient prêt à se battre _entre eux_ maintenant.

La seule rescapée des Lions était leur Poursuiveuse qui était restée avec Emma Stark malgré leur différence d'âge.

Quant aux Poufsouffles d'Eva, ils s'étaient réunis en un petit groupe qui se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers elle et Amos. A en juger par leurs expressions, les garçons remontaient les bretelles à Akash qui n'avait pas changé depuis la 1ère année. Grande gueule et aimant se frotter à n'importe qui, ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière fois qu'il se retrouvait avec le nez ensanglanté.

« Non mais sérieusement, si tu nous refais ce coup-là, on te laissera crever seule, disait Aaron, foudroyant du regard Akash qui se pinçait le nez.

— Vous êtes pires que ma mère. C'était juste une petite boutade. C'est pas de ma faute si Olsen est aussi susceptible qu'une meuf pendant ses règles.

— Akash ! s'exaspéra Bill Burke. Arrête un peu ton cirque ! On a bien compris que t'avais des envies suicidaires, c'est bon maintenant.

— T'es qui toi le 6ème année pour me parler comme ça ? grommela Akash alors qu'ils arrivaient à hauteur de leurs deux camarades. Aaron, arrête de ramener tout le temps tes potes de 6ème, ils sont lourds.

— C'est toi le lourd dans l'histoire, intervint Eva en faisant signe à Akash de retirer sa main de son nez. La vache ! s'exclama la brune, les yeux écarquillés, sur la pointe des pieds pour voir de près les dégâts. J'espère qu'il t'a cassé le nez.

— _Eva_ ! s'écria Akash alors que le groupe de blaireaux rassemblés autour de lui se foutaient de sa gueule sans vergogne. Je faisais que prendre ta défense en plus ! »

Eva haussa les sourcils, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas de l'altruisme qui avait poussé Akash à chercher des noises auprès du Gryffondor.

« Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es sentie obligé de répéter cinq fois qu'Olsen avait des problèmes d'éjaculation ? »

Même Akash qui arborait une expression boudeuse ne put retenir un sourire au mot "éjaculation" sortant de la bouche de la jeune fille. Les autres ne se retinrent pas, riant à gorge déployé.

Soudainement, Amos qui avait toujours besoin d'être le centre de l'attention posa ses coudes sur les épaules d'Eva :

« Il ne t'a pas raté. J'ai même envie d'aller le féliciter d'avoir défoncé ta tête de con, dit Amos en lançant un sourire moqueur à Akash qui lui fit une grimace mécontente.

— Dégage, Amos. Tu m'écrases ! » grommela Eva mais Amos ne fit que plier ses bras autour du cou de la jeune fille, la serrant plus fort contre lui.

Eva fut forcée de faire quelques pas en avant sous le poids du gardien.

« Dégage l'obèse ! s'exclama-t-elle, tentant de retirer les bras d'Amos de son cou en glissant ses doigts sous ses biceps.

— Qui est-ce que tu traites d'obèse ? souffla Amos à l'oreille de la Poufsouffle, un sourire d'effronté aux lèvres. C'est toi l'obèse, la grosse ! »

Amos détacha un bras du cou d'Eva pour lui pincer le ventre, sa main se glissant sous son pull. Eva poussa un cri de protestation et se secoua en tous sens pour lui faire lâcher prise. Il riait l'idiot alors que la jeune fille continuait de s'escrimer pour qu'il lui lâche le gras du ventre. Finalement, Amos baissa son deuxième bras pour l'encercler autour du ventre d'Eva. Les pieds de la jeune fille quittèrent le sol.

Vociférant, elle continua de lui ordonner de la lâcher alors qu'il continuait son cirque de « _c'est qui le gros maintenant, hein ? c'est tout ce gras sur ton bidon_ ». Finalement, Eva lui donna un coup de pied particulièrement vicieux à la cheville ce qui le fit la relâcher avec un rire.

« Bon, c'est pas tout les mauviettes mais on la fait notre compète ?! s'exclama le capitaine de Quidditch bien fort, un énorme sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

— T'es encore là-dessus ? T'as pas compris qu'on en a rien à foutre de ta compète de merde, cracha Liam Olsen, revenant à la charge, rouge de colère et une veine saillante sur le front.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Olsen ? La soi-disant meilleure équipe de Poudlard a peur de se faire battre par nous les blaireaux ? Amos provoqua avec arrogance le Gryffondor qui serrait les poings.

— Qui a dit ça ? Peur de _vous_ ? Ne me fais pas rire, grinça Liam Olsen en montrant les dents.

— Dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce qui vous empêche de participer à une petite compète de rien du tout. »

Et aussi simplement que ça, Amos avait eu ce qu'il souhaitait.

Les garçons de la Maison d'Helga Poufsouffle étaient déjà en habit de sport, ils leur suffisaient d'enlever leurs couches de vêtements. Quant aux Gryffondors, ils avaient la panoplie d'accessoires de sécurité obligatoires pour le Quidditch sur eux. Ils retirèrent donc leurs protections pour les coudes et genoux ainsi que leurs gants et robe de Quidditch, ne les laissant vêtus que du maillot aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de leur pantalon moulant à souhait.

Ça avait presque viré à la bagarre générale mais finalement la compétition pour mettre au clair qui était le plus rapide de la Maison était enfin en phase d'arriver.

Alors qu'Eva regardait les Gryffondors se concerter pour une réunion stratégique, Amos attira son attention lorsqu'il lui expliqua que, bien que « très bandante » avec sa tenue, Eva n'avait pas la tenue appropriée pour la course.

Eva lui jeta un regard agacé avant de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas comme si elle avait été prévenu à l'avance.

Comme par magie, Aaron apparut avec son sac de sport dans lequel se trouvait comme par hasard une tenue de rechange. Amos secoua ses sourcils d'un air joueur dans la direction de la Poufsouffle, lui disant que les excuses ce n'était que pour les mauviettes.

Eva prit soin de lui montrer son majeur avant de prendre de mauvaise grâce le sac de sport qu'Aaron lui tendait. A l'intérieur se trouvait un T-shirt noir avec « STONE 3 » écrit en jaune sur le dos et un blaireau montrant les griffes sur le devant ainsi qu'un pantacourt. Amos fit signe à la jeune fille d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires normalement réservés aux équipes de Quidditch.

« A moins que tu ais besoin d'aide, ajouta Amos avec un clin d'œil.

— Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux, proposa Akash en secouant ses sourcils d'un air moqueur en direction de la brune qui soupira avec exaspération.

— Restez là où vous êtes bande de pervers. Si un seul d'entre vous vient renifler près des vestiaires, je vous envoie Ravencrest dessus.

— T'es pas censée être en froid avec elle ? la contredit Akash.

— Ne me cherche pas, le prévint la Poufsouffle en pointant son doigt vers lui d'un air menaçant, tenant les vêtements d'Aaron contre son torse de sa main libre. Je suis bien capable de le péter pour de bon ton pif.

— Si on peut plus rigoler ici, s'exaspéra Akash en levant ses mains en l'air.

— Je crois que t'as assez plaisanté pour la journée, mec, » ironisa Aaron en échangeant un regard entendu avec son ami Bill Burke.

Eva n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation mais elle n'avait pas besoin de faire de la divination pour savoir que le commentaire d'Aaron était suffisant pour commencer les embrouilles. C'était tout le temps comme ça, embrouille sur embrouille. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles (en plus de sa rupture avec Amos et de l'animosité d'Akash) Charlotte n'accompagnait pas Eva lorsque celle-ci passait son temps avec les garçons de Poufsouffle. Pour Charlotte, les joutes verbales perpétuelles étaient éreintantes.

Bien qu'Eva comprenne le point de vue de son amie, elle n'était pas d'accord. Contrairement à Charlotte pour qui l'hyperactivité des garçons était un défaut, Eva, elle, adorait passer du temps en leur compagnie. Elle pouvait bien avoir la journée la plus merdique au monde, elle pouvait toujours compter sur ses garçons pour lui remonter le moral. Qu'il pleuve, qu'il neige, qu'il y ait des morts ou des disparus, ils ne changeaient pas. Ils étaient un constant dans sa vie qu'elle avait appris à apprécier davantage cette année.

Une fois arrivée dans les vestiaires dans lesquelles elle ne pénétrait que pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Eva prit soin de se mettre à l'abri des regards dans une cabine de douche avant de se déshabiller. Elle accrocha les vêtements d'Aaron sur le crochet de la cabine puis se baissa pour dénouer ses lacets.

Avec leurs talons compensés, ses chaussures n'étaient pas la bonne paire pour faire de la course.

Elle retira ensuite ses collants, toucha d'une main curieuse la peau douce de ses jambes après le soin de Pomfrey puis baissa la fermeture de sa jupe à carreaux beige et marron qui tomba à ses pieds après qu'Eva se fut trémoussée sur place.

Jamais Eva n'aurait imaginé porter de son plein gré une jupe qui n'était pas celle de l'uniforme et voilà que maintenant elle prenait un plaisir coquin à porter des jupes et des robes.

La Poufsouffle retira ensuite son pull à col roulé et hésita à enlever son débardeur noir aussi. D'une main distraite, elle frotta le coin de peau au-dessus de son sein gauche. Son geste lui valut un lancement de douleur qui la fit grimacer.

Eva garda finalement son débardeur et enfila le T-shirt de Quidditch d'Aaron par-dessus. Le pantacourt d'Aaron qui était plus un pantalon sur Eva était décidément trop grand mais Eva n'était pas certaine que ses sortilèges ne déformeraient pas totalement le vêtement d'Aaron. Elle demanderait à Bill ou Aaron de rajuster la taille du pantacourt. Ils étaient bien plus fiables qu'Amos ou Akash qui s'amuseraient à raccourcir le vêtement pour en faire un shortie short ou à faire craquer le tissu pour que les fesses d'Eva soient à l'air.

Finalement, Eva sortit de la cabine, vêtue des couleurs de sa Maison et pieds nus. Elle s'avança vers un des miroirs au-dessus des lavabos et son reflet la fit automatiquement faire la grimace. Son mascara avait légèrement coulé mais le fard à paupière blanc à paillettes avait tenu. Elle se frotta le coin de l'œil pour faire disparaître les traces de mascara. A cause de son manque de sommeil, les cernes sous ses yeux étaient sombres sans parler de la pâleur de son visage... Et puis ce bouton sur sa tempe qui ne se décidait toujours pas à partir !

Ca la fatiguait de se regarder et de voir l'image qu'elle donnait aux autres.

Au moins, elle pouvait régler facilement le problème de ses cheveux car les cheveux bruns clairs qui s'étaient échappés de ses chignons avaient bouclés, gravitant dans les airs. Avec un soupir, Eva détacha ses cheveux, leur poids familier se posant sur son dos avant qu'elle ne les rattache en une haute queue de cheval qui était plus appropriée pour une séance de sport.

« Bientôt terminée de te mater ? »

La voix de Sirius fit sursauter Eva qui arracha son regard de son reflet pour le poser sur le Gryffondor qui était posé contre un des casiers, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine une expression nonchalante collée à son visage.

« S-sirius ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bégaya la Poufsouffle, les yeux écarquillés de surprise et le cœur battant.

— Ravencrest me saoulait à être sur mon dos pour les entraînements, » répondit nonchalamment le griffon en se redressant pour se rapprocher de la 7ème année qui restait figée à le fixer.

Sirius s'arrêta à un pas d'elle. Sa tête pencha légèrement sur le côté alors qu'il laissait son regard glisser de bas en haut du corps d'Eva. Cette dernière prit une seconde avant de capter ce qu'il faisait mais quand elle le fit, le rouge lui montant à la tête, elle frappa le bras du griffon :

« Arrête de me regarder comme ça, espèce de malpropre ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Son regard noir ne parut lui faire aucun effet puisque Sirius laissa échapper un éclat de rire :

« Malpropre ? Je te regarde normalement, se défendit Sirius avec un sourire d'effronté.

— J'ai du mal à croire que tu regarderais ta mère avec ces yeux-là, » objecta Eva en plissant ses yeux.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel, son sourire disparaissant.

« Bien sûr on était obligé de gâcher cette magnifique journée en mentionnant ma chère mère, » soupira Sirius en continuant de fixer le plafond tacheté par l'humidité.

Eva se rendit compte de sa bêtise. S'il y avait bien un sujet épineux qu'il ne fallait pas mentionner devant Sirius Black c'était sa famille…

« Je ne voulais pas —

— C'est pas grave, la coupa Sirius en faisant un geste de la main pour signaler à la Poufsouffle de ne rien ajouter sur le sujet. Il n'y pas besoin de parler plus longtemps de ce sujet.

— Mais — »

Les yeux gris de Sirius se plantèrent dans ceux paniqués d'Eva. Ce fut son expression qui stoppa net la Poufsouffle.

« Eva. Chut. »

La Poufsouffle expira et se secoua la tête :

« O.K., oui, Eva chut. Je me tais. Bon on y va ? dit Eva en un souffle, attrapant entre ses bras ses affaires qu'elle avait posé sur le lavabo et contournant Sirius pour quitter les vestiaires.

— Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? » lui demanda Sirius, retenant la Poufsouffle qui se retourna gracieusement sur ses pieds nus, rappelant à Sirius les nombreuses fois où il avait assisté aux cours de danse de ses cousines pendant son enfance.

Entre ses doigts, Sirius tenait les chaussures qu'Eva avait oublié sous le lavabo. La Poufsouffle prit un air surpris.

« J'avais complètement oublié de les prendre ! s'exclama Eva. Tu peux les prendre ? J'ai peur de tout faire tomber avec ça en plus dans les mains, expliqua-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers ses collants, jupe, pull et sac d'Aaron qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de plier avant de tout fourrer entre ses bras.

— Tu ne pourrais pas tout mettre dans le sac de ton copain blaireau ? lui demanda Sirius en jetant un regard moqueur au sac d'Aaron qui était dans les bras d'Eva.

Eva suivit le regard du griffon et réalisa que sa bêtise n'avait pas de limite.

— C'est pas possible, s'exaspéra-t-elle en un murmure.

— C'est plutôt toi qui n'es pas possible, commenta Sirius d'un ton amusé en se rapprochant de la Poufsouffle qui venait de tout jeter sur le banc au milieu de la rangée de casiers pour fourrer ses vêtements dans le sac. Ta mère ne t'a pas appris à plier tes affaires ? » plaisanta-t-il en observant le travail de la Poufsouffle.

Eva se redressa, sac de sport à la main, et jeta un regard mécontent au Gryffondor.

« Si je ne peux pas parler de ta mère alors ne parle pas de la mienne. »

Le Gryffondor haussa des sourcils surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la Poufsouffle se dirigeait avec détermination vers la sortie, paraissant ne pas remarquer que son pantalon trop large tombait, laissant Sirius entrevoir le début d'une culotte noire – rien de provoquant mais qui laissait deviner ce qui se cachait en-dessous.

Même s'il se retenait d'en faire la remarque devant James (il n'était pas suicidaire), il était particulièrement difficile d'ignorer la rondeur bien définie du —

Sirius releva en vitesse ses yeux lorsque la Poufsouffle reprit la parole, lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule :

« Prends mes chaussures. Ça te rendra utile. »

Son ordre donné, la Poufsouffle reprit son chemin, sa longue queue de cheval claquant contre le numéro 3 inscrit sur le dos de son T-shirt noir.

Laissé en plan dans les vestiaires, Sirius sourit. Pas un de ses sourires arrogants habituels mais un sourire affectueusement amusé. Il avait pris la peine d'aller chercher la Poufsouffle dont l'absence prolongé avait inquiété James qui n'avait rien dit de tel pendant que Liam Olsen motivait les troupes pour battre à plate couture les Poufsouffles mais Sirius n'avait pas besoin que James dise quoi que ce soit pour comprendre la raison derrière ses nombreux coups d'œil en direction des vestiaires.

Et, contrairement à James, Sirius n'en avait rien à faire de partir en plein milieu du discours du capitaine des Gryffondors.

Liam Olsen ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Le 7ème année avait beau être le capitaine, ses remontrances pour que Sirius assiste plus souvent aux entraînements en tant que batteur remplaçant n'impressionnaient guère Sirius et, après le spectacle de tout à l'heure, le peu de respect que Sirius éprouvait pour Liam Olsen s'était évaporé.

Vivement l'année suivante lorsque James obtiendrait enfin le badge de capitaine. Avoir un incapable comme Olsen en capitaine passait en travers de la gorge de Sirius.

Peut-être que lorsque James deviendrait le capitaine, Sirius ferait plus d'effort pour assister aux entraînements.

Et si ce n'était pour la fierté de Maison, Sirius aurait avec joie prit le parti des Poufsouffles pour remettre à sa place Liam Olsen. James l'aurait certainement suivi.

Toutefois, Sirius avait été agréablement surpris par la repartie des Poufsouffles. En particulier celle d'Eva Brown, qui, contrairement à ce que l'on pouvait croire avec ses grands yeux d'innocente et ses rougissements embarrassés, avait la langue bien pendue.

Le commentaire sur l'éjaculation précoce d'Olsen ? Légendaire.

Sirius ne savait pas si l'accusation était fondée puisqu'il portait rarement attention aux rumeurs circulant dans le château mais, en moins de deux secondes, Eva avait tourné la situation en sa faveur. Et, grâce au soutien de Diggory, Olsen avait été mis K.O.

Derrière lui, Sirius avait entendu Peter étouffer un ricanement après le commentaire de Diggory, faisant apparaître une expression amusée sur le visage de l'aîné des Black.

« James, ne t'en mêle pas, » avait dit Remus, serrant de sa main l'épaule de James dont la mâchoire serrée et le regard furieux laissaient entendre que, sans la vigilance de Remus, il aurait déjà foncé vers son capitaine pour lui apprendre une bonne leçon.

L'affront d'Olsen envers Eva Brown avait été la raison pour laquelle les quatre 6ème années avaient décidé de ne pas prendre part à la bagarre. Le fait que le badge de préfet de Remus et le futur badge de capitaine de James soient en jeu était la deuxième raison.

Sirius rigola tout bas puis suivit la Poufsouffle. Il fut obligé de courir à moitié pour la rattraper, elle et son allure de locomotive.

« Pressée maintenant que les festivités ont commencé ? » lui dit-il en lui décochant un rictus amusé.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, les blaireaux et lions n'avaient pas attendu les retardataires. Déjà, des matchs deux contre deux avaient débuté. Avant que Sirius ne parte à la recherche d'Eva, Aaron Stone et Richard Eric s'étaient affrontés amicalement. Etant donné qu'Aaron Stone avait le corps flexible d'un Poursuiveur et Richard celui costaud d'un gardien, le Poufsouffle avec qui Sirius avait eu l'occasion de bien rigoler pendant des cours d'Herbologie avait gagné.

Pourtant, il semblait que l'ambiance bonne enfant ait disparu pour lancer place à un esprit compétitif digne d'un match officiel de Quidditch.

Sans surprise, après sa semi-défaite, Liam Olsen n'avait pas hésité une seconde à provoquer Diggory pour rabattre le caquet du grand Poufsouffle.

Alors que Sirius et Eva s'avançaient vers le regroupement de supporters qui hurlaient leurs encouragements pour les deux 7ème années, les deux capitaines étaient arrivés à leur deuxième tour de terrain sans qu'aucun ne se soit démarqué. Actuellement au coude à coude, les deux capitaines tentaient de déséquilibrer leur adversaire par de violents coups d'épaule.

Les yeux plantés droit sur les deux coureurs, Eva n'apparaissait pas très intéressée par la conversation. Sirius n'en eut que faire. C'était quand Eva était contrariée qu'elle était le plus drôle. Pas quand elle prenait son air de fille polie comme la dernière fois dans le couloir quand Remus venait de sortir de l'infirmerie. Depuis ses 11 ans, Sirius avait connu Eva comme une Poufsouffle grande gueule, bourrine et sans aucune considération pour l'espace personnel des gens.

Il trouvait ça chiant à mourir lorsqu'elle forçait un sourire poli sur ses lèvres et échangeait des banalités. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la secouer. Après des remontrances de la part de Remus et le commentaire d'aujourd'hui de Liam Olsen, Sirius se rendait compte que sous-entendre qu'elle avait sucé quelqu'un n'avait pas été très fin de sa part. Mais sur le coup il avait été fier d'avoir déclencher le rougissement de la Poufsouffle et cet air choqué.

« Pressée que tu me laisses tranquille surtout, » marmonna Eva dans sa barbe.

Sirius qui l'avait parfaitement entendu ne put s'empêcher de la titiller :

« Pardon, pressée de quoi ?

— Rien, dit la Poufsouffle en faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main. J'ai juste hâte de botter le cul des p'tits péteux de Gryffondors, continua-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire provocateur.

— Pieds nus ? la questionna Sirius en baissant ses yeux sur les pieds nus de la Poufsouffle dont le vernis rouge détonnait sur le gazon du terrain de Quidditch.

— Pas besoin de chaussures pour rabattre le caquet des Gryffondors. Tu participes à la course ?

— Pas cette fois-ci. La flemme, » répondit Sirius en suivant l'exemple d'Eva qui s'était arrêtée à côté d'Emma Stark, l'attrapeuse de Poufsouffle.

Ne voulant pas que la conversation prenne fin tout de suite, Sirius décida d'attendre un peu avant de rejoindre James, Peter et Remus qu'il avait vu un peu plus loin, entourés par le reste de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

« Waouh, je ne savais pas que les Gryffondors étaient des lâches. Et fiers de l'être en plus. »

Sirius lui donna un coup d'épaule :

« Arrête ton cirque. Si je participais, je te batterais à plate couture. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier de te laisser la chance de gagner.

— C'est ça aussi ton excuse pour rester remplaçant ? Tu veux laisser la chance aux autres Maisons de gagner ? minauda Eva en laissant tomber le sac d'Aaron Stone par terre.

— Quelque chose comme ça, acquiesça vaguement Sirius.

— J'espère que tu t'étoufferas sur ton égo. Ça t'apprendra une bonne leçon. »

— Hé, ne — »

Mais la remarque de Sirius fut coupée par l'arrivée en trombe d'Akash qui cria « Evaaa ! » avant de sauter sur le dos de la concernée.

La jeune fille poussa un juron, se retenant de justesse de ne pas s'étaler de tout son long sur le gazon. Sirius haussa des sourcils surpris puis observa sans un mot le 7ème année dire rapidement à la brune qu'elle avait pris des plombes à sortir des vestiaires et que c'était quoi ce look de pouilleuse ? Si elle voulait montrer son cul à tout le monde, autant enlever son pantalon plutôt que de le baisser aussi bas !

Avec un glapissement de surprise, Eva s'empressa de remonter son pantalon qui était tombée bien plus bas que prévue après qu'Akash l'ait poussé sans prévenir.

Comme le pensait Sirius, comme le sous-entendaient les jeans que portait parfois Eva, ce qui se cachait en-dessous était tout aussi appétissant.

Tenant de ses deux mains son pantalon, Eva jeta un regard embarrassé en direction du Gryffondor qui se tenait debout sans rien dire, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon bien taillé. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être savant pour comprendre qu'il avait vu ce qu'il n'était pas censé voir, c'est-à-dire la culotte de la Poufsouffle.

Pourtant, même s'il n'y avait pas de sourire arrogant sur les lèvres du Gryffondor, Eva n'était pas très réconforté par son air stoïque. Était-ce une réaction normale de la part d'un garçon d'arborer un air désintéressé après avoir vu la culotte d'une fille ? Eva n'en était pas sûre…

« Non mais sérieux, t'essayais de nous flasher ? disait Akash, attirant de nouveau l'attention de sa camarade qui s'était perdue dans un duel de regard avec l'aîné des Black, pas qu'Akash s'en soit aperçu.

— Bien sûr que non ! se défendit Eva, fusillant du regard le plus grand des Poufsouffles qui était l'une des rares personnes qui forçait Eva à lever la tête pour pouvoir croiser son regard. C'est toi et ta manie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge qui êtes en faute ! »

Akash lui rit au nez :

« Ma manie de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge ? Voyons Eva, tu sais très bien que tu es la seule dans mon cœur.

— C'était pas ce que je voulais dire ! s'écria Eva en se rendant compte de sa bourde mais c'était trop tard, Akash était lancé.

— Non, non. C'était exactement ce que tu voulais dire, » la contredit allègrement Akash en secouant son index à dix centimètres du nez d'Eva.

Eva vira la main d'Akash avec une gifle.

« C'est bien d'être honnête envers soi-même ma petite mais il faut savoir apprendre à partager quand on grandit. Pas vrai Black ? s'exclama Akash en direction du Gryffondor qui était resté silencieux jusqu'alors, son expression stoïque donnant l'impression qu'il s'ennuyait.

— Pas comme si tu avais assez de demandes pour pouvoir partager, » répondit nonchalamment le Gryffondor avec un haussement d'épaules.

L'expression bon enfant d'Akash prit une tournure plus forcé.

« Ha, bien trouvé Black, consentit Akash d'un ton faussement amusé. Mais heureusement que, contrairement à _toi_, je ne passe pas après les restes des autres. »

Sirius haussa les sourcils, l'expression de son visage transmettant sa pensée de « _il est sérieux celui-là ?_ ». Prise de court par la tournure des évènements, les yeux écarquillés d'Eva alternèrent entre Akash qui affichait un air suffisant et Sirius qui n'allait certainement pas laisser une telle remarque sans réponse.

Finalement, la décision d'Eva fut simple. Elle frappa avec force le bras d'Akash qui glapit de douleur et se retourna vers elle d'un air éberlué, se tenant son bras endolori :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! s'exclama Akash, faisant les gros yeux à Eva qui le fixait d'un air réprobateur, ses mains posées sur ses hanches.

— On ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? »

Akash s'étouffa sur sa salive, incrédule :

« _Toi_ tu veux me parler de politesse ? Qui est-ce qui parlait d'éjaculation il y 20 minutes de ça ?

— Oui, _moi_. Contrairement à _toi_, je n'agresse pas les gens qui n'ont rien demandé.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule, dit platement Akash. C'est _moi_ que tu reprends alors que Black – Akash pointa du doigt le Gryffondor sans quitter Eva des yeux – est là ? Le mec qui a baissé le froc d'un Serpentard, je te rappelle ? »

A cet argument irréfutable, Eva perdit un peu de son aplomb, grimaçant légèrement.

« Sur ce coup-là je ne peux rien réfuter mais ta manie de t'en prendre à tout le monde va te coûter.

— T'es sérieuse ? Et si on parlait de ton cirque avec l'hystérique de Ravencrest hier ? Quand toi tu lui sautes à la gorge il n'y pas de problème mais quand c'est moi, bien sûr, c'est la pire des méchancetés, dit Akash en prenant un air faussement décontract', jetant ses mains en l'air.

— Attends, tu veux parler d'hier ? le reprit Eva en lui faisant signe de la main d'arrêter. Tu te rends compte que c'est à cause de toi que Meredith a commencé à gueuler ? Tu veux que je te rappelle ce que tu lui as sorti ?

— Ah oui, remets toute la faute sur moi ! s'écria le Poufsouffle. Parce que bien sûr c'est à cause de moi si Avery a décidé de nous enlever des points et si McGonagall nous a foutu en retenue ?!

— Non mais t'es sourd ou quoi ? C'est pas du tout ce que je viens de dire ! s'énerva Eva en donnant une tape au torse d'Akash du dos de sa main.

— Pourtant c'est ce que — »

Mais la phrase d'Akash fut rendue inaudible par les hurlements rageurs que Gryffondors comme Poufsouffles venaient de pousser. Tous deux pris de court par les cris de protestation, Akash et Eva en oublièrent leur dispute, tournant de concert leur tête en direction du terrain.

Les deux prirent un air ébahi. La bouche entrouverte, ils observèrent Amos et Liam Olsen se battre sur le gazon. Celui en position de force, c'est-à-dire chevauchant l'autre, changeant toutes les deux secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? » demanda Eva d'un air ahuri, ne s'adressant à personne en particulier.

Ce fut Emma Stark qui lui répondit. La jeune fille, telle une Attrapeuse de talent, avait réussi à suivre la dispute d'Eva Brown et Akash Banerjee tout en gardant un œil sur son capitaine. En tant qu'attrapeuse, c'était la moindre des choses de pouvoir se concentrer sur deux choses à la fois.

« Ils étaient à quelques mètres de la ligne d'arrivée et je crois bien qu'Olsen a pris peur et a sauté sur Amos.

— _Quoi ?!_ » s'écrièrent de concert les deux Poufsouffles, leur dispute apparemment complètement passée aux oubliettes.

Sirius fut pris au dépourvu lorsqu'Eva se tourna vers lui, sa queue de cheval fouettant Akash au passage.

« Tu vois quand je te disais que les Gryffondors étaient des lâches ! » s'exclama-t-elle, ne prêtant pas attention au juron qu'avait poussé Akash.

Sirius évita son regard, grimaçant légèrement :

« Hum…On va dire qu'Olsen n'est pas le meilleur exemple de ce qu'est un Gryffondor. »

Akash lâcha un petit rire moqueur : « Sans blague. »

Sirius claqua sa langue contre son palet, n'appréciant guère le commentaire du Poufsouffle même si le comportement d'Olsen était difficilement excusable. Pour une fois, Sirius regrettait qu'Evans ne soit pas là. Elle qui adorait leur faire la morale à lui et James comme quoi ils faisaient honte à leur Maison avec leur comportement puéril, il aimerait bien voir sa réaction face au désastre qu'était Liam Olsen.

Mais c'était impossible que la préfète rousse pointe le bout de son nez dans les parages. Après les évènements d'hier, Lily Evans refusait d'être de près ou de loin associée à leur groupe. Pour une fois qu'elle s'était décoincée, il avait fallu que McGonagall fasse un rare contrôle dans la Salle Commune.

Mais Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion de faire entendre son opinion à l'indien car une main chaude venait de se refermer sur la sienne. Il n'eut le temps que de jeter un regard surpris au dos de la tête de celle à qui appartenait cette main qu'Eva le tirait déjà en direction de Diggory et Olsen qui roulaient l'un sur l'autre à tour de rôle, cherchant à être celui ayant le dessus.

.

**1971**

_._

_« James ! Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir ce qu'il se passe dans le parc ! »_

_Les deux garçons, occupés à dessiner une moustache sur le visage du Ministre de la Magie pris en photo dans la Gazette, sursautèrent. Ils levèrent des yeux surpris vers la brune de 12 ans qui venait d'apparaître aussi soudainement que si elle avait retiré la cape d'invisibilité de James._

_« Eva ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda James, rajustant sur son nez sa monture qui était tombée sous l'effet de la surprise._

— _On s'en fiche de ce que je fais là, s'exaspéra Eva Brown en levant ses yeux au ciel, trépignant d'impatience. Levez-vous. Vite !_

— _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait se lever ? ronchonna James qui avait l'habitude de toujours contredire les ordres qu'on lui donnait._

— _Mais allez ! s'impatienta Eva en tapant du pied. Bougez-vous !_

— _J'ai pas envie de bouger, grommela James._

— _Merlin ! Tu es impossible, James Potter ! s'exaspéra la brune en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Très bien, si tu ne veux pas bouger alors tu n'as qu'à rester là à faire tes bêtises de gamin. Sirius viendra avec moi ! termina la Poufsouffle._

— _Sirius n'a pas envie de traîner avec toi, Eva ! s'exclama James, fusillant du regard la Poufsouffle qui lui rendait bien son regard, les mains posées sur les hanches._

— _Peut-être que Sirius aimerait bien décider pour lui-même, » rétorqua Eva._

_De concert, James et Eva tournèrent leurs yeux enflammés par la détermination de prouver que l'autre avait tort vers Sirius. Sirius qui écarquilla les yeux, déconcerté par le rapide échange de mots entre le Poufsouffle et Gryffondor. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui demande son avis. Il lança un regard prudent à James qu'il connaissait depuis deux semaines maintenant puis à la Poufsouffle avec qui il n'avait échangé que de brèves paroles le jour où elle était venue se présenter comme une tornade indomptable._

_« Euh…_

— _Oh Merlin, vous les garçons vous êtes tellement lents, » commenta Eva après avoir soupiré avec lassitude._

_Puis, sans demander l'avis de personne, Eva prit Sirius par la main et l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds. James, toujours assis contre le mur du couloir et la Gazette des Sorciers sur ses cuisses, protesta vivement mais Eva fit la sourde oreille. A la place, elle tira sa langue en direction du Gryffondor puis tira avec force sur la main de Sirius. Sirius trébucha après la Poufsouffle, surprise par la force avec laquelle elle tirait sur leurs mains jointes._

_Une tornade indomptable, c'était la première impression qu'avait Sirius de la Poufsouffle qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine._

_._

_._

« LIAM ! CALME-TOI BON SANG ! » s'écriait Meredith Ravencrest en donnant des coups de balai à son capitaine qui chevauchait actuellement Amos.

A cause de la hargne de sa batteuse qui lui donnait des coups de balai en pleine face, Liam Olsen fut obligé de lâcher le T-shirt de Diggory et de se protéger la tête de ses bras.

« Arrête, Meredith ! s'écria le capitaine des Gryffondors pour mettre un terme à l'excès de violence de sa camarade.

— Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire ! » rétorqua bruyamment Meredith Ravencrest, sa peau bronzée prenant des couleurs alors que son capitaine se roulait par terre, la tête toujours dans les bras, laissant Amos se relever en s'essuyant sa lèvre en sang.

Étonnamment ce ne fut pas Eva Brown qui arrivait en courant, Sirius Black à sa suite, qui mit fin à l'altercation entre Gryffondors. Ce ne fut pas non plus Howard Stark qui ne paraissait pas se soucier que sa petite copine dégomme son coéquipier, souriant plutôt avec fierté alors qu'il admirait le travail de sa petite amie. Ce ne fut pas non plus un membre de l'équipe des griffons soucieux de la survie de son capitaine.

Non, ce fut un Gryffondor de 6ème année dont on n'avait pas l'habitude d'associer à sa fonction de préfet.

Pourtant, la conscience de préfet de Remus Lupin semblait s'être éveillée en ce dimanche 11 octobre 1976. A l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, il sépara batteuse et gardien et retira même le balai des mains de la batteuse dont la bouche s'ouvrait pour sortir un cri de protestation alors qu'elle était transportée à quelques mètres de distance.

Heureusement, contrairement à ce que la Gryffondor avait fait subir aux garçons tantôt, Meredith ne se retrouva pas tête la première par terre, atterrissant plutôt avec douceur sur ses pieds.

Le balai de la batteuse se retrouva entre les mains d'un James surpris.

Pendant ce temps, Eva Brown et Sirius Black avaient atteint Amos Diggory qui se relevait avec l'aide de Steve McAvoy qui lui fit une grimacé désolée comme pour s'excuser du comportement de son meilleur ami et capitaine.

Amos répondit d'un geste désinvolte une fois sur ses pieds. Sa lèvre inférieure continuait de saigner et commençait même à enfler.

Eva Brown lâcha la main de Sirius.

« Ça va Amos ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet, se retenant d'attraper le Poufsouffle pour observer de plus près son visage poussiéreux.

Il y avait même des brins d'herbe dans ses cheveux après sa séance de roulades dans l'herbe.

Amos fit une grimace puis s'ébouriffa ses cheveux rasés courts.

« Ça va ouais, répondit-il distraitement en suivant du regard Liam Olsen qui se remettait debout.

— Vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé, mec, intervint Steve McAvoy en se frottant la nuque d'un air gêné. Liam est sur les nerfs depuis hier à cause de l'histoire avec Amelia Avery. »

Amos haussa les épaules, portant peu d'importance à l'excuse de l'Attrapeur. Eva, quant à elle, se retint de faire une grimace. C'était bien Steve McAvoy, ça. Toujours à se dédouaner quand lui ou son pote dépassait les bornes.

Malgré son agacement, Eva ne dit rien, préférant ne pas envenimer les choses avec le Gryffondor qui lui avait lâché la grippe jusqu'ici.

« Si c'est ça l'équipe de Gryffondor, je suis bien content d'être resté remplaçant, » commenta Sirius Black à quelques pas d'Eva, n'ayant pas souhaité chouchouter Diggory comme la Poufsouffle.

Les trois 7èmes années lancèrent un regard surpris à leur cadet – à des degrés différents. Amos n'était qu'à moitié concentré sur ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui. Il était occupé à observer avec des yeux prudents Liam Olsen qui était en pleine discussion animée avec Ryan Burke, son batteur, Rick Eric, son gardien ainsi qu'Aaron, Bill et Akash.

A vue d'œil, il n'y avait pas que les Poufsouffles qui étaient remontés contre le capitaine des lions. Son équipe paraissait être tout aussi exaspérée par son comportement.

De l'autre côté du terrain, Howard Stark amadouait sa copine pour qu'elle ne s'en prenne pas au préfet de 6ème année – bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore que Remus Lupin soit le coupable. L'attaque surprise l'avait complètement prise au dépourvu, elle n'avait pas vu qui avait lancé le sortilège. Howard préférait ne pas l'informer de l'identité de son assaillant. Meredith lui avait raconté la veille le commentaire de Lupin pendant sa séance d'étude obligatoire. Même si Howard adorait voir sa copine s'énerver, il n'était pas assez sot pour la laisser s'en prendre à un préfet.

Steve McAvoy s'étouffa sur sa salive :

« Attends, Black tu —

— Faut pas le prendre au sérieux, Steve. Il est juste de mauvaise humeur parce que son rendez-vous amoureux s'est mal passé, dit James en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami qui lui lança un regard mécontent, tenant toujours dans son autre main le balai de Meredith Ravencrest.

_(Sans que personne ne le remarque (et encore moins la Poufsouffle concernée), le visage d'Eva prit un air renfrogné à l'entente du commentaire de James_)

— _Cornedrue_, » râla Sirius, l'air las.

Ne perdant pas de son sourire, James lança tout de même un regard d'avertissement à son meilleur ami. Levant les yeux au ciel, Sirius comprit qu'il devait se taire et n'ajouta donc rien.

« Vous voyez ? Il est un peu ronchon aujourd'hui, plaisanta James en laissant sa main retomber. Amos, ça va la lèvre ? ajouta-t-il dans la direction d'Amos Diggory.

— Ouais ouais, je suis pas une fillette non plus, répondit Amos, l'air agacé qu'on lui demande encore une fois comment il allait.

— Une fillette n'aurait pas été assez bête pour se faire battre par Olsen, commenta Eva, ce qui lui valut une tape à l'arrière de la tête de la part d'Amos. _Aïe !_

— Fais pas trop la maligne, Eva, la prévint Amos. Je t'ai vu pleurer plus de fois que je n'ai de doigts.

— Hé ! s'insurgea la Poufsouffle.

— Ouais ouais. Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe là-bas, moi, » dit Amos d'un ton désinvolte avant de quitter leur petit groupe.

Les quatre restants le regardèrent partir. Eva ne savait pas si elle était la seule mais le silence suivant le départ d'Amos lui paraissait gênant. Elle hésita à suivre l'exemple d'Amos mais ce fut la voix de James qui la retint :

« Eva, quand est-ce que tu apprendras que tu ne peux pas juste me piquer Sirius, dit James d'un ton faussement ennuyé. C'est mon pote, pas le tien. »

Eva écarquilla les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes James ? Je ne t'ai pas _piqué_ Sirius, » se défendit-elle en lançant un regard incrédule vers James qui souriait d'un air moqueur à l'entente du déni de la Poufsouffle.

Eva fit très attention de ne pas laisser son regard dévier en direction du meilleur ami de James.

« Comment tu décrirais toi qui le tiens par la main pour qu'il te suive comme un bon toutou alors ? demanda James, faisant un coup de coude à Sirius au mot « toutou ».

— Je — s'indigna Eva en un balbutiement rageur. Je le faisais se bouger, vous les Gryffondors vous êtes les personnes les plus lentes que je connaisse ! »

James pointa le balai de Ravencrest vers Eva. Eva tenta de dégager la partie rêche des cheveux du balai d'un coup de la main agacé mais James continua de lui chatouiller le visage avec malgré ses grommèlements de protestation. Finalement, la Poufsouffle eut la judicieuse idée de se reculer de quelques pas, une grimace mécontente sur le visage

« On a qu'à mettre ça au clair. Toi contre moi, Brown. Celui qui perd fait un tour de terrain en slip, la défia James avec un rictus arrogant en posant le balai de Meredith Ravencrest sur son épaule.

— J'espère que tu as mis ton plus beau slip, _Potter_.

— Et j'espère que tu assumes ton choix de sous-vêtements, _Brown, _rétorqua James avec un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon.

— Arrête de parler de mes sous-vêtements et raccourci ce pantalon, tu veux, lui dit Eva en faisant une grimace en direction de son pantalon qu'elle devait retenir avec ses mains. Et garde tes commentaires pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en n'ayant besoin que de voir le début d'un rictus sur le visage de James pour savoir qu'il allait se moquer d'elle.

— O.K., très bien, je me tais, concéda James. Difficile de se moquer une 7ème année qui a besoin de l'aide d'un petit 6ème année pour un sort basique. »

Eva entendit derrière elle le ricanement étouffé de Steve McAvoy. Face à elle, un sourire espiègle s'était formé sur les lèvres de James alors que Sirius laissait échapper un rire.

« _James, _grogna Eva en lançant un regard noir au Gryffondor qui haussa ses épaules d'un air innocent.

— _Eva_, » la singea James avant de sortir sa baguette de la poche de son pantalon noir moulant de Quidditch qui était en partie caché sous son large maillot rouge et or de Quidditch.

Eva n'était pas sûre que ce soit très prudent de glisser sa baguette dans une poche aussi serrée. Elle n'oublierait jamais la fois où elle avait naïvement glissé sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean et qu'une chaleur inquiétante l'avait fait sursauté alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir. Apparemment, sa baguette était capable de pressentir qu'elle allait se faire casser en deux puisqu'elle avait brulé le derrière d'Eva juste à temps pour que la Poufsouffle ne commette pas l'erreur fatal de s'asseoir avec une baguette dans la poche.

Toujours aussi nonchalamment arrogant, James ne prit même pas la peine de lancer le sortilège à voix haute pour que le pantalon d'Eva devienne comme par magie à sa taille. Se doutant que ce serait mal venue de sa part de traiter James de « frimeur », Eva se contenta de le remercier après s'être tapotée les jambes pour s'assurer que sa tenue soit correcte.

Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun doute sur les compétences de James en métamorphose, Eva n'était pas assez naïve pour croire qu'il ne lui viendrait pas à l'idée de l'humilier en lui craquant le pantalon par exemple.

Le reste se fit très rapidement. James comme Eva n'étaient pas du genre à remettre à plus tard toute forme de compétition. Enfin, dans le cas d'Eva c'était plutôt le fait que ce soit James. Il n'y avait pas meilleure personne pour lui donner envie de gagner. Elle allait le battre à plate couture.

James et Eva se mirent derrière la ligne blanche qu'Amos avait peint à son arrivée sur le gazon.

James resta debout, sautillant sur place pour s'échauffer. Eva, à l'incompréhension de certains (et à la compréhension d'autres qui avaient l'habitude de la voir faire), s'accroupit. Les deux bras devant elle, un genou plié, l'autre jambe étendue derrière elle, elle leva la tête pour observer Emma Stark qui avait été désigné pour donner le signal de départ.

« Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, blaireaute, lui dit James, ne quittant pas des yeux la figure frêle d'Emma Stark qu'il avait plus l'habitude de voir voler du coin de l'œil pendant un match de Quidditch que debout sur la terre ferme.

— Je t'attends, mauviette, répondit Eva, souriant avec trépidation.

— Prêt, _PARTEZ ! »_

Des brins d'herbes volèrent derrière les deux étudiants dont les pieds s'abattaient sur le gazon l'espace d'un bref instant avant de brasser l'air. Le vent écossais sifflait dans leurs oreilles. Les encouragements de leurs camarades rien qu'une arrière-pensée.

« TU COURS AUSSI VITE QUE MA GRAND-MERE, EVA ! ET ELLE EST MORTE ! »

Bon. Excepté pour le cri d'Akash dont la capacité à se faire entendre n'était pas à sous-estimer.

Eva sentait le poids familier de sa queue de cheval se dandiner derrière elle. Ses cuisses chauffaient avec familiarité. A chaque nouvelle enjambée, elle parcourait une plus longue distance. Le bruit de sa respiration contrôlée était comme un vieil ami.

Ici, sur le terrain, son souffle saccadé n'était pas causé par une peur paralysante. Ni par une crise de larmes ou une crise de panique. Ici, sur le terrain, avec James qui soufflait comme un buffle en redoublant d'effort pour rester à une distance d'un pas derrière elle, elle avait l'impression de retrouver la paix qu'elle avait cherché tout l'été dernier en tournant en rond dans son quartier.

Ils arrivaient au virage de la fin du terrain. A la vitesse où elle allait, Eva dût faire attention de ne pas perdre l'équilibre mais l'expérience était de son côté. Malheureusement, James qui était plus doué sur un balai que sur ses pieds, ne prit pas de la meilleure manière le virage et rentra donc dans Eva.

« _Dégage_, grinça Eva entre ses dents.

— _La ferme_, » haleta James en retour, les joues rouges d'effort et de la buée sur ses verres de lunettes.

Ils échangèrent coups d'épaule et de coude pendant un instant avant que la ligne ne redevienne droite.

Il restait 100 mètres. 100 mètres puis le perdant montrerait son froc à tous ceux présents.

_Hors de question que je perde_ ! pensèrent de concert Eva et James dont les traits se froncèrent, une flamme de détermination nouvelle dans leurs yeux les poussant à redoubler d'allure.

« VAS-Y, POTTER !

— PLUS VITE, JAMES !

— NE LE LAISSE PAS GAGNER PUTAIN !

— POUFSOUFFLE, POUFSOUFFLE, POUFSOUFFLE, POUFSOUFFLE !

— GRYFFONDOR, GRYFFONDOR, GRYFFONDOR, GRYFFONDOR ! »

.

**1969**

**.**

« _Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Euphémia. Fréquenter des moldus et pratiquer un sport aussi peu féminin ? J'ai peur que cela la mène vers la mauvaise voie._

— _Oh voyons, Mary. Tu l'as vu courir ? Elle pourrait bientôt battre les garçons de son groupe._

— _Je sais. C'est bien ça le problème._

— _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

— _Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il ne faut pas aspirer à des rêves de grandeur._

— _Elle a huit ans._

— _Et si on me l'avait appris assez tôt, je n'aurais pas commis la pire erreur de ma vie à seize ans. »_

_._

_**1976**_

_._

_« Tu fais moins la maline maintenant que tu es sans tes copains. Pauvre petite bâtarde qui a besoin de se rassurer en traînant avec toute la vermine du château. Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais réussir à m'échapper ? Je sais où tu te caches. Chaque seconde de chaque journée. Alors arrête de courir. J'ai gagné la chasse depuis bien longtemps. »_

.

.

Un cri rageur se fit entendre, rendant inaudible l'éclat de rire essoufflé d'Eva.

Tout doucement, la Poufsouffle ralentit et, alors qu'elle se retournait pour se vanter de sa victoire, elle n'eut le temps que de voir une masse sauter sur elle, qu'elle se retrouvait à terre avec un glapissement de surprise.

« J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai perdu ! s'écria James à la figure d'Eva, presque assise sur elle pour la secouer par les épaules.

— J-James ! Lâ-âche-mo-ii, tenta de dire Eva.

— T'as triché, c'est pas possible ! Tu as foutu un sort d'allègement sur tes chaussures, c'est ça, hein ? lui demanda James en plissant ses yeux d'un air suspicieux.

— Quoi ? rigola Eva avec incrédulité. Arrête tes bêtises ! »

Mais James ne l'écoutait plus. Ni une ni deux, il se redressa pour attraper le pied d'Eva et commença à essayer de lui retirer sa chaussure. Avec un cri de protestation, Eva se redressa elle aussi pour attraper sa chaussure de ses deux mains pour empêcher James de la lui retirer.

« Arrête de faire ton mauvais perdant ! Il n'y aucun sortilège d'allégement qui vaille. T'as juste grossi pendant l'été, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! » grogna Eva, le visage entre ses genoux, alors qu'elle et James procédaient à un duel de force.

Profitant d'être assise tandis que James était à genoux, Eva enfonça son pied libre dans le ventre de celui-ci.

« Raconte pas de conneries, c'est toi qui as pris du cul, haleta James et Eva ne fit qu'enfoncer encore plus son pied dans son ventre pour se venger.

— Et tu crois que c'est quoi sous mon pied ? Je crois bien que c'est ton gras du ventre.

— Pff, comme si. »

Et après lui avoir décroché un sourire moqueur, James tira encore plus fort et voilà, la chaussure d'Eva auquel des brins d'herbe s'étaient accrochés à la semelle était dans ses mains.

« AHA ! » lui fit-il d'un air triomphant brandissant en l'air la chaussure qui paraissait bien pitoyable pour autant de bagarre.

_Oh, il allait le payer_

« Rends-moi ça James.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais t'écouter ? »

Ah le retour de son sourire malicieux insupportable.

« Parce que —

— Je sais pas pourquoi tu joues l'arrogant, James, le coupa un nouveau venu. Tu as peut-être oublié mais c'est toi qui es censé te dévêtir, ajouta Rémus.

— Pas besoin d'être aussi poli, Lunard. James, baisse ton froc. Une promesse est une promesse, dit Sirius avec un rictus narquois, faisant pouffer de rire Peter qui complétait le quator du groupe des Maraudeurs.

— Ouais, James, montre-nous ton slip avec des vifs d'or, on attend que ça, ajouta Peter après avoir contrôlé son amusement.

— Je n'ai pas de slip avec des vifs d'or, putain ! » s'écria James avec indignation, laissant deviner à Eva que ce n'était pas la première fois que ce fameux slip était mentionné.

Connaissant James, Eva ne serait pas surprise qu'il ait réellement un slip avec des dessins de vifs d'or. C'était _James. _Sa première peluche était un vif d'or géant. Pour ne pas mentionner le vif d'or qu'il avait pris l'habitude de jouer avec à n'importe quelle heure de la journée dans le château bien qu'il ne soit même pas un Attrapeur.

« Félicitations, Eva. Ça faisait un moment que James avait besoin qu'on le ramène sur terre. »

Eva leva ses yeux vers Remus qui lui souriait d'un air relaxé (tellement différent de la veille où il paraissait prêt à tuer quiconque osait lui adresser la parole) tandis qu'à côté d'elle James se défendait contre Sirius et Peter qui ne décrochaient pas du sujet des sous-vêtements de James.

Les pattes d'oie autour des yeux d'Eva s'approfondirent alors qu'elle lançait un sourire heureux à Remus.

Elle avait l'impression que le commentaire du Gryffondor avait soulevé un poids dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence de sa poitrine. Un peu comme si Remus venait de lui pardonner tous ses mois passés à éviter James comme la peste. C'était ridicule car Remus ne devait pas avoir ça comme intention mais Eva avait tout de même chaud au cœur.

Décidément, Remus rendrait quelqu'un très heureux un de ces jours.

« Heureuse d'avoir été là pour le faire. »

Remus lui fit un sourire étendu puis il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Je crois que ta victoire n'a fait que ranimer l'esprit de compétition. Deux victoires d'affilée par les Poufsouffles c'est un peu dur à avaler pour nous, grimaça Remus.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Eva, étirant son cou pour tenter de voir par-dessus la tête de James.

— Je crois bien qu'ils parlaient d'un match de quidditch pour régler les choses.

— Tu n'as pas peur que ça dérape en bagarre générale ? »

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

« Avec Meredith Ravencrest qui les surveille ? Aucune chance. »

Il n'avait pas tort. Mais l'explication de Remus expliquait que personne ne soit venue en hurlant la féliciter de sa victoire. Loin d'être égocentrique, Eva connaissait plutôt très bien ses camarades de Poufsouffle pour savoir que dès qu'une chose positive se passait, c'était l'ensemble des blaireaux qui venaient fêter ça à grand coup de contact physique.

Remus se retourna vers James, coupant court sans aucun scrupule à la dispute amicale d'à côté :

(Vraisemblablement, Remus avait l'habitude de s'interposer dans les disputes de ses amis.)

« Bon, James. C'est quand que tu décides à honorer les termes du pari ?

— Comment vous êtes au courant du pari d'ailleurs ? grommela James d'un air mécontent. C'est toi qui as cafté, Patmol ? ajouta-t-il en direction de Sirius en lançant un regard suspicieux à ce dernier.

— Tu croyais vraiment qu'il n'allait pas nous le dire ? rétorqua Peter, donnant toujours l'impression d'être à deux doigts de rigoler, la rougeur de ses pommettes renforçant encore plus la bonne humeur qu'il exsudait.

— Ca aurait été plus étonnant qu'il ne nous le dise pas, ajouta Remus avec un amusement plus contenu. De toute façon, Steve McAvoy n'a pas tardé à le raconter à tout le monde.

— _Ce sale rat_, siffla James entre ses dents.

— Hé ! protesta Peter.

— Désolé, s'excusa de suite James avec une grimace à la grande confusion d'Eva qui ne comprenait pas en quoi traiter quelqu'un de rat était malpoli. Mais franchement ce McAvoy c'est une vraie commère. Encore pire que Rita Skeeter ce mec.

— Je trouve que tu parles beaucoup pour un mec qui aurait dû se déshabiller il y a cinq minutes déjà, commenta Sirius.

— Je savais pas que tu étais aussi impatient que ça de me voir en slip, » rétorqua James avec un sourire moqueur.

Un sourire paresseux se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius.

« Je suis juste impatient que tout le monde puisse profiter du spectacle que j'ai l'honneur de voir tous les soirs.

— Peut-être que ça lui fera enfin comprendre que l'on n'a pas besoin de voir des horreurs tous les soirs, » ricana Peter, arrachant un esclaffement à Sirius et un sourire amusé à Remus.

Le rire de Sirius se révéla aussi communicateur que d'habitude car il déclencha un petit rire chez Eva.

« Hé ! J'te permets pas ! s'insurgea James.

— Allez Cornedrue. _Déshabille-toi._

— Je vous déteste tous, » ronchonna James, se remettant tout de même à ses pieds.

James laissa tomber la chaussure oubliée sur les genoux d'Eva puis procéda à un strip-tease inattendu.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Eva en ouvrant grand les yeux d'incompréhension quand James attrapa le dos de son maillot de Quidditch pour le retirer, offrant à tous la vue de son torse nue.

— Je me déshabille, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? lui répondit James en lui lançant un regard qui laissait bien comprendre qu'il la prenait pour une idiote.

— Mais personne n'a dit que tu avais besoin de te mettre torse nue ! objecta Eva alors que James se mettait à cloche-pied pour retirer ses chaussures.

— J'ai chaud.

— Mais j'ai pas besoin de voir ça ! s'étouffa Eva avant de décider de se cacher les yeux des mains.

— Quel exhibitionniste, » commenta platement Sirius.

James lui jeta sa chaussure à la figure. Sirius évita le projectile de justesse en se baissant.

« Il ne connaît pas la pudicité, dit Remus.

— Pudicité ? C'est un mot ça ? s'interrogea tout bas Peter.

— Lunard ressent juste le besoin de prouver sa culture générale. Tu peux dire pudeur comme le reste du monde, Queudver, » le rassura Sirius.

Eva écarta ses doigts et regarda à travers eux ce que James faisait. Maintenant déchaussé, il s'apprêtait à retirer son pantalon moulant de Quidditch.

« Mais tu le fais vraiment en plus ! s'insurgea-t-elle, n'en revenant pas qu'un adolescent puisse être sans gêne à ce point.

— Autant montrer mes atouts, lui dit James avec un sourire arrogant avant de s'ébouriffer les cheveux.

— Evans n'est pas là, lui rappela Sirius.

— Et il n'y a presque que des gars ici, ajouta Remus. A moins que tu sois intéressé par une des rares filles sur le terrain ? »

Eva sentit des yeux se poser sur elle. Elle releva les yeux et vit que Peter la pointait du doigt d'un air choqué.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'indigna-t-elle, sa réaction dégoûtée faisant éclater de rire Peter.

Les trois garçons lancèrent un regard confus aux deux, n'ayant pas suivi leur échange. Remarquant le regard interrogateur de Sirius, Peter lui tapota l'épaule d'un air faussement contrit :

« Désolé, Patmol. Je voulais pas sous-entendre qu'une fille puisse se mettre entre toi et Cornedrue.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda James avant que son regard ne se pose sur Eva dont l'expression faciale lui mit la puce à l'oreille. _Attends_. Moi et Eva ? T'es sérieux ?! » s'exclama James en se tournant vers Peter, une grimace de dégoût lui déformant les traits du visage.

Peter haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi pas.

— Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Ça serait comme – comme…

— Comme ? répéta Remus.

— Comme sortir avec ma mère, » lâcha finalement James avec des grands yeux écarquillés.

Un lourd silence se fit. Un silence incrédule.

Sur le coup, Eva ne sut pas trop comment le prendre. Il la considérait comme sa mère ? Elle aurait compris s'il avait dit « comme sa sœur » mais _sa mère ? _Wtf James ?

« Ta mère ? répéta Peter d'un air perplexe. T'es sûr que c'est le bon exemple parce que je crois pas que—

— Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Peter, » le prévint Remus en haussant la voix pour couper son ami, peinant à contrôler son air alarmé pour que la Poufsouffle qui observait leur manège avec un air perdu ne se rende pas compte de la dangerosité de la tournure de la conversation.

Peter lança un regard confus à Rémus :

« Hein ? Bah j'veux dire que moi je n'ai jamais essayé de voir ma mère sous la d— »

Plus surprenant encore, ce fut Sirius cette fois-ci qui empêcha Peter de terminer sa phrase en lui plaquant sa main sur la bouche. Un peu violemment tout de même. Tout le monde entendit le bruit semblable à une claque.

« Mmmff, s'exclama Peter derrière la main de Sirius qui s'était rapproché du blond pour entourer les épaules de celui-ci de son bras pour raffermir sa prise sur sa bouche.

— Même moi je suis pas assez con pour sortir ça, chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de Peter, trop bas pour qu'une personne qui n'était pas un animagus n'entende. Rattrape le coup maintenant. »

Sirius relâcha Peter. Son expression stoïque ne laissant rien deviner. Il était particulièrement conscient du regard d'Eva qui alternait entre lui et Peter, l'air de réfléchir très fort à ce qui était en train de se passer.

Peter se redressa. Son teint pâle laissant de suite entrevoir son rougissement violent. Il se dandina sur ses pieds.

« Euh, ouais bon, voilà quoi. T'as pas un tour de terrain à faire, Cornedrue ? » demanda Peter à la limite du bégaiement tellement sa langue était lourde dans sa bouche sous le coup de l'embarras.

Il n'avait jamais été bon à l'improvisation. James, Sirius et Remus se chargeaient toujours de régler les choses en temps habituel.

« Hum, ouais, » répondit James, se sentant lui aussi décontenancé après sa presque crise cardiaque.

Heureusement que Sirius avait coupé Peter. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Peter avait terminé sa phrase.

« Un tour de terrain et c'est bon ? C'est bien ça Eva ? » demanda-t-il en tournant à peine la tête en direction de la Poufsouffle.

Il n'osait même pas la regarder.

« Euh oui, un tour. Mais il s'est passé quoi là ?

— Oh tu connais Peter, il sait plus ce qu'il dit par moment, répondit James d'un air faussement décontracté. Bon, moi je vais le faire ce tour ! »

Et sur ces mots, James déguerpit en vitesse, vêtu que de son caleçon d'un noir plutôt décevant.

« Vous allez me répondre vous ? retenta Eva en plissant ses yeux en direction des trois Gryffondors qui prenaient tous bien soin d'éviter son regard. Peter ? »

Peter toussota, se forçant très clairement à le faire. Il était un horrible menteur.

« Oh Merlin…, soupira Eva en levant les yeux au ciel. Vous êtes pas possibles, s'exaspéra-t-elle en se rechaussant. Quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à me relever au moins ? »

Ce fut Remus qui lui tendit sa main, un sourire penaud aux lèvres. Eva secoua sa tête avec exaspération.

« 5 GALLONS SI TU TE METS A POIL, POTTER ! »

Oh, Akash…

**titre :** courez les blaireaux !  
**nombre de mots :** 10 800

oui, bonjour, c'est moi, 5 mois plus tard, haha. En fait, je viens de voir que j'avais terminé ce chapitre depuis le 21 mai mais vu que je bloquais sur le suivant je ne voulais rien publier de plus. J'ai aussi corrigé les chapitres précédents d'ailleurs (et quand on se relit, on se dit vraiment que tout est nul, haha, c'est fou).

Merci à mes deux **guests**, à **faustine lupin**,** ewi**,** baccarat v**,** astr33 **et** miss loloto **pour vos reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des retours ;) J'espère que ce chapitre était agréable à lire ! Et, encore une fois, n'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, c'est ça qui donne de la motivation !

Next time : L'entrée sur scène de Poud'news ! Des mecs BG ! Et un bond en avant dans l'intrigue !


	9. Poud'news

**Note de l'auteur : **J'ai découvert que le féminin de blaireau était « blairelle ». Sinon, j'ai hâte de voir vos réactions après la fin de ce chapitre !

* * *

**le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Poud'news

* * *

.

Une semaine s'était passée depuis l'affrontement Poufsouffles versus Gryffondors sur le terrain de Quidditch. Ça c'était terminé par une course collective que Meredith Ravencrest avait gagné dans un sursaut de vitesse pour dépasser Eva et Steve McAvoy.

Bien qu'il passait son week-end à boire, Steve McAvoy, attrapeur des Gryffondors, était étonnement rapide. La preuve qu'avoir un corps de gringalet servait à autre chose que d'augmenter son agilité sur un balai.

Mais ça, Eva ne l'admettrait jamais. Hors de question de dire une quelconque forme de compliment à Steve McAvoy et son bonnet puant qui ne le quittait jamais.

La semaine s'était passée normalement. Hormis le fait qu'Eva se retrouvait tous les soirs à nettoyer différentes parties du château en compagnie du reste du club des loosers. Heureusement pour elle et Akash, leur dernière retenue était ce soir puis ils abandonneraient les Gryffondors à leur sort.

Pour rappel, McGonagall n'y était pas allée de main morte envers ses lionceaux : Meredith Ravencrest avait encore une semaine supplémentaire de retenue à faire tandis que Liam Olsen avait la chance de prouver ses talents d'homme de ménage pendant trois semaines encore.

Eva était plutôt satisfaite de sa semaine. Aucun accrochage avec des membres d'autres Maisons et des cours compréhensibles, c'était le minimum qu'elle demandait.

_(Personne ne l'avait contacté pour donner des nouvelles de sa mère mais ça Eva tentait de l'ignorer. Demain, ça ferait une semaine que sa mère avait disparu. Demain matin, si elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle information, elle enverrait une lettre à Euphémia.)_

* * *

**Dortoir des Poufsouffles, 21h41**

* * *

_Boum_

La porte de la chambre que partageaient Eva Brown, Charlotte Tronsky et Emmeline Vance s'abattit avec force contre le mur.

Gloussant avec excitation, Emmeline rentra dans la chambre après son entrée remarquée. Sa bonne humeur était telle qu'Emmeline ignora complétement le cri de Charlotte (« _La porte, putain !_ ») qui avait tiré le rideau de son lit à 20h30 pour dormir et sauta sans attendre sur le lit d'Eva, faisant rebondir cette dernière qui faisait les sudokus de la Gazette du jour.

« Hannah Abbot m'a passé le nouveau numéro de _Poud'news, _chuchota Emmeline, ses yeux verts brillant d'excitation alors qu'elle et Eva s'ajustaient sur le lit pour qu'elles puissent toutes les deux voir le contenu du magazine qu'Emmeline aplatissait avec ferveur sur le drap gris décoré par des vifs d'or d'Eva.

– Qu'est-ce que ça t'a coûté ? » demanda Eva avec curiosité, le sujet de _Poud'news_ suffisait pour faire apparaître un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Emmeline poussa un soupir excédé, roulant ses yeux.

« Ma potion _plus-un-seul-poil_ ! Hannah Abbot se fait passer pour une fille timide mais c'est un vrai gobelin en affaire ! grommela-t-elle. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour réussir à mettre la main sur ce journal ! Ma potion coûte dix gallons, _dix !_ pestiféra Emmeline.

– Arrête. C'est pas comme si t'étais celle qui l'achetait. Je suis sûre que tes parents seraient heureux de savoir que tu vends sans aucun scrupule leurs cadeaux, ironisa Eva.

– Que veux-tu ? soupira dramatiquement Emmeline. Il faut bien que je me dévoue ! C'est pas avec ton vernis à ongle de deuxième démarque qu'on réussirait à obtenir cette pépite, dit Emmeline en tapant avec insistance la page de couverture de _Poud'news_ avec son ongle jaune vif.

– Hey, protesta mollement Eva en ne prenant pas vraiment la peine de prendre un air contrarié. Tes airs de gosse de riche refont leur apparition là. »

Emmeline fit un geste de la main dédaigneux. Apparemment, le journal très secret de Poudlard lui faisait oublier sa résolution de cacher son éducation de bourgeoise pour attirer Jefferson dans ses filets.

« Oui, oui. Mais il y a plus important là ! »

Et c'est comme ça qu'avait débuté leur lecture du septième numéro de _Poud'news._

Ce magazine avait fait son apparition pour la première fois en décembre de l'année précédente. C'était un peu sorti de nulle part. Un jour, il y avait eu des inscriptions étranges sur tous les panneaux d'affichage du château (« **_VOUS VOULEZ CONNAÎTRE TOUS LES SECRETS DU CHÂTEAU ? ON VOUS LES R_****_É_****_V_****_É_****_LERA BIENTOT_** ») et le jour suivant des hiboux délivraient le premier exemplaire de _Poud'news_ à une cinquantaine de filles du château au petit-déjeuner. Emmeline en avait fait partie.

Petit à petit, la rumeur d'un magazine publié illégalement avait fait le tour des couloirs et des opérations de troc avaient débuté pour tenter de mettre la main dessus.

Pour être honnête, l'intérêt que vouait la population de Poudlard à _Poud'news_ était un peu malsain aux yeux d'Eva.

Tout d'abord, il y avait les premières pages remplis de photos volées.

« Par le slip de Merlin, tu as vu ses biceps ?! » s'extasia Emmeline devant une photo de Tony Valasquez en débardeur noir mettant parfaitement en valeur ses biceps bronzés.

Comme pour toutes les autres photos du magazine, Tony Valasquez ne fixait pas l'objectif. Il paraissait parler avec animation à quelqu'un hors-champ. Sans doute inconsciemment, il contracta ses muscles bronzés à un moment, déclenchant un petit cri hystérique d'Emmeline qui fit rire Eva.

Par la suite, il y avait d'autres photos de tous les beaux garçons du château. Pour des raisons qu'Eva ignorait mais qu'elle respectait, toutes les personnes qui apparaissaient dans _Poud'news_ étaient minimum en 5ème année. Il fallait avouer qu'il ne manquait pas de contenu rien qu'avec les trois années plus âgées car le niveau d'attractivité des garçons était assez élevé comparé à d'autres années.

Sans surprise, les représentants de Poufsouffle étaient Amos et Jeff. Eva avait toutefois l'impression que le nombre de photos où ils apparaissaient dans ce numéro avait augmenté depuis l'année précédente. Peut-être était-ce le résultat de leur rupture respective ? Personne n'était sans savoir qu'Amos Diggory et Jefferson Windsor avaient mis un terme à leur relation de longue date avec Charlotte Tronsky et Lucy Emerson, Gryffondor de 6ème année.

Le créateur du magazine voulait certainement miser sur leur nouveau célibat – bien que le célibat d'Amos n'ait pas duré bien longtemps…

Plusieurs photos qui paraissaient avoir été prises juste le week-end dernier étaient présentes dans ce nouveau numéro.

Amos l'air concentré alors qu'il pliait les genoux pour empêcher le ballon de foot de lui échapper, Jeff qui lançait d'un coup de pied contrôlé le ballon loin de sa cage de but, Amos qui descendait les escaliers en rigolant à gorge déployée, Amos et Jeff qui se battaient torse nu dans le lac avec le reste des Poufsouffles, Amos qui courait torse nu pour la course collective de dimanche dernier, Jeff qui s'ébouriffait ses cheveux pour une fois laissés au naturel pendant le repas, etc.

Autant de contenu sur Jeff ravit Emmeline qui ne tarda tout de même pas à se plaindre qu'autant de publicité sur Jeff allait certainement agrandir le nombre de concurrentes potentielles. Quant aux innombrables photos focalisées sur Amos, Eva et Emmeline furent d'accord pour dire qu'heureusement que Charlotte avait décidé de se coucher tôt ce soir.

Ensuite vinrent des photos sur le reste des 7ème année.

Liam Olsen était le focus de deux photos.

« Non Emmeline, tu n'as pas le droit de le mater _lui, _s'indigna Eva lorsqu'elle vit le regard d'Emmeline s'attarder sur Liam Olsen en train de faire des pompes.

– Mais regarde ces muscles de dos ! se défendit Emmeline.

– _Non. »_

Une de Francis Lockart qui souriait d'un air narquois sur un balai comme d'habitude. C'était sur le terrain de Quidditch que le Serdaigle était le plus charmant. En dehors du terrain, il était plutôt de nature calme et conciliante.

« C'est un vrai monsieur je-sais-tout en cours mais _lui en tenue de Quidditch _? Délicieux_, _» trancha Emmeline.

Plusieurs de Luke Carstein le préfet-en-chef : au milieu d'une ronde de préfet, révisant silencieusement dans la bibliothèque, lui qui parlait en souriant gentiment à quelqu'un.

« Ah regarde Eva. C'est ta page préférée ! sourit Emmeline en lançant un sourire amusé à son amie qui se renfrogna à vue d'œil.

– Chut Emmeline. »

Sans surprise, Oliver Avery et sa gueule d'ange avait une page dédiée rien qu'à lui. Beurk mais Eva devait avouer que la photo de lui qui remettait bien ses boutons de manchette d'un air impassible, vêtu que de sa chemise blanche et de sa cravate de Serpentard le mettait très bien en valeur. Le fait qu'il affichait un air impassible au lieu de son sourire moqueur lui changeait totalement de personnalité.

« Je ne dirais pas non à un cours de tutorat en privé avec lui », soupira rêveusement Emmeline en se rinçant l'œil à la vue des cheveux blonds, du nez aquilin et des yeux bleus du jumeau Avery.

– Tu me répugnes, » répondit simplement Eva.

Ce qui était surprenant était qu'Evan Rosier soit là lui aussi. Apparemment, les bruns colériques avaient eux aussi un fan club. Sur l'unique photo qui lui était dédié, il fusillait quelqu'un du regard comme à son habitude et, à en juger par ses poings serrés, la conversation prenait une tournure inquiétante pour son interlocuteur.

« Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse l'admirer. C'est un gros con, grimaça Eva.

– Un gros con beau gosse. Un visage si masculin ça pardonne tout.

– Emmeline ! s'exclama Eva d'un air outré, fixant avec des gros yeux son amie.

– Mais regarde cette mâchoire contractée ! Et ce muscle-là sur sa mâchoire qui palpite ! se défendit Emmeline en tapant de son index le muscle en question sur lequel on avait une vue plongeante grâce à la photo prise de profil.

– Merlin…Tu es désespérante… »

Eva eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir Regulus Black et Sebastian Vance, le cousin d'Emmeline qui était l'héritier officiel de la fortune des Vance, qu'Emmeline tournait abruptement la page. Après avoir lancé un regard interrogateur à son amie, Eva souleva le coin de la page pour voir quel était le problème.

Un sourire sardonique se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue des joues creuses de Royce Mulciber qui semblait avoir été pris en photo lors d'un repas dans la Grande Salle. A en juger par l'angle de la photo, il apparaissait seulement par hasard dans Poud'news. C'était Oliver Avery et non lui qui était le focus de la photo.

Sans un mot, Eva rabaissa la page.

« Ça va ? lui demanda Emmeline d'un ton hésitant.

– Sans commentaire. »

Mais les deux filles oublièrent bien vite cette mauvaise surprise à la vue de ce qui les attendait. Deux pages entières dédiées entièrement à Sirius Black.

Les deux filles en restèrent bouche-bée.

Sirius qui était appuyé sur un mur du couloir, l'air de s'ennuyer profondément mais le col de sa chemise d'uniforme outrageusement ouverte jusqu'à la moitié de son torse. Sirius qui se battait avec James en souriant et en riant. Sirius s'appuyant sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise, la tête penchée en arrière comme s'il se retenait de dormir, ses cheveux dégoulinants le long de son cou.

Sirius qui tournait les pages d'un livre dans la bibliothèque, la tête appuyée sur sa main. La lumière du jour mettait parfaitement en valeur son visage. Surtout lorsqu'il leva les yeux et donna l'impression de fixer pile l'inconnu qui le prenait en photo. Après quelques secondes, il rabaissa ses yeux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Les yeux d'Eva furent hypnotisés par cette photo. Ils refusaient de s'en détacher. Et à chaque fois que les yeux clairs de Sirius se plantaient dans les siens, elle sentait son cœur rater un battement.

Eva déglutit et baissa enfin les yeux vers la photo suivante.

Sirius qui portait sa tenue de Quidditch et fouettait l'air de sa batte. Il était à terre mais avait l'air d'être impatient de commencer l'entraînement. Le voir porter l'attirail complet de Quidditch était tellement rare qu'Eva resta figée sur cette nouvelle photo.

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle détailla de ses yeux chaque nouveau détail qui apparaissait à chaque nouveau mouvement.

« Dommage qu'il porte des manches longues, hein, » commenta Emmeline dans l'oreille d'Eva.

Eva se retint de sursauter, sortant soudainement de son transe plus qu'étrange.

Elle lâcha un petit rire vacillant :

« Je crois que _Poud'news_ a enfin compris sur qui il fallait se concentrer pour que tout le monde s'arrache leurs nouveaux numéros.

– Tu veux dire que les photos de Gilderoy Lockhart ne sont pas assez bonnes à ton goût ? » la taquina Emmeline en lui lançant un sourire joueur.

Eva lui donna un coup d'épaule, le nom de Lockhart était tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un sourire amusé apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

« Comment oserais-je ? Gilderoy Lockhart est _ma vie_. Ta potion _plus-un-seul-poil_ n'égale pas mon amour pour ce Serdaigle magnifique ! »

Emmeline ricana et tourna la page, commentant tout en le faisant :

« Dommage qu'ils aient trouver le moyen d'empêcher un sortilège de duplication de marcher sur leur magazine. Ces photos de Black vaudraient vraiment le coup qu'on en fasse des posters pour notre chambre.

– Arrête. On dirait une vraie perverse.

– Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu baver, Eva Brown, » la titilla Emmeline en agitant son index sous le nez d'Eva.

Eva la bouscula, faisant pousser un cri aigu de surprise à Emmeline qui s'étala sur son flanc :

« Oh chut Emmeline ! Tu as fait pire que moi pour toutes les autres ! »

Emmeline se redressa, les yeux pétillants de malice :

« AHA ! Donc tu avoues que tu baves devant Sirius Black. »

Eva roula ses yeux, une rougeur apparaissant toutefois sur ses joues malgré ses airs nonchalants :

« Oui bon, je vois pas trop qui pourrait rester indifférente face à ce genre de photo.

– C'est sûr. Tiens, il y a ton Potter d'amour, » dit Emmeline en tapotant avec son ongle verni James qui s'ébouriffait les cheveux d'une main et jouait avec son Vif d'or de l'autre.

Franchement, cette posture qu'il tenait sur cette photo était tellement surprenante. Non mais qui aurait imaginé un jour le voir avec un vif d'or et la main fourrée dans sa masse de boucles ? Personne. Clairement.

Eva parcourut d'un œil distrait la page dédiée à James et remarqua avec surprise que Remus apparaissait pour la première fois dans _Poud'news_. Les nombreux centimètres de plus qu'il avait acquis pendant l'été lui avait vraisemblablement valu une montée en popularité.

Finalement, elles arrivèrent sur les quatre pages dédiées exclusivement à Gilderoy Lockhart, le Serdaigle de 6ème année qu'Eva admettait n'avoir jamais remarqué avant son apparition dans _Poud'news_. Il avait un visage symétrique, des yeux clairs et des cheveux blonds foncés ondulés qui le rendaient très photogénique. Elle devait admettre que le mystérieux photographe du _Poud'news_ savait en tirer parti.

« C'est carrément lui qui a créé le magazine juste pour qu'on admire sa beauté, hein, railla Emmeline après qu'elles eurent terminé de glousser devant les poses ridicules mais attrayantes que prenaient Gilderoy Lockhart pendant son shooting photo.

– Carrément, oui. Et son acolyte est drôlement futé pour avoir mis tout ça au point juste pour faire un coup de pub pour Lockhart. Personne n'aurait été intéressé par _Poud'news_ si c'était seulement Lockhart dedans. Bien qu'il soit mignon, concéda Eva en observant Lockhart lui envoyer un baiser avant de lui adresser un clin d'œil.

– Bon, maintenant la partie qui nous intéresse. _Les ragooots, »_ chantonna Emmeline avec un sourire excité.

Eva soupira lourdement, fermant les yeux pour se préparer mentalement à ce qu'elle allait lire.

Le problème avec les ragots c'était que, bien sûr, c'était toujours croustillant de mettre la dent sur de nouveaux mais ce n'était pas aussi agréable quand les ragots vous concernaient. Eva en avait fait les frais l'année précédente avec l'apparition de ce maudit magazine. Même toutes les photos alléchantes de _Poud'news_ ne pouvaient pas compenser le harcèlement qu'elle avait subi à cause de la catégorie _«** Les amours de nos sorciers bien-aimés**_ ».

« Putain… »

Ça lui échappa en un souffle. Bien sûr qu'elle était mentionnée... Contrairement au mois de septembre, son mois d'octobre avait été bien chargé.

* * *

**_M_****_É_****_NAGE _****_À _****_TROIS _****_À _****_POULDARD ? _**

_Après trois ans de relation avec **Charlotte Tronsky** **la bougonne** et un été de liberté, **Amos Diggory** semblerait avoir jeté son dévolu sur deux de nos chouchoutes ici à Poud'news. En effet, c'est avec un grand regret que nous devons vous annoncer que notre très alléchant Amos Diggory que nous aimerions toutes grimper comme un arbre (QUI N'A PAS REV__É__ DE SE FAIRE PLAQUER CONTRE UN MUR A L'AIDE DE CES MUSCLES DE BATTEUR, N'EST-CE PAS MESDAMES ?) est maintenant un homme pris._

_**Kate Godfried** aurait-elle perfectionné sa potion d'amour pour attraper avec ses griffes aiguisées le chef des blaireaux ?_

_ Peut-être lui reste-t-il des améliorations à faire car **Eva Brown**, notre blairelle qui s'est faite discrète depuis la fin de son aventure secrète avec Royce Mulciber, n'a pas tardé à marquer son territoire (ou le territoire de sa BFF Charlotte Tronsky, la fameuse ex du blaireau qui semble difficilement passer à autre chose. Voir page 14). _

_Mais serait-ce au grand malheur d'Amos Diggoy ?_

_ Ici à Poud'news nous en doutons. Notre beau batteur semble être du genre à apprécier être pris en sandwich si vous voyez ce que nous voulons dire. En espérant qu'il soit capable de calmer les ardeurs de ses deux conquêtes si elles en viennent à jalouser l'autre élue du cœur de leur homme. Nous sommes impatients de voir ce que nous réserve ce ménage à trois qui est une vraie première dans le château !_

* * *

**_AMOS DIGGORY R_****_É_****_USSIRA-T-IL _****_À_****_ JONGLER ENTRE DEUX FEMMES ?_**

* * *

Et en-dessous se trouvait une photo d'Eva en compagnie d'Amos et de Kate.

Comme l'année précédente, Eva se sentit mal à l'aise en voyant son visage dans ce magazine. Rien que de penser au fait que quelqu'un la prenait en photo sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien lui donnait froid dans le dos. La photo paraissait avoir été prise directement après leur confrontation avec Adrian Parkinson dans la cour.

Sonnée après les commentaires de Parkinson, Eva s'était laissé guider par Amos. Et c'était exactement ça qu'on voyait sur la photo : Eva avec un air stoïque sur le visage qui donnait l'impression qu'elle s'ennuyait, Amos à l'air contrarié qui la tenait par l'épaule et qui tenait de son autre main Kate Godfried qui affichait quant à elle un air inquiet.

« Décidément. Tu es une vraie célébrité, commenta Emmeline.

– Je pourrais bien m'en passer, grogna Eva avant de prendre son oreiller pour enfoncer son visage dedans.

– Hé, il y a un autre truc sur toi ! » s'exclama Emmeline en tapant le dos d'Eva qui continuait à gémir dans son oreiller avant de commencer à lire à haute voix l'article.

* * *

_D'après un informateur anonyme, **Eva Brown** est sortie de son terrier pour aller s'aventurer dans la savane._

_ Aperçue en compagnie de **James Potter** dans un couloir solitaire puis surpris à se disputer ensemble dans le Hall d'entrée (très physiquement, détail important), notre blairelle semble n'avoir pas peur de se frotter (et plus si affinité ?) au Poursuiveur qui intimide pourtant plus d'un sur le terrain de Quidditch. _

_Et, pour celles qui ont été assez chanceuses d'assister au spectacle du Poursuiveur (très bien foutu, il faut le souligner) faisant le tour du terrain de Quidditch le 6 octobre dernier vêtu seulement d'un slip, n'oubliez pas de remercier chaleureusement Eva Brown qui serait l'instigatrice de ce beau spectacle. _

_(Peut-être pourrait-on le refaire sans le caleçon la prochaine fois ? Juste une suggestion.)_

* * *

Une fois terminé sa lecture, Emmeline éclata de rire.

« Merlin Eva, peut-être que c'est le début de ton fan-club !

– Tais-toi Emmeline, » grogna Eva, mortifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Comment la personne qui écrivait ces articles pouvait assumer d'écrire ce genre d'âneries ? Eva se sentait embarrassée pour elle !

Mais heureusement pour Eva, c'était le dernier article où elle était mentionnée.

(_Intérieurement, elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement que son nom ne soit pas de près ou de loin associé à celui de Sirius dans Poud'news._)

Il y avait un article qui faisait mention de la beuverie des Gryffondors de 6ème année. Une source anonyme (comme d'habitude) révélait que Lucy Emerson et Sirius Black avaient semblé curieusement proches. _Poud'news_ soupçonnait aussi que tout cela avait été une mise en scène orchestré par James Potter pour **ENFIN** conquérir le cœur de la féroce Lily Evans qui restait toujours fidèle au Calamar Géant.

« _Je préfère sucer le Calamar Géant plutôt que toi Potter_ _!_ » avait aussi été une citation de l'article. Eva ne savait pas qui était allé répéter l'insulte d'Amos mais maintenant l'ensemble du corps étudiant allait être au courant de cette phrase forte peu flatteuse. Pauvre Lily Evans. Tout le monde extrapolait les insultes qu'elle lançait à James lorsque celui-ci s'avérait être particulièrement lourd.

« Lily Evans va continuer à rester fidèle au Calamar Géant après avoir lu l'article sur toi et Potter, plaisanta Emmeline. Attends mais regarde ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle une seconde plus tard en un éclat de rire en pointant du doigt l'article entouré par des bulles où le visage d'Amos, d'Amélia Avery et de Liam Olsen apparaissaient.

* * *

**COUP DUR POUR LIAM OLSEN. HARCEL****É**** PAR LA REINE DES GLACES DE SERPENTARD PUIS BATTU PAR LE CHEF DES BLAIREAUX, IL T****É****MOIGNE.**

* * *

**« **Tu crois qu'il a vraiment témoigné ? pouffa Emmeline en commençant à parcourir l'article qui décrivait le supposé bizutage qu'Amélia Avery avait fait subir à Liam Olsen lors de la dernière rencontre du Club des Loosers.

– J'en doute fortement, railla Eva. Ou alors il est encore plus pitoyable que ce que je pensais.

– C'est d'un niveau, fit Emmeline après avoir sifflé d'un air impressionné. En lisant ça on croirait qu'Avery est une banshee et qu'Amos est la réincarnation de Grindelwald. Ils sont devenus pro-Olsen à _Poud'news _maintenant ou quoi ? On dirait qu'ils veulent le faire passer pour la réincarnation de Godric Gryffondor qui se bat contre les méchants de la société.

– Je plains Godric Gryffondor. Il ne devait pas penser que son successeur serait un connard de première catégorie. »

Emmeline hocha la tête pour signifier son accord puis poussa une exclamation choquée :

« Eva ! Regarde ! Il y a un article sur Jeff! »

* * *

_Se remettant lentement mais doucement de sa rupture avec la femme fatale qu'est **Lucy Emerson**, **Jefferson Windsor** (que nous appelons toutes secrètement « Jeff » en privé, soyons honnêtes) semblerait prêt à chercher de nouveau l'amour et le nombre d'intéressé(e)s ne faiblit pas._

_** Carina Winnifred** aurait plus d'une fois été aperçue en compagnie du beau brun dont nous voulons toujours connaître le secret derrière sa chevelure parfaite (concurrencée seulement par celle de **Sirius Black**) ; **Emmeline Vance** paraît jouer la belle demoiselle innocente pour attirer son attention ;** Eva Brown** tente la technique « Friendzone to Endzone » ; quant à notre discrète **Lizzie Lestrange**, elle semble envisager de faire des infidélités à son fiancé à en juger par son comportement très amical avec son partenaire de Potions _–

* * *

Emmeline s'arrêta, ne semblant pas savoir comme réagir face à ce cumul d'informations :

« **_Quoi_ _?!_** Depuis quand est-ce qu'il traîne avec Carina Winnifred ? Et c'est quoi ce cirque avec Lizzie Lestrange ? Je peux même pas me réjouir d'apparaître pour la première fois dans _Poud'news_ ! Je suis choquée. Outrée. Scandalisée. Estomaquée. Indi–

– Oui bon je crois qu'on a compris ! » la coupa Eva en élevant sa voix.

Emmeline cessa sa tirade, haletante et les joues rouges d'émotion.

« Tu as oublié que Jeff n'arrête pas de se plaindre du gros exposé qu'il doit préparer pour le cours d'étude des moldus ? Carina Winnifred doit certainement être sa partenaire. Quant à Lizzie Lestrange… »

Eva fit une grimace avant de continuer :

« … On ne peut pas lui en vouloir de flirter un peu. Avec un fiancé comme Evan Rosier, elle a le droit de s'amuser un peu. Devoir passer le restant de sa vie avec un colérique comme lui rendrait n'importe qui de censé dingue.

– Arrête. Si même Lestrange s'y met je suis censée faire comment moi pour qu'il me remarque ? se lamenta Emmeline en plongeant son visage dans ses mains, donnant des coups de pied de frustration au matelas.

– Emmeline, souffla Eva. Tu sais bien que Jeff n'est qu'un Sang-Mêlé…, ajouta-t-elle lentement, la langue lourde de dégoût d'avoir à mentionner le statut sanguin de Jeff pour expliquer le fait que l'intérêt de la belle Lizzie Lestrange pour ce dernier ne serait jamais que passager. Lizzie Lestrange n'ira pas chercher bien loin. »

Emmeline poussa une exclamation de rage dans ses mains.

« Mes parents me tueraient s'ils savaient que je m'intéressais à un Sang-Mêlé !

– Peut-être que tu devrais sérieusement réfléchir à annoncer à ta mère que ses rêves de grandeur ne seront jamais réalisés, lui conseilla maladroitement Eva.

– Pff, impossible qu'elle m'écoute ! Elle est plus bouchée que Slughorn quand elle s'y met. En parlant de Slughorn, tu as reçu un carton d'invitation pour sa fête d'Halloween ? » demanda abruptement Emmeline, paraissant pressée de changer de sujet de conversation.

Eva fixa sans un mot son amie, la joue enfoncée dans l'oreiller qu'elle tenait entre ses bras.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Emmeline, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre le silence soudain de son amie.

Eva ferma les yeux puis poussa un long soupir avant de se redresser. Assise en tailleur, la brune tira le magazine abandonné vers elle. Elle tourna la page et remarqua distraitement que la relation tumultueuse de Howard et Meredith avait de nouveau attiré l'attention.

« Tu sais très bien que Slughorn préfère ignorer mon existence, » finit-elle par dire.

Comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre, les yeux perçants de Royce Mulciber se plantèrent dans ceux d'Eva alors même qu'elle terminait sa phrase.

Eva tourna la page, ignorant l'accélération du battement de son cœur aussi efficacement que le cri de protestation d'Emmeline qui voulait lire le contenu de la page.

« Mais si tu me dis ça, ça veut dire que tu as été invitée, j'imagine ? » s'enquit Eva en jetant un coup d'œil en direction d'Emmeline qui grimaça d'un air mal à l'aise.

– Pas exactement…, » répondit Emmeline, les yeux rivés sur les déboires des Sang-Purs de Serpentard et Serdaigle qui se vouaient une compétition farouche pour les beaux yeux de Regulus Black.

Emmeline serait-elle en train d'éviter son regard ?

Eva fixa son amie avec incompréhension, l'hésitation apparente d'Emmeline lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Em' ? » demanda finalement Eva d'un air prudent.

Les yeux verts d'Emmeline se posèrent sur elle. Emmeline se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise en côtoyant Charlotte.

« Ronan Parkinson m'a demandé d'être sa cavalière. »

Ronan Parkinson. 7ème année. Serpentard. Toujours le nez fourré dans un livre. Si discret qu'Eva pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre de fois où elle avait entendu le son de sa voix. Mais il était aussi le cousin d'Adrian Parkinson – le Serdaigle qui avait pris bien soin il y a deux semaines de faire comprendre à Eva ce qu'elle valait – et _surtout_ le meilleur ami de Royce Mulciber.

Elle n'oublierait jamais son silence lorsqu'elle l'avait supplié de la laisser partir.

* * *

.

_« Ronan, tu sais que ce qu'ils font est mal. Laisse-moi partir et je te jure que je disparaîtrai de votre vie. »_

_Ronan Parkinson avait baissé les yeux._

_« Je te le promets ! **Parkinson**, avait sangloté Eva, le désespoir la faisant frapper le dos de la chaise avec ses mains liés malgré la douleur. **Je t'en supplie. Je ferai n'importe quoi ! **»_

_Mais il n'avait jamais répondu. Et lorsque Mulciber était arrivé, il avait sans un mot fermé la porte derrière lui._

.

* * *

« Eva ? »

Eva cligna des yeux. Emmeline l'observait d'un air inquiet.

« Tu lui as dit oui ? » demanda Eva en concentrant son regard sur la page dédiée aux commentaires des lecteurs.

Pour que son texte apparaisse dans _Poud'news_, il fallait déposer sa lettre dans le vieux carton au bas de l'armoire d'ingrédients située dans la réserve de Slughorn.

Eva n'avait jamais réussi à prendre quiconque en flagrant délit. Lorsqu'elle avait elle-même déposé sa lettre dont la longueur avait été inspirée par sa frustration qu'autant de mensonges soient écrits sur elle, Eva avait fait _très _attention à être la dernière personne à rentrer dans la réserve pour prendre les ingrédients de la potion du jour.

« Oui, avoua Emmeline puis, plus fort : Ma mère m'a dit d'accepter. Même si Ronan ne fait que partie de la seconde branche des Parkinson, ses bonnes notes et sa nature conciliante font de lui un bon parti, tu comprends. »

Eva poussa une exclamation amusée qui fit bien vite réagir Emmeline :

« Quoi ? _Quoi_, Eva ? »

Eva se frotta les yeux, un petit sourire dépourvu de joie accroché à ses lèvres.

« Ses bonnes notes et sa nature conciliante c'est toi qui les as remarquées ou bien ta mère ? demanda-t-elle, un œil caché par sa main.

– Hum, tu sais –

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, la coupa Eva avec un petit rire avant de redresser sa tête pour s'adresser à Emmeline qui, la tête baissée et les yeux ronds d'appréhension, la fixait avec prudence : Tu fais ce que tu veux, Emmeline. C'est ta vie. »

Et ça avait été tout à ce sujet. Les deux Poufsouffles avaient continué par la suite de commérer sur les articles révélant soi-disant les scandales du château. Bien qu'une part de vérité se trouvait toujours dans ceux-ci, il était clair qu'il fallait les prendre avec des pincettes.

Après plusieurs heures à glousser et discuter, Emmeline et Eva s'endormir finalement, partageant entre elles deux l'espace restreint qu'offrait le lit d'Eva.

_._

* * *

.

Tu te trouvais sur le terrain de Quidditch. Baskets au pied, short couvrant tes cuisses, brassière de sport (cette pression sur ta poitrine t'était tellement familière qu'elle te suivait jusqu'à tes rêves) et tee-shirt sur le torse, tu observais James se faire frapper à coup de balai par Meredith Ravencrest.

« Mais t'as pas de couilles, mec ! Arrête de faire ton soumis ! Mulciber a fait de toi son petit chien ou quoi ?! » criait Meredith.

– Il me préfère au Calamar Géant ! se défendait James en retour.

– Arrête de changer le sujet, James. Déshabille-toi. T'as perdu le pari. »

Sirius Black venait d'apparaître. Marlène McKinnon était lovée contre lui. Son dos contre le torse du Gryffondor, Marlène tenait affectueusement entre ses mains le bras que Sirius avait posé autour d'elle pour la tenir contre lui.

Tu ne vis plus très clair soudainement. Ta vision était floue. Tu te frottas les yeux avec incompréhension et remarquas que tes mains étaient maintenant mouillées.

_Tu pleurais ?_

« Ça vaut pour toi aussi, _Eva Brown_. »

Tu sursautas, plantant tes yeux dans ceux de Sirius qui était le premier à avoir remarqué ta présence. Plus petite d'une tête du Gryffondor, Marlène te jaugeait du regard sans laisser échapper un quelconque indice sur ce qu'elle pensait comme à son habitude.

« Q-quoi ? balbutias-tu.

– Ton tee-shirt, te dit Sirius en faisant un signe de son menton. Enlève-le. »

Sur ses lèvres se trouvait son sourire mi-arrogant mi-amusé qui te faisait toujours le même effet ces derniers temps. Un nœud dans ton ventre se contracta. Tu tentas bravement de ne pas laisser paraître ton anxiété.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais le faire ? » rétorquas-tu finalement.

Ton commentaire causa l'hilarité de la Serdaigle et du Gryffondor. Le rire de Sirius était franc, retentissant dans tes oreilles, celui de Marlène plus contenu, un gloussement caché derrière sa main gracieuse.

Tu te sentais bête, nulle.

Les yeux clairs de Marlène te happèrent. Le bleu de ses yeux parsemés de petits éclats de couleur semblable à des étoiles brillantes était encore plus saisissant qu'en temps habituel.

Tu te sentais moche.

« Fais attention de ne pas te faire remarquer pour les mauvaises raisons, Eva Brown, » te dit Marlène avec un sourire complice qui te mit à l'aise.

Encore une fois, elle te donnait l'impression de connaître tous tes secrets jalousement gardés.

« _Est-ce que tu sais ?_ lui demandas-tu en un hoquet désespéré. _Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il m'a fait ?_ »

Le sourire de la Serdaigle prit une tournure plus amère. Il te semblait presqu'elle…_elle te prenait en pitié_.

« Tout le monde le sait, Eva.

– Non, nias-tu, secouant ta tête. Non, personne ne le sait. _Il me l'a fait promettre ! »_ t'écrias-tu.

James, Meredith, Marlène, Sirius – ils te fixaient tous avec cette expression emplie de pitié.

Ta poitrine se soulevait à un rythme soutenu. Tes yeux bondirent d'une personne à l'autre. Tu étais horrifiée qu'ils connaissent la honte qui te tâchait. Et cette pitié dans leur regard …

* * *

« _Pauvre petite Eva. Une grande gueule qui aboie fort mais qui s'écrase bien vite. Si elle était une Gryffondor ou une Serdaigle ce ne serait pas la même chose. Elle aurait eu le courage de se défendre ou l'intelligence nécessaire pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais c'est une **Poufsouffle**_**. **_Elle aurait dû savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se frotter à plus fort que soi, » avait soupiré Oliver Avery en lui caressant affectueusement la joue._

_Accroupi, le Serpentard la regardait avec pitié alors que, immobilisée au sol, Eva ne rêvait que de lui cracher à la figure. Avec ses doigts, il étalait sur la joue d'Eva le sang qui coulait à flot de ses narines après un coup de poing brutal de la part d'Evan Rosier qui, debout derrière le corps accroupi d'Oliver, se craquait méthodiquement ses doigts un à un._

_Si Eva avait pu bouger, elle aurait sursauté à chaque nouveau craquement._

« _Tu fais chier avec ton blabla soi-disant poétique, Avery. Dégage de là. J'ai des comptes à régler avec cette pétasse, __» avait bougonné Evan Rosier._

_Avec un soupir, Oliver Avery s'était relevé puis il lui avait adressé un misérable sourire avant de laisser sa place au Taureau de Serpentard._

_ Si Eva ne savait pas qu'Avery était un acteur hors paire, elle aurait pu croire à la pitié qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux bleus. _

_Elle aurait pu y croire s'il avait fait quelque chose pour empêcher Rosier de prendre sa main et de méticuleusement casser un à un chaque doigt de cette même main. Mais Avery s'était contenté de s'adosser contre le mur pour les observer silencieusement, faisant nonchalamment tournoyer entre ses doigts sa baguette alors que les doigts d'Eva se retrouvaient tordus de manière anormale._

* * *

« Déshabille-toi, Eva. Montre-nous sa marque, te dit Sirius avec tellement d'indulgence que tu t'en sentais encore plus pitoyable – jamais il ne t'avait parlé ainsi, comme à une enfant maladroite.

– Vous mentez, chuchotas-tu.

– Pourquoi est-ce qu'on mentirait ? te contredit doucement Meredith, sa soudaine sensibilité en contradiction totale avec son franc-parler habituel. La preuve, regarde-toi. »

Elle hocha la tête dans ta direction. Tu baissas les yeux. Ton tee-shirt et ta brassière de sport avaient disparus, laissant tes seins à découvert. Tu poussas un hoquet d'effroi puis t'empressas de croiser tes bras sur ta poitrine.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû le laisser te faire ça, souffla James d'un air peiné. Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as laissé faire ?

– Je ne l'ai pas laissé faire ! t'écrias-tu, désespérée de lui faire voir raison. C'est lui, il–

– Ne mens pas. Il a laissé sa trace partout sur toi, » dit Sirius en effleurant de ses doigts ta clavicule, réveillant une douleur que tu ne soupçonnais pas jusqu'alors.

Tu baissas les yeux pour suivre le tracé de ses doigts et sous tes yeux horrifiés se trouvait le réceptacle de tes cauchemars. La cicatrice présente au-dessus de ton sein s'était entendue sur tout ton torse. Des lignes noires, comme des veines, coloraient ta peau. Elles paraissaient vivantes comme habitées par un pouls. Impuissante, tu les voyais grandir, grandir–

Elles atteignirent tes épaules puis commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de tes bras. La panique te faisant oublier ta nudité partielle, tu décroisas tes bras et commença à les frotter avec frénésie pour tenter de faire partir ces veines palpitantes dont un miasme noir s'échappait. A chaque seconde qui passait, ces lignes noires se resserraient autour de tes bras. Elles allaient se serrer comme un étau autour de tes bras avant de les faire exploser!

« _Aidez-moi ! PUTAIN, **AIDEZ-MOI** !_ » hurlas-tu désespérément.

Mais tous les regards que tu croisais n'étaient habités que par cette pitié suffocante. Personne ne bougeait. Personne n'était inquiet alors que tu allais exploser aussi facilement qu'une chaise après un sortilège de saucissonnage trop chargé.

« Tu aurais dû les emmerder, Eva, te dit Meredith.

– Tu aurais dû leur dire de fermer leur gueule, dit ensuite James.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû te faire remarquer, enchaîna Marlène.

– J'aurais préféré que tes supplications me soient réservées, murmura Sirius. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer avec toi maintenant que tu t'es soumise à eux. »

Tu ne pouvais plus bouger. Le sang t'était monté à la tête. Tu avais chaud. Et tes bras, enserrés par la magie noire, étaient ramenés contre tes côtes. Tu n'arrivais plus à respirer. La douleur était telle que bientôt tu vis des points noirs.

La dernière chose que tu vis fut le regard rempli de pitié de James.

* * *

.

Eva se réveilla en sursaut, la respiration haletante. Elle inspira une grande bouchée et suffoqua.

_Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer !_

Elle leva la tête pour s'extirper du piège de son oreiller. La seconde suivante, alors qu'elle voulait dégager ses cheveux de son visage, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger ses bras.

Après un bref instant de panique accentué par la noirceur des lieux, elle comprit que ses bras étaient piégés dans les draps dans lesquels elle s'était enfouie pendant son sommeil. Elle redoubla d'effort pour se libérer. Ce qu'elle réussit finalement.

Eva se laissa retomber sur le dos avec un soupir de soulagement. Puis, se rendit compte en un sursaut qu'elle n'était pas seule.

« Mmmm, non, j'veux pas de poisson. J'aime pas ça. Non pas de poisson, j'te dis. »

Emmeline qui portait toujours son uniforme, endormie sur le dos et des mèches de cheveux sur la figure, se tortilla puis tourna finalement le dos à Eva. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et n'avait aucune couverture.

Eva n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant de recouvrir Emmeline du drap qui avait bien failli la faire suffoquer dans son sommeil.

Finalement, elle posa sa tête lourde dans ses mains.

Mais une soudaine pensée la fit jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux au drap qui bougeait en tandem avec la respiration d'Emmeline qui continuait toujours innocemment de parler dans son sommeil.

_Serait-ce possible que quelqu'un ait jeté un sort au drap ?_

Soudainement, le fait qu'elle eut tiré la veille les rideaux autour de son lit pour ne pas réveiller Charlotte avec leurs gloussements tardifs ne la rassurait guère.

Et si quelqu'un était rentré dans la chambre sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte pendant la nuit ? Et si cet intrus s'en était pris à Charlotte alors qu'Emmeline et elle dormaient profondément ?

Eva n'en savait rien. Le _silencio_ qui agissait dans l'espace restreint de son lit ne laissait filtrer aucun son – que ce soit de l'intérieur ou de l'extérieur.

Les battements du cœur d'Eva doublèrent de volume. Dans le noir complet, elle fixa le rideau de son lit, seule barrière entre elle et le reste de sa chambre.

Quelqu'un pouvait bien être en train d'attendre derrière ce rideau.

Elle pourrait bien tomber nez à nez avec le cadavre de Charlotte. Elle pourrait bien être pliée en deux de souffrance d'ici deux minutes et supplierait l'intrus de la tuer pour ne plus avoir à ressentir de douleur.

Sa poitrine la brûlait. Le stress ravivait la douleur fantôme qui la suivait depuis le mois de mai dernier.

Eva posa une main sur son sein.

A travers le bandage, elle sentait la température anormalement élevée de ce brin de peau.

* * *

_« Arrête de hurler comme une pucelle, personne ne viendra te chercher. »_

_Une claque s'abattit sur sa joue, éclairant son esprit. Eva cessa de hurler. Hébétée et la respiration sifflante, elle plongea son regard vitreux dans celui de Mulciber._

_« C'est mieux comme ça. **Silencio. »**_

* * *

**_Charlotte _**! Elle devait s'assurer que Charlotte n'ait rien.

Eva retint sa respiration pour tenter de se calmer puis chercha à tâtons sa baguette qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de garder sous son oreiller. La chaleur réconfortante de sa baguette eut le mérite d'atténuer les tremblements qu'elle ignorait avec entêtement. Puis la boule au ventre, elle se débrouilla pour enjamber Emmeline qui marmonnait toujours, inconsciente du trouble qui paralysait son amie.

Entre ses doigts, elle froissa le tissu du rideau jaune et bronze.

Sa poitrine la brûlait de plus en plus. Elle avait l'impression qu'un deuxième cœur pulsait à l'endroit de sa marque tellement sa brûlure lui lançait des pulsations douloureuses.

Elle ne voulait plus avoir à ressentir une douleur telle qu'elle aurait préféré mourir.

S'étouffer sur le sang qui s'accumulait dans sa bouche sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, ne plus pouvoir respirer à cause du sang qui obstruait ses narines, entendre un bourdonnement sourd dans les oreilles qui la faisait voir des flashs de lumière, avoir l'impression que son cerveau en surchauffe allait s'échapper de son crâne…

Elle se rappelait encore clairement de son impuissance alors qu'elle était étalée par terre, le sortilège d'immobilisation la rendant incapable de répondre aux signaux d'alerte que lui lançaient son corps.

* * *

_« On fait moins la maligne maintenant, **HEIN** ? » hurlait Mulciber, des postillons s'échappant de sa bouche tordue par un sourire cruel._

* * *

Charlotte ! C'était à Charlotte qu'il fallait penser !

**_Fais-le, Eva. Fais-le. ALLEZ VAS-Y !_**

Elle tira le rideau d'un coup sec.

Personne.

Elle regarda à gauche, à droite, par terre, sur le plafond, du côté de la fenêtre où on ne devinait que l'ombre de l'herbe – le dortoir des 7ème années de Poufsouffle se trouvait tout juste au niveau du sol, leur donnant la vue sur l'arrière du château où se trouvait le terrain de Quidditch.

Lentement, Eva se leva, sa baguette qu'elle tenait devant elle éclairait la chambre d'une lumière blanche. Son regard ne cessa de se rediriger vers la fenêtre. Depuis le début de l'année, la fenêtre leur avait servi pour des escapades nocturnes à l'extérieur avec les garçons.

_(Plus les années passaient, plus Eva se disait que les fondateurs de Poudlard avaient tout fait pour que les étudiants puissent faire des marauderies de toute sorte. Franchement, s'ils ne voulaient pas pousser les étudiants à la débauche, pourquoi avoir donner des chambres avec des fenêtres donnant sur le parc aux 7ème années de Poufsouffle ? Si le respect du règlement avait été son but, Helga Poufsouffle aurait tout simplement pu condamner les fenêtres comme pour les années en-dessous.)_

Pourtant, ce soir, le fait que la fenêtre soit si facilement accessible lui faisait froid dans le dos. Qui lui disait que son groupe d'amis était le seul à avoir remarquer cette faille dans le système de sécurité ?

Et, bien que les garçons aient été incapables de passer par leur fenêtre depuis l'extérieur – une barrière invisible s'érigeant à chaque fois qu'ils le tentaient – cela ne voulait pas dire que d'autres plus habiles ne seraient pas capables de déjouer les règles. Surtout en sachant qu'Akash, Amos, Jeff ou Howard n'étaient pas les plus intelligents en ce qui concernait le domaine du sortilège et de la réflexion.

Par exemple, Eva ne doutait pas une seconde que James réussirait à outrepasser le mécanisme en moins de cinq minutes.

Son inspection de la chambre terminée – elle avait failli trébucher sur son livre de métamorphose qu'elle avait laissé la veille en plein milieu de la chambre, ça lui apprendra à ranger ses affaires – Eva se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

La porte grinça alors qu'elle la poussait lentement, déclenchant un pic d'anxiété dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, elle ne vit rien de suspect une fois qu'elle eut fini de décortiquer du regard l'ensemble de la salle de bain.

Il n'y avait toujours rien. Mais, il restait un endroit possible pour cacher une personne.

(_Et même __si l__a lumière projetée par sa baguette était vacillante, elle refusait d'admettre que c'était à cause de sa main tremblante_.)

Plus longtemps qu'elle ne voudrait l'admettre, Eva resta à fixer le rideau de douche.

Un air froid lui chatouillait ses pieds nus.

Elle s'imaginait croiser le regard de l'intrus caché derrière le rideau de douche. Elle se voyait déjà hurler de peur. Ou peut-être que la peur la rendrait muette.

Mais si elle ne faisait rien, elle se mettrait elle et ses amies en danger.

(_Elle l'avait appris à ses dépens l'année précédente.)_

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle tira le rideau de douche, le début d'un sortilège au bout de la langue :

« _Levicor_ –

Personne. Il n'y avait personne.

Les yeux ronds de terreur, son bras tenant sa baguette tendue s'abaissa lentement.

Il n'y avait personne mais quelqu'un était passé très récemment. Et cette personne lui avait laissé un message sur le mur. Ecrit d'un rouge écarlate, le message donnait l'impression d'avoir été écrit avec du sang séché.

**LE JEU A RECOMMENC****É**

Et si le message n'avait pas été assez clair, il lui suffit de voir son reflet dans le miroir pour qu'elle se rende compte que le cauchemar de l'année précédente venait de recommencer. Car sur son visage blême se trouvait une ligne noire.

Avec ses yeux injectés de sang, Eva se regarda lever sa main tremblante et s'essuyer la joue. Faiblement puis de manière effrénée alors que la substance semblable à de la suie s'étalait tant sur sa joue que sur ses doigts.

Quelqu'un était clairement venu dans la chambre et cette personne voulait qu'elle le sache puisqu'elle lui avait laissée cette trace sur la joue. Le même stratagème avait été utilisé l'année précédente.

C'était un message : ils pouvaient la blesser n'importe _quand_ et n'importe _où_.

« Eva, t'as une tâche là, » lui faisaient innocemment remarquer ses amis à divers moment de la journée l'année précédente.

Et la ligne était inéluctablement là. Certaines journées, Eva arrivait même à cinq lignes. Cinq lignes dessinées sur son cou, comme une grotesque imitation d'une décapitation.

Dans le miroir, elle se vit se mordre la lèvre.

Son visage s'écroula puis de ses yeux marrons brillants s'échappèrent des larmes chaudes qui tracèrent un chemin le long de ses joues blêmes. Le reste de suie sur sa joue gauche se mélangea à ses larmes et la substance noire dégoulina jusqu'à son cou.

Eva plaqua sa main contre sa bouche mais un gémissement aigu, semblable à celui d'un animal blessé lui échappa.

Elle allait bien. Tout allait bien. Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme l'année précédente.

Dumbledore – Dumbledore se doutait de ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir. Ils étaient obligés d'être plus prudents s'ils ne voulaient pas se faire expulser.

(_Mais l'année dernière déjà Dumbledore avait redoublé sa surveillance après l'accident de Mary McDonald et pourtant, un mois plus tard, ils avaient tout de même trouver le moyen de la torturer pendant des heures sans que personne ne remarque son absence.)_

Le sourire joueur d'Oliver Avery, les yeux furibonds dont se dégageait toujours une soif de sang d'Evan Rosier puis l'expression cruelle de Mulciber se superposèrent dans son esprit.

Elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée. Est-ce qu'elle allait leur survivre ?

Sa cicatrice brûlait sa poitrine, comme si le Serpentard qui lui avait infligé cette blessure savait ce à quoi elle pensait et la narguait.

« _Maman, j'ai peur,_ » couina Eva.

Mais sa mère était bien loin.

Eva se prit la tête dans les mains et se laissa tomber par terre.

* * *

**titre : **Poud'news**  
nombre de mots : **8445

Eva ferait mieux de redoubler de paranoïa car la chasse a commencé et elle ne va pas être des plus reposantes.

**Next time :** Une Grosse Dame toujours aussi commère. Une Lucy Emerson qui éblouit tout le monde par sa beauté et son caractère. Un Sirius qui est toujours plein de surprises. Et qui sait y faire pour déconcerter notre chère Eva. Qui a dit que les Gryffondors étaient prévisibles ?


	10. Mais où est Alice Fortescue ?

**Le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** Mais où est Alice Fortescue ?

* * *

**Petite précision : Si vous** **voulez savoir à quoi ressemble Eva dans mon esprit, allez taper "Eva Mohn" sur Google images. Et oui, c'est bien l'actrice de la saison 1 de Skam ! N'oubliez pas de laisser un review pour donner vos impressions !**

* * *

.

Eva ne savait plus où donner de la tête. L'exposé pour McGonagall était pour la semaine suivante et elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps de faire le point avec Alice Fortescue qui était étrangement élusive pour une préfète. En plus, elle avait entendu Lizzie Lestrange dire à Evan Rosier, son fiancé, que Slughorn avait prévu un contrôle surprise pour le lendemain. Et autant dire qu'avec son niveau « acceptable » en Potions, Eva ne se sentait pas du tout en confiance pour l'épreuve du lendemain.

Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment elle avait réussi à décrocher un « Exceptionnel » aux BUSES. Si Slughorn avait été un tant soit peu logique, il se serait posé la même question et ne l'aurait pas accepté en niveau ASPIC.

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Slughorn. Si elle avait voulu, elle aurait pu abandonner cette matière en 6ème année mais sa mère lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à le faire si elle voulait encore avoir un toit sous lequel dormir pendant l'été.

C'est pourquoi elle était là, assise non loin du portrait de la Grosse Dame qui la toisait toujours avec méfiance depuis son arrivée il y a une demi-heure.

* * *

_(Ils n'oseraient pas venir aussi près de la tour des Gryffondors. Elle était en sécurité. _

_A__u cours de la journée, elle avait tellement été sur ses gardes qu'elle avait failli frapper la main d'Emmeline lorsque celle-ci avait voulu attirer son attention en lui tapotant l'épaule. Eva s'était repris au dernier moment sous les yeux surpris d'Emmeline. Mais sa vigilance avait payé, aucune trace de suie n'était apparue sur sa peau._

_**LE JEU A RECOMMENC****É**_

_Ces mots étaient imprimés dans sa mémoire. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, ils apparaissaient._

_Elle avait dit à Charlotte et à Akash où elle allait. Si quoi que ce soit arrivait, ils sauraient.)_

* * *

« Je ne vous reconnais pas. J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici pour rentrer illégalement dans ma tour, » lui avait dit la Grosse Dame d'un ton peu amène lorsqu'Eva était apparue en haut des escaliers mais n'avait pas osé faire un pas de plus – elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe des Gryffondors.

– J'attends juste quelqu'un, » avait répondu gauchement Eva, n'ayant pas du tout pris en compte le caractère revêche de la Grosse Dame lorsqu'elle avait décidé sur un coup de tête de venir ici.

En soit, elle ne mentait pas. Elle était bien venue là dans le but de réussir à coincer Alice Fortescue. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, elle avait envisagé de se frayer un chemin dans la tour des Gryffondors en même temps que d'autres Gryffondors. Cependant, c'était peine perdue puisque la Grosse Dame l'avait remarqué dès son arrivée et paraissait sur le qui-vive. La preuve, lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes lions avaient voulu donné le mot de passe, la Grosse Dame les avait coupés sèchement puis leur avait dit de baisser d'un ton tout en jetant un regard suspicieux en direction d'Eva qui avait le nez plongé dans son manuel de Potions.

(Si elle devait attendre elle ne savait combien de temps, autant réviser pour le fameux contrôle surprise.)

Face à cette paranoïa de la part de la Grosse Dame, Eva serait presque tenter de lui dévoiler qu'elle avait déjà accédé de nombreuses fois à la tour des Gryffondors et que tant de zèle ce soir-là n'allait pas compenser toutes les fois où la Grosse Dame, pompette après un apéritif avec d'autres portraits, n'avait fait que ronfler bruyamment alors qu'un essaim d'élèves d'autres Maisons rentraient dans la tour, pressés de faire la fête.

« De quelle Maison êtes-vous ? » lui demanda la Grosse Dame qui, malgré son air faussement sévère, ne pouvait retenir sa curiosité après de longues minutes de silence.

Eva releva la tête, arrachée à sa lecture intense des étapes clés pour la concoction d'une potion de régénération sanguine.

« Poufsouffle, » répondit Eva après une brève hésitation qui ne dura guère longtemps puisqu'elle se rendit compte que si la Grosse Dame faisait un minimum d'effort, elle remarquerait bientôt l'écusson de Poufsouffle épinglé sur sa robe de sorcière.

Eva la soupçonnait d'avoir déjà deviné à quelle Maison elle appartenait et de vouloir simplement briser le silence. Les tableaux étaient tous très curieux à cause de leur vie monotone. Eva serait sans doute comme eux si elle était coincée pour l'éternité dans un tableau. Déjà qu'elle tapait du pied en cours à cause de l'ennui, elle n'osait imaginer son état mental si elle ne pouvait plus aller où elle voulait.

(_Plutôt mourir)_

« Et qu'est-ce qu'a une Poufsouffle à faire à la tour des Gryffondors ? »

_Je vous l'ai déjà dit_

Eva ravala sa réponse initiale pour répondre plus cordialement. La Grosse Dame avait beau être une pochtronne, elle avait aussi la mémoire longue. Et se mettre un portrait à dos était très dangereux. Ils étaient des moulins à parole et, si Eva ne voulait pas que son insolence remonte jusqu'aux oreilles de McGonagall, elle devait rester le plus polie possible.

« Je cherche à voir Alice Fortescue. Elle est en 7ème année.

– A quoi ressemble-t-elle ? » lui demanda la Grosse Dame, s'épouvantant son visage outrageusement poudré.

Ha. C'était vrai que les tableaux étaient condamnés à voir tellement d'élèves passer durant leur vie éternelle qu'il devait leur être très difficile de retenir un seul prénom.

« Petite, des joues rondes. Brune aux cheveux bouclés. Elle a les cheveux assez courts. A son menton environ, précisa Eva. C'est la petite amie de Frank Londubat ? tenta Eva, se disant que la Grosse Dame connaissait peut-être au moins les noms des préfets.

– Londubat vous dites ? répéta la Grosse Dame, fronçant ses sourcils de manière assez comique alors qu'elle paraissait réfléchir intensément.

– Le préfet qui a failli avoir le badge de préfet-en-chef cette année ?

– _Oh !_ Vous parlez du garçon dont le père a été assassiné l'année dernière ?! s'exclama la Grosse Dame en se penchant en avant, l'air un peu trop excitée pour un tel sujet.

– Hum, oui, c'est ça, acquiesça Eva en éprouvant un certain malaise devant le sourire avare de la Grosse Dame qui paraissait avoir retrouvée son énergie – elle se retint de dire que Londubat Senior était officiellement porté disparu et non mort (_même si tout le monde se doutait bien qu'il devait être mort_).

– Oui, oui, je vois de qui vous voulez parler, reprit la Grosse Dame en faisant les gros yeux, hochant la tête avec vigueur. Il a un air très sérieux cette année. Toujours le nez fourré dans un bouquin. Il ne dit même pas bonjour ou merci. Les adolescents n'ont plus de manières! Avant, les élèves me remerciaient et prenaient le temps de prendre de mes nouvelles mais c'est à croire que les enfants n'ont plus le temps de parler à des vieux tableaux. M'enfin ! fit abruptement la Grosse Dame, ne paraissant pas avoir perdu son souffle malgré son débit de paroles qui avait perdu Eva. Vous dites qu'il a une petite amie ? Huuuum, fit-elle en plissant les yeux, paraissant faire le tri dans ses souvenirs, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu accompagné d'une jeune fille ces derniers temps. Il m'a l'air d'être un loup solitaire. De toute façon, je trouve ça étonnant qu'il ait réussi à se trouver une compagne. Il a le visage plutôt ingrat, vous ne trouvez pas ?

– Euh…, balbutia Eva, les yeux ronds. Je – je n'ai pas d'avis sur la question.

– Allons, jeune fille, soyez honnête ! lui enjoint la Grosse Dame en levant ses yeux au ciel, continuant de secouer son éventail avec animation. Nous sommes entre dames. Il n'y a pas besoin de faire des manières à ce sujet. Nous savons toutes deux quand un homme est désirable et lorsqu'il ne l'est pas. Vous devez bien en avoir un que vous préférez même, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda la Grosse Dame en se penchant en avant, cachant avec peu de subtilité son sourire coquin derrière son éventail.

– Non, pas vraiment, » grimaça Eva, se retenant avec force de ne pas cacher son visage derrière son manuel pour échapper à cette discussion.

Comme si elle allait le dire à la Grosse Dame ! Il suffisait de voir ces yeux brillants de curiosité pour comprendre que toute confidence faite à la Grosse Dame ferait le tour des tableaux du château.

« Voyons, ne faites pas votre timide, ricana la Grosse Dame. Je le vois bien à vos yeux fuyants que vous avez quelqu'un en tête. Ce ne serait pas un Gryffondor par hasard ? Vous ne m'auriez pas raconté des bêtises tout à l'heure ? Peut-être que vous attendez ce charmant jeune homme et non pas la jeune Londubat, hum ? » roucoula la Grosse Dame en arquant de manière suggestive ses sourcils, sa bouche de nouveau pudiquement cachée derrière son éventail.

Déjà, elle n'attendait pas Londubat. En plus, Londubat n'était pas une fille ! Et la Grosse Dame n'avait pas à se mêler de ses affaires. Elles n'étaient pas amis et encore moins des confidentes ! Elle n'avait rien à lui dire sur sa vie.

Voyant qu'Eva n'allait rien lui dire, la Grosse Dame reprit de plus belle :

« Vous savez, nous en avons des beaux ici. Ma foi, un peu jeunes pour moi mais certainement pas pour vous ! Tiens, il y en a un qui est particulièrement saisissant. L'héritier d'une riche famille en plus ! Dès son arrivée à Poudlard, je l'avais remarqué. Nous aimons parier sur les futurs bons partis avec mes amies, voyez-vous. On dit souvent que l'adolescence ce sont les années ingrates mais celui-ci semble avoir été épargné. Ça doit être frustrant pour les autres adolescents, bien sûr. _Surtout pour vous, j'imagine_, ajouta la Grosse Dame et il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps pour comprendre que les yeux du tableau étaient rivés sur les joues d'Eva dont la rougeur était causée par des traces d'acné.

Eva ne serait même pas surpris si la Grosse Dame lui demandait « _vous vous lavez le visage_ _?_ ».

« Mais bon, ce sont les maux de la vie ! reprit la Grosse Dame avec un haussement d'épaules. On ne naît pas tous égaux. »

La Grosse Dame referma son éventail d'un geste sec puis se tapota la joue avec d'un air songeur :

« Ha ! C'est embêtant, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler du nom de ce charmant jeune homme. Il est toujours accompagné par un brun à lunettes plutôt joueur. Celui-ci m'avait fait promettre je ne sais plus quand de ne pas rapporter à McGonagall leurs escapades nocturnes en échange d'une bouteille de vin, lui révéla la Grosse Dame en roulant ses yeux. C'est un beau parleur celui-là. Il a tout de même tenu sa promesse et a plutôt bon goût. La bouteille qu'il m'avait ramenée était particulièrement goûteuse. »

Eva n'était pas sûre qu'elle était censée savoir ça. Offrir des cadeaux en échange d'une faveur ? La Grosse Dame était clairement corrompue si elle se laissait influencer ainsi. Et il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre qui était le fauteur de trouble.

Il y a deux semaines il avait flirté avec Madame Pomfrey sous son nez. Pourquoi donc n'oserait-il pas soudoyer l'ivrogne qu'était la Grosse Dame avec de l'alcool ?

« James… » soupira tout bas Eva avec fatigue, le sourire joueur de James à l'esprit.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas soufflé assez bas car la Grosse Dame l'entendit.

« James Potter ! Oui c'est ça ! Un vrai coquin, de ceux dont nos mères nous disent de nous méfier, » gloussa la Grosse Dame.

Les portraits de tableaux avaient des mères ?

« Mais comment diable s'appelle son acolyte ? Je l'ai sur le bout de la langue mais son nom m'échappe, se lamenta la Grosse Dame avant de reposer ses yeux soudainement plissés de suspicion sur Eva qui était toujours assise contre les rambardes en bois, non loin des escaliers : Vous êtes sûre que vous ne voyez pas de qui je parle ? Ils sont pourtant proches comme des siamois avec le jeune Potter ! Je suis sûre que vous –

La Grosse Dame disparut, coupant net son inquisition au grand soulagement d'Eva qui sentait que son silence commençait réellement à déplaire au portrait de la tour des Gryffondors. Des Gryffondors venaient (enfin !) de se décider à sortir de leur Salle Commune.

Lucy Emerson, ex petite-amie de Jeff et Gryffondor de 6ème année sortit du passage, toujours aussi distinguée. Puis, ce fut Sirius qui apparut à sa suite. La tête baissée alors qu'il s'ébouriffait les cheveux, il paraissait écouter d'une oreille distraite Lucy. Il avait abandonné sa cape de sorcier, laissant voir qu'il portait son pantalon d'uniforme ainsi qu'un pull gris moulant dont il avait remonté les manches jusqu'à ses coudes. A travers ses mèches de cheveux, on distinguait sa montre argentée enroulé autour de son poignet fin.

« Franchement, tu ne penses pas que tu devrais dire à James de lâcher le morceau ? disait Lucy. Lily est au bord de la crise de nerfs depuis la semaine dernière. Je comprends qu'il veuille s'excuser mais, crois-moi, quand Lily est dans cet état-là, il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle se calme par elle-même. »

Sirius avait relevé les yeux comme s'il avait senti le regard d'Eva sur lui et il n'avait pas tarder à la trouver. Il afficha un air surpris. Sa main retomba le long de son corps, sa montre avec.

« Tu m'écoutes ? » s'insurgea Lucy lorsqu'aucune réponse ne vint, s'arrêtant à un pas des escaliers.

La jeune fille se retourna et vit que Sirius s'était arrêté deux pas derrière elle. Il ne lui portait plus attention, son corps était tourné dans la direction d'une élève qui était assise par terre, un épais manuel sur ses cuisses et un sac à bandoulière dont dépassait une plume mal en point posé à côté d'elle. Lucy ne l'avait même pas remarqué bien qu'elle soit passée devant elle.

Le visage dénué d'une quelconque trace de maquillage et son corps enveloppé presque entièrement par une épaisse robe de sorcière noire, Eva Brown paraissait bien moins vibrante qu'en temps habituel. Elle fondait dans le décor. Mais Lucy devait admettre que si Eva Brown avait toujours quelque chose pour elle : c'était ses yeux marrons clairs. De ses yeux irradiaient toujours un certain…contentement ? Elle respirait la joie de vivre et c'était, on pourrait dire, paisible de discuter avec elle. Lorsque Lucy sortait encore avec Jeff, il lui arrivait de traîner avec les camarades de son maintenant ex et Eva était sa préférée parmi leur groupe de Poufsouffles bruyants. Tout ça parce qu'elle donnait l'impression de vous porter toute son attention lorsqu'elle vous parlait.

Actuellement, ces yeux-là, plissés par l'esquisse d'un sourire qui semblait être permanent chez Eva, fixaient ceux plus clairs de Sirius.

« Tu pourrais lui répondre, » dit Eva qui levait son menton pour capter le regard de Sirius qui fit un bruit dédaigneux en guise de réponse.

– Dès que tu arrives tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? Tu deviens dominante ces derniers temps, commenta Sirius en la regardant d'un air impérieux.

– Je te donne juste des indices sur comment être poli vu que tu n'as pas l'air de t'en soucier », répondit Eva et si Lucy ne se méprenait pas, les joues de la Poufsouffle prenaient des couleurs.

Un sourire amusé s'étendit sur les lèvres de Sirius :

« T'as tout compris. Je les connais les règles de politesse, c'est juste que je m'en fous. Tu te proposes comme tutrice ?

– J'ai pas que ça à faire, Sirius Black. J'ai déjà un contrôle de Potions demain pour lequel je viens tout juste de commencer de réviser alors m'occuper de toi en plus ? Impossible.

– Je suis sûr que tu trouverais le temps pour moi.

– Tu me sembles bien –

Mais la rétorque d'Eva se perdit. Une voix plus aigüe étouffa ses mots :

« _C'est lui !_ s'écriait la Grosse Dame qui venait de réapparaître, rappelant à tout le monde présent son existence. _C'est lui dont je vous parlais !_ »

L'air triomphant et les joues rouges de satisfaction, elle brandissait son éventail fermé en direction de Sirius qui avait tourné des yeux interloqués vers le portrait à son cri.

« Mais de quoi est-ce qu'elle parle ? » demanda Lucy Emerson, ses sourcils plissés exprimant sa confusion.

Eva avait trop honte pour répondre.

Elle se releva, son manuel de Potions coincé sous un bras. Elle attrapa le coude de Sirius de sa main libre pour qu'il pose son attention sur elle. Ce qu'il fit, l'air éberlué. Il n'avait rien fait à ce qu'il sache alors pourquoi la Grosse Dame faisait les gros yeux et le montrait du doigt ?

Les doigts chauds d'Eva happèrent son attention. D'aussi près, il pouvait distinguer l'inquiétude et l'empressement qui brillaient dans les yeux de la brune.

« Je t'explique tout dans une minute à condition que l'on parte d'ici, lui promit-elle d'un ton pressant.

– Euh, d'accord, » acquiesça Sirius, ne comprenant strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait.

Derrière lui, il attendait la Grosse Dame siffler « _c'est lui, c'est luiii_ » comme s'il était incapable de l'entendre alors qu'elle était à deux mètres de lui. Il se laissa entraîner par la Poufsouffle qui se baissa un instant pour attraper son sac à terre puis s'empressa de suivre le pas à Lucy qui avait déjà commencé à descendre les escaliers à l'entente du pacte.

« Tu m'expliques ? lui demanda finalement Sirius une fois qu'ils eurent descendu les escaliers.

– Tu _nous_ expliques, » le corrigea Lucy.

Sirius se retint de lever ses yeux au ciel. Lucy n'avait jamais appris à se faire discrète. Entre elle, Lily Evans et Saoirse Stewart, il ne savait pas qui était la plus têtue. Il n'y avait que Mary McDonald qui savait se mêler de ses propres affaires.

« Oui, explique-nous, » répéta sarcastiquement Sirius en jetant un regard blasé à Lucy dont les lèvres peintes en rouge se tordirent en une grimace, croisant les bras sous sa poitrine d'un air buté.

Eva se mit à jouer avec le bout de tresse qui lui tombait mollement sur la poitrine. C'était la seule tâche de couleur sur elle, à l'exception de l'écusson de Poufsouffle qu'elle avait épinglé sur sa robe de sorcière sombre.

« Elle m'a parlé de deux élèves qui l'avaient soudoyé une fois, répondit finalement Eva en faisant un sourire contrit à Sirius après avoir jeté un regard prudent en direction de Lucy, se demandant s'il était prudent de révéler ce « délit » devant la brune aux yeux bleus perçants. Je crois bien que c'était toi vu sa réaction. »

Mais Eva n'aurait pas dû se soucier de la réaction de Lucy. Bien loin d'être outrée par cette révélation, la Gryffondor paraissait simplement exaspérée. Elle donna même un coup à Sirius qui poussa un « _hé_ » mécontent mais qui ne chercha pas à sortir ses mains de ses poches. Visiblement, il n'était pas d'humeur à se défendre. Ça ou il avait juste l'habitude de ce genre de traitement de la part de Lucy.

Eva se rappela soudainement de l'article de _Poud'news_. Le magazine avait laissé entendre qu'il y avait eu un rapprochement entre Lucy et Sirius lorsque les Gryffondors de 6ème année avaient décidé de passer leur samedi après-midi à boire dans la Salle Commune à la vue de tous.

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne pas ? Est-ce que vous savez seulement faire la différence entre le mot 'légal' et 'illégal' ? Vous allez terminer à Azkaban un de ces jours à jouer selon vos propres règles ! le rabroua Lucy.

– Fais pas ta coincée, Emerson, soupira Sirius en se frottant l'arrière de la nuque. On n'est pas assez cons pour se faire choper de toute façon.

– Tu es d'une arrogance ! s'empourpra Lucy. J'y crois pas !

– Dit la fille qui ne veut jamais admettre avoir tort, » répliqua Sirius en ne se privant pas de laisser paraître son agacement.

A les voir se lancer des piques avec la fluidité d'un vieux couple, on pourrait croire l'article de _Poud'news_. Et puis, Lucy était une bombe. Avec ses sourcils épais, ses cheveux longs d'un noir de jais accompagnés de ses yeux bleus clairs, elle ne laissait personne indifférent. Le rouge à lèvres qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter depuis sa rupture avec Jeff la rendait encore plus saisissante.

Eva avait beau savoir que Lucy était une fille sympa, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir inférieure. Elle n'avait pas oublié le commentaire de la Grosse Dame sur l'état de son visage. Et, se retrouver face à deux adolescents comme Sirius et Lucy qui pourraient facilement décrocher un travail dans une agence de mannequinat, ne donnait qu'une envie à Eva : se cacher le visage et laisser les Gryffondors se prendre la tête sans que sa tête de déterrée ne vienne amochir le paysage.

Refusant de rester plus longtemps dans la salle de bain de sa chambre après avoir passé une quarantaine de minutes à frotter le message ensanglanté du mur de la douche pour le faire partir (aucun sortilège de nettoyage qu'elle connaissait n'avait eu de l'effet), Eva n'avait pas pris la peine de se maquiller aujourd'hui. Habituellement, elle le vivait bien de ne pas avoir de maquillage. Puisque, comme dirait Emmeline : « _Si aujourd'hui je suis moche, demain tout le monde se dira que je suis sacrément belle lorsque je me maquillerai_. »

Elle le vivait bien sauf quand elle se retrouvait en tête à tête avec des adolescents qui ne connaissaient pas les maux des années ingrates comme dirait la Grosse Dame.

« Enfin bref Lucy, conclut Sirius avec un soupir agacé. J'imagine que tu attendais quelqu'un à la tour si tu es venue jusqu'ici, dit-il ensuite à Eva, adressant un regard contrarié à Lucy qui n'avait pas hésité à le brusquer de nouveau. Je me trompe ? reprit-il plus fort en posant de nouveau ses yeux sur Eva alors que Lucy faisait une grimace de mécontentement.

– Je voulais voir Alice Fortescue, lui répondit Eva en continuant à tortiller entre ses doigts sa tresse. Elle était dans la Salle Commune ?

– Fortescue ? répéta Sirius.

– Oui, elle vient bien de dire Fortescue, Black, se moqua Lucy d'une voix traînante en roulant ses yeux clairs, s'attirant de nouveau un mauvais regard de la part de Sirius. T'as un problème d'audition ce soir ? Ou c'est juste que tu es déçu que ce ne soit pas toi qu'Eva soit venue chercher ? railla la Gryffondor en ayant l'air de ne pas avoir peur d'affronter les yeux froids de Sirius qui semblait avoir atteint la fin de sa patience à en juger par le muscle de sa mâchoire qui sautait par intermittence.

– Emerson. Tu commences sérieusement à me saouler, » dit finalement Sirius, ses yeux gris plantés dans ceux impassibles de la Gryffondor.

Il l'avait dit platement mais il aurait fallu être bête pour ne pas comprendre qu'il se retenait de parler plus méchamment.

Sirius savait être particulièrement cassant lorsqu'il le voulait. Eva ne doutait pas que son sang-froid était seulement dû à sa considération pour la brune. Ça ou il avait appris depuis l'année dernière à ne pas aboyer à la moindre contrariété.

« Pas besoin de vous embrouiller pour moi, » s'interposa Eva en tirant légèrement sur le bas du pull gris de Sirius pour qu'il cesse de fusiller du regard Lucy. Je vous suis déjà très reconnaissante pour m'avoir sauvé du monologue de la Grosse Dame. »

Cessant son duel de regard avec son camarade de Maison avec récalcitrance (_le bouseux osait lever ses yeux au ciel d'un air irrité alors que c'était lui l'idiot dans l'histoire_), Lucy expira d'un air hautain avant de poser son attention sur la Poufsouffle qui relâcha le pull de Sirius.

Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre qu'Eva Brown, Lucy aurait été surprise qu'une fille se permette de toucher Sirius aussi librement. Déjà tout à l'heure, la Poufsouffle n'avait pas hésité à l'attraper par le bras pour le tirer derrière elle. Si Lucy le faisait, elle ne doutait pas que Sirius ronchonnerait tout du long.

Eva Brown avait toujours une fille qui semblait ne pas être consciente de l'espace personnel des gens – pour les filles comme pour les gars. Ça avait été le sujet d'une des premières crises de jalousie que Lucy avait fait à Jeff lorsqu'elle avait remarqué que la familiarité de la Poufsouffle ne préoccupait pas Jeff.

Assise à table, Lucy avait voulu capter le regard de Jeff qui était entouré de son groupe de Poufsouffles sur la table de sa Maison. A la place, à son grand énervement, elle avait vu Eva Brown avec un grand sourire aux lèvres jouer du coude avec Jeff qui semblait ronchonner mais ne se décalait pas.

Après une dispute virulente où Jeff lui avait assuré que sa relation avec Eva Brown était parfaitement platonique depuis des années, Lucy était restée sceptique et avait décidé de rester prudente. Les rumeurs qui couraient à l'époque sur Eva Brown n'avaient pas arrangé les choses non plus.

* * *

**_En réalité, la conversation à la table des Poufsouffles avait été bien innocente :_**

* * *

**Octobre 1975, 6ème année**

**.**

_« Alors, c'est quand que tu nous présentes ton amoureuse ? _»_ demanda Eva, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. _

_Elle se pencha vers Jeff pour enfoncer son coude dans son flanc._

_« __Arrête, Eva. T'es lourde._

– _Timide comme tu es, je suis sûre que c'est elle qui est venue te chercher._

– _Mec, tu rougis ? rigola Akash, ce qui déclencha un rougissement encore plus violent de la part de Jeff alors que tout le monde se tournait pour le fixer._

– _Il est amoureux notre Jefferson, que c'est mignon, minauda Amos, se moquant ouvertement de son camarade._

– _Amos, arrête de faire le malin. Tu ne faisais pas le fier non plus au début de notre relation, je te rappelle, le rabroua Charlotte en arquant ses sourcils en direction de son petit ami._

– _Char' ! s'exclama Amos alors que les garçons autour d'eux ricanaient moqueusement. T'es censée être de mon côté ! ajouta-t-il en entourant le cou de Charlotte de son bras pour la ramener contre lui, elle se défendit avec un rire mais il ne la lâcha pas, en profitant pour enfouir son nez dans ses boucles blondes. Je dois te rappeler qui rougissait hier soir ? murmura-t-il rien que pour elle._

– _Non mais c'est pas possible vous deux ! s'emporta Akash qui, assis à côté d'Amos, avait tout entendu. On veut pas être au courant de votre vie intime ! »_

_Avec un rougissement violent qui concurrençait celui de Jeff, Charlotte se détacha d'Amos pour se concentrer sur son assiette, ignorant de toute ses forces les ricanements moqueurs de leurs amis. Jamais un pour être gêné, Amos se redressa simplement et posa sa main sur le bas du dos de sa petite amie._

_« Akash, on sait tous que tu n'as pas de vie intime. Y a pas de honte à vouloir entendre ce qu'il se passe dans la vie des autres. _

– _Mais j'en ai rien à faire de vos histoires de cul ! s'étouffa Akash sur sa bouchée de tarte à la viande. Déjà que je suis obligé de vous entendre le soir quand vous oubliez de jeter un _**silencio**_, j'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus en journée ! »_

_Eva ne put retenir un pouffement de rire alors qu'elle observait avec amusement Charlotte continuer de manger comme si la couleur rouge pivoine de sa peau ne révélait pas qu'elle entendait bien ce qu'il se disait autour d'elle._

_Alors que Howard se lamentait lui aussi d'avoir perdu des heures de sommeil à cause des escapades nocturnes de Charlotte et Amos (« Fais pas comme si tu faisais mieux Howard. Je t'ai entendu le week-end dernier avec Ravencrest ! __»__ s'écriait Akash.), Eva se pencha vers Jeff :_

_« Un conseil, Jeff, n'amène pas ta copine dans votre dortoir si tu ne veux pas te faire charrier jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. »_

_Jeff soupira avec lassitude alors que Howard lançait un méchant sourire à Akash en lui disant : « T'es juste jaloux d'être toujours un puceau ! »._

_« Crois-moi, je le sais. »_

* * *

_._

« Dit merci à Potter dans ce cas, répondit Lucy, ses bras étaient toujours croisés en une position défensive. C'est à cause de lui qu'on est sorti plus tôt que prévu pour manger. Il a encore réussi à faire exploser Lily et, franchement, ça en devient lassant de devoir assister à ce spectacle presque quotidiennement. C'était drôle les premières fois mais là ça devient carrément répétitif. Black devrait sérieusement réfléchir à raisonner son copain qui m'a l'air d'être masochiste sur les bords, ajouta Lucy d'un ton méprisant en prenant soin de ne pas accorder un regard au brun d'une tête plus grand qu'elle debout à côté d'elle.

– Pff, se moqua Sirius en levant ses yeux au ciel. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais faire une intervention auprès d'Evans. Les seules fois où elle ne pète pas un plomb c'est quand elle a un ou deux verres d'alcool dans le sang.

– Elle passe un moment difficile en ce moment, O.K., » répondit défensivement Lucy, semblant prendre à cœur la critique sur sa meilleure amie.

Sirius qui s'était mis à fixer le plafond d'un air ennuyé jeta un regard blasé à Lucy du coin de l'œil. Eva ne savait pas si elle devait soupirer d'exaspération (elle n'avait pas demandé à assister au drama des Gryffondors de 6ème année) ou tenter de calmer le jeu entre les deux adolescents tout aussi têtu l'un que l'autre.

« Ouais. Bah c'est con pour elle. »

C'était froid. C'était déplacé.

Eva se sentit mal à l'aise. Dans son esprit, elle se revoyait sangloter à devenir bleu d'asphyxie dans le passage de Lancelot il y a deux semaines de ça à cause d'un commentaire déplacé de la part de Sirius.

« Nan mais t'es sérieux ?! explosa Lucy, cessant de faire semblant que Sirius ne soit pas à côté d'elle pour lui crier à la figure. T'as aucune empathie ou quoi ? Je croyais que t'étais un mec bien mais clairement je me suis trompée sur ton compte ! Toi et Potter vous avez qu'à aller vous faire foutre, vous et vos égos surdimensionnés ! »

Et telle une furie, Lucy tourna les talons et partit à grands pas, le claquement de ses talons résonnant dans tout le couloir. C'était toujours impossible de ne pas remarquer Lucy Emerson. Surtout quand elle était en colère. Eva se souvenait encore des crises de colère qu'avait parfois fait Lucy à Jeff à l'époque où ils étaient encore ensemble. Lucy avait beau ne pas être grande, c'était comme si la colère lui faisait pousser des ailes. Que ce soit contre Jeff ou Sirius, elle donnait l'impression de faire la même taille qu'eux rien qu'avec la force de sa voix.

Pourtant, le résultat de ses colères était bien différent. Jeff avait plutôt été du genre à écouter silencieusement (avec une touche d'irritation tout de même) puis à s'excuser car il avait en horreur les prises de tête. Sirius, lui, regarda Lucy partir avec des sourcils arqués d'une manière exaspérée et un soupir las.

Une fois que Lucy Emerson eut disparut au tournant d'un couloir, Sirius laissa sa tête retombée en arrière et commença à se masser la nuque d'un geste compulsif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être folle celle-là, » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe, pas assez discrètement pour qu'Eva ne l'entende pas.

Eva tourna des yeux prudents vers lui, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux seuls. Il l'a surpris quand il se mit à rire. Mollement puis plus franchement, ses yeux toujours à fixer le plafond.

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, commenta Eva en le regardant avec confusion.

– Tout ce drame-là, tu trouves pas que c'est ridicule ? lui répondit Sirius, la trace d'un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

– Bah…, hésita Eva – elle ne connaissait pas les nuances de l'histoire, elle. J'en sais rien moi. J'ai toujours eu l'impression que c'était toujours très dramatique chez vous de toute façon, » révéla-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

Sirius haussa ses sourcils :

« _Nous_ dramatiques ? Tu t'es vue toi ? A chaque fois que je te vois tu te bagarres avec un de tes copains. »

Eva remit sa tresse derrière son dos avec un rire coupable. Impossible de le contredire. C'est vrai qu'elle passait son temps à se disputer avec les Poufsouffles. Quand ce n'était pas Akash, c'était Amos qui s'y mettait, sans parler de ceux des années en-dessous qui semblaient toujours s'amuser à trouver le moyen de l'agacer.

« Oui, mais au moins nous c'est direct, se défendit Eva avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. Ils me cherchent, je leur donne une claque puis c'est réglé. Peut-être que vous devriez adopter notre manière de faire parce que, chez vous, chaque embrouille a l'air de prendre des années à se résoudre.

– Idée intéressante sauf qu'elle a ses limites, concéda Sirius en lui lançant un sourire amusé. Prenons l'exemple de James et Evans. Evans a beau avoir foutu des baffes à James, elle ne peut toujours pas le voir en peinture. »

Eva fit une grimace, admettant que le cas James-Lily Evans décrédibilisait son argument.

« C'est sûr qu'avec eux ça n'a pas l'air simple. Mais, mis à part leur divergence de point de vue sur Severus Rogue, il s'est passé autre chose ? » demanda Eva.

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre mais elle était curieuse de savoir ce qui se tramait chez les 6ème année de Gryffondor.

Mine de rien, James était très discret sur ses altercations avec la préfète. Jamais il ne lui en avait parlé même si Eva, tout comme la majorité de la population de Poudlard, avait pu assister à une de leurs bruyantes disputes. Ce n'était que grâce à quelques commentaires par-ci par-là que James avait laissé entendre son intérêt pour Lily Evans. Comme la fois où ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec la rousse en s'extirpant d'une tapisserie après qu'ils eurent fini de se réconcilier après de long mois de silence et que James avait paniqué à l'idée que Lily Evans s'imagine qu'il s'était passé des choses pas très nettes entre eux deux.

Honnêtement, Eva aurait pu choisir de demander des informations à n'importe qui hormis Sirius. Bien qu'en tant que meilleur ami de James (ou siamois comme le disait tantôt la Grosse Dame) il devait tout savoir du statut de la relation James-Lily Evans, il était plutôt du genre à ne rien révéler. Eva admirait cette loyauté qu'unissait James et Sirius mais, à cet instant précis, elle espérait juste que Sirius lâche quelques infos.

Sirius fit une expression moqueuse, semblant se retenir de lever ses yeux au ciel. Le sujet n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire.

« Rien d'intéressant, répondit-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Comme l'a dit Emerson, Evans pète les plombs en ce moment et James est le seul à être assez idiot pour se laisser hurler dessus.

– Tu m'as l'air d'y avoir déjà réfléchi, commenta Eva.

– Quoi ? Ça te surprend ? lui rétorqua Sirius en arquant gracieusement un sourcil.

– Non, pas vraiment, répondit Eva avec un petit sourire amusé. J'ai toujours su que tu étais un gars perspicace. C'est juste que tu n'es pas du genre à le montrer, ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un sourire taquin.

– Ha, s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux. Va dire ça à Emerson, railla-t-il.

– Non merci. Tu as été vache avec elle, à toi de t'excuser maintenant.

– M'excuser ? répéta Sirius, l'air presque répugné à l'idée. C'est elle qui était vache.

– J'arrive pas à savoir si vous vous entendez bien ou pas avec Lucy, commenta Eva en fronçant ses sourcils, attrapant de nouveau sa tresse pour la triturer entre ses doigts.

– Elle peut être sympa quand elle veut, » répondit avec désinvolture Sirius.

Eva ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de cette réponse vague. Pourquoi est-ce que quand il s'agissait de ses relations avec la gente féminine il devenait aussi peu précis que Mr Binns ? L'autre jour au sujet de son rendez-vous avec Marlene McKinnon ça avait été pareil.

Il devait sans doute ne pas vouloir qu'elle se mêle de sa vie (amoureuse). Pourquoi fallait-il que James et lui se ressemblent autant ? Ils étaient tout aussi frustrant l'un que l'autre.

« Comme toi, lui rétorqua Eva en le défiant avec un sourire. Tu es sympa _que_ quand tu le veux.

– Ah ouais ? fit Sirius en hochant sa tête dans sa direction. C'est comme ça que tu la joues ? Je sais plus si j'ai envie d'être sympa et de t'aider à trouver Alice Fortescue maintenant.

– Tu comptais vraiment m'aider ? s'enquit Eva, peinant à le croire – il n'avait jamais été du genre à « _perdre son temps pour les problèmes des autres_ » comme il le disait avant. J'ai du mal à y croire.

– Pourquoi pas, répondit simplement Sirius avec un haussement d'épaules, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon, une manche de son pull avait glissé jusqu'à son poignet. Pas comme si j'avais envie d'aller manger avec Emerson après sa crise de tout à l'heure. Et les gars sont toujours dans la Salle Commune.

– Ta Salle Commune n'est pas loin, lui fit remarquer Eva en regardant par-dessus les épaules de Sirius la cage d'escaliers menant à l'entrée de la tour des Gryffondors qui était à dix pas à tout casser de là où ils se tenaient debout face à face.

– J'ai pas envie de retourner écouter Evans faire sa harpie, » grimaça Sirius, l'air de se remémorer la scène qu'il avait quitté il y a dix minutes de ça.

Eva lui jeta un regard curieux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire dans ce cas ?

– Comment ça ? lui demanda Sirius en fronçant ses sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre où était le problème.

– Si tu ne veux pas retourner dans ta tour, comment est-ce qu'on fait pour trouver Alice Fortescue ? précisa Eva.

– On attend qu'elle passe par là, répondit platement Sirius en lui décochant un regard qui laissait entendre qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se prenait autant la tête.

– On ? répéta Eva d'un ton incertain. Tu vas attendre avec moi ? »

Elle ne le comprenait pas. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à faire ce genre d'attention. Plus jeune, Eva ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Elle avait été plus occupée à trouver des moyens d'embêter James que de demander son avis à Sirius. C'est pourquoi elle avait pris l'habitude d'enlever Sirius lorsque James refusait de passer du temps avec elle.

Au début, il avait été trop timide pour la rembarrer directement. Etant donné qu'il venait tout juste de rencontrer James, sans doute qu'il ne voulait pas la froisser de peur que James lui en veuille par la suite. Or, un jour, il avait planté ses pieds par terre et avait refusé de bouger.

* * *

**Octobre 1971, 2ème année**

.

« _Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais me demander mon avis ? Je ne suis pas ton chien à ce que je sache._

– _Je le sais très bien ! s'était offusquée la Eva de 12 ans. Mais est-ce que tu viendrais avec moi si je te le demandais ?_

– _Sans doute que non. »_

_Ça avait été aussi violent qu'une claque de la part de sa mère. Et Sirius l'avait dit si innocemment avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant._

_« Mais apprends à être plus sympa ! s'était énervée Eva qui, en y repensant, était beaucoup trop franche – pas étonnant qu'elle s'était attirée toutes sortes d'ennemis._

– _Et toi tu devrais apprendre que tu ne peux pas faire tout ce que tu veux quand tu veux, avait répondu Sirius et, dans l'esprit d'Eva, son visage s'était superposé à celui de Narcissa Black._

– _Pourquoi est-ce que tous les Sang-Purs disent ça ?! » s'était emportée Eva en levant ses bras en l'air avec fougue._

_Sur ses mots, elle avait tourné les pieds et avait quitté les lieux en tapant du pied. Son énervement l'avait fait rater l'expression froide de Sirius qu'avait suscité son commentaire._

_._

* * *

Règle n°1 quand on fréquentait Sirius Black : ne **jamais** mentionner sa famille. Et jamais, au grand jamais, dire qu'il avait un quelconque lien avec la culture Sang-Pur.

Autant dire que leur amitié florissante avait été mise en pause pendant un moment.

* * *

_._

– Pourquoi tu prends un air aussi inquiet ? lui demanda Sirius d'un air confus. Si j'avais pas envie de le faire je ne l'aurais pas proposé.

– Franchement, j'ai du mal à te croire. Je suis plus habituée à devoir te motiver pour faire quelque chose.

– Oui bah je suis d'humeur conciliante aujourd'hui, lui répondit-t-il avec un sourire fainéant qu'Eva passa quelques secondes de trop à fixer.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu proposes de faire en attendant qu'Alice fasse son apparition ? lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant bien dans les yeux, ignorant la bouffée de chaleur qui avait noué son estomac l'espace d'une seconde.

– T'as pas un contrôle à réviser ? » fit Sirius en guise de réponse, lançant un coup d'œil vers le sac aux pieds d'Eva qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer – son manuel de Potions en dépassait. Sinon, je vois pas pourquoi je t'ai surpris avec un bouquin dans les mains. »

Eva rit jaune :

« Très drôle. »

Et là, Sirius lui dit quelque chose qui brisa toutes les idées préconçues qu'elle avait de lui après l'avoir fréquenté (brièvement ou quotidiennement par période) depuis presque 6 ans.

« Je peux t'aider.

– Attends, attends ! » s'exclama Eva.

Ses mains en l'air et un sourire incrédule aux lèvres, Eva essaya de comprendre comme ils en étaient venus là. Ou elle essaya de réaliser ce moment monumental.

« J'ai _vraiment_ du mal à croire que tu sois vraiment en train de proposer de m'aider pour mes devoirs. Tu es sérieux ? » s'assura-t-elle, l'ombre d'un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

Sirius leva ses yeux au ciel :

« Si tu continues à me prendre la tête comme ça, je vais clairement pas t'aider

– Non, non, aide-moi ! s'exclama Eva, les yeux ronds – elle n'était pas assez bête pour refuser l'aide d'une tête comme Sirius. Il y a un truc que j'ai pas compris mais _toi_ tu devrais être capable de tout comprendre, intelligent que tu es.

– Exagère pas non plus, » soupira-t-il en se frottant la nuque en un geste qui lui semblait aussi naturel que s'ébouriffer les cheveux l'était pour James.

Sa réaction fit sourire Eva. Sirius Black dont l'orgueil n'était pas des moindres faisait-il preuve d'humilité ? Eva décida toutefois de ne pas le charrier à ce sujet – elle était sérieuse quand elle lui disait qu'elle avait besoin d'aide tout à l'heure.

Finalement, ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre. Adossés contre le mur, ils avaient vue sur les escaliers menant sur la tour des Gryffondors ainsi que sur l'ensemble du couloir.

Sirius étendit ses jambes alors qu'Eva qui s'était assise en tailleur – avec sa robe de sorcière, impossible qu'elle ne montre sa culotte par mégarde – sortit de nouveau son manuel de Potions de son sac. Eva feuilleta son manuel jusqu'à tomber sur la 7ème étape de la potion de régénération sanguine. Pendant ce temps, Sirius avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et s'amusait à la faire tourner entre ses doigts en un mouvement habile.

(_C'était Eva qui l'avait appris à James qui l'avait ensuite appris à Sirius. Mais ça, Eva ne le fit pas remarquer.)_

Eva commence à lire à voix haute la partie sur laquelle elle butait mais Sirius lui prit le manuel des mains alors qu'elle avait à peine terminer de lire la première phrase.

« Je préfère lire par moi-même, » s'expliqua-t-il lorsque Eva posa sur lui un regard confus.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Eva le regarda poser sur ses genoux son manuel où on pouvait distinguer ses annotations noircir le papier – elle avait toujours trouvé plus simple d'écrire directement les conseils de Slughorn sur son manuel plutôt que de sortir une nouvelle feuille de parchemin. Avec son index, Sirius traçait le fil de sa lecture.

Avec son léger froncement de sourcils, il paraissait bien sérieux. Elle se demandait comment il se comportait en cours. Faisait-il preuve de sérieux en lisant attentivement les consignes avec ce petit pli entre ses sourcils ? Ou passait-il son temps à échanger des blagues avec James et à ricaner dans sa barbe ?

Eva avait toujours été curieuse de savoir quelle dynamique il y avait chez les 6ème année. Elle savait qu'il y avait des différents entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards – l'animosité qui existait entre James, Sirius et Severus Rogue l'exemple le plus connu – mais la tension était-elle aussi pesante que lors d'un de ses cours de Potions où Slughorn s'évertuait à désigner des groupes inter-Maison ? Est-ce que les élèves de différentes Maisons parlaient encore ensemble ou chacun restait-il dans son coin ? Est-ce que les Serpentards restaient dignement muets à part lorsqu'un ricanement moqueur leur échappait ?

Eva arracha son regard songeur du profil de Sirius où elle avait inconsciemment suivi des yeux la ligne de grains de beauté qui ruisselait du bas de sa joue jusqu'à se perdre en-dessous du col de son pull. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se pencha vers Sirius pour lui montrer précisément l'endroit qui la perturbait. Le bout de sa tresse chatouilla les pages du manuel de Potions ouvert sur les genoux de Sirius.

« Eva, dit soudainement Sirius.

– Hum ? » fit Eva en levant distraitement ses yeux vers lui, coupée court dans sa réflexion.

Epaule contre épaule, ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'elle pouvait clairement voir que ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus comme le disaient certaines mais bien d'un gris saisissant. Quant à ses lèvres, elles avaient quelque chose de distrayant qu'Eva n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

La voix de Sirius l'arracha à ses pensées :

« Tu peux reculer un peu ? Tes cheveux piquent, expliqua-t-il avec une grimace et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'Eva se rendit compte qu'elle s'était tellement rapprochée de lui que sa tresse de cheveux bruns clairs dégoulinait le long du bras de Sirius avant de terminer leur route sur le dos de la main de Sirius qui tenait le manuel.

– Oh, pardon ! » s'exclama Eva en s'empressant de se décaler.

Rose de gêne, elle rajusta sa tresse pour qu'elle tombe sur son torse. Sans la chaleur du corps de Sirius, son épaule et son bras pourtant couverts de son pull d'uniforme en plus de sa robe de sorcière lui paraissaient bien froids.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se coller à lui comme ça ? Il allait se faire des idées et elle trouverait difficilement une explication pour son comportement. Elle qui avait tant d'effort pour garder ses distances avec lui depuis l'accident du mois de mars, elle avait l'air d'une idiote maintenant. Une idiote aguicheuse.

* * *

_« Elle joue avec les garçons. Diggory, Banerjee, Windsor, Mulciber, elle semble proche de tout ceux-là. »_

* * *

Et si Sirius suivait un tant soit peu le moulin de commérages de Poudlard, il en viendrait à la même conclusion.

Pourtant, le fil des pensées de Sirius sembla être bien différent de celui d'Eva.

Les doigts de Sirius effleurèrent la poitrine d'Eva avant qu'il ne suive de ses doigts la longueur de la tresse d'Eva qui pendait jusqu'à son nombril. Prenant entre son pouce et son index le bout de la tresse, Sirius se mit à caresser ses cheveux.

Tétanisée, Eva le regarda faire sans un mot. Sous le coup de la surprise, son cœur avait fait un douloureux bond dans sa poitrine et il ne se calma pas durant les dix longues secondes où Sirius resta silencieux.

Ce n'est que quand il reprit la parole qu'elle osa lever ses yeux ronds de stupeur vers lui. Penché légèrement vers elle, Sirius la regardait d'un air pensif.

« Tu es vraiment difficile à comprendre comme fille. Un jour, tu sursautes parce que je te touche et un autre jour tu te colles à moi. »

La bouche d'Eva s'entrouvrit mais les mots lui échappaient. Ce n'est qu'un pitoyable « euh » qui lui échappa.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, lui dit Sirius. Mais un autre gars que moi pourrait se demander quels signaux tu essayes de lui envoyer. »

Puis, il relâcha sa tresse et, comme si de rien n'était, commença son explication sur la 7ème étape de la potion de régénération sanguine. Mais Eva ne l'écoutait plus. Mortifiée, elle fixa sans un mot son manuel que Sirius tapotait du doigt pour accentuer son explication.

Elle avait cru être discrète avec ses réactions physiques disproportionnées mais ce que Sirius venait de lui dire prouvait le contraire. Elle passa en revue ses rencontres avec Sirius depuis trois semaines et se revit sursauter alors qu'il l'avait attrapé après qu'il eut fait son commentaire sur ses genoux égratignés, sursauter encore lorsqu'il l'avait pris par la main dans le couloir après qu'elle l'eut surpris en compagnie de Marlene McKinnon, sans compter les fois où leurs bras s'étaient effleurés par mégarde. Et d'un autre côté, elle avait librement amorcé des contacts physiques comme la fois où elle l'avait pris par la main sur le terrain de Quidditch ou aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle l'avait pris par le bras ou s'était penchée vers lui.

Elle se voyait mal lui expliquer qu'elle ne supportait plus qu'un garçon la touche sans crier gare mais qu'en même temps, après tant d'années à l'avoir côtoyé aux côtés de James, elle était assez à l'aise pour se comporter librement avec lui. Ce serait hypocrite de sa part.

Elle décida finalement de se concentrer de nouveau sur ce que lui disait Sirius – après tout, elle avait toujours son contrôle à préparer. Ils échangèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes, Sirius proposant même de lui poser des questions pour voir si elle avait retenu les étapes clés.

Finalement, des bruits de pas les arrachèrent à leur séance de révision improvisée et ils levèrent tous les deux leurs yeux pour voir qu'un troupeau de Gryffondors descendaient les escaliers. Ça devait être l'heure de pointe du dîner.

Eva aperçut d'abord la chevelure claire de Remus qui, par sa taille, se démarquait des autres puis elle vit que James et Peter étaient avec lui. La personne qu'elle cherchait se trouvait là aussi. Le bras enroulé autour de celui de Frank Londubat, Alice Fortescue discutait avec celui-ci. Ses yeux étant levés vers ceux de son petit ami, elle était inconsciente du regard enjoué d'Eva qui s'était posé sur elle.

« Alice Fortescue est là ! » s'exclama Eva.

Précipitamment, elle se remit sur ses jambes et, maintenant accroupie, prit des mains de Sirius son manuel.

« Vraiment merci de m'avoir aidé. C'était très gentil de ta part. Je te revaudrai ça une prochaine fois, lui promit-elle, rangeant avec empressement son manuel dans son sac. Et Sirius – _elle releva ses yeux marrons vers lui_ – je suis désolée si mon comportement t'a paru bizarre. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, Eva se redressa et partit à la poursuite d'Alice Fortescue qui l'avait dépassé sans la remarquer.

« Patmol ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

La voix de son meilleur ami arracha Sirius à sa contemplation d'Eva qui venait d'aborder le couple de 7ème année avec un sourire exubérant si différent de l'air sérieux qu'elle avait pris en plongeant ses yeux chocolats dans les siens.

_« Je suis désolée si mon comportement t'a paru bizarre » _Quel genre d'excuse c'était ça ? Sans parler du fait que ça n'expliquait rien… De toute façon, Sirius avait appris à ne pas trop se prendre la tête avec Eva Brown. Elle réussissait toujours à le rendre perplexe. Jamais il n'avait réussi à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.

Elle pouvait bien l'envoyer paître, le repousser sans un remord tout comme elle pouvait adopter un comportement timide digne de Mary McDonald, rougissant furieusement à une de ses remarques dragueuses. Et cette année, elle sursautait à chaque fois qu'il la touchait de manière spontanée. Jamais il ne l'avait vu avec des yeux comme ça, des yeux effrayés. De quoi avait-elle peur? Il ne le savait pas.

Se grattant la nuque, Sirius décida de ne rien dire de ce qu'il venait de se passer à ses amis qui le regardaient d'un air curieux :

« Emerson m'a pris la tête et je n'avais pas envie de retourner voir votre cirque dans la Salle Commune, » dit-il simplement ce qui était vrai mais il préférait garder pour lui qu'il avait eu envie de passer du temps avec Eva – jamais il n'avait parlé de son étrange fascination avec la Poufsouffle à James et il comptait bien ne jamais lui en parler.

Comme si fait exprès, Lily Evans passa à côté d'eux à ce moment-là – Mary McDonald, plus discrète, à ses côtés. Sirius fut le seul à le remarquer puisque les garçons lui tournaient le dos. Ça ne prit à Sirius qu'une seconde pour remarquer la peau rougie autour de ses yeux verts (vert émeraude, préciserait James à sa place) qui était incontestablement le signe qu'elle avait pleuré.

(_Comme Eva la semaine précédente lors du cours de tutorat où ils étaient tombés en pleine accrochage entre Amélia Avery et le reste des 7__ème__ années.)_

Mais contrairement à Eva qui avait gardé la tête basse pendant toute l'heure de tutorat, Evans ne paraissait pas avoir honte de montrer sa faiblesse puisque, comme à son habitude, elle se tenait droite et levait son menton d'un air buté. Un peu comme si elle défiait quiconque d'oser faire un commentaire sur son état émotionnel.

Intérieurement, Sirius se félicita d'avoir quitté la Salle Commune à temps. Supporter les cris de colère il pouvait le faire mais assister à une crise de larmes ? Non merci. Il n'osait même pas imaginer comment avait réagi James une fois que la voix de Lily Evans avait trébuché sur un sanglot. Sans doute qu'il avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère avec un commentaire blagueur déplacé qui avait fait réagir de plus belle Evans.

« _Elle passe un moment difficile en ce moment, O.K. ! »_ lui avait dit Emerson plus tôt. Il ne savait pas exactement quel était le problème d'Evans et, honnêtement, il n'en avait rien à faire mais si elle continuait de passer ses nerfs sur James, Sirius n'allait pas tarder à la calmer et ce ne serait pas aussi gentil que ce qu'avaient tenté de faire Remus ou James depuis le début de l'année.

« Bah, si tu veux mon avis, tu as bien fait. J'ai l'impression qu'Evans a battu un nouveau record de décibel, grimaça Peter en se frottant l'oreille.

– Peter, siffla Remus d'un air réprobateur, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que personne n'avait entendu le commentaire déplacé de son ami.

– Bah quoi, c'est vrai, se défendit Peter avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. Elle est tellement partie dans les aigües que j'ai cru que mes oreilles allaient saigner à un moment. »

Contrairement à Remus qui paraissait exaspéré ou James qui grimaçait avec gêne, la candeur de Peter fit sourire avec amusement Sirius. Ils pouvaient toujours compter sur Peter pour dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

« Hé, Pettigrow ! Si tu continues à faire des commentaires de ce genre sur ma copine, je te ferai saigner des oreilles pour de vrai la prochaine fois. Alors, fais gaffe. »

Et sur ces mots, Saoirse Stewart qui venait d'apparaître derrière l'épaule de Peter partit rejoindre en courant Lily Evans et Mary McDonald qui avaient déjà disparu du couloir.

Les yeux ronds de peur, Peter osa se retourner pour suivre des yeux l'irlandaise qui n'avait jamais eu peur de se faire entendre ni de proférer des menaces.

« Elle était derrière moi depuis quand ? s'exclama-t-il. Elle m'a fichu la trouille ! »

James et Sirius ne purent s'en empêcher, ils explosèrent de rire. Même Remus qui secouait sa tête d'un air exaspéré ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement.

« Non mais sérieux ! continua Peter. J'ai cru qu'un démon venait d'apparaître. Et me faire saigner les oreilles ?! Elle est folle celle-là !

– Peut-être que c'est sa manière à elle de draguer ? ricana James.

– Elle doit être spéciale au lit, ajouta Sirius en se remettant sur ses pieds.

– Tu penses qu'elle est du genre BDSM ? demanda James à Sirius, les deux garçons échangeant des sourires malicieux alors qu'ils commençaient à traverser le couloir pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

– C'est quoi ça ? » s'enquit Peter, ne se doutant pas dans quoi il s'embarquait.

Le sourire de James s'élargit. Il enroula son bras autour des épaules de Peter :

« Ça mon cher Peter, c'est quand une fille veut t'attacher au lit et faire ce qu'elle veut de toi, révéla innocemment James, déclenchant un rougissement embarrassé de Peter.

– Autant dire que ce n'est pas Mary McDonald qui te fera découvrir cet univers, plaisanta Sirius.

– Voyons, Patmol. Ce sont souvent les plus calmes qui sont les plus cochonnes, tu devrais bien le savoir, dit James en faisant un clin d'œil joueur à son meilleur ami qui lâcha une expression amusée.

– Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir savoir ce que Sirius a fait avec Carina Winnifred l'année dernière, protesta Remus avec une grimace.

– Ah mais je ne parlais pas de cette 7ème année, Lunard, rétorqua James dont le large sourire laissait comprendre que le sujet le ravissait. C'est plutôt du côté des Serdaigles qu'il faut s'intéresser.

– _McKinnon ?!_ s'écria Peter d'un air choqué avant de tourner ses yeux écarquillés vers Sirius qui marchait nonchalamment à côté de lui. _Sérieusement ?!_ »

Sirius se contenta de hausser les épaules et de lui adresser un sourire énigmatique.

« Non mais c'est une blague ou pas ? J'arrive jamais à savoir avec vous deux ! s'exaspéra Peter, faisant ricaner James.

– Qui sait ? répondit évasivement Sirius dont le sourire en coin ne donnait aucun indice à Peter sur la véracité de l'histoire.

– Ne cherche pas, Peter, soupira Remus. Ils te le diront l'année prochaine s'ils y repensent.

– Ah, Lunard. Tu as une si piètre opinion de moi, ça me désole, soupira James d'un ton faussement blessé.

– Ça doit être pour ça qu'il s'entend si bien avec Evans, » se moqua Sirius.

La remarque de Sirius fit perdre toute trace de sourire à James qui n'avait jamais été très ouvert à des moqueries sur sa relation plus que compliquée avec Lily Evans. Sirius capta le regard de Remus qui, lui, paraissait avoir apprécié sa raillerie car il cacha un sourire amusé derrière son poing.

« C'est bas, Patmol, très bas.

– Pas aussi bas que ton niveau dans l'estime d'Evans. »

.

* * *

.

**titre : **mais où est alice fortescue ?  
**nombre de mots : **10 000 et quelques (comme d'habitude, en fait)

Salut, c'est encore moi. Ahlala, j'adore tous les personnages. J'adore laisser des indices sur les relations des personnages. J'imagine Lucy Emerson comme étant une jeune Jennifer Connely. Une fille ultra consciente de son sex appeal et qui n'hésite pas à en tirer parti. Et oui, ils formaient un très très beau couple avec Jeff.

Quant à Sirius, omggggg, le mec sait comment y faire pour émoustiller une fille. Et James, eh bien, James va mal mais il a toujours ses copains pour lui faire oublier qu'il s'est fait engueuler comme jamais par la douce Lily Evans qui "passe un moment difficile" en ce moment. Vous avez des théories à ce sujet d'ailleurs ?


	11. Celui qui m'a fait promettre

**Le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : Celui qui m'a fait promettre_

* * *

.

« Charlotte m'a dit que tu avais finalement réussi à trouver Alice Fortescue hier soir, » dit Emmeline Vance à Eva Brown alors qu'elles franchissaient ensemble les portes de la Grande Salle pour se diriger vers la table des Poufsouffles pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

Elles étaient légèrement en retard contrairement à leur habitude. Ils étaient 7h36, il faisait toujours nuit dehors alors qu'Halloween se rapprochait, et il ne leur restait qu'une dizaine de minutes pour manger avant de grimper jusqu'au 3ème étage où elles avaient cours avec Flitwick.

« Oui, j'en ai pris du temps à la trouver, » marmonna dans sa barbe Eva.

La tête penchée en avant, la brune de 7ème année attachait ses cheveux mouillés en un chignon bien haut pour arrêter de mouiller le dos de sa robe de sorcière.

« Fortescue m'a expliqué qu'elle était montée dans la chambre de Londubat pour travailler et c'est pour ça que personne n'avait pensé à venir la chercher là, continua Eva. Je suis pas sûre de croire qu'ils ne faisaient que _travailller_, » plaisanta la brune en se redressant finalement, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres rosés par un baume à lèvres.

C'était en partie à cause du shampoing d'Eva que tout leur emploi du temps habituel avait été chamboulé. Emmeline ne savait pas pourquoi mais Eva avait spontanément décidé de se réveiller à l'aube pour courir dehors alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé et qu'il faisait un froid de canard.

Le visage rouge de froid et d'effort, Eva était apparue dans la chambre à 7h20, heure à laquelle elles étaient censées monter jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Et bien sûr, malgré son retard, il avait fallu qu'Eva s'engouffre dans la douche.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'Emmeline ne pouvait pas critiquer chez Eva c'était son hygiène. Tous les matins, celle-ci prenait une bonne demi-heure dans la salle de bain. Ce qui, en passant, avait créé bien des mécontentements entre elle, Eva et Charlotte au début de leur colocation.

Autant dire que, ce matin, Charlotte n'avait pas attendue qu'Eva sorte de la douche pour partir prendre son petit-déjeuner. L'heure c'était l'heure pour elle. Ce n'était pas son problème si Eva était en retard.

Plus clémente, Emmeline avait pris la peine d'attendre son amie.

* * *

(_S'étant disputée la veille avec Charlotte qui devenait de plus en plus bougonne de jour en jour, Emmeline n'avait aucunement envie de partager un repas dans le plus grand des silences avec la blonde. Elle préférait amplement manger en vitesse avec Eva qui, elle, était d'humeur plus conciliante.)_

* * *

« C'est vrai ? réagit Emmeline d'un air intéressé. Ils sont vraiment collés l'un à l'autre, commenta-t-elle. L'autre jour, j'ai entendu Carina Winnifred se plaindre à Meredith Ravencrest qu'Alice Fortescue passait son temps avec Londubat et ne venait même plus dormir dans leur chambre. Sans doute que Londubat a besoin de tout le soutien moral possible avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec son père…, » soupira d'un air lugubre Emmeline.

S'arrêtant à hauteur du milieu de la table des Poufsouffles (_assez loin des professeurs pour qu'ils n'entendent pas ce qu'elles disaient mais assez proches pour qu'ils voient la moindre chose suspecte_), Eva enjamba le banc pour s'y asseoir.

D'un air distrait, elle se tapota le haut du crâne pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de bosse :

« Carina Winnifred a toujours été du genre à se plaindre pour un oui ou pour un non. Je prendrais ce qu'elle dit avec des pincettes à ta place, » conseilla Eva alors qu'Emmeline s'asseyait gracieusement à côté d'elle.

Entre Eva qui enjambait simplement le banc sans se soucier de sa jupe puis Emmeline qui s'asseyait d'abord puis se tournait gracieusement pour lever ses jambes le moins possible, on remarquait tout de suite qu'elles n'appartenaient pas à la même classe sociale.

« C'est vrai, concéda Emmeline en attrapant une serviette pour la poser délicatement sur ses genoux alors qu'Eva lui servait un verre de jus de citrouille avant de se servir elle-même. _Merci_. Sauf que je me rappelle qu'on faisait pareil lorsque Charlotte sortait encore avec Amos. Tu ne t'en rappelles plus ? s'enquit-elle en lançant un sourire taquin à son amie.

– Si, acquiesça Eva avec un sourire amusé, coupant en quatre un scone à l'aide d'un couteau. En y repensant, j'étais un peu trop possessive. Ou juste jalouse ? Je sais pas trop, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. En tout cas, je me rappelle que j'étais drôlement énervée que Charlotte passe ses journées à roucouler auprès d'Amos.

– C'était comme s'ils étaient attachés par un sortilège de saucissonnage, acquiesça Emmeline en se servant en œufs brouillés. Je crois bien qu'une fois Charlotte n'était plus revenue dans le dortoir pendant une bonne semaine. Ça change complétement de cette année, commenta-t-elle. J'ai l'impression que Charlotte passe le plus clair de son temps dans son lit. Ça ne t'inquiète pas, toi ? s'enquit Emmeline en jetant un regard préoccupé à Eva qui tartinait généreusement son scone de confiture à la framboise. Elle dort tout le temps et quand elle ne dort pas, elle révise comme une folle. Et si on ose lui adresser la parole, elle s'énerve tout de suite. »

Le commentaire d'Emmeline fit ressurgir un mauvais souvenir du début de la semaine dans l'esprit d'Eva.

Après avoir passée une heure de colle à nettoyer la Salle des Trophées avec Akash – qui, en passant, avait passé plus de temps à jouer avec une araignée qu'il avait prise dans sa main plutôt que d'aider Eva à faire le ménage – Eva avait été vibrante d'énergie en rentrant dans la Salle Commune. En voyant que Charlotte avait pris pour elle toute seule une table et deux sièges où elle avait dispersé ses feuilles de parchemins et livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque, Eva s'était dit qu'elle allait proposer à sa meilleure amie de faire une partie de Baveboules pour faire une pause dans son travail.

Mais la réponse de Charlotte ne fut pas celle escomptée.

.

* * *

« Pas maintenant, Eva. Tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée ?

– Tu devrais peut-être faire une pause, je suis sûre que ça doit faire deux bonnes heures que tu n'as pas quitté des yeux ce bouquin. »

Charlotte leva sa main d'un air agressif:

– Je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'ai _vraiment_ pas le temps pour jouer à tes trucs de gamin, claqua-t-elle sèchement en fixant Eva de ses yeux clairs dont une lueur froide émanait. J'ai un exposé à faire pour la semaine prochaine, Steve McAvoy n'a rien foutu pour m'aider et ce _putain_ de livre est incompréhensible ! »

Rageusement, Charlotte frappa le livre en question. Sa respiration était sifflante, son soudain élan de colère l'ayant fait hausser sa voix. Prise au dépourvue et se sentant mal à l'aise, Eva fixa avec des yeux écarquillés son amie, consciente du regard des autres Poufsouffles de leur Salle Commune posés sur elles.

« Je – je ne voulais pas…pas te déranger, finit mollement Eva qui ne savait pas quels mots utiliser de peur de froisser encore une fois sa meilleure amie dont les traits tirés par la fatigue et la colère lui rappelaient sa mère. C'était juste une proposition.

– Eh bien garde tes propositions pour toi, Eva, la rabroua Charlotte dont les yeux brillants perturbaient Eva – elle ne savait pas si c'était la colère ou la fatigue qui donnaient des yeux larmoyants à la blonde. Je n'ai pas besoin des conseils d'une personne qui a besoin de cours de tutorat pour savoir comment m'y prendre pour mes études, d'accord ? Maintenant, laisse-moi. Il me reste trois putains de chapitres à lire si je veux avoir terminé ce foutu exposé avant Noël alors je n'ai pas le temps pour toi. »

Et Charlotte s'était de nouveau concentrée sur son livre.

Estomaquée et blessée, Eva était restée muette. Elle était restée à fixer Charlotte, se disant que Charlotte allait s'excuser, qu'elle allait se rendre compte que sa réaction avait été excessive, mais Charlotte avait continué de faire comme si elle n'était pas debout devant elle.

Finalement, le silence fut de trop pour Eva. Elle partit.

.

_(Et si Charlotte s'était pincée les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes à la vue du dos de sa meilleure amie, personne ne le saurait.)_

.

* * *

« Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'elle a cassé avec Amos, tu sais, répondit finalement Eva après avoir croqué dans son scone. Et puis, le voir se pavaner avec Kate Godfried ne doit pas l'aider à relativiser non plus. Sans parler du comportement de salop d'Amos dès que Charlotte fait son apparition, grimaça Eva.

– Tu ne pourrais pas lui en parler ? s'enquit Emmeline, un pli inquiet entre ses sourcils. Il devrait t'écouter toi. »

Eva fit un bruit moqueur :

« _Moi ?_ Il ne m'écoute même pas quand je lui demande de me passer le sel.

– C'est pas pareil Eva, tu le sais bien, s'exaspéra Emmeline en levant ses yeux au ciel. Tu es la seule fille qu'il considère comme une amie.

– Je ne sais pas si j'irais si loin, la contredit Eva, peu convaincue. Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il va révéler ses plus sombres secrets. Et puis, parler de Charlotte ? (Eva fit une grimace rien que d'y penser.) Il n'a même pas voulu me dire pourquoi il avait cassé avec elle cet été.

– Je t'ai déjà vu le convaincre de ne pas sauter sur Evan Rosier, fit remarquer Emmeline en jetant un regard entendu à son amie qui beurrait maintenant l'autre bout de son scone. Ça doit compter pour quelque chose. »

Eva soupira avec fatigue, se remémorant l'année précédente lorsque Evan Rosier l'avait bousculé dans le couloir. Enervé, Amos lui avait sommé de s'excuser auprès d'Eva. Bien sûr, Evan Rosier ne l'avait pas fait. A la place, il avait toisé Amos avec un rictus moqueur. « _Et tu me feras quoi si je refuse ?_ » l'avait-il nargué. Autant dire qu'Amos avait réagi au quart de tour. Une expression furieuse au visage, Amos avait levé le poing mais Eva l'avait retenue et s'était elle-même chargée de répondre au Taureau de Serpentard.

Si elle n'avait pas été aussi arrogante à l'époque elle se serait tue.

« _Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Des mecs comme lui finissent toujours par disparaître._

– _C'est une menace, Brown ?_ avait grondé Evan Rosier, ses narines frémissant d'une manière menaçante – son rictus moqueur avait disparu pour laisser place à une rage violente qui avait déjà laissé bien des blessés derrière elle.

– _Juste une constatation,_ » avait-elle répondu en n'hésitant pas à affronter le regard de l'héritier des Rosier que certains surnommaient le Taureau à cause de la violence qui lui rongeait l'âme.

Elle avait été si arrogante à le défier ainsi. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi arrogante – si elle ne leur avait pas répondu. Si, si –

Elle aurait dû faire tellement de choses différemment l'année précédente.

« _Tu ferais mieux de faire gare à ton cul, Brown, _l'avait prévenu Evan Rosier et il aurait fallu être fou pour ne pas se tendre à la vue de ses poings serrés._ Tu dis beaucoup de conneries pour une merdeuse de ton genre. A ta place, j'apprendrais à fermer ma gueule. On ne sait jamais quand le grand ménage pourrait être fait. _»

Le grand ménage… Ça pouvait paraître si innocent mais la réalité était bien plus sinistre et, déjà l'année précédente, malgré son arrogance, Eva l'avait compris. Amos aussi. Emmeline qui était derrière eux, la bouche cousue, devait également avoir compris ce qu'il sous-entendait mais elle n'en avait jamais reparlé à Eva.

(_La mère d'Emmeline voulait qu'elle se marie à un riche héritier Sang-Pur. Eva ne doutait pas qu'Emmeline resterait muette sur la question de « pureté » jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité.)_

Eva ne savait pas pourquoi Amos n'avait pas immédiatement sauté sur Rosier. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Eva enfonçait inconsciemment ses ongles dans la peau du poignet d'Amos qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage. Elle se rappelait encore du capharnaüm d'émotions qui avait fait vibrer son cœur mais l'émotion la plus forte avait été la peur.

C'était la première fois qu'on lui disait clairement qu'elle faisait partie de ceux que la communauté des Sang-Purs considéraient comme des indésirables. Des sous-merdes qui ne valaient pas la peine de garder en vie.

Amos avait craché quelque chose d'insultant en réponse et, de manière très surprenante, Evan Rosier n'avait que rit moqueusement au lieu de répondre par la violence. Peut-être avait-il été satisfait par la vue du visage figé d'Eva qui, muette, l'observait avec des yeux écarquillés de peur.

Toujours avec une grimace au visage, Eva termina de beurrer son scone avant de tremper un bout de celui-ci dans son café.

« Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien, dit-elle finalement, peu enthousiaste.

– Merci. C'est déjà mieux que rien, sourit Emmeline. J'aimerais bien ne plus avoir un ours en hibernation comme colocataire en tout cas. »

Tout en mâchant, Eva sourit à la blague d'Emmeline qui, honnêtement, était plus une réalité qu'une blague.

« Le nombre de fois où elle m'a hurlé dessus depuis le début de l'année parce que j'ai claqué trop fort la porte – »

Emmeline arrêta de parler – un hululement venait d'attirer son attention.

Emmeline et Eva levèrent en tandem les yeux vers le plafond magique où un oiseau sombre volait dans leur direction. Après une descente gracieuse, l'oiseau qui n'était autre qu'un hibou petit-duc, la plus petite d'espèce d'hibou, atterrit devant l'assiette d'Eva. Ses yeux jaunes fixèrent Eva puis il se pencha en avant pour lâcher sur la table l'enveloppe qu'il tenait dans son bec. Le hibou, visiblement affamé, secoua ses ailes avec agitation ce qui fit réagir Eva qui donna des miettes de scone à l'animal.

« C'est de qui ? » demanda curieusement Emmeline en observant du coin de l'œil Eva prendre l'enveloppe entre ses mains après une brève caresse faite au hibou occupé à picorer la nappe.

Eva tourna l'enveloppe mais il n'y avait pas d'adresse retour. Sur le recto de l'enveloppe était simplement écrit « _EVA BROWN _».

« Je sais pas, » répondit distraitement Eva.

Elle essayait de ne pas montrer son agitation sur son visage mais recevoir un courrier aussi soudainement faisait tambouriner son cœur dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. Peut-être qu'elle allait enfin avoir des nouvelles de sa mère…La lettre qu'elle avait envoyé à Euphémia était toujours sans réponse. Mais elle doutait que ce soit une réponse de la part de sa marraine car elle ne reconnaissait pas cet hibou.

Se pinçant les lèvres, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe puis en sortit un parchemin qu'elle déroula avec trépidation. Quelque chose en tomba. Les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, elle attrapa entre ses doigts ce qui ressemblait à une mèche de cheveux sombres.

« Qu'est-ce…, marmonna Eva avec confusion.

– Qui est le cinglé qui t'a envoyé des cheveux ? » s'esclaffa d'un ton moqueur Emmeline à côté d'elle.

Mais Eva ne l'entendit pas. Elle avait l'impression que le sol venait de se dérober sous ses pieds.

_M. Brown est en vie_

Le cœur ratant un battement, Eva arracha ses yeux du parchemin pour fixer avec des yeux ronds de stupeur la mèche qu'elle avait abandonné sur la nappe de table.

_C'était les cheveux de sa mère ?!_

Elle reprit précipitamment entre ses doigts la mèche de cheveux et la rapprocha de ses yeux, ignorant les questions d'Emmeline à côté d'elle.

La couleur…La couleur semblait correspondre. Mais c'était difficile de dire si c'était une mauvaise blague. Sa mère avait des cheveux bruns lisses mais beaucoup de personnes avaient ce type de cheveux. Ça pourrait très bien appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre.

Son cœur battait la chamade, elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle ne savait pas quoi croire. Sa mère était-elle réellement en vie ? Mais pourquoi lui envoyer seulement un message si bref et simplement une mèche de ses cheveux ? Pourquoi ne pas lui donner plus d'informations ? A quoi cela pouvait-il bien servir ? Était-ce une menace ? Mais de la part de qui ? Qui donc pourrait trouver une once d'amusement à narguer la fille de Mary Brown ?

Elle sentait que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Un poids lui compressait la poitrine.

Paniquée, les yeux d'Eva cherchèrent quelque chose sur lequel se reposer avant qu'elle ne voit les miettes qu'avait laissé derrière lui le hibou. Fébrilement, elle se mit à compter sur le bout des lèvres le nombre de miettes sur la table. Elle dû repartir de zéro plusieurs fois dont une fois lorsqu'Emmeline posa une main inquiète sur son bras.

« Ça va ? lui avait-t-elle demandé d'un ton inquiet.

– Attends, » avait haleté Eva avant de reprendre son compte.

Finalement, arrivée au chiffre de 69 après avoir compté trois fois les miettes, Eva sentit que le poids qui s'était abattu sur sa poitrine s'en allait. Plus calme, elle expira lourdement avant de laisser son front se cogner contre la table. Le visage caché, elle expira encore une fois avant de pousser un gémissement. Inquiète, Emmeline lui secoua l'épaule.

« Eva, Eva, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Parle-moi. C'est une mauvaise blague ? »

Finalement, Eva tourna la tête vers son amie qui était penchée vers elle. La joue contre la table et le front comiquement rouge après l'avoir enfoncé dans la table, Eva lui confia en un chuchotis :

« Je crois que je dois aller voir Dumbledore. »

Les yeux verts d'Emmeline s'écarquillèrent de surprise avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils. Elle se pencha davantage vers Eva pour que personne ne les entende :

« Comment ça Dumbledore ? chuchota-t-elle avec véhémence. C'est quoi ce cirque ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Eva posa sa main sur son œil puis poussa un nouveau gémissement qui perturba encore plus Emmeline qui ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi une mèche de cheveux que quelqu'un s'était amusé à envoyer à Eva avait presque fait fondre en larmes celle-ci.

« Je te le dirai plus tard, » souffla finalement Eva avant de se redresser.

En deux, trois mouvements, la jeune fille avait enjambé le banc et attrapé son sac de cours.

« Eva, on a cours dans 5 minutes ! lui rappela Emmeline qui, malgré l'étrangeté du moment, n'avait toujours pas oublié sa peur bleue d'une punition.

– Vas-y sans moi, lui fit Eva en commençant à s'éloigner.

– _Tu as intérêt de tout m'expliquer plus tard !_ » siffla dans son dos Emmeline.

Eva ne répondit pas. Le dos déjà tourné, elle longeait la table des Poufsouffles. Elle sentait que l'énergie anxieuse qui l'avait réveillé à 5 heures du matin et qu'elle avait réussi à expulser en sortant courir était revenue. Les lèvres pincées, elle se mit à contracter et décontracter les doigts de sa main droite. De sa main gauche, elle écrasait l'enveloppe où elle avait grossièrement remis la mystérieuse mèche de cheveux.

Ses yeux rivés sur Dumbledore, seule personne encore présente sur la table des professeurs hormis Hagrid, elle ne vit pas venir vers elle le mauvais sort. Elle se sentit seulement perdre l'équilibre et partir en arrière.

Le souffle coupé, elle fixa le plafond magique qui commençait légèrement à s'éclaircir maintenant que 8h approchait.

Puis, sa vue fut obstruée par un visage.

Avec elle allongée au sol et lui la surplombant, elle avait l'impression de revenir des mois en arrière.

Elle n'avait pas posé ses yeux sur lui depuis le mois de mai. Depuis la rentrée, elle était ultra consciente de sa présence dans un coin de la classe ou non loin d'elle dans le couloir à attendre que le professeur ouvre la porte de la salle de classe. Consciemment ou inconsciemment, elle prenait toujours garde à le garder dans sa vision périphérique de façon à s'assurer qu'il ne l'approche pas et qu'elle n'ait pas à poser ses yeux sur lui.

Il n'avait pas changé. Ses joues étaient toujours aussi creuses. Les traits sous ses yeux toujours aussi accentués. Son nez brusque. Ses sourcils touffus. Ses cheveux peignés sagement de chaque côté de sa raie du milieu pour une symétrie parfaite. Une de ses incisives légèrement tordue attirait toujours son regard lorsqu'il lui adressait un rictus moqueur comme à cet instant précis. Et la chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout : le vide qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux sombres.

« Tu ferais mieux de regarder où tu mets les pieds. »

Et il partit.

Un premier halètement timide, un deuxième plus franc, puis un troisième plus agité lui échappa.

« Miss Brown, vous allez bien ? »

Eva reprit ses esprits à l'entente de la voix du directeur de Poudlard. Elle se redressa, se rendant compte que même si peu de Serdaigles et de Poufsouffles étaient encore présents, les quelques retardataires avaient tout de même leurs yeux rivés vers elle.

Mais elle n'en avait que faire.

_Il avait fait exprès_.

Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Eva faisait toujours attention de s'asseoir face à la table des Serpentards pour ne pas leur tourner le dos. L'allée qu'elle avait empruntée ne longeait donc pas la table des Serpentards et pourtant, il était apparu là. Il était celui qui lui avait lancé un mauvais sort.

C'était un avertissement.

« Ça va, professeur, » lui assura Eva en se remettant sur ses pieds.

Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore décortiquaient son visage.

« J'ai juste trébuché, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire embarrassé en s'époussetant sa jupe.

– Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal ? vérifia Dumbledore et, bien que le directeur garde un visage impassible, Eva devinait qu'il ne la croyait pas.

– Ça a réveillé quelques douleurs, » admit-elle avec un sourire embarrassé en posant sa main au-dessus de son sein gauche.

A en juger par l'expression peinée du directeur qui vint briser son masque d'impassibilité, il avait compris ce que voulait dire son geste.

Eva ne savait pas si c'était les vestiges de la magie noire encore présente sur sa cicatrice mais la vue de Royce Mulciber aussi proche d'elle avait réveillé la douleur. Sa peau brûlait aussi fortement que lors des longs mois de l'été dernier.

« Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ? demanda finalement Dumbledore. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous preniez la direction opposée à la salle de cours de Filius. »

Eva haussa des sourcils surpris. Dumbledore connaissait _son_ emploi du temps ? D'un autre côté, qu'est-ce que ne connaissait pas Dumbledore ?

« Oui, je voulais vous parler, professeur. J'ai reçu quelque chose, tenez. »

Et même si son instinct lui hurlait de ne rien dire et de garder pour elle ce qu'elle avait reçu par un hibou inconnu, Eva prit son courage à deux mains et tendit vers Dumbledore l'enveloppe froissée qui était restée dans sa main crispée même lors de sa chute.

Elle avait l'impression que le monde entier avait les yeux rivés sur elle, que tout le monde savait ce qu'elle venait d'oser de faire. Elle aurait pu choisir un endroit plus discret que la Grande Salle mais il y avait une émotion oubliée qui faisait tambouriner son cœur. Ce n'était pas de la peur. Non, c'était de l'audace, l'audace de contrarier Royce Mulciber.

_(Et si la main tendue d'Eva tremblait, Dumbledore en serait le seul témoin.)_

Fidèle à lui-même, Dumbledore ne montra pas ce qu'il pensait de la tournure des évènements. Avec une expression indéchiffrable, il ouvrit le contenu de l'enveloppe. Il ne flancha pas en lisant ce qui était écrit et encore moins en prenant entre ses doigts la mèche de cheveux dont la seule vue commençait à donner la nausée à Eva.

Par-dessus la monture de ses lunettes, ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur elle :

« Vous avez reçu cela ce matin ?

– Il y a cinq minutes à peine. Par un hibou que je ne connais pas, précisa Eva qui avait croisé ses mains derrière son dos.

– Et vous n'avez pas d'idées de qui aurait pu envoyer cette lettre ?

– Des suspicions. »

Même d'avouer simplement ça l'effrayait.

Comme pour lui rappeler ce qu'elle risquait si elle en disait davantage, un lancement de douleur partit de sa cicatrice. Retenant une grimace, Eva s'efforça de rendre son regard à Dumbledore qui la fixait d'un air scrutateur, comme s'il cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle cachait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire, _Royce Mulciber l'avait fait promettre._

« Très bien, finit par dire Dumbledore en glissant l'enveloppe dans la manche de sa robe de sorcier d'une couleur pourpre aujourd'hui. Merci de m'en avoir parlé, Miss Brown. Je vais faire ce qui est nécessaire pour éclairer cette affaire. Sachez que vous faites preuve d'un extrême courage. N'en doutez pas. »

Eva retint difficilement une exclamation moqueuse. Courageuse, elle ? Elle ne se faisait pas d'idées, elle ne l'était pas. Il suffisait de voir à quelle Maison elle appartenait. Les justes et les loyaux qu'on les appelait. A quoi bon être juste dans un monde aussi pourri que celui dans lequel elle vivait ?

Pour autant, elle ne transmit pas le fond de sa pensée au directeur qui n'avait pas besoin de perdre son temps à rassurer une adolescente en pleine désillusion sur le monde qui l'entourait. A la place, elle sourit et le remercia pudiquement.

« Ah, oui. J'ai cru savoir que mon oubli de la dernière fois vous a causé quelques problèmes, » s'exclama Dumbledore alors qu'Eva s'apprêtait à tourner les talons. Tenez, une autorisation de retard. »

Et comme par magie, un parchemin apparut sous le nez d'Eva. Surprise, elle attrapa le papier qui était bien une autorisation de retard pour le professeur Flitwick. Encore une fois elle remercia le directeur, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui demander comment est-ce qu'il savait qu'elle avait eu un malentendu avec Amélia Avery, la préfète-en-chef, suite à son retard au cours de tutorat.

« Poudlard est un château bien mystérieux avec bien des secrets, lui répondit Dumbledore avec des yeux pétillants de malice. Ah et Miss Brown ! la héla-t-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons. Vous avez quelque chose sur votre cou. »

Surprise, Eva leva lentement sa main. De la suie était maintenant sur ses doigts.

« Si vous n'avez rien à me dire de plus, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Miss Brown. »

_Vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien à me dire ?_

Elle devinait ce qu'il voulait réellement dire. Il lui laissait encore une fois la possibilité de lui dire l'entière vérité.

« Non, rien de plus, professeur. Bonne journée à vous aussi. »

Dumbledore lui sourit. Elle lui offrit un sourire en retour puis elle partit.

Peut-être qu'elle faisait une erreur mais peut-être aussi qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Royce Mulciber lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler. Et dans ce « rien » tout et n'importe quoi pouvait être compris.

Après tout, Eva était bien placée pour savoir qu'avec un serment inviolable, on ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur.

.

* * *

**titre : Celui qui m'a fait promettre**  
**nombre de mots : 4852 mots**

Bonjour, c'est moi. Pour tout vous avouer, ce chapitre était écrit depuis plus d'un mois. J'espèrais juste avoir au moins un review avant de publier la suite mais c'était trop espérer j'imagine, haha. Etant donné la révélation de la fin (serment inviolable vous dites?), j'ai préféré couper en deux ce chapitre. La suite sera donc publiée très prochainement !


	12. Une erreur

**Le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Une erreur_

* * *

.

**Précédemment :**

Peut-être qu'elle faisait une erreur mais peut-être aussi qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

Royce Mulciber lui avait fait promettre de ne rien révéler. Et dans ce « rien » tout et n'importe quoi pouvait être compris. Avec un serment inviolable, on ne pouvait se permettre la moindre erreur.

.

* * *

.

« Allez, dis-moi ce qui t'a pris ce matin ! »

Arrivant en retard au cours de Sortilèges, Eva avait pris la dernière place disponible, c'est-à-dire à l'avant de la classe à côté d'Astrid Matthews. Bien qu'Emmeline soit assise sur la table derrière elle, Eva n'avait pas eu à supporter ses questions puisque Jeff avait décidé de s'asseoir à la place normalement réservée à Eva ce matin-là.

Rendue muette par la présence de Jeff à sa gauche, Emmeline n'avait même pas eu idée de lancer un bout de papier à Eva. A la place, elle avait gribouillé des exclamations de peur à Charlotte assise à sa droite en prenant garde à ce que Jeff ne puisse pas voir ce qu'elle griffonnait avec entrain.

Mais le cours de Sortilèges était maintenant terminé et Emmeline avait sauté sur Eva dès la fin du cours. Ça faisait maintenant depuis une minute qu'Eva esquivait maladroitement les questions d'Emmeline tout en faisant exprès de marcher le plus vite possible pour arriver rapidement à la salle de Potions.

Une fois dans la salle, Emmeline serait obligée d'abandonner vu que Slughorn les obligeait à trouver un partenaire d'une autre Maison.

« De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Charlotte qui venait d'apparaître derrière leur dos. Et pourquoi vous marchez aussi vite ?! ajouta-t-elle d'un air agacé en peinant à suivre leur allure.

– Rien rien, l'assura Emmeline d'un ton désinvolte avant de se pencher vers Eva qui lui offrit un sourire penaud. _Toi, t'as intérêt à me cracher le morceau !_

– Puisque je te dis que j'ai eu un coup de stress à cause de mon exposé, se défendit Eva.

– Je ne te crois pas une seconde, siffla Emmeline, ses yeux brillants de suspicion. Et ce colis sordide, tu l'expliques comment alors ?

– Une blague plutôt déplacée de James, mentit Eva en n'éprouvant aucun remord à utiliser James comme excuse – jamais Emmeline n'oserait lui demander si ce qu'Eva disait était vrai de toute façon. Tu sais bien comment il est parfois. Complétement à côté de la plaque. Il ne faut pas chercher à le comprendre.

– Mais de quoi vous parlez à la fin ?! haleta Charlotte derrière elles, à bout de souffle.

– Et c'était les cheveux de qui dans ce cas ? continua Emmeline en ignorant le soupir excédé de Charlotte qui cessa de courir, comprenant que ça ne servait à rien qu'elle se fatigue puisqu'elle n'allait pas recevoir d'explication.

– Il ne m'a pas dit, mentit Eva.

– Je ne te crois pas.

– Il ne m'a vraiment rien dit, » l'assura Eva en continuant à regarder droit devant elle pour ne pas avoir à croiser le regard suspicieux d'Emmeline qui lui brulait le visage.

Devant elle, elle pouvait voir Akash, Amos et Howard qui plaisantaient entre eux. Si seulement elle avait été au petit-déjeuner avec eux ! Ils auraient rapidement oublié l'accident contrairement à Emmeline.

Soudainement, Emmeline poussa une exclamation choquée. Surprise, Eva tourna ses yeux vers elle, ses longs cheveux châtains clairs qu'elle avait détaché durant le cours fouettant l'air.

Emmeline donnait l'impression d'avoir réalisé quelque chose.

Non, non, c'était impossible qu'elle ait compris ! Elle n'était même pas au courant que sa mère était portée disparue ! Aucun nom de ceux pris dans l'explosion n'avait filtré dans la presse ! Du moins, pas celui de sa mère qui était en bas de l'échelle hiérarchique !

« _C'était les cheveux de Sirius Black !_ »

Eva se dégonfla, retenant difficilement un soupir de soulagement. Puis elle se rendit compte de la bêtise monumentale que venait de sortir Emmeline qui adoptait maintenant un air triomphant, l'air convaincue par sa déduction.

Eva lui jeta un regard incrédule.

« _Quoi ?_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! »

Se mordillant la lèvre d'excitation, Emmeline approcha ses yeux verts pétillants de ceux écarquillés d'Eva :

« James Potter sait que tu craques pour son meilleur ami, lui chuchota Emmeline, leur visage à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il a voulu te narguer et t'a envoyé une mèche de cheveux de Black.

– Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! rétorqua Eva en un chuchotement fébrile. Je ne craque pas pour Sirius et jamais James n'aurait cette idée saugrenue ! »

Emmeline se redressa et fit une moue peu convaincue.

« C'est vrai ! s'écria Eva, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

– Tu es la reine du déni, Eva Brown, chantonna Emmeline en arquant ses sourcils.

– _Aaah_, tu me saoules ! s'emporta Eva, excédée, puis elle redoubla son allure pour abandonner Emmeline, ses cheveux volant derrière elle.

– Ça sert à rien de nier, je te connais Eva ! cria derrière elle Emmeline. Et tu dois encore t'expliquer pour Dumbledore ! »

Comme réponse, Eva brandit son majeur en l'air, faisant hoqueter Emmeline qui était toujours aussi offensée qu'au premier jour de voir ce geste. Sa mère avait vraiment fait d'elle une bonne petite bourgeoise.

Mais une fois qu'elle eut atteint les sous-sols, la fierté qu'éprouvait Eva après avoir rabattu son caquet à Emmeline disparut lorsqu'elle faillit renverser un élève qui venait d'apparaître d'un couloir des cachots.

Eva s'arrêta de justesse. Pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de la mystérieuse arrivante qui s'était elle aussi figée de surprise en sentant qu'une tornade allait s'abattre sur elle.

Eva plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur noisette de Lizzie Lestrange. Contrairement à ses deux grands frères – Rodolphus et Rabastan, Lizzie donnait l'impression qu'une brise pourrait la faire tomber tellement elle était frêle. Elle avait tout d'une délicate poupée. Un peu comme Amélia Avery, sa meilleure amie. Sauf que, contrairement à la préfète-en-chef qui était aussi froide que de la glace, les yeux en amande et la bouche boudeuse de Lizzie Lestrange lui donnaient un air _presque _timide.

_Presque_ car, après presque 7 ans de vie commune dans le château, Eva savait pertinemment que Lizzie Lestrange n'avait pas peur de jouer avec le feu. Il suffisait de la voir à l'œuvre avec Evan Rosier, son fiancé depuis sa naissance. Evan Rosier était une brute épaisse, d'une telle violence qu'il intimidait même James. Pourtant, jamais Lizzie Lestrange n'avait hésité à le rabrouer sèchement si elle n'était pas d'accord avec ses actions ou ses paroles.

La Serpentarde n'avait même pas flanché l'année précédente lorsqu'Eva avait vu Evan Rosier lever sa main d'un air menaçant après une réprimande sèche de la part de sa fiancée.

_Fais-le et tu verras ce que je te ferai endurer_, avait semblé lui dire l'expression féroce de Lizzie qui n'avait même pas cligné des yeux.

C'était ce genre de moment qui rappelait à Eva que, malgré son apparence physique trompeuse, Lizzie était une Lestrange. De la même famille qui avait produit des psychopathes comme Rodolphus et Rabastan qui, heureusement, avaient obtenu leur diplôme à la fin de sa 1ère et 5ème année.

« Désolée, s'exclama Eva en retirant précipitamment sa main.

– Brown, fit platement Lizzie Lestrange qui avait retrouvé contenance et la détaillait maintenant du regard.

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce quelqu'un arrive par là. Désolée, » s'excusa encore une fois Eva pour combler le silence pesant entre elles deux, glissant machinalement une mèche derrière son oreille.

Derrière elle, des élèves bavards passaient pour se diriger à leur prochain cours.

Bien que Lizzie Lestrange ait besoin de lever sa tête pour capter son regard, petite qu'elle était, Eva se sentait intimidée par l'intensité du regard de la Serpentarde. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle lisait dans ses pensées.

« Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à qui tu touches. Amélia n'apprécie pas ta familiarité avec son petit ami.

– Je sais.

_Oliver, son jumeau, a déjà pris soin de me prévenir_

– J'ai arrêté de parler avec Luke ces dernières semaines, ajouta Eva, un peu désespérément.

– Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire, lui répondit Lizzie d'un air amusé.

– Je sais, » dit encore une fois Eva.

Eva savait qu'elle avait l'air idiote mais les mots lui manquaient. Elle savait que Lizzie Lestrange était la confidente d'Amélia Avery. Un peu naïvement, elle espérait que si elle réussissait à convaincre Lizzie de son innocence, celle-ci irait défendre sa cause auprès de la préfète-en-chef. Car, elle savait très bien que si elle allait s'expliquer auprès de la petite amie de Luke, jamais celle-ci ne lui laisserait le temps de dire un seul mot. Elle partirait dès qu'Eva ouvrirait sa bouche car Amélia Avery n'avait pas une seule seconde de son précieux temps à accorder à Eva.

« Tu m'as l'air de tout savoir dans ce cas, » ironisa Lizzie et, cette fois-ci, la Serpentarde rit franchement.

Clairement, Lizzie et Eva ne voyaient pas la situation sous le même angle.

La gorge nouée, Eva regarda sans un mot Lizzie s'amuser du drame qu'était sa vie.

« Par contre, reprit Lizzie avec toujours un sourire amusé, il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas l'air de savoir. »

La Serpentarde tapota avec son ongle manucuré son cou mis en valeur par son chignon élégant.

« On dirait qu'ils ont encore réussi à t'avoir. Tu devrais vraiment faire plus attention. Evan se vantait tout à l'heure qu'il pourrait te faire bien pire. »

D'un air interdit, Eva fit de nouveau le geste qu'elle avait fait devant Dumbledore. Elle leva sa main et, comme le disait la fiancée d'Evan Rosier, cette maudite suie était de nouveau sur ses doigts.

Lizzie gloussa pudiquement derrière sa main. Dans ses yeux chocolats qui pétillaient d'amusement Eva pouvait voir son reflet.

Son visage était étonnamment de marbre. Elle ne savait même plus si c'était normal de ne plus réagir. Surtout en sachant qu'Evan Rosier se retenait difficilement de ne pas lui faire pire. Elle ne serait pas étonnée qu'un jour Charlotte et Emmeline la retrouvent morte sur son lit, le cou tordu et tacheté d'hématomes à cause de la poigne hargneuse de Rosier.

Quand lui avaient-ils fait cela ? Elle avait passé deux heures en cours de Sortilèges avec les Serdaigles et cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'elle traversait les couloirs. Elle n'avait vu aucun Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'elle renverse presque Lizzie Lestrange.

« Je rigole, c'est moi qui vient de te faire cette marque, révéla Lizzie, son sourire amusé ne la quittant plus alors qu'Eva la fixait avec des grands yeux, interdite. Après ton jogging matinal, Royce avait l'impression que tu avais besoin d'un rappel à l'ordre.

– Vous – »

_Vous me faites suivre ?_ allait lui demander Eva mais c'était une question idiote. Bien sûr qu'ils le faisaient, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'ils avaient pris la peine de pénétrer dans sa chambre et de lui laisser ce message. Naïvement, elle avait cru que leur surveillance n'irait pas jusqu'aux heures où tout le monde dormait encore.

« Hum ? fit Lizzie en penchant sa tête sur le côté, papillonnant innocemment ses yeux. Ça te surprend ? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que Royce te voue une véritable obsession. »

_Une obsession_…Derrière ces mots on pourrait croire que se cachait une relation amoureuse passionnelle entre elle et Royce Mulciber mais la vérité était tout autre. En réalité, il la haïssait. Il la haïssait et sa morbide obsession avec elle avait juste comme but de lui rappeler qu'elle n'était rien, qu'elle n'était qu'une erreur. Une erreur que Royce Mulciber avait essayé d'effacer l'année précédente.

* * *

(_Il avait presque réussi_)

* * *

.

« Tu n'existes que parce que ta _salope_ de mère ouvre ses jambes pour n'importe qui. Tu m'entends Eva ? » lui chuchota-t-il, le calme de sa voix contrastant avec sa poigne violente.

Il agrippait entre ses doigts les joues d'Eva. Terrifiée, elle avait fermé ses yeux pour ne plus voir les yeux vides de Mulciber. Elle retenait sa respiration. Elle voulait se faire petite, ne plus faire aucun bruit dans le vain espoir qu'il l'oublie.

Malgré ses efforts, des larmes continuait de s'écouler de ses yeux. Elles roulaient silencieusement sur la main de Mulciber dont les ongles menaçaient de faire saigner la peau de ses joues.

« Personne ne te voulait. Même pas la pute que tu as comme mère ne voulait de toi. Tu n'es qu'une erreur. Un enfant non désiré. »

.

* * *

.

La gorge d'Eva était sèche. Encore une fois, elle sentait que la cicatrice que lui avait laissé Mulciber sur sa poitrine lui brûlait la peau.

« Tu as perdu ta langue ? se moqua doucement Lizzie, si innocemment qu'on aurait pu croire à un échange de plaisanteries banales et non pas à des menaces à peine voilées. Royce sera content de savoir qu'il te fait toujours autant d'effet. »

C'était faux, c'était faux, c'était **FAUX !** Elle emmerdait Royce, elle _l'emmerdait. E_lle voulait lui brûler les testicules puis les lui faire manger, casser un à un chaque doigt de ses mains, puis chaque orteil, couper ses oreilles, arracher sa langue et enfoncer ses doigts dans ses yeux (_vides même lorsqu'elle lui hurlait de la lâcher, lorsqu'il la faisait taire en lui assénant une gifle violente, lorsqu'il déchirait son t-shirt, lorsqu'il enfonçait sa baguette dans sa peau pour _– ) jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle la mort et qu'elle sente ses orbites s'écraser sous ses doigts.

Elle ne voyait plus que le sourire moqueur de Lizzie Lestrange qui ne cessait de s'agrandir.

Elle avait froid mais elle sentait que des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Et ce foutu sourire moqueur de Lizzie, il s'agrandissait. Il grandissait, **grandissait** –

Eva ne voyait plus que lui.

– _te fait de l'effet __**effet**__**effet**_– _Royce_ _te voue une véritable obsession _– _**TU N'ES QU'UNE ERREUR**_ – _tu avais __besoin d'un rappel à l'ordre _– _vous êtes sûre que vous n'avez rien à me dire, Miss Brown ? _– _**tu ferais mieux de regarder où tu mets les pieds**_ – _M. Brown est en vie _– _dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin, Eva ! _– _elles sont passées où tes couilles, Eva, hein ?_ – _**SALE BATARDE **_–!

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » s'enquit doucement une voix féminine.

Surprise qu'on les interrompe, Lizzie Lestrange en perdit son sourire.

Le visage de la Serpentarde redevint de marbre alors qu'elle voyait apparaître au-dessus des épaules affaissées d'Eva Brown la seule personne qui ne la laisserait pas partir sans explication valable : _Marlène McKinnon_.

La Serdaigle arquait gracieusement un sourcil. Ses yeux bleus électriques étaient saisissants dans l'obscurité partielle des cachots et Lizzie savait pertinemment que ces yeux avaient la fâcheuse habitude de déceler chaque détail caché d'une scène.

Lizzie aurait dû se douter que Marlène serait la seule assez brave pour s'interposer entre elle et Brown.

De nombreux élèves étaient passés mais personne n'avait osé les interrompre. La seule personne à avoir osé laisser son regard s'attarder sur leur duo avait été Emmeline Vance, « _l'amie _» de Brown. Il n'avait toutefois suffi que d'un regard de la part de Lizzie pour la faire fuir.

Vance était peut-être loyale mais elle n'était pas stupide – elle savait qu'il suffirait à Lizzie de colporter quelques fausses rumeurs et tout espoir de fiançailles avec un Sang-Pur s'évaporerait pour elle.

« Je crois que Brown ne va pas très bien, » finit par dire Lizzie après de longues secondes où les deux Sang-Purs se toisèrent sans un mot.

– _Brown ?_ C'est Eva ? » s'exclama une voix masculine que Lizzie connaissait bien.

Elle le connaissait depuis leur tendre enfance après tout. Bien qu'il se soit fait plus discret depuis son exil du domaine familial de l'été dernier, il était indéniable qu'il était impossible d'ignorer l'existence de Sirius Black.

Elle l'avait toutefois fait pendant la dernière minute. Toute son attention avait été happée par Marlène. Elle n'avait que lointainement remarqué la présence de Sirius à côté d'elle. Après tout, entre Marlène et lui, Lizzie savait de qui il fallait davantage se méfier.

_Le Gryffondor n'était pas la bonne réponse._

Sans un mot, Lizzie se recula alors que Sirius passait comme une flèche devant elle. Il l'aurait sans doute bousculé si elle ne s'était pas effacée.

Sirius ne lui porta aucune attention.

Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Eva Brown qui haletait d'une manière assez pitoyable comme si elle peinait à respirer. Ses yeux écarquillés fixaient quelque chose qu'elle seule voyait. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les épaules rentrées et son poing agrippant d'une poigne de fer son pull d'uniforme, la seule chose qui semblait l'empêcher de tomber en avant était sa main accrochée presque désespérément à ses genoux pliés. Ses cheveux ondulés touchaient presque le sol, pliée en deux qu'elle était.

Elle faisait peine à voir.

« Eva, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Sirius avec un sérieux que Lizzie ne lui connaissait pas.

Il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Brown et semblait chercher à capter son regard, penché vers elle qu'il était.

Lizzie était tentée de lui dire que ça ne servait à rien. Ça se voyait bien que Brown était enfermée dans sa tête et qu'elle ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui l'entourait, non ?

Mais, Sirius n'avait jamais été du genre à admettre sa défaite. Que ce soit lors d'un jeu de cache-cache dans le manoir des Lestrange à 7 ans ou lorsqu'il avait atterri chez les Gryffondors. Toujours, il voulait réussir et rarement faillait-il mais peut-être que sa séquence victorieuse se terminait aujourd'hui, confronté qu'il était à une crise de panique d'une Poufsouffle qui semblait réaliser qu'elle était complétement dépassée par ce que ses actions imprudentes avaient engendré.

En réalité, Lizzie avait pitié d'Eva Brown. Elle savait que sa camarade de classe ne méritait pas de faire les frais de l'instabilité mentale de Royce. Mais si tout était une question de mérite, la vie serait bien trop facile. Est-ce que Lizzie méritait qu'on la condamne à passer sa vie aux côtés d'Evan ? De lui, de sa colère perpétuelle, de la violence qui lui rongeait l'âme, de son complexe envers son père qu'il cherchait constamment à rendre fier ? Non, Lizzie ne pensait pas le mériter mais on avait décidé qu'elle se marierait avec lui alors elle se marierait avec lui et mourrait avec lui aussi.

C'était la même histoire pour Eva Brown. Elle était née alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû et cela la suivrait jusqu'à sa mort.

Pour Lizzie, lui faire réaliser l'énorme erreur qu'elle avait commise ce matin en tentant de se tourner vers Dumbledore – _qu'elle était stupide de l'avoir fait dans la Grande Salle, ne savait-elle pas que les Serpentards avaient des espions partout ?_ – était un geste charitable de sa part. Si personne ne la prévenait, Brown continuerait des faires des faux-pas et le résultat final ne serait que plus douloureux pour elle.

Lizzie ne se leurrait pas. Rien n'arrêterait la soif de sang des garçons. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, elle avec sa place insignifiante sur le grand échiquier, était de ramener les pieds sur terre à la pauvre victime. Cette crise de panique était dérisoire par rapport à ce qu'ils lui réservaient.

Lizzie avait pitié d'Eva Brown.

Dans une autre vie, peut-être auraient-elles été amies.

Dans une autre vie, peut-être aurait-elle été celle qui aurait pris entre ses mains le poignet de la Poufsouffle et qui lui aurait dit de se calmer, de respirer, comme le faisait Sirius Black.

Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir Sirius aussi patient. Lizzie se rappelait encore de ses soupirs exaspérés lorsqu'elle fondait en larmes après avoir trébuché dans sa course, tentant désespérément de rattraper le brun. Presque dix ans plus tard, il était maintenant celui qui s'agenouillait pour s'assurer que la peine d'une jeune fille s'estompe.

Il était si focalisé qu'il ne détacha même pas ses yeux du visage rouge de la Poufsouffle duquel s'écoulait des larmes de panique lorsque Marlène s'arrêta à côté d'eux.

La comédie que jouait Brown avait attisé la curiosité de certains. Les plus curieux s'étaient même arrêtés dans le couloir. Parmi ce groupe, Lizzie reconnu Lily Evans et Mary McDonald, une autre victime du sadisme de Mulciber mais qui avait – _contrairement à Brown_ – appris à connaître sa place. Elle était désormais aussi ennuyante qu'une petite souris.

Avec un haussement de sourcils, Lizzie réussit à faire fuir la petite souris. La deuxième Sang-de-Bourbe fut plus difficile à intimider mais la petite souris parvint à la convaincre.

Lizzie retint un petit sourire satisfait.

_Bien_, son regard noir marchait toujours. Elle avait quelques doutes sur son efficacité depuis qu'Evan l'avait envoyé valdinguer la veille sans paraître se soucier de quelconques représailles.

« Toujours aussi cruelle à ce que je vois. Je croyais pourtant que tu étais devenue la parfaite épouse muette qu'Evan désirait, » dit soudainement Marlène.

Si la Serdaigle avait été une personne normale, Lizzie aurait pu croire que c'était de l'ironie.

Lizzie leva des yeux noirs vers le profil de la préfète qui, comme elle, s'était reculée pour laisser Sirius Black s'occuper de la Poufsouffle (_elle balbutiait pitoyablement quelque chose qui ressemblait à « je n'arrive pas à respirer ») _et surveillait l'action d'un œil attentif.

« Très drôle, Marlène, railla sarcastiquement Lizzie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que tu continues toujours de fréquenter ton **_ex_**-fiancé. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça plairait à Adrian, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur, reposant son attention sur la Poufsouffle qui haletait toujours comme un buffle.

– Tu ne lui diras rien si tu ne veux pas que je parle à Evan de ton petit secret. »

Stupéfaite, Lizzie tourna des yeux ronds vers son « _amie_ » d'enfance qui prit son temps avant de daigner poser ses yeux sur elle. Une froideur glaciale émanait de ses yeux bleus électriques.

Lizzie serra les dents, la flamme de colère dans ses yeux jurant avec la froideur de Marlène.

« _Pardon ?_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda-t-elle lentement, la défiant d'oser dire un mot de plus.

Mais Marlène n'avait jamais eu peur de se confronter à elle.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Lizzie. Je sais avec qui tu élabores tes rendez-vous clandestins sous le nez de ton fiancé.

– _Si tu oses dire quoi que ce soit _–

– Je sais, Lizzie. Tu détruiras ma vie et celle de ma famille, c'est ça ? la coupa Marlène en ayant l'arrogance de la prendre de haut.

– Ne prends pas cet air hautain, siffla Lizzie en un chuchotement furieux, se retournant franchement vers la Serdaigle pour la fixer avec des yeux remplis de haine. _Réveille-toi Marlène_, ton **_ex-fiancé_** a déjà trouvé ta remplaçante et ça ne lui aura pris que trois mois. Quoi qu'il ne t'a jamais été fidèle, susurra Lizzie avec un sourire moqueur, Carina Winnifred était particulièrement fière de pouvoir se vanter d'avoir pris sa virginité en mars dernier. J'ai même entendu dire que la jolie Lucy Emerson était passée dans son lit cet été. Vois la réalité en face **Marlène**, tu es aussi banale que tous ceux que tu méprises. Adrian et toi faites une belle paire, deux Serdaigles imbus d'eux-mêmes. »

Oh, Lizzie adorait remettre à leur place tous ces adolescents arrogants. Entre Evan et Marlène, il était difficile de dire à qui était-ce le plus satisfaisant de rabattre le caquet. Mais voir de ses propres yeux cette lueur de colère brillée dans les yeux d'habitude si impénétrables de Marlène était si délectable.

Elle avait _enfin_ réussi à détruire les barrières de la Serdaigle.

« _Sirius ?! _C'est quoi le problème ? »

Lizzie aurait dû se douter que le reste de la cavalerie n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Tout le monde savait que lorsque Sirius Black apparaissait, James Potter n'était jamais bien loin.

Et à en juger par les yeux flamboyants de ce dernier, Lizzie allait bientôt regretter de ne pas être partie plus tôt.

* * *

.

**titre :** une erreur  
**nombre de mots :** 4212 mots

Un GRAND merci à **Baccarat V** qui est la big boss. Sérieusement et du fond du cœur : **merci**. Tu me parlais de "craquage" dans ton review et oui il est bien là ! En même temps, il était vraiment imminent, haha. Je me pose la question de si j'attribue un niveau "M" au lieu du "T" actuel à cette fanfiction ? Je compte bien aborder des thèmes plus sombres (vous avez dû vous en douter suite aux dernières révélations) mais je n'ai pas l'intention de traumatiser qui que ce soit non plus. A voir !

J'essaye une nouvelle technique. Donnez-moi votre avis sur le chapitre en écrivant un chiffre entre 1 et 5 !  
5 étant "j'ai adoré" et 1 voulant dire que c'était plutôt ennuyant.

A la prochaine ! Ken ar wech all !


	13. Sans issue

**Le juste vivra par sa loyauté**

* * *

JOYEUX NOËL ! Sur ce, le rating a été modifié. Nous passons donc au niveau M mes chers amis !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Sans issue

* * *

.

_**Précédemment**_

.

« Sirius ?! C'est quoi le problème ? »

Lizzie aurait dû se douter que le reste de la cavalerie n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Tout le monde savait que lorsque Sirius Black apparaissait, James Potter n'était pas jamais bien loin.

Et à en juger par les yeux flamboyants de ce dernier, il allait bientôt la faire regretter de ne pas être partie plus tôt.

.

* * *

.

Est-ce qu'elle ferait mieux de mourir ?

Est-ce qu'elle avait eu tort de se raccrocher à la vie ? Est-ce que toutes ses séances chez le psy n'avaient que servi d'interlude, un bref instant de répit avant que la réalité ne fracasse de nouveau tout semblant de stabilité mentale qu'elle avait durement bataillé pour obtenir ?

Eva étouffait. Elle ne voyait plus la lumière au bout du tunnel. Elle avait l'impression que les murs s'étaient écroulés et qu'il n'existait plus aucune issue de secours. Elle n'avait plus le choix, il n'y avait plus qu'une direction à prendre : celle de la défaite, de la mort peut-être même ? Peut-être qu'elle devrait se satisfaire des quelques mois qu'elle avait réussi à voler. Après tout, si Argus Rusard n'avait pas défoncé la porte au mois de mai dernier, elle ne serait pas capable aujourd'hui de plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Sirius.

_Il avait des yeux si singuliers. Il était si peu banal contrairement à elle. Des yeux gris, qui avait des yeux gris à part lui ? _

Si Argus Rusard n'avait pas défoncé la porte, elle se serait éteinte sur les dalles froides d'une salle des cachots abandonnée. La scène n'aurait pas été très théâtrale, elle ne serait même pas morte dans une mare de sang. Royce était bien trop maniaque et attentif pour qu'une seule goutte de sang éclabousse le sol. La preuve, il avait essuyé avec un claquement de langue agacé le flot de sang qui s'était échappé du nez d'Eva après un coup de poing violent de la part de Rosier.

Il préférait garder le sang à sa place, c'est-à-dire dans le corps humain. Après tout, quoi de plus jubilatoire que de voir Eva Brown se tordre de douleur alors que son sang bouillonnait sous sa peau, la brûlant de l'intérieur ? Il avait particulièrement apprécié de découvrir que, malgré un sortilège d'immobilisation, le corps humain parvenait tout de même à trembler lorsque la douleur était poussée à son paroxysme.

« Respire, Eva. Respire. Regarde-moi. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. »

C'était vraiment la fin du monde. Eva avait réussi à mettre à genoux Sirius Black et il encerclait même son poignet de sa main.

Elle prit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il avait imité sa position. Quand est-ce qu'elle était tombée à genoux, une main au sol et l'autre enfouit dans sa poitrine ? Elle ne s'en rappelait pas. Et depuis quand la touchait-il ? Elle ne le savait pas non plus.

« J-j'arrive pas, hoqueta-t-elle.

– Bien sûr que tu peux. Regarde-moi faire. »

Elle déchirait entre ses doigts tremblants son pull, espérant vainement que cette pression sur sa poitrine lui permettrait de libérer ses poumons. Comme pour la rappeler à l'ordre, Sirius affermit sa poigne sur son poignet.

C'était ridicule. _Elle_ était ridicule. Pitoyable même. Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait besoin que Sirius Black exagère sa respiration pour qu'elle réussisse à ne pas s'étouffer sur du vide ?

Et cet idiot écarquillait les yeux comme pour la supplier de continuer à le regarder.

Ne savait-il pas qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça ? Eva passait son temps à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Rien que la veille elle avait dû se faire violence pour arrêter de lancer des coups d'œil furtifs par-dessus son épaule en direction de la table des Gryffondors auquel elle tournait le dos.

Elle n'avait pas arrêté de faire tourner en boucle ce moment où, épaule contre épaule, il avait été si proche que son souffle avait fait voler les petits cheveux qui s'étaient échappés de sa tresse. Elle avait pu plonger sans vergogne ses yeux dans ceux magnétiques de Sirius. Et ce moment où elle avait senti ses doigts effleurer sa poitrine alors qu'il ne faisait qu'attraper sa tresse entre ses doigts élégants…Ce moment la hantait.

Eva avait eu l'impression de vivre un moment hors du temps. Le temps s'était vraiment arrêté pour elle alors qu'elle l'admirait sans un mot, seul le tambourinement de son cœur venant briser la quiétude du moment.

_« Ça ne me dérange pas. Mais un autre gars que moi pourrait se demander quels signaux tu essayes de lui envoyer. »_

Toute la nuit elle s'était tournée et retournée dans son lit, passant en boucle cette phrase qu'il lui avait dit. Elle s'était difficilement endormie et l'anxiété l'avait réveillé très tôt. Lizzie Lestrange – tout comme les autres Serpentards – devait croire qu'Eva était partie courir comme une furie sur le terrain de Quidditch à l'aube pour faire un doigt d'honneur à Royce Mulciber mais la réalité était tout autre.

Elle avait voulu faire partir cette chaleur qui nouait son estomac et la faisait croiser ses jambes sous ses draps. Elle s'était obligée à courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre sur l'herbe mouillée du parc, à bout de souffle et la gorge tellement sèche qu'elle en avait un goût de sang dans la bouche.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devrait avoir honte d'avoir été momentanément plus préoccupée par le désir que Sirius avait éveillé en elle pour la première fois de sa vie que par la menace très présente des Serpentards. De toute façon, elle avait bien vite repris ses esprits avec l'arrivée du colis mystérieux au petit-déjeuner.

Se concentrer sur Sirius – se concentrer sur Sirius était une bonne idée. En décortiquant chaque coin de son visage à travers sa vision brouillée par des larmes et les cheveux qui lui collaient au visage, Eva remarquait que ses pensées devenaient plus claires.

_Trouve un point d'ancrage lorsque tu te sens partir_, c'est ce que lui avait conseillé son psy pendant l'été.

Ses cils – ses cils étaient toujours aussi longs et élégants. Il avait des traits tirés aujourd'hui et ses cernes étaient accentuées. Le bout de son nez était rouge, comme s'il venait de l'extérieur et avait été confronté au froid de fin d'octobre. Et là, en bas de sa joue droite se trouvait le petit grain de beauté qui était le premier d'une longue lignée descendant jusqu'à son cou. Un, deux, trois, quatre – elle en comptait quatre.

« C'est bien, Eva. Continue comme ça, » lui soufflait Sirius d'un air encourageant.

Il ne perdait pas son air sérieux. Si elle n'était pas occupée à se concentrer à inspirer et expirer comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle aurait été perturbée par l'intensité de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Finalement, au bout de deux minutes – _ressemblant plutôt_ _à_ _une éternité –, _Eva sentit qu'elle avait retrouvé un semblant de contrôle. Elle allait lui dire qu'il pouvait la lâcher, qu'elle allait mieux – de fait, sa respiration était beaucoup moins erratique et elle se rendait de nouveau compte que son monde ne se résumait pas qu'à Sirius et à ses pensées morbides.

Elle était à Poudlard, dans le couloir principal des cachots. Elle pouvait entendre des bruits de pas derrière elle, accompagné par le brouhaha des élèves qui discutaient tranquillement. Elle leur tournait le dos, son corps toujours dirigé en direction du couloir sombre d'où avait surgi Lizzie Lestrange tantôt.

A genoux, le froid des dalles de pierre traversait l'épaisseur de ses collants. Sa tête était lourde – mais toujours vibrante d'énergie – et tombait en avant. Ses cheveux détachés gisaient au sol. D'un main, Sirius serrait entre ses doigts son poignet, de l'autre, il la forçait à se redresser en agrippant son épaule.

Il était étonnamment proche d'elle. Accroupi qu'il était, ses genoux fléchis frôlaient le bras avec lequel Eva se tenait au sol.

Elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un parlait au-dessus d'elle, une voix féminine.

« – ne veux pas que je parle à **Evan** de ton petit secret. »

_Evan, Evan Rosier_

Les mots de réconfort qu'elle allait adresser à Sirius se perdirent dans sa gorge. Avec un hoquet de stupeur, elle se remémora soudainement un souvenir qu'elle avait enfouit au plus profond d'elle-même.

* * *

_._

_« Une pétasse comme toi devrait se réjouir d'être la première à mourir. Si tu savais ce que Royce a préparé pour toi, j'ai hâte. »_

_Evan Rosier ricana sombrement. Entre ses doigts, il tenait le petit doigt d'Eva. Sur ses dix doigts, c'était le seul qui n'était pas plié de manière anormale. Rosier avait pris un plaisir malsain à casser un à un ses doigts en la fixant droit dans les yeux, son sourire moqueur s'élargissant à chaque fois qu'il voyait les yeux marrons d'Eva s'écarquiller de douleur. _

_Le « stupéfix » et « silencio » que Ronan Parkinson lui avait lancé l'empêchait d'ouvrir la bouche pour lâcher un hurlement d'agonie, Rosier avait donc dû se satisfaire simplement de la vue de la peur et de la douleur dans ses yeux. _

_« Après tout, tu es sa pute préférée. »_

_Il plia le petit doigt d'Eva à l'envers._

_._

* * *

Elle sentait que son visage s'écroulait de nouveau. La panique, la peur voulait de nouveau la noyer. Elle ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration.

« Eva ? _Eva ?_ » la héla Sirius d'un ton pressant.

Il lui secoua l'épaule.

Elle se borna à retenir sa respiration. C'était comme pour le hoquet, si elle se retenait de respirer, l'envie de paniquer allait disparaître.

« C'est pas le moment d'arrêter de respirer. Ne sois pas aussi stupide que Remus, il n'y a que lui qui a le droit d'être aussi désinvolte avec sa santé. _Eva_, grinça Sirius d'un ton menaçant.

– _Mes mains_, expira-t-elle en un souffle, les yeux toujours fermés. Est-ce que mes mains vont bien ?

– Tes mains ? répéta lentement Sirius, clairement confus.

– Est-ce que je peux bouger mes doigts ? » chuchota-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

La peur la tétanisait. Elle n'osait pas bouger ne serait-ce son petit doigt. Elle avait la peur irrationnelle que ses mains ne lui répondent plus comme lors de son réveil à l'infirmerie en mai dernier.

* * *

« _Ça prendra un peu de temps avant de revenir, Miss Brown. Ne vous inquiétez pas. La pommade vous fera de l'effet d'ici quelques jours_, » lui avait dit Madame Pomfrey en vérifiant que les bandages enveloppant ses doigts étaient bien ajustés.

* * *

Elle savait qu'il la fixait, l'intensité de son regard lui brûlait la peau du visage. Il devait sans doute se demander ce qu'il se tramait dans sa tête mais Eva était incapable de lui expliquer. Finalement, après un bref instant de silence, elle sentit la chaleur de la main de Sirius quitter son poignet pour glisser jusqu'à ses doigts gelés qu'il parvint aisément à délier de son pull d'uniforme.

Elle le sentit plier doucement ses doigts.

« Tout m'a l'air d'être en ordre, » lui répondit-il finalement.

Elle aurait pu sangloter de joie tellement le soulagement qu'elle ressentait était violent.

Tout son corps tendu se relâcha.

Extenuée, elle se laissa tomber en avant. Son front s'apposa contre le torse de Sirius et elle soupira, épuisée. En-dessous de son visage se trouvait leurs mains jointes, posées sur les genoux toujours fléchis de Sirius et chatouillées par les cheveux d'Eva.

Gêné par leur positionnement maladroit, Sirius lâcha sa main pour se réajuster. Il posa un genou à terre et encercla lâchement le dos d'Eva de son bras maintenant libre, prenant soin de poser son bras en-dessous des cheveux d'Eva et non par-dessus. Cette marque d'attention de sa part aurait fait rougir de plaisir Eva un autre jour.

Sans que Sirius ne le remarque, Eva plia légèrement ses doigts qu'elle avait ramenés vers elle –

* * *

_(Elle avait fait l'erreur de penser qu'il en avait terminé, mais Rosier était revenu et avait violemment écrasé ses doigts tordus sous sa chaussure)_

* * *

– voulant s'assurer par elle-même que ce que Sirius lui avait dit était vrai. Le visage enfoui dans son torse, cachée du reste du monde avec ses cheveux qui faisaient office de rempart, Eva se sentait enfin en sécurité. Sentir sous sa joue le battement irrégulier du cœur de Sirius la réconfortait.

_Trouve un point d'ancrage_

Elle croyait bien en avoir trouvé un plus captivant que les miettes de scones d'il y a deux heures à peine. Elle n'avait même pas la force de se sentir embarrassée. Elle était clairement avachie sur lui, elle ne faisait aucun effort pour l'aider à supporter son poids.

Petit à petit, d'autres bruits vinrent s'ajouter à celui du tambourinement du cœur de Sirius.

Elle reconnut la voix moqueuse de Lizzie Lestrange :

« Adrian et toi faites une belle paire, deux Serdaigles imbus d'eux-mêmes. »

De qui parlait-elle ? Le seul Adrian de Serdaigle qu'Eva connaissait était Adrian Parkinson, la sale fouine qui avait été l'élément déclencheur de ce jeu du chat et la souris qu'Eva avait naïvement cru avoir laissé derrière elle après que Dumbledore lui ait assuré dans l'infirmerie qu'il ne laisserait plus personne lui faire du mal.

Qu'elle avait été naïve… Toujours délirante de douleur et clouée au lit de l'infirmerie, elle y avait vraiment cru. Après tout, quand celui qui avait vaincu Grindelwald vous faisait une promesse, qui ne le croirait pas ? Cet après-midi-là de fin mai, le soleil avait été resplendissant et avait baigné l'infirmerie d'une lumière rassurante qui avait rendu encore plus saisissant l'intensité des yeux clairs de Dumbledore.

« _Vous n'avez rien à me dire de plus, Miss Brown ? __» _

Il lui avait posé tellement de fois cette question mais, muette de peur, Eva n'avait jamais pu lui répondre honnêtement.

« _Je ne peux rien vous dire, professeur. Pa-pardon, » avait-elle hoqueté avant de fondre en larmes sur le lit de l'infirmerie. _

_La honte lui avait rongé l'âme. Elle se répugnait. Le fait qu'elle ne puisse même pas essuyer ses larmes, ses bras aussi lourds que du plomb à ses côtés, avait terminé de l'achever._

Il fallait qu'elle arrête d'y penser. Cela ne servait à rien de raviver des souvenirs aussi douloureux. Le moment présent – c'était dans le présent qu'il fallait vivre.

**Adrian Parkinson**, c'était à lui qu'elle pensait il y a une seconde. Mais qui était l'autre personne de Serdaigle à qui Lizzie Lestrange avait susurré ses mots ?

Alors qu'Eva s'apprêtait à faire l'effort monumentale de sortir de son refuge pour voir de ses yeux bouffis qui était la mystérieuse personne qui subissait le venin piquant de la fiancée d'Evan Rosier, une voix masculine prit le contrôle de la situation :

« _Sirius ?_ C'est quoi le problème ? »

James, c'était James.

_Non, non, non, Eva ne voulait pas qu'il la voit comme ça !_

James avait toujours été trop malin. S'il la voyait dans cet état-là avec Lizzie Lestrange aussi proche, il n'allait pas prendre très longtemps avant d'en venir à la conclusion la plus logique : _les Serpentards étaient ceux qui tiraient les ficelles._ Et si James commençait à lui poser des questions, Eva n'était pas sûre qu'elle parviendrait à le convaincre d'arrêter. Il le lui avait bien fait comprendre il y a quelques semaines derrière une tapisserie : il ne la laisserait plus se faire marcher sur les pieds sans qu'il ait son mot à dire.

Prise de panique, Eva allait se redresser mais le bras de Sirius qui la tenait tantôt de manière lâche se tendit. Il la ramena plus fermement contre lui. Elle leva des yeux confus vers lui. Elle ne vit d'abord que sa mâchoire ciselée puis, il baissa les yeux vers elle, et le gris glacial de ses yeux noua ses mots de protestation dans sa gorge :

« On se lève, » dit-il.

Sur ces mots, il la remit sur ses pieds, leurs torses momentanément collés l'un à l'autre. Un piaillement de surprise échappa à Eva. Maintenant débout, ils étaient à taille identique. Ses yeux gris n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siens :

« Laisse-nous gérer le problème. »

Il attrapa sa main et, muette de surprise, Eva le laissa manier sa main pour qu'elle essuie d'elle-même sa joue humide.

« C'est mieux comme ça, déclara-t-il et Eva réalisa qu'il avait voulu faire disparaître le chemin qu'avait tracé ses larmes sur sa joue. Reste là. »

Et aussi simplement que ça, il lui tourna le dos comme s'il voulait faire rempart entre elle et le reste des élèves. Seule, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait froid. La chaleur de Sirius avait momentanément permis à son corps de se réchauffer.

Elle ramena ses bras contre elle et les croisa sous sa poitrine, peinant à se retenir de grelotter.

« Cornedrue, salua Sirius et, à son ton léger, Eva aurait pu croire qu'elle avait imaginé son attitude si sérieuse d'il y a quelques secondes encore. T'en as pris du temps, tu t'étais perdu dans les beaux yeux de Chourave ?

– C'est Eva derrière ? » répondit James, ne semblant pas d'humeur à renchérir aux blagues de Sirius.

Sirius se dandina sur ses pieds et, après lui avoir jeté un regard par-dessus son épaule, il répondit par l'affirmative à James. Eva n'osait pas regarder plus haut que l'épaule de Sirius. Déjà, elle sentait le regard de James lui brûler le visage mais la honte la rendait incapable de lui rendre son regard.

_Tu n'as qu'à les emmerder_, lui avait-il crié. Elle était bien loin de les emmerder, tremblotante qu'elle était…

« Lestrange. J'imagine que c'est toi qu'on doit remercier pour cette réunion ? »

James était froid. Il n'y avait rien du ton blagueur qu'il utilisait toujours.

« Ne me remercie pas, Potter. J'étais simplement la seule âme assez charitable pour m'arrêter voir si Brown ne faisait pas une crise cardiaque, je l'ai fait sans chercher de remerciements.

– J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire, Lestrange, gronda James d'une voix sourde qu'on devinait qu'il peinait à garder calme. Ton sale sourire me fait plutôt penser le contraire.

– Toujours aussi suspicieux, Potter, soupira dramatiquement Lizzie Lestrange et Eva remarqua enfin Marlène McKinnon à ses côtés – l'air stoïque, la Serdaigle ne laissait pas deviner ce qu'elle pensait de la situation. Tu sais, j'ai mieux à faire que de passer mon temps libre à harceler de pauvres élèves comme tu t'amuses à le faire.

– Je crois que tu te trompes de personne, _Lestrange._ C'est ton fiancé qui a comme passe-temps de tabasser des élèves, pas moi, » réfuta James.

Elle pouvait voir par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius l'éclat furieux des yeux de James derrière le verre de ses lunettes. Derrière lui se tenaient Remus et Peter. Remus adoptait un air sombre qui tranchait avec l'énergie fébrile de Peter qui se dandinait sur ses pieds, semblant sur le qui-vive d'une attaque potentielle.

Peter était le seul à avoir déjà dans sa main sa baguette.

« James Potter, se lamenta Lizzie Lestrange en un soupir excédé. Si prompt à rejeter la faute sur les Serpentards. Je suis sûre que Severus Rogue aurait un avis bien différent du tien.

– Ne me parle pas de Rogue, aboya James, son visage s'assombrissant. Il est loin d'être l'innocent que toi et tes copains défendez. »

Le visage de Lizzie Lestrange se tordit en une expression méprisante qui rappela à Eva les nombreuses fois où Rodolphus puis Rabastan avaient adopté cette expression à la vue des nombreux Sang-Mêlés ou Nés-Moldus étudiant à Poudlard.

Rares étaient les fois où Lizzie Lestrange perdait son sourire amusé mais l'audace de James semblait avoir réveillé en elle cette facette que la Serpentarde se gardait bien de montrer aux professeurs.

« Monte sur tes grands chevaux, Potter, le provoqua la cadette des Lestrange. Tu n'es bon qu'à ça, toujours à brailler plus fort que les autres pour te faire entendre. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tu ne vaux rien, tu n'es qu'un sorcier de deuxième cla–

– Un traitre à son sang, c'est ça que tu veux dire Lizzie ? » l'interrompit Sirius, prenant pour la première fois la parole.

Eva avait vu les épaules de Sirius se tendre avant qu'il ne prenne la parole, elle n'était pas surprise qu'il explose. Maintenant que tous les regards se tournaient dans leur direction, celui de Lizzie Lestrange compris, Sirius semblait avoir doublé de taille. Eva ne doutait pas que sur son visage se trouvait une expression farouche. « Traitre à son sang », c'était en effet l'insulte préférée des Sang-Purs lorsqu'ils se moquaient de Sirius le Premier et Dernier Black à Gryffondor.

« C'est toi qui le dis, Sirius, pas moi, répondit Lizzie, si posément que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Eva aurait cru que la jeune fille avait été blessée par l'accusation de Sirius.

– Pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour savoir ce que tu voulais dire, Lizzie. De toute façon, vous êtes tous éduqués à la même sauce. »

Les yeux de Lizzie se plissèrent. Elle avait l'air contrarié.

« Et toi aussi il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas l'oublier. N'est-ce pas _Marlène_ ? »

Pourquoi impliquait-elle Marlène McKinnon dans la conversation ? Eva ne comprenait pas. Perdue, elle chercha des yeux la Serdaigle qui laissa échapper l'espace d'un instant une expression mécontente avant que son visage ne redevienne aussi lisse que du marbre.

« Ne me mêle pas à tes histoires, Lizzie. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à subir ta puérilité, trancha la préfète et Eva se dit qu'elle ne cesserait jamais d'être étonnée du niveau de vocabulaire des Sang-Purs. Le cours de Potions débute dans moins de deux minutes alors j'apprécierai que tu t'expliques sur l'état plus que douteux d'Eva Brown à notre arrivée. »

Lizzie laissa échapper un petit rire incrédule face à la réponse de la Serdaigle. Eva observa un minuscule froncement de sourcil apparaître sur le visage de Marlène à l'entente du rire de la Serpentarde avant que la blonde platine ne se contrôle de nouveau.

C'était curieux, très curieux. Il y avait clairement une partie du dialogue qui échappait à Eva.

Mais, Eva ne put pas plus s'interroger sur les secrets que partageaient Marlène McKinnon et Lizzie Lestrange car celle-ci venait de planter ses yeux dans ceux d'Eva, un sourire narquois sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux sombres étaient de nouveau éclaircis par une lueur amusée.

« Pourquoi ne pas demander l'avis de la principale concernée dans ce cas ? Qu'en dis-tu, _Eva ?_ » susurra Lizzie, prononçant d'une manière si affectueuse son prénom qu'Eva en resta tétanisée de peur.

C'était une mise en garde.

_Dis-leur quoi que ce soit et ce ne seront pas que des menaces la prochaine fois._

Effrayée à l'idée de faire le moindre faux pas, Eva resta à fixer Lizzie Lestrange qui haussa moqueusement ses sourcils face à son silence :

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Tu te caches derrières les hommes maintenant ? » la nargua Lizzie et, à ces mots, Sirius se redressa.

En voyant cela, Eva reprit ses esprits. Contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Meredith l'autre jour, elle n'avait pas encore complètement « perdue ses couilles ». Et elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se cacher derrière quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins derrière Sirius.

Elle fit deux pas en avant pour se mettre à la droite de Sirius qui lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Eva ne saurait dire s'il était mécontent ou pas de sa décision. Il lui avait tout de même dit de rester là où elle était.

« Je ne me cache pas. »

Sa voix était rouillée. Elle se racla la gorge puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, planta ses yeux dans ceux de James qui suivait l'échange avec une mâchoire carrée :

« Je suis désolée. Lestrange n'y est pour rien. J'ai paniqué. Slughorn a préparé un contrôle et je ne suis pas du tout au point, avoua-t-elle et ce n'était pas entièrement faux – malgré ses révisions de la veille avec Sirius puis avec Jeff, elle ne se sentait pas assez préparée.

– Je ne te crois pas. »

Elle crut tout d'abord que c'était James qui venait de parler – il avait ouvert sa bouche dès qu'elle avait terminé de parler – mais elle se rendit compte que la voix était plus proche. Elle tourna des yeux surpris vers Sirius qui, les sourcils froncés, paraissait réellement contrarié.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'était une réaction immédiate. Pourquoi ne la croyait-il pas ? Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas crédible dans cette histoire ? Après tout, elle n'était pas la première ni serait la dernière à craquer à cause du stress des examens.

« A cause de ça, » répondit-il sèchement et, en une seconde, il tenait de nouveau le poignet d'Eva entre ses doigts – le même poignet qu'il avait plutôt tenu en plein cœur de sa crise de panique pour l'empêcher de creuser un trou dans sa poitrine.

Il brandit la main d'Eva en l'air. Sur sa main se trouvaient des traces de suie qu'elle avait tenté d'essuyer de son cou plus tôt après le commentaire moqueur de Lizzie Lestrange.

Sirius n'avait plus l'air contrarié, non, il avait l'air furieux.

« Ces traces sur ta main, tu m'expliques d'où elles viennent ? »

Il la défiait de mentir encore une fois. La fureur glaciale qui émanait de ses yeux intimidait la Poufsouffle.

« De quoi tu parles, Sirius ? » demanda James mais Sirius ne lâcha pas Eva du regard malgré l'intervention de son meilleur ami.

Eva avala sa salive, les yeux écarquillés.

« Explique-toi Eva parce que je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécierais que je le dise à ta place. »

Non non non non non ! Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça !

.

* * *

_« Jure que tu ne diras rien. Pas à ta mère, pas à tes amis Sang-de-Bourbe, pas à Dumbledore. Jure que tu ne diras rien à personne. »_

_Incapable de reprendre le contrôle de son corps, elle s'entendit lointainement promettre : « Je le jure. »_

_Une lumière éblouissante éclaircit la salle des cachots. Le Serment Inviolable venait d'être scellé. Jamais elle ne pourrait confier à quiconque les évènements de cette nuit._

_« Pleure pas, Brown, ricana Rosier qui observait toujours le spectacle quelque part dans la salle. De toute façon, qui en aurait quelque chose à foutre des pleurnicheries d'une pétasse de ton genre ? On a déjà une Mimi Geignarde, pas besoin d'une Eva Geignarde._

– _Evan, soupira d'un air las Oliver Avery, le deuxième spectateur silencieux. Tu devrais t'en tenir à tes manières de brute épaisse. Ton humour laisse plus qu'à désirer, j'ai du mal à croire que Lizzie ne te l'ait pas déjà dit._

– _Ta gueule, Avery ! Peut-être qu'on devrait faire un deuxième Serment Inviolable pour toi, ça t'apprendrait enfin à fermer ta grande gueule._

– _Ne sois pas d'aussi mauvais goût. De toute façon, tu n'es même pas capable de jeter un __**imperio**__._

– _Fais pas le malin, Avery, gronda Evan Rosier. Royce s'est déjà échauffé. Lancer un deuxième __**imperio**__ serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui. »_

* * *

.

Un rire vint interrompre leur duel de regard.

Lizzie Lestrange venait d'éclater de rire, sa main cachant pudiquement sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Lestrange ? grinça James.

– Sirius s'est toujours cru un si fin détective, je trouve juste cela amusant qu'il se prenne autant au sérieux. C'était mignon lorsqu'il avait huit ans mais aujourd'hui... (Lizzie perdit son sourire), **c'est pitoyable**.

– Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Lizzie, » rétorqua Sirius dont la colère glaciale pétrifiait Eva.

Sirius lâcha son poignet et Eva plaqua sa main contre sa poitrine.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été mise le dos au mur. Sirius l'avait mise face à face avec sa lâcheté et se rendre compte de ce qu'elle était devenue la répugnait. C'était seulement à cause de la fatigue qui lui assommait le corps qu'elle ne fondait pas de nouveau en larmes.

Elle n'osa pas rendre son regard à James. Elle sentait d'ici sa stupeur et sa rage.

« Je reconnais très bien la marque de tes frères, continua froidement Sirius en direction de Lizzie Lestrange. Déjà enfants, ils adoraient marquer leurs victimes. Je vois que la pratique ne s'est pas perdue.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, s'entêta Lizzie en arquant un sourcil circonspect. Elle a les mains sales et alors ? Son manque d'hygiène n'a qu'elle comme coupable à ce que je sache. »

Un sourire tout sauf amusé se dessina sur les lèvres de Sirius :

« Tu as toujours été la fille la plus culottée que je connaisse, railla-t-il. Vu que tu as des trous de mémoire, on a qu'à demander son avis à Marlène. »

Sur ces mots, Sirius posa son regard froid sur la préfète qui était restée dignement silencieuse jusqu'alors. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, Marlène McKinnon ne fléchit pas face au regard intense du Gryffondor.

Cependant, malgré les secondes qui passaient au ralenti aux yeux d'Eva, Marlène McKinnon n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Les yeux d'Eva firent des aller-retour entre Sirius et la Serdaigle qui paraissaient avoir une conversation rien qu'avec leurs yeux.

Finalement, Sirius brisa leur contact visuel avec un petit rire désabusé :

« J'avais oublié que tu refusais de donner ton avis quand il s'agit de tes copains puritains.

– Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas envie de t'aider à colporter des fausses rumeurs, » rétorqua sèchement Lizzie.

Les traits de Sirius se durcirent :

« Alors comment tu expliques ça ? »

Et sans prévenir et sans le moindre égard pour son intimité, Sirius plaqua les cheveux bruns d'Eva contre sa nuque pour laisser à découvert son cou. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait montrer, Eva plaqua une main sur son cou. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur essayait de sortir de sa poitrine.

« Non, souffla-t-elle en le suppliant du regard mais Sirius ne sembla pas s'émouvoir de son opinion car il se détourna d'elle, ses yeux flamboyant en direction de la Serpentarde.

– Vas-y Lizzie, la provoqua-t-il avec un rictus hargneux, explique-moi pourquoi son manque d'hygiène va jusqu'à son cou.

– Et ne va pas nous raconter que c'est à cause d'un cours de Botanique parce que c'est nous qui avions cours avec Chourave, » la coupa James alors que la Serpentarde ouvrait sa bouche.

Cette remarque lui valut un mauvais regard de la part de Lizzie Lestrange :

« Je ne suis pas aussi pitoyable que toi avec mes excuses, _Potter_. Et puis, continua la Serpentarde en arquant ses sourcils, je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Brown se soit étalée de l'encre de plume sur son cou me rendrait coupable d'un quelconque délit. »

Le déni de la dernière de la fratrie des Lestrange parut mettre à bout James. D'un pas décidé, il s'avança jusqu'à se planter face à Lizzie. La surplombant de toute sa hauteur, il la prévint que si elle ne commençait pas à être honnête avec eux, il n'allait pas tarder à la forcer à dire la vérité.

Derrière lui, les doigts de Peter se crispaient sur sa baguette tandis que Remus avait plongé sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier abimée. Eva ne doutait pas qu'il s'était lui aussi saisi de sa baguette.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Potter, » lui répondit Lizzie avec aplomb, n'hésitant pas à lever dignement son menton pour rendre à James son regard noir.

* * *

(_Eva devait admettre que si Lizzie Lestrange n'était pas dans la Maison de Salazar Serpentard, le deuxième choix le plus logique serait la Maison de Godric Gryffondor. Après tout, comment ne pas dire que c'était du courage qui la faisait se dresser de toute sa petite taille face à des personnalités explosives comme Evan Rosier ou James Potter ? Ou était-ce cette fameuse ambition serpentarde qui la poussait à défendre son territoire ?)_

* * *

Mais, alors qu'Eva voyait la main de James frémir – signe avant-coureur qu'il n'allait pas tarder à sortir sa baguette lui aussi – une voix doucereuse les interrompit :

« Slughorn m'a demandé de venir chercher ses deux chouchoutes mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sur un duel inter-Maison. Lizzie, tu me sembles bien seule, besoin d'aide ?

La crinière blonde d'Oliver Avery avait pris des accents dorés avec la lumière des torches du couloir. Et, malgré son sourire amusé, il aurait été naïf de croire qu'il était simplement venu pour blaguer. La preuve, il tenait entre ses doigts sa baguette, la faisant tourner d'une manière qui, bien loin d'être nonchalante pour Eva, lui paraissait plutôt menaçante.

Avery n'hésiterait pas à jeter le premier sortilège. Le fait qu'il ait annoncé sa présence était un avertissement. Il aurait très bien pu leur lancer un maléfice alors qu'ils avaient le dos tourné.

« _Ah Eva_, mais tu es là toi aussi ! sourit Oliver comme s'il était heureux de la voir. Slughorn n'avait même pas pensé à toi. Il doit croire que tu reprends tes bonnes vieilles habitudes de sécher quand bon te semble mais c'est mal te connaître, je sais que tu ne ferais pas faux bond à _ton_ partenaire de Potions. »

En quelques secondes, il avait réussi à la rabaisser et à la mettre en garde. Tout ça sans qu'il n'ait une seconde perdu son sourire qui avait déjà attiré bien des filles dans ses filets – dont Emmeline l'année précédente, il ne lui avait jamais fait oublié.

* * *

« _Tu devrais faire plus attention à ta copine, Eva. Il suffit de lui donner un peu d'attention et elle serait prête à donner sa virginité au premier venu. Telle mère telle fille on pourrait dire. Un peu comme toi, » avait-il plaisanté avec un rire amusé._

* * *

Même Eva avait été affectée par son charme. Durant leurs premières années d'étude à Poudlard, il avait été le réceptacle de toutes ses fantaisies _(si on occultait un certain brun)_.

Oliver était drôle, Oliver rigolait à ses blagues, Oliver lui avait demandé une plume pour le cours de Métamorphose, Oliver l'avait réconforté après un commentaire mordant de sa sœur jumelle –

**_Avery est un salop manipulateur_**

Ça avait été sa conclusion lorsque, l'année dernière, ses sourires angéliques étaient devenus un subterfuge pour cacher l'acerbité de ses moqueries.

« Laisse-nous, Avery, gronda James. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec Lestrange. »

Les yeux bleus d'Avery cessèrent enfin de la pétrifier sur place à l'entente du ton menaçant de James.

« Tu me sembles bien possessif, Potter, commenta Avery d'une voix traînante en arquant ses sourcils dans la direction du Gryffondor.

– Garde tes remarques inutiles pour toi, » lui rétorqua sèchement James.

Bien loin de s'offusquer, la répartie de James parut amuser Avery. Sa baguette continuait de tournoyer entre ses doigts.

Sa main gauche enfoncée dans la poche de son pantalon sombre, il paraissait parfaitement détendu alors qu'il y avait pourtant quatre Gryffondors qui étaient loin d'être connus pour leur sang-froid face à lui.

Contrairement à Avery, Eva sentait que Sirius ne faisait que se tendre davantage puis les secondes s'écoulaient.

« On croirait entendre Evan, tu ne trouves pas Lizzie ? En moins grossier toutefois, concéda le Serpentard avec un petit rire amusé. En parlant d'Evan, il n'apprécierait pas que tu te colles aussi vulgairement à sa fiancée, _Potter. »_

Le sourire d'Avery prit une tournure plus sombre.

« Si la fiancée de Rosier voulait bien répondre honnêtement quand on lui pose une question on n'en serait pas là, grinça James en jetant un regard mécontent à la fiancée en question qui le lui rendit bien.

– _La fiancée_ comme vous dites n'a d'ordre à recevoir de personnes, s'insurgea la Serpentarde. Que ce soit de ta part _Potter_, cracha-t-elle en enfonçant l'ongle de son index dans le torse de James qui ne put réprimer un glapissement de douleur. Ou bien de toi _Oliver_, termina-t-elle en se détournant de James pour pointer du doigt Avery d'un air menaçant.

– Bien sûr, Lizzie. Jamais je ne me le permettrai, l'assura Avery mais Eva tout comme Lizzie Lestrange émirent des doutes sur la véracité de ses propos – son sourire narquois le rendait difficilement crédible.

– Il y a intérêt, maugréa sombrement Lizzie. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un cours de Potions à suivre, » annonça-t-elle dignement en contournant James.

Mais les réflexes de James ne lui servaient pas seulement sur le terrain de Quidditch. En un clin d'œil, il s'était saisi du bras de la Serpentarde pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

Eva vit les yeux de Lizzie briller alors qu'elle se retournait comme une furie, sa bouche s'ouvrant furieusement pour insulter le Gryffondor qui _osait la toucher_ –

« Tu ne devrais pas la toucher. »

Lizzie Lestrange fut coupée dans son élan.

Pour la première fois, Marlène McKinnon s'interposait. Ses yeux plissés, elle toisait James du regard. Elle avait refermé sa main sur le poignet de James.

Surpris, James ne fit pas un geste. Il se laissa faire sans un mot lorsque la poigne de fer de la préfète de Serdaigle l'obligea à lâcher le bras de Lizzie Lestrange qui se dégagea avec un reniflement indigné.

« Tu devrais pourtant savoir que l'on ne touche pas à la fiancée d'un autre sorcier, _Potter_, » intervint Avery.

Pour la première fois, il avait perdu son sourire. Il ressemblait maintenant comme deux gouttes d'eau à sa sœur jumelle. La froideur qui émanait de lui était plus effrayante encore que son perpétuel amusement.

« Je sais bien que tu n'as pas eu le privilège d'en avoir une mais j'ose espérer que ton meilleur ami te l'ait rappelé. N'est-ce pas, Black ? Après tout, souffla Avery en fixant droit dans les yeux Sirius dont le poing serré vint frôler la cuisse d'Eva, tu as toujours été très possessif de Marlène. »

_Possessif de Marlène ? _Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Et pourquoi Sirius ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi foudroyait-il du regard Avery dont le sourire goguenard était revenu sans rien dire ? Pourquoi Marlène affichait-elle cet air si fatigué ? Pourquoi le visage de James était-il si fermé, celui de Remus mal à l'aise et celui de Peter gêné ? Pourquoi était-elle la seule à ne pas comprendre le sens caché des mots d'Avery ?

« Ah, tu ne le savais pas, Eva ? s'étonna Avery, l'air ravi par cette nouvelle. Ça m'étonne de ta part, tu as pourtant l'habitude de fouiner là où tu ne le devrais pas, dit-il moqueusement. Ou peut-être que tu as fait exprès de faire la sourde oreille ? Merlin sait que –

– Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Oliver ! s'écria Lizzie d'un ton excédé. Arrête d'être aussi dramatique, on n'est pas dans un de tes romans à l'eau de rose ! » continua-t-elle en marchant à grand pas vers son camarade de classe qui parut surpris puis déçu qu'elle l'ait interrompu.

Eva ne savait pas si elle était reconnaissante envers Lizzie pour avoir coupé Avery dont le sourire moqueur l'avait fait deviner qu'il voulait l'embarrasser. Malgré ce que son côté rationnel lui soufflait, elle mourrait d'envie de comprendre ce qu'elle était la seule à ne pas savoir.

« Bon, j'en ai assez ! grommela Lizzie en passant une main fébrile sur ses cheveux pour s'assurer que son chignon était toujours aussi élégant alors qu'Avery poussait un soupir dépité à côté d'elle. Je devrais être dans la salle de Potions depuis 15 minutes et pourtant je suis toujours là à devoir subir un véritable combat de coqs !

– Si tu avais été moins –, commença à dire James avec mauvaise humeur mais Lizzie le coupa :

– Tais-toi toi aussi Potter ! Tu es aussi lourd que Binns ! s'exaspéra la Serpentarde.

– _Hé ! _s'insurgea James.

– Tais-toi, je t'ai dit, le coupa de nouveau Lizzie en le foudroyant du regard. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je ne te lance pas un _silencio_, Dieu sait que tu aimes le son de ta voix ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi la rouquine t'envoie paître presque tous les jours, tu es insupportable. J'ai mal à la tête rien qu'à devoir te supporter cinq minutes, grimaça-t-elle.

– _Ne me parle pas d'Evans,_ gronda James dont l'hostilité surpris Eva.

– Combien de fois devrais-je le dire ?! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ton avis, Potter, claqua sèchement Lizzie en levant ses yeux au ciel. Maintenant que c'est dit, je m'en vais ! »

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Lizzie Lestrange tourna les talons, sa robe de sorcière brodée volant derrière elle. Mais alors qu'elle ne s'était éloignée que de deux pas, elle se retourna de nouveau. Elle planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Eva :

« Pour ta gouverne, ton preux chevalier est un homme déjà pris. Marlène et lui sont fiancés depuis bien longtemps. La prochaine fois, essaie de te trouver un homme qui n'ira pas voir ailleurs. »

_Fiancés ? _Sirius et Marlène McKinnon étaient _fiancées_ _?_

« Ils ne sont plus fiancés, » la contredit froidement James.

Lizzie lui lança un sourire désabusé :

« Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le rappeler, Potter, mais plutôt aux _ex-fiancés_. Adrian Parkinson est loin d'être aussi bête que vous ne le pensez, » railla-t-elle et, sur ses mots, elle partit pour de bon.

Bouche-bée, Eva tourna ses yeux écarquillés vers Sirius qui continuait à foudroyer du regard le dos de Lizzie Lestrange qui s'éloignait à vive allure.

_Fiancé, Sirius était fiancé_

C'était comme si elle venait de trouver la pièce manquante d'un puzzle.

Tout s'expliquait. Cette familiarité entre eux deux, leurs regards complices, leurs rendez-vous isolés… L'héritier des Black avec l'héritière des McKinnon, tous aussi beaux et intelligents l'un que l'autre.

Mais pourquoi _ex-_fiancés ? Bien que le fait que Sirius atterrisse à Gryffondor ait déplu à sa famille, Eva ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour parvenir à rompre des fiançailles qui avaient dû être organisés dès sa naissance si ce n'était même avant.

Bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rentrer dans le cercle très privé des nobles Sang-Purs, Eva connaissait leurs coutumes. C'était Emmeline qui lui avait expliqué cette coutume particulière après qu'Eva se soit étonnée de voir Lizzie Lestrange revenir sans cesse vers Evan Rosier malgré la cruauté de ce dernier à son égard. La tradition voulait que des fiançailles soient aussi sacrés qu'un Serment Inviolable car, lors de la cérémonie officielle de fiançailles organisée aux 15 ans du fiancé (_c'était toujours les hommes qui comptaient le plus)_, les deux promis scellaient leur union avec leur sang. Avec cette promesse de sang, si l'un faillait à ses obligations, il en subirait les conséquences.

C'était ce que lui avait chuchoté Emmeline d'un air agité mais lorsqu'Eva lui avait demandé à quoi ressemblaient ces conséquences, Emmeline avait été incapable de lui répondre.

« _De mauvaises choses, Eva. De très mauvaises choses._

– _Avoue que tu n'en sais rien, s'était moquée Eva avec un haussement de sourcils goguenard._

– _N'importe quoi ! s'était offusquée Emmeline. De toute façon, tu ne te fianceras pas alors ça ne te change rien de savoir ou non !_

– _Tu devrais arrêter de croire tout ce que te dit ta mère, Emmeline. Elle essaye juste de t'effrayer. »_

Mais deux ans plus, Eva était incapable de prendre à la légère le sujet des fiançailles sorciers.

« Bien. Maintenant que Lizzie a fait sa sortie fracassante, je pense que l'on ferait mieux d'y aller, » commenta Avery.

Le son de sa voix rappelant à Eva que c'était malpoli de fixer une personne. Difficilement, elle arracha son regard du profil de Sirius qui semblait faire exprès de l'ignorer.

« Marlène, continua Avery, j'imagine que tu n'as pas besoin de mon aide ? » s'enquit-il dans la direction de la préfète en haussant ses sourcils.

Marlène McKinnon ne daigna pas lui répondre. S'éloignant de James qui avait recommencé à foudroyer du regard Avery, elle passa à côté de ce dernier en coup de vent. Abandonné par ses camarades Sang-Purs, Oliver Avery soupira d'un air désabusé :

« Décidément, elle ne m'aimera jamais, se lamenta-t-il avant de diriger ses yeux bleus clairs vers elle. Eva, tu es la dernière. Tu ne voudrais pas que je t'amène de force, hum ? l'interrogea-t-il et, à ses yeux pétillants, Eva devina que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir.

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, » lui répondit-elle d'une voix rauque qui la fit se racler la gorge dès la fin de sa phrase.

Elle se passa une main agitée dans ses cheveux châtains qui, détachés, dégoulinaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle commença à marcher en direction d'Avery, souhaitant passer en coup de vent comme Marlène l'avait fait, mais une main l'attrapa par l'épaule.

« Elle n'ira nulle part avec toi. »

Elle aurait dû se douter que Sirius allait réagir de cette façon. Bien sûr Monsieur ne daignait pas lui accorder un regard mais quand il s'agissait de contredire Avery alors là, il se rappelait de son existence !

Ce n'était plus les reliques de son anxiété qui la faisait vibrer, c'était de la colère. Les révélations de Lizzie Lestrange avaient réveillé en elle une colère noire et, sentir la chaleur de Sirius sur son épaule, la mettait hors d'elle. Elle ne pourrait expliquer pourquoi mais elle refusait de lui adresser un regard.

« Lâche-moi, Sirius, lui intima-t-elle d'une voix lasse, la fatigue la rendant incapable de hausser la voix.

– Non, lui répondit-il dans son dos.

– J'ai cours.

– Je ne te laisserai pas partir avec cet enfoiré, gronda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

– Si grossier Black, railla Avery d'une voix trainante. Tu devrais l'écouter, elle est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle veut.

– Je ne te fais pas confiance, claqua sèchement Sirius.

– Dommage pour toi. Je n'en ai rien faire de ta confiance, rétorqua Avery avec un roulement de yeux, puis il pointa sa baguette dans leur direction, trop rapidement pour que Remus ou Peter ne puissent le contrer : _Magnetismi terrestris._ »

Eva sentit comme un crochet l'attraper par le nombril puis elle traversa en un moins d'une seconde les quelques mètres qui la séparaient d'Avery. Son trajet s'arrêta soudainement à quelques centimètres du torse d'Avery. Elle faillit tomber en avant lorsque ses pieds retouchèrent le sol mais Avery encercla ses épaules de son bras et la ramena contre lui.

Par-dessus le visage d'Eva, Oliver Avery lança un sourire moqueur aux Gryffondors qui avaient été trop lents.

L'expression rageuse de Potter et Black était particulièrement gratifiante.

« On se voit plus tard, les gars, » les salua-t-il d'une voix trainante dans le seul but de les provoquer.

A en juger par l'expression enragée de Potter, celui-ci n'allait pas tarder lui tomber dessus, le poing brandi.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, Oliver lança un sortilège informulé en direction des Gryffondors qui volèrent de manière moins bien délicate qu'Eva. Ils partirent en arrière et le bruit sourd de leurs corps percutant de plein fouet un mur et leurs grognements de douleur fut particulièrement satisfaisant.

Ces bruits firent réagir tout autrement la Poufsouffle dans ses bras qui redoubla d'effort pour se défaire de sa prise :

« Lâche-moi, Avery ! Je ne veux pas que tes sales pattes me touchent ! »

Sachant qu'il avait quelques secondes avant que les Gryffondors ne se ressaisissent et ne déboulent comme des furies du couloir où il les avait envoyés valdinguer, Oliver en profita pour attraper par la nuque la Poufsouffle et la forcer à lever sa tête vers lui. Sous ses doigts, il sentait les cheveux doux d'Eva Brown.

Oliver avait toujours eu un faible pour les cheveux de la Poufsouffle qui attiraient toujours son regard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer une main curieuse dans sa longue chevelure dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi.

Bien loin de se douter des pensées du Serpentard, Eva, malgré ses yeux bouffis et injectés de sang, le foudroyait du regard.

« Ecoute Eva, j'ai été très patient alors ne me cherche pas. _Compris ?_ ajouta-t-il en lui secouant la nuque lorsqu'elle se contenta de le défier du regard, ses lèvres pincées.

– Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Avery, » murmura-t-elle et elle était si mignonne à faire la brave alors qu'il pouvait clairement voir qu'elle retenait ses larmes.

Oliver lui lança un sourire amusé :

« Crois-moi, tu le saurais si tu m'appartenais. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il la fit tourner puis posa sa main sur son omoplate pour la faire avancer. Après s'être assuré d'un coup d'œil que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas derrière lui – ils avaient dû cogner leur tête plus fort que prévu à leur atterrissage –, Avery se pencha en avant pour pouvoir murmurer à l'oreille de la Poufsouffle qu'il sentit frémir à sa proximité. Cette réaction le ravit et ne le fit que davantage sourire.

« La prochaine fois, fais-en sorte que tes cheveux cachent bien ton cou. Ça serait dommage que Royce apprenne que tu as brisé les règles de notre jeu si tôt. »

Elle se tendit.

_Bien, _elle avait compris.

Les deux 7ème année continuèrent de longer les longs couloirs sinueux des cachots en silence. Ils ne croisèrent personne d'autre, la cloche avait sonné depuis dix bonnes minutes déjà. Lorsque la porte de la salle de Slughorn apparut enfin dans leur champ de vision, Oliver sentit la Poufsouffle accélérer son allure, mais alors qu'elle tendait sa main pour abaisser la poignée, il la ramena vers lui.

Oliver glissa sa baguette sous le menton de la Poufsouffle qui, face à la pression qu'exerçait sa baguette, n'eut le choix de lever sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard amusé du Serpentard. Elle carrait sa mâchoire, comme si elle se préparait mentalement à une nouvelle salve de douleur, mais continuait de le défier maladroitement de ses yeux chocolats.

Décidément, Eva Brown ne faisait rien pour l'aider à calmer son attirance pour elle. Si Oliver ne savait pas qu'il risquerait de subir le courroux de Royce s'il osait la toucher, ça aurait fait bien longtemps qu'il aurait suivi ses pulsions.

« Tu es désespérante, murmura Oliver, leurs visages si proches qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle irrégulier d'Eva sur sa bouche. Tu as toujours besoin que je sois aux petits soins avec toi. »

Eva sentit une chaleur inquiétante lui réchauffer le cou. L'anticipation la fit fermer ses yeux.

« Pas besoin d'avoir l'air si effrayée, se moqua Avery. Je n'ai fait qu'effacer la trace des bêtises de Lizzie. Et essaye d'être un minimum attentive en cours, la sermonna-t-il en retirant sa baguette de sa jugulaire et en se reculant enfin. Je n'ai pas envie de faire tout le travail comme la dernière fois. »

Eva n'eut le temps d'expirer qu'Avery ouvrait la porte de la salle de Potions. Il ne perdit pas une seconde pour s'excuser auprès de Slughorn :

« Vous savez comment sont les filles, Monsieur. Un rien peut les faire fondre en larmes. »

N'ayant pas l'énergie de se défendre, Eva s'excusa de son retard du bout des lèvres et s'empressa d'atteindre sa table qu'elle partageait malheureusement avec Oliver Avery depuis que Slughorn avait décidé de changer l'emplacement des élèves il y a deux semaines. Elle fit attention d'ignorer le regard interrogateur de ses amis sur elle et, plus particulièrement, celui brûlant de Royce Mulciber.

« Bien, rangez vos manuels. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer le contrôle. »

.

* * *

**titre : sans issue**  
**nombre de mots : 8900**

Joyeux Noël ou Nedeleg laouen comme on le dit en Bretagne ! Voici mon cadeau pour vous! J'ai écrit ce chapitre et le précédent avec frénésie au début du mois de décembre et j'ai été particulièrement satisfaite du résultat ! Mais je tiens à dire que les évènements d'Halloween que vous découvrirez à partir du ch. 15 sont encore plus excitants ! J'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir ça !

Du coup, en résumé, les grandes nouvelles de ce chapitre :

\- Eva souffre clairement de troubles de stress post-traumatique et est certainement la seule élève du château à apprécier Rusard (sous-entendu dans son dessin du ch.5)  
\- Les Gryffondors flairent clairement l'embrouille à plein nez  
\- Lizzie Lestrange est clairement une Serpentarde badass que je m'attendais pas à apprécier autant. Ma phrase préférée d'elle a été : "**_Pour l'amour du ciel, Oliver!_**". C'est une phrase qu'elle doit dire très souvent, haha. Autre chose que j'ai adoré : son passif avec Sirius, la tension avec James (sexuelle ? non, je rigole) et sa mesquinerie quand elle s'adresse à Eva. Surtout la bombe qu'elle lui a sorti sur Sirius et Marlène avant de disparaître.  
\- Oliver Avery a une gueule d'ange mais n'est clairement pas le parfait gendre (du moins, plus aux yeux d'Eva lol)

MERCI BEAUCOUP À **BACCARA V** ET **EWI** ! J'ai dû relire cinq bonnes fois vos reviews avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans compter mes gloussements ravis !

**Prochain chapitre : **James Potter et Sirius Black reviennent à la charge.


End file.
